Silhouettes
by Leather2Lace
Summary: While on the hunt for the Stone of Tears, the group receives troubling news: Cara's son has been kidnapped. After being ordered by her Lord Rahl, Cara & Kahlan agree to track down & rescue the boy. However, their ill-fated quest comes to an end when they are ensnared in a trap. Now prisoners, the women must fight to survive in a hellscape formed of their most deep-rooted fears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thanks for giving my new LotS story a chance! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter & please feel free to leave any sort of constructive criticism in the reviews. Just so you know, this story is not related in any way to my previous two LotS stories and will not be focusing on an OC. The beginning is also (obviously) from episode Eternity in Season 2. I'll try to upload at least the first two or three chapters to hopefully procure some interest but I will be traveling tonight and all day tomorrow so I'll be unable to reply to any messages or upload until Sunday. Once again, thanks for clinking, enjoy, & please leave a review!**

 **Chapter I**

"If you're about to start crying, at least warn me first." The Mother Confessor looked up from the ground and into the eyes of her companion. The startling blue narrowed as Cara took in Kahlan's slightly slumped shoulders. It wasn't like the Mother Confessor to practice bad posture.

"I'm not going to cry, Cara." Kahlan assured the blonde. "I'm not _that_ bad." The amused look on the Mord'Sith's face begged to differ but instead the shorter woman said,

"You won't be apart for long. A few days, a week at most." Cara assured her. "Before you know it, you and Richard will be back to making bedroom eyes at each other."

"I do _not_ make bedroom eyes." A fierce blush took over Kahlan's cheeks and she could've sworn she saw the Mord'Sith grin as she shrugged. "Besides, this is important."

"Define 'important'." Cara grumbled, her eyes remaining fixed on the third member of their group. "Our efforts would be much better suited in finding the Stone of Tears and-"

"Cara," Kahlan put a hand on the woman's leather clad arm, "your son is important."

"I told you," Cara lowered her voice, "he means nothing to me." She inadvertently averted her gaze as she spoke and missed the unconvinced look Kahlan shot her way. The Mother Confessor wanted nothing more than to see Cara reunited with her long lost son even though the boy would not remember her. The thought of Cara even bearing a child was surreal but Kahlan knew that her hard exterior wouldn't stand a chance against the mirrored blue of her son's gaze or the shine of his golden hair in the sun. Regardless of how Cara felt, finding the boy was crucial. They couldn't let the Sisters of the Dark- or the Mord'Sith for that matter- get their hands on him. If the boy had the magic of his father's bloodline in his veins, he could grow to be an extremely powerful wizard. In addition to his powers, he obviously held a claim towards the throne of D'Hara- a claim that was decidedly stronger than Richard's. They needed to find the boy and ensure that he was raised by a good and caring family and not one that would twist his name and power to their purposes.

"How much further?" The Mother Confessor called out to the third, silent figure in the distance. Dahlia, a Mord'Sith and Cara's childhood friend, turned just as she reached the top of the hill in front of them. Cara frowned at the look on her sister's face, her instincts telling her something was suddenly off about the woman.

"Not far at all." Dahlia assured them, a slight grin making its way onto her lips. Cara and Kahlan exchanged glances, each noticing Dahlia's change in demeanor. The woman had barely spoken throughout their journey. She and Cara had said all they needed to on the first night and Kahlan simply had nothing to say to her. Instead, Dahlia had chosen the role of silent observer, listening and taking in the other woman's conversations as they trekked towards the temple. Now, the woman seemed almost smug as she looked down on them from the small hill.

"Dahlia, what have you-" Cara's question was cut short as a rustle of leaves from above caught her attention. She looked up into the trees to see five arrows aimed their heads. Each arrow was notched by a sister of the Agiel. Cara's first instinct was the protect Kahlan. She moved closer to the woman as Dahlia began to approach them.

"Oh, don't worry dear sister," Dahlia stopping in front of her, "we're not going to kill you or the Mother Confessor."

"You lied to me." Cara glared at her former friend, taking in the brunette's satisfied expression. " _Betrayed_ me."

" _You're_ the one who betrayed us, Cara." Dahlia snapped back. "Or did you so conveniently forget that?"

"You're a fool if you believe that." Cara pressed, nostrils flaring as Dahlia reached out and removed both Agiels from her belt.

"Drop the knives, Confessor." Dahlia ordered, her attentions turning towards the woman in white. "We both know you don't stand a chance." Unfortunately, she was right. Kahlan knew that, realistically, she would never be fast enough to confess Dahlia and avoid five arrows at once. Slowly, Kahlan reached down and removed both knives from her boots, dropping them on the floor in front of Dahlia's feet.

"Leave her out of this, Dahlia." Cara demanded. "We both know it's me you want." Kahlan shot the blonde a glare. They both knew Kahlan would rather die than simply let them take her friend.

"You've got it all wrong, sister." Dahlia toyed with the knives before she sheathed them in her own boot. "He wants _both_ of you." At the mention of a "he", Kahlan felt her heart plummet. There was only one man they could be referring to and the thought of Darken Rahl made her stomach lurch. She could tell that Cara felt the same as her detestation towards the man was completely justified. Neither woman, however, showed the slightest sign of fear.

"Still doing Rahl's dirty work, then?" Cara asked sarcastically.

"You don't have to do this." Kahlan added. "Any of you. You're all free thanks to do what Cara did and even though Rahl's spirit is back, his control over-"

"Hold your tongue if you wish to keep it." Dahlia's hard gaze met Kahlan's and she knew the Mord'Sith wasn't bluffing. As the five sisters in the trees began to make their way down, Kahlan glanced at her friend and saw that the idea had already sparked in her mind. As if on cue, the moment the first two reached the ground, Kahlan and Cara threw their packs directly at them. Seeing as the remaining three sisters were still in the process of climbing down, they were unable to shoot them. By the time any of them realized, Kahlan and Cara were off, dashing towards the trees that would provide adequate cover from a volley of arrows. They could hear Dahlia shouting at her sisters to chase them down but they did not look back. They bobbed and weaved around thick tree trunks in order to elude the women in red. Running as fast their legs could carry them, the two headed west, back towards Richard and Zedd. However, it had taken them nearly three days to reach where they were and their friends were headed in the opposite direction. It would take at least five to catch up to them and that's assuming one of them didn't get injured in the process. Occasionally, they would glance at each other, making sure that they didn't get left behind, but they knew they couldn't stop. The Mord'Sith were undoubtedly on their heels and relished the opportunity to chase down worth prey. Unsure of how much time had passed, Kahlan eventually began to feel drained. They had slowed to a jog once the immediate threat had passed but there was no doubt that the need would arise again.

"We have to find shelter." Cara told her quietly. Although night was beginning to fall, she knew the wind would carry her voice. Kahlan nodded her agreement.

"That town we passed yesterday would gladly-"

"No." Cara shook her head. "If this is Rahl's doing then civilian causalities are not their priority. They'd kill them for harboring us now."

"We have no weapons, food, water, or supplies." Kahlan reminded her. "How long do you expect us to last without stopping somewhere."

"As long as it takes." Cara seemed determined and her concern for the wellbeing of the townspeople was touching but Kahlan frowned nonetheless. "We'll find a cave or an abandoned cabin to rest a while but then we have to keep moving."

"Why now?" Kahlan's question confused the blonde. "Why is he trying to kidnap us now?"

"Because he's a psychopath, Kahlan. What does it matter?" Cara's agitation was understandable. Not only had her childhood friend betrayed her but the news of her son had most likely been fabricated to lure her and Kahlan away from the others. What did that mean? Was her son even alive?

"We're going to get answers." Kahlan could sense her anxiety. "I'll confess one of them and she'll tell us everything." Cara turned her head slightly to glance at her friend. Offering her an appreciative nod, the two began their search for appropriate shelter.

"Here." Kahlan announced after over an hour of searching. As Cara approached, the look of skepticism in her eyes grew.

"This is a tree." The blonde felt the need to point out. Kahlan merely reached out and pushed the foliage aside, revealing an opening.

"It's a wayward pine. Richard and I slept in dozens of these on our journey through the Midlands." Kahlan demonstrated by sitting inside and making an effort to get comfortable. Cara did little to hide the look of disgust as Kahlan motioned for her to enter. Seeing no other viable option, the blonde squeezed inside, wary of stepping on Kahlan in the tight space, and sat.

"See, not so bad, right?" Kahlan shot her friend a smile. Cara was not so eager to respond in kind.

"Go to sleep." The blonde all but ordered. "We should be gone before the sun comes up." Kahlan took in the Mord'Sith's rigid body, poised and ready for the attack they both knew was coming.

"It's going to be alright, Cara." Kahlan felt the need to reassure her friend. Cara would never admit it aloud but Kahlan was sure that the thought of being in Darken Rahl's clutches was nothing short of terrifying. The man was a monster- a monster that had a growing fascination with both of them. They knew what being his prisoners would mean. Despite the attempt to ease her friend, Cara remained stoic, her eyes never leaving the entrance to their makeshift home for the night. Although it was dark, Kahlan could make out the tight, leathered grip as Cara clenched her fists. Without hesitation, the brunette reached out and took the fist into her own hand. Only then did Cara's gaze drift over to the Confessor.

"I'm scared too." Kahlan's admission was soft, not out of shame but regret. She was the one who had convinced Cara to trust Dahlia. She was the reason they were out here. Cara's frown deepened as she tried to make out Kahlan's features in the dark. She didn't rebuke the assumption. Instead she loosened the fist she had made and accepted Kahlan's small act of comfort. Cara was surprised when the woman in white offered her one last grin before settling in, all the while still holding onto her hand. She swallowed hard as she watched Kahlan drift off to sleep. Cara knew that Kahlan blamed herself but the truth was that this was her fault. She's known Dahlia for as long as she could remember and couldn't detect the deception until it was far too late. Now, Rahl's plans included Kahlan and Cara was sure she didn't want to know what they were. Anything that happened to her friend would be her fault and that was the only thought that kept her awake long enough for her watch to end.

Cara awoke to a hand over her mouth and Kahlan's face an inch from her own. The brunette motioned for her to be silent as the sound of horses hooves approached rapidly. Dropping her hand from Cara's mouth, Kahlan retook the woman's hand as she had merely hours before. This time, Cara squeezed it back without hesitation. The two held their breathes as the horses closed in on their location and any doubt as to who their riders were dissipated.

"Spirits be damned, how in Rahl's name could they have gotten so far ahead of us?" One of the Mord'Sith cursed as the horses were pulled to a stop.

"Perhaps if you weren't as slow as an infant getting down from that tree, we wouldn't have this problem now, would we?" Another voice replied sarcastically. As far as Cara and Kahlan could tell, none of them had dismounted yet meaning that they did not plan on searching the immediate area.

"I'm not the one who was defeated by a _backpack_ , now am I?" The two began bickering back and forth until Dahlia's voice rose above them.

"If you both don't shut it, I'm going to make sure that Lord Rahl knows _exactly_ how the Mother Confessor and that traitorous bitch got away. I doubt you'll survive whatever punishment he deems worthy of your failures." Silence greeted her threat. "Do your jobs and he'll never have to know that we lost them at all, got it?"

"Mistress," a new voice said, "there's a town on the horizon. Perhaps they stopped to take refuge there."

"Perhaps." Dahlia thought it through. "They have no weapons or supplies. They'll need to restock eventually. Two of you will check the town. The rest of us will continue west. They'll try to head back towards the Seeker and Wizard. We'll meet at the crossroads outside of Kimorrah." Without another word, the six Mord'Sith were off, leaving Kahlan and Cara undetected.

"We should head back the way we came. They wouldn't expect that." Kahlan whispered after a minute or two. Cara mulled the idea over.

"I don't know." She frowned. "The closer we get to D'Hara, the more Mord'Sith temples and soldiers we'll find."

"Yes but at least those will be in front of us. We'd see them coming." Kahlan reasoned. Cara, unable to come up with a better alternative, nodded once. Slowly, she poked her head out of the brush that hid their tree and looked around. Seeing no sign of the Mord'Sith, she motioned for Kahlan to join her.

They walked for hours, purposely avoiding main roads and any signs of people. The last thing they needed was for word to reach the Mord'Sith that the Mother Confessor was spotted headed east. However, Dahlia was right. They would eventually need to stop for supplies and whether they stole them or asked the townspeople for them, it wouldn't go unnoticed. Kahlan thought hard on a solution to that problem while Cara worked on deciding where and when to ambush the group and if they even stood a chance. The odds were certainly not in their favor. Six to two was manageable if they were dealing with an ordinary battle. Unfortunately, these weren't everyday foot soldiers or peasants. They were Mord'Sith and one of them was equal to ten common warriors. Cara reasoned that by that logic, the odds weren't six to two but sixty to two. Even if Kahlan managed to confess one of them, they wouldn't be of much help long enough to make a difference before they died. All in all, they were screwed and the realization came to the both women almost instantaneously. They shared a look, each biting their tongues to keep from demoralizing the other. Soon enough, their thirst and hunger began to affect their progress. Eventually, Cara placed a hand on Kahlan's arm as her head perked up. She tugged the woman slightly and led her towards what she was hearing. Before long, the two found their way to a small stream.

"Thank the Spirits." Kahlan cried, dropping to her knees at the edge of the stream. Cara mimicked her and offered a raised eyebrow.

"The Spirits aren't the ones who found it." She jeered. Kahlan let out a chuckle as she tried- and failed- to take small sips of water at a time.

"How silly of me. Thank you, Cara." The brunette jokingly bowed in her friend's direction causing the Mord'Sith to scoff.

"You'd make a terrible princess." Cara mumbled under her breath and received a large splash of water directly to the face.

"Is that your professional, three days' worth of princess-ing, opinion or…"

"I'll have you know that I still have nightmares of that dress." Cara said in between gulps. "I was traumatized to save your life." Kahlan couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly.

"Remind me to buy you a-" Kahlan was cut short as the sound of hooves suddenly reached their ears. Both women were quick to rise, eyes darting around in search of which direction they were coming from. Seconds of silence passed before six figures appeared barely fifty feet away. Cara could almost make out the self-satisfied look on Dahlia's face from where she stood.

"Run." Cara tugged on Kahlan's arm. "Run!" The two were off, forcing their tired bodies to obey as the sound of hooves got closer and closer.

"Back to the road!" Kahlan yelled, knowing that if anyone saw the Mother Confessor being chased down by six Mord'Sith, news would spread and eventually reach Zedd and Richard. Cara was the first to reach the dirt path and she skidded to a stop, unsure of which way to go. Kahlan barreled in behind her and grabbed her hand, pulling her back the way they came. She turned and saw their pursuers maneuvering their horses onto the road, four them already notching arrows into their bows.

"Don't kill them!" They heard Dahlia shout as arrows whizzed over their heads and by their sides, landing in nearby trees with a _thud_.

"Faster, Kahlan!" Cara cried, knowing that they wouldn't stay ahead of them for long. Kahlan's legs and lungs burned but the fear of being caught forced her to speed up. Just as Kahlan was sure they would be tackled to the ground, she heard Cara let out a groan and felt herself falling off the side of the road. The road had been paved besides a small drop on either side and Kahlan knew that the tumble could cause both of them serious harm. Her hand still held tightly inside Cara's, the two landed hard amongst the roots and bushes at the base of the hill. Kahlan was quick to right herself, checking for any major injuries and finding none. When she felt Cara's hand release hers, however, she knew something was wrong. Looking down at where the blonde landed, Kahlan's heart almost stopped completely in her chest. Cara's hands were pressing hard against what remained of an arrow embedded deep in the back of her thigh.

"Oh Cara, no." Kahlan breathed, kneeling at her friend's side as she inspected the wound. Cara would have none of it.

"You have to keep going, Kahlan." She insisted. "Go get help."

"I'm not leaving you here!" Kahlan cried, her hands going to apply pressure to the wound only to be swatted away.

"We don't have time to argue!" Cara grabbed her hands tightly, pulling her close. "I'll slow you down. You have to go."

"No, no." Kahlan frowned as tears made their way into green orbs. "Cara, they'll find you."

"I'll hide." They both knew how unlike Cara that was. "Please, you have to go." Kahlan shook her head briefly, dropping it as she closed her eyes. "Kahlan, now."

"I'll find you, Cara." The brunette promised, squeezing her friend's hands. "I swear on all the Sprits, I will come back."

"I know. Now go." Cara released the woman and gave her a small push, offering her a tightlipped smile. Kahlan backed away slowly, tears streaming down her face as she watched Cara make an effort to hide herself amongst the foliage. Cara watched as her friend eventually turned and resumed her fast pace away from her and the women hunting them. It didn't take long for said women to run down the hill, their footsteps merely inches from where Cara lay. The blonde held her breath and closed her eyes as the leaves they tracked down showered onto her.

"We got one of them, didn't we?" One Mord'Sith asked. "It looked like Cara."

"Then they can't have gotten far." Dahlia's voice was low and menacing, sick of chasing the two women down. "Search the area." Cara risked opening her eyes slightly and could see just how close her former friend was. If Dahlia took half a step to her left, she would be standing directly on her. The other Mord'Sith spread out, checking trees and bushes, and Cara knew it was only a matter of time. She steeled herself for what was coming.

"What if the Mother Confessor went ahead?" Another voice asked. "Should we-"

"The Confessor wouldn't just leave a wounded Cara alone." Dahlia's mistake gave Cara hope that Kahlan could actually escape. "She doesn't have the stomach for it."

"Yes, Mistress." Cara could see Dahlia tapping her foot in anticipation as she watched the others search. _Who died and made her Queen?_ Cara recalled her own, brief reign as ruler of the Mord'Sith and forced the thought away.

"Where are you, Cara?" She heard Dahlia sing to herself. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Cara closed her eyes, remembering the childhood they shared where that phrase was nothing more than a game. _She's not the Dahlia you remember._ She saw the dark haired woman turn in her direction and stop. Cara couldn't see what she was looking at but she doubted it was good. "Ahh. There you are." Before Cara could react, a pair of gloved hands reached down and grabbed her by the collar. Dahlia yanked her out of her hiding spot, the leaves she had used to obscure herself raining down around them. The two women locked eyes as Dahlia held her upright.

"Hiding, Cara?" One of the Mord'Sith mocked. "How pathetic." Dahlia, ignoring the others, drew her in close, their noses almost touching.

"Tell me where the Mother Confessor went." The order was drawled out slowly, the woman's breath hot on Cara's face.

"The Mother-who?" Cara's sarcastic response was rewarded with a hard backhand to the face as Dahlia let her fall unceremoniously to the ground. Cara's hand pressed over her wound as she looked up at her old friend from her knees.

"Your wit won't save you now, Cara." Dahlia slowly removed her Agiel from her belt. "Nothing will." Cara's last thought before unconsciousness invaded was that she hoped Kahlan could run faster than a horse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

"Welcome back, Cara." A deep voice said just as she was regaining consciousness. Cara swallowed hard, tasting blood, as her blurred vision fought to refocus. "Your sisters and I have missed you." Raising her head slowly, Cara took in the sight of the man she hated most in all the territories grinned up at her. Nostrils flaring in anger, Cara jerked forward in an attempt to reach him. The chains that held her in place jingled in response and she remained immobile.

"Someone's a bit agitated." The sound of Dahlia's voice only angered Cara further. As the woman stepped into view, Cara tried again to reach out and grab her. Dahlia merely laughed at the attempt.

"Untie me and I'll show you just how _agitated_ I am." Cara growled at her "sister". Dahlia took a step closer, eyes taking in the sight of her mostly naked body.

"You can't even stand." Dahlia reminded her, part of the arrow still set in Cara's thigh. "Besides, Lord Rahl has a much more…suitable plan for you."

"I'll show you exactly where you and your Lord Rahl can stick your plan." Cara anticipated the blow from Dahlia but not the laughter that erupted from the man behind her. Dahlia stepped out of the way as Rahl approached her, taking a bruised jaw into his hands and attempting to soothe the blow with his caress. Cara would've vomited had there been anything in her stomach.

"Fierce, as always." Rahl smiled as he looked into Cara's bright blue eyes. "I'm so glad to have you back, Cara. Your ferocity is crucial to what I have planned for you."

"Whatever you want," Cara breathed against his face, "I will _never_ help you again."

"Never say never, my dear." Rahl smoothed a finger over Cara's lips, eyes drawn to the cut on them that reopened as he did.

"Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd will find you," she raised an eyebrow, "and they will humiliate you again." Rahl's chuckle unnerved her, as if he knew something she didn't.

"The Seeker and Wizard are far too busy to concern themselves with the likes of you, Cara. You're not that important." He assured her. "As for the Mother Confessor, I think you'll agree that _her_ finding _us_ isn't exactly in the cards." Cara's heart froze as a woman in rags was dragged in and deposited on the floor. The chains around her wrists and ankles clanked as she struggled to rise to her knees. When she did, Cara found herself face to face with a dirtied and bruised Kahlan. The two held each other's gaze as a strained 'Cara' left the Confessor's lips. The brunette made a move to stand and approach her friend only to be forced back down as Dahlia stepped on the chain connecting her wrists.

"Lay a hand on her and I'll-"

"You'll what, Cara?" Dahlia dared, turning back to face her former friend. "Kill me? Go ahead. Try. Prove to everyone once and for all which side you're truly on."

"There are only two sides." Kahlan drew her attention away from Cara. "The living and the dead. Right now, you're all fighting for the wrong one."

"The Keeper is on the verge of winning." Cara continued, looking around at each and every Mord'Sith. "The war is over. You were all set free months ago when this vermin died."

"Careful, Cara." Rahl threatened. "I may have died but now I've returned to retake my rightful place."

"Your spirit has returned." Cara reminded him. "But it's your body that was once the magic against magic. Tell me, _Lord Rahl_ , how do you plan on protecting the people of D'Hara with no magic at your disposal?" Taught at a young age the ways of D'Haran politics, Cara knew that the people relied on the presiding Lord Rahl to be the magic against magic. In return, they were the steel against steel that defended the House of Rahl.

"I don't need magic to be a great ruler." Rahl tried to assure her. Cara almost laughed out loud.

"You weren't a great ruler _with_ magic." She jeered. "The Seeker killed you and took your throne as easily as you could take a toy from an infant."

"Because of _you_." Rahl snarled. "The Seeker won because you betrayed me _and_ , in the process, betrayed your sisters."

"You and I both know that what I did, I did to _save_ them." Cara narrowed her gaze at the man. "The future where you got what you want- where you won…that wasn't a place _anyone_ would like to be. Not even you."

"Liar!" Dahlia barked, her anger at the supposed treachery flaring once more. "You'd say anything to save her skin."

"You know what Dahlia," Cara acknowledged her, "I don't care if you believe me or not. The important thing is that that future will _never_ come to pass."

"No," Rahl interrupted, "the important thing is that now, I have all the ingredients I need to complete my revenge on you, the Seeker, the Wizard, and the Mother Confessor."

"Whatever your plan is," Kahlan's voice drew Rahl's attention to her which was, admittedly, something she did not want, "you will fail." The tyrant offered her a smile as he approached. Kahlan could already hear the chains holding Cara in place clinking together as she grew anxious by his proximity to her.

"Oh Kahlan," he said softly, "your loyalty and devotion to the Seeker is touching. However, you won't have to worry about him much longer." Kahlan's stomach lurched at the veiled threat.

"What have you done to him?" She snarled, her body tensing as he reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Nothing." Rahl's fingers ghosted over her lips and Kahlan tossed her head to the side. "The Seeker will be allowed to complete his quest and save the world from evil once again. Like you said, we can't have the Keeper destroying all life now, can we?"

"Convenient that you feel that way _after_ you've been resurrected." Kahlan said. "Before that, I recall you working quite tirelessly to kill us all- Mord'Sith and D'Harans included."

"You, of all people, will not be able to turn my Mord'Sith against me, Kahlan." Rahl guaranteed her.

"They don't need my help. They'll turn against you because you're an evil, sadistic, selfish-" Kahlan's insults were cut short as Rahl spun on his heel and landed a hard backhand to her cheek. To the surprise of almost everyone, Kahlan didn't make a sound. She simply turned her head back and glared at the man as he grabbed onto the collar of the rag she had been forced to wear. Lifting her up, Kahlan almost regretted baiting him as she took in the wild look in his eyes. Rahl reached a hand out and Dahlia was quick to place her Agiel into his open palm.

"You might be accustomed to doing and saying whatever you want with no regard for consequences," Rahl looked her up and down, the look in his eyes making Kahlan nauseous, "but here, you will learn to hold your tongue." As Rahl raised his hand to strike her with the Agiel, Cara's voice cried out.

"Don't!" She found herself yelling before she could stop. While the outburst had caused Rahl to pause, the Agiel less than an inch from Kahlan's face, Cara was unsure as to what she could say to keep her friend from further harm.

"And why not?" Rahl didn't look away from the brunette, relishing in the small amount of fear he could make out in her eyes.

"Because it's me you want." Cara was sure of her words. "I'm the one who ruined everything for you. I'm the one who got you killed and forced you into months of servitude to the worst being in all of creation. _I'm_ the one you want to hurt." Slowly, Kahlan could see that her words had an effect on Rahl. He released her and lowered his weapon, eyes still trained on hers.

"Cara-"

"Quiet, Kahlan." Her friend ordered. "Hurting her won't make you feel any better."

"You're right." Rahl's voice was low as he turned to face the blonde. Kahlan's wide eyes fell on her friend, tears already making an appearance as she knew she would be forced to watch whatever happened next. Cara, however, remained unmoving, her gaze fixed solely on Rahl as he stopped directly in front of her.

"Come then." She lifted an eyebrow. "Or are you afraid they'll see just how weak you really are?" Cara waited for the blow to come and was surprised when Rahl remained still, breathing deeply as if attempting to control his temper.

"I have a better idea." He told her, unlocking the shackles around her wrists without lowering her to the floor. As Cara was released, she landed on her feet but fell to her knees as the arrow in her thigh protested angrily. The Mord'Sith surrounding her moved in closer, wary of her every move given her proximity to Rahl. Perplexed, Cara slowly rose to her feet and waited for him to explain. "Fight them."

"And why would I do that?" Cara tilted her head in mock amusement as she tried to figure him out.

"I'll make you a deal:" he handed a confused looking Dahlia back her Agiel, "fight them and the longer you last, the longer Kahlan will remain unharmed."

"No!" Kahlan shouted, earning herself a glare from Cara. "Cara, you don't have to do this. I'm not afraid of him."

"I know." The blonde told her friend. "But we're in this mess because of me and I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"Cara, no! We're here because of _me!_ " Kahlan cried. "I'm the one who convinced you to trust her- that this trip was worth it."

"And you were right." Cara swallowed hard. "It would've been worth it." Kahlan's heart jumped at hearing her admit it.

"How…heartbreaking." Rahl chuckled, accompanied by several Mord'Sith. Cara hardened her gaze as she returned it to his pale eyes. "Now, let's see you prove to your sisters just how much more important the Mother Confessor's life is to you than theirs."

"No," Cara surprised them all, "I'm not going to hurt them."

"You're going to have to defend yourself, Cara." Rahl insisted. "Otherwise, I don't think you'll last very long."

"That's my problem." He recalled those exact words when the two had met in the Underworld. "I'm not going to hurt my sisters for your amusement."

"Fine then." Rahl shrugged, uncaring. Either way, he was getting what he wanted. "Don't fight back. I doubt you'll find much clemency regardless." Rahl stepped away, motioning for the five surrounding sisters to move in on her. They did so without hesitation.

"Cara, please!" Kahlan cried as the women in red surrounded her friend. "They're not your sisters anymore. They don't care about you!" Cara ignored her as she saw Dahlia step forward.

"I can't believe how far you've fallen." Dahlia shook her head slowly. "Not only are you willing to take a beating for a _Confessor_ but you won't even fight back? Coward." Dahlia spat in Cara's face before quickly winding back a fist and connecting it with Cara's gut. The blonde doubled over in silence, resuming the same position when she could remain upright.

" _You're_ what everyone was so impressed with?" Another Mord'Sith came up behind her. "Lord Rahl's right hand, never beaten, always itching for a fight? Give me a break." The woman grabbed what little could be seen of the arrow in Cara's thigh and yanked it out, forcing Cara down on one knee. Feeling the blood dripping down her leg, Cara urged herself to stand. Over Dahlia's left shoulder, she could see Kahlan already crying as Rahl forced her to watch. Just as she was about to offer the Confessor a reassuring grin, Cara felt her arms being yanked behind her back as someone held her in place.

"Fight back, damn you!" Dahlia roared, landing one, two, three punches to Cara's face and body. Her step faltered and Cara knew that the only thing keeping her standing was the Mord'Sith behind her.

"I don't want to hurt you." Cara breathed, lifting her gaze up to meet Dahlia's. If she could trust her vision more, Cara would've sworn that she saw the ghost of tears swimming in the woman's eyes as she wound back another fist and hit her temple. The woman behind her let go and Cara fell to the ground, momentarily dazed and unsure which way was up. She could hear Kahlan's faint sobs in the background as she continued to beg her to fight back. Slowly, Cara brought herself to her knees. She looked around at the women she had once called family and took in their looks of hatred and disgust. While she knew she wasn't going to change any of their minds like this, Cara simply couldn't bring herself to truly betray her sisters. She knew, in her heart, that if they knew the truth, they would support her. Unfortunately, there was no way to show them what she had witnessed during her journey to the future. Until she could prove it to them, Cara knew they would hate her. As she began to bring herself to her feet, Cara felt an elbow make contact with her back, forcing her back down once more. The moment she hit the ground, a handful of kicks were administered to her chest and back. A well placed kick to her chin caused her to roll completely around, stars dancing in her vision as she tried to collect herself. Blood pooled in her mouth and she spit it out, rubbing her forehead on the hard ground in an attempt to rouse herself. As it turned out, she didn't need help as Dahlia reached down and heaved her upright.

"Why are you doing this?" the brunette asked. "Why go through this for _her_?" Cara was sure now- those were tears in Dahlia's eyes.

"Because," Cara heaved, "she's my family too." The realization that Cara cared for Kahlan just as much, if not more, than she cared for her caused Dahlia to snap. With a cry of anger, she forced Cara back against the stone wall. She rained blow after blow on her as the others watched. When she became tired of that, her hands wrapped tightly around Cara's thin neck, her grip hard enough to turn her hands white within seconds. Cara remained still, her mouth opening slightly as she struggled for oxygen.

"After everything we've been through," Dahlia growled, her grip increasing, "you chose _her_?!" Cara's head merely lolled to the side, unable to gather the strength necessary to claw her way out of the death grip around her neck.

"She's killing her!" Kahlan cried, struggling against Rahl's tight hold on her. She knew that if someone's throat took significant damage, the Breath of Life wouldn't work. "Rahl, do something! Stop her!" Rahl waited several more seconds before motioning for the others to pry Dahlia off of Cara. As they did, Cara slumped to the floor, her lungs burning as she strained to draw breath. Kahlan broke free from Rahl and ran to her friend's side as quickly as she could. Gently, she rolled Cara over and took in the multitude of cuts and bruises adorning her face and body. More tears surfaced as she saw just how hard Cara was trying to refrain from coughing, knowing that it would only cause more pain.

"Well," Rahl announced, "that was amusing." Kahlan raised her teary glare at him. "Fair warning, Kahlan: if you confess any more of my Mord'Sith, I assure you that the fate you bestow on them will be inflicted on Cara, tenfold. Take them." It took two Mord'Sith to lift Cara up and begin dragging her down the stone hall. Kahlan was given a hard shove when she remaining unmoving, choosing instead to glare at Rahl a little longer. As she was escorted to the dungeon, Kahlan made a mental note of every hallway, every door, and every window in the temple. One of the Mord'Sith caught her eye and smirked.

"No one's ever escaped a Mord'Sith temple." She informed her. "And these places used to hold up to thirty prisoners at a time. What chance do you think you have when there's only two of you for us to watch?"

"I suppose we'll find out, won't we?" Kahlan practically hissed back. The woman's smirk was gone as she gave Kahlan another forceful shove. Finally, a door swung open and Kahlan saw the two Mord'Sith in front of her drop Cara unceremoniously inside the cell. Kahlan was then thrust inside quickly after and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Enjoy the accommodations, Mother Confessor." One of the women taunted, resulting in a volley of laughter from the others. Soon enough, their footsteps could no longer be heard and Kahlan was left alone with an unconscious Cara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Hours passed before Kahlan was able to even approach Cara. She had spent the majority of the time since being tossed in the damp cell crying softly in the corner. While she didn't want the Mord'Sith or Rahl to hear her, she especially didn't want Cara to wake up to a teary-eyed, runny-nosed Confessor. So she kept her sobs as quiet as she could given the circumstances. Her guilt over what had happened to Cara, coupled with the guilt of being tricked in the first place, along with exhaustion, fear, and hunger were all too much. Eventually, however, the Mother Confessor had finally run out of tears. Instead of remaining in her corner, Kahlan shuffled her way over to where Cara remained unmoving. Wary of her injuries and afraid of what she would see, Kahlan gently rolled the blonde onto her back and placed her head on her own lap. The sight of the bruises and cuts, as well as the now unmistakable black and blue outline of hands around her neck, made Kahlan want to cry all over again.

"Oh, Cara." She breathed, sweeping strands of hair out of the woman's face. "Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?"

"I don't know, why do you have to be so weepy all the time?" Kahlan's eyes widened as she watched Cara frown before slowly opening her eyes. The blonde blinked rapidly for several seconds before beginning to rise, not comfortable being cradled in the Mother Confessor's lap like a child. Kahlan remained doe-eyed and immobile, merely staring at her friend with a multitude of emotions. Just as Cara opened her mouth to tell her not to cry again, Kahlan threw her arms- as lightly as she could- around the younger woman's neck. She could feel the tension in Cara's shoulders but eventually, it faded and the blonde reciprocated the embrace.

"I thought you were going to die." Kahlan practically sobbed against Cara's ear. The blonde swallowed hard, biting her tongue to keep from saying that it would probably be better if she had.

"I'm fine, Kahlan." She said instead. "And we're going to get out of here," Kahlan continued to hold onto the woman until she said, "but you're kind of crushing my ribs."

"I'm sorry," Kahlan released her immediately, a part of her knowing that Cara was probably just uncomfortable with that much affection, "I'm so sorry, Cara. For everything."

"Stop." The Mord'Sith shook her head. "I meant what I said: none of this is your fault. I wanted to…to find out about him too."

"Cara." Kahlan bit her lip at the sight of tears glistening in her friend's eyes. She reached out to swipe the single tear away but Cara was faster. Turning her head away, Cara quickly wiped at her face before turning her attention back to Kahlan.

"Touching." A new voice caused both heads to snap up. Dahlia could be seen glaring at the two through the small, barred window on the door to their cell. The door swung open violently and Dahlia entered, towering over them as Kahlan helped Cara to stand. "And by 'touching', I mean 'revolting'."

"What do you want, Dahlia?" Cara sighed, seemingly annoyed with the woman. With a narrow stare and a slight tilt of the head, Dahlia dropped a plate and single cup of water on the floor. The cup, obviously, overturned, spilling the miniscule amount of liquid onto the dirt floor.

"How clumsy of me." Dahlia pressed a hand to her chest dramatically. "Eat up. You're going to need your strength." With a satisfied smirk, Dahlia turned on her heel and left, slamming the door shut loudly behind her.

"She's going to be the first one I confess when all this is over." Kahlan ground her teeth, picking up the piece of bread and ripping it in two. Handing the slightly larger piece to Cara, Kahlan took in the blonde's saddened expression. "What is it?"

"You can't." Cara said softly. The phrase came out as almost a plea, making the Confessor frown. "You can't hurt them, Kahlan."

"Cara, they almost beat you to death." Kahlan felt the need to remind her as she bit into the stale loaf. "I'm sorry but these women cannot be reasoned with. They-"

"You said the same thing about me when we first met." Cara interrupted. "Please, Kahlan. If I can change, they deserve the opportunity to as well."

"They've _had_ the opportunity to change." Kahlan said. "In fact, they _constantly_ have the opportunity now that Rahl has no magic. Instead they _chose_ to lie, betray, and hurt you."

"They don't believe my story." Cara thought aloud. "If only there was a way I could get them to see that I'm telling the truth- that I did what I did to _protect_ them."

"Cara, that's not possible." Kahlan sighed. "I know that they were your family and that it's hard to see them for what they really are but-"

"They're not monsters, Kahlan." Cara turned to face her with a frown. "They're…misguided, confused. Can you blame them?"

"Yes!" Kahlan cried. "Yes, I most certainly _can_ and _will_ blame them. Cara, I understand why you did what you did in there but letting them kill you isn't going to solve anything."

"They won't kill me." Cara seemed sure. Kahlan almost scoffed out loud.

"If they hadn't stopped her, Dahlia would've killed you a dozen times over by now."

"She's…heartbroken." Cara hoped it was the right word to get Kahlan to understand. It wasn't.

"You need to _have_ a heart to be heartbroken." The brunette crossed her arms.

"She thinks that I…" Cara wasn't sure how to phrase what she needed to say, "feel for you the same way I used to feel for her."

"She thinks you're in love with me?" Given any other situation, Kahlan would've laughed. "That's ridiculous."

"It's not." Cara insisted. "There was a time when I genuinely cared for her."

"Was that even…allowed?" Kahlan's curiosity got the better of her.

"Physical intimacy between Mord'Sith is common." Cara explained. "But Dahlia and I shared a past and sometimes it was difficult to…to remember that that was all it could ever be."

"But she fell in love with you?" Kahlan was having difficulty understand. Granted, she had never been a part of _any_ physical relationship, let alone one as complicated as this.

"She _thought_ she was in love with me." Cara corrected. "But I, being the oh-so-perfect Mord'Sith that I was, made it very clear that emotions were not a part of our arrangement."

"And now she thinks that you've changed and fallen for _me_?" Kahlan still found this part quite difficult to believe. Cara placed a hand on her head and rubbed her temples, making Kahlan regret starting this conversation in the first place.

"I told her you were my family." Cara said suddenly, catching Kahlan by surprise. "It was something we used to say to each other- that even though the Mord'Sith were our new family, we would always be connected by something more. She just…misunderstood." Kahlan was left momentarily speechless primary at the fact that Cara had said that about her out loud and to another human being. She couldn't help but smile at the blonde despite their current situation.

"We _are_ family, Cara." She assured her. "Just not in the way that she interpreted it." Cara nodded in agreement as she took a bite of the awful tasting bread. As Cara chewed, Kahlan couldn't resist the urge to hug the woman once more. She could practically feel the blonde's annoyance at the contact but instead of protesting she merely said,

"You know if we're trying to convince her that I'm not in love with you, it might be best if you stopped hugging me every few minutes." Kahlan let out a low chuckle, still not letting go.

"I don't care what that psychopath thinks. Besides," Kahlan leaned back a little, making sure she could see Cara's profile as she chewed, "I don't have to be _in_ love with you to love you, Cara." She watched as the Mord'Sith stopped chewing and slowly turned to face her. Kahlan succeeded in making the woman even more uncomfortable than usual so, relishing in her victory, she released her. Taking another bite out of their first meal in days, Cara grumbled a barely coherent "love you too" under her breath. Kahlan froze, having never heard those words from the Mord'Sith before. However, given the deep blush in Cara's cheeks as well as the fact that she suddenly found the ground interesting enough to stare at, Kahlan decided she had fulfilled her "make Cara feel human emotions" quota for the week.

The two had settled into a comfortable silence after some time. There was only so much they were comfortable discussing with non-friendly ears in range. It didn't take long for them to begin to drift in and out of sleep. Unsure as to how much time had passed since they'd been taken or even what time of day it was, their sleeping schedules were the last thing on their minds. Kahlan stole the occasional glance at Cara and could tell that she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She wished that she had something, anything, to cover her friend up as she watched the blonde shiver. Granted, Kahlan was cold too, but the rag they had forced her to wear covered significantly more than what Cara had been reduced to. Besides, a part of Kahlan knew that Rahl's first and foremost concern was Cara, not her. As if arriving to confirm her suspicions, two Mord'Sith were suddenly at the door. They unlocked it, stormed inside, and wordlessly began to drag Cara out.

"Wait! Where are you taking her?!" Kahlan cried out, her fear of what would happen to her friend as well as her desire to not be left alone causing her to sound much more desperate than she intended.

"Hands off, Confessor." One of the Mord'Sith looked at the pale hand around her arm with disgust. "Remember what Lord Rahl said."

"I am not going to confess you." Kahlan tried hard to remain calm as she addressed the woman. "I just want to know what you're planning on doing to her."

"Rahl wants her." The second woman said abruptly, earning herself a narrow glare from the first.

"Please, you have to see that this is madness." Kahlan found herself begging. "You don't have to do what he wants. You're free to make your own choices."

"We know." The first Mord'Sith yanked her arm away from Kahlan's reach. "And we _choose_ to serve our Lord Rahl." With her foot, the woman shoved Kahlan away as if she was an unwanted pet. However, as the two left, dragging a silent but observant Cara along, Kahlan couldn't help but notice how to second Mord'Sith reacted to the unnecessarily rude treatment. The Confessor made a mental note to remember which Mord'Sith it was and reflect on it later. Now, her only concern was what Rahl wanted with Cara.

As per their instructions, the two Mord'Sith set Cara down in a chair in front of a lavish, fully prepared dinner table. The look of repulsion on Cara's face only enhanced when she saw who her dining partner was.

"I figured you'd probably be hungry." Darken Rahl waved his hand, inviting her to help herself. Cara simply raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a joke?" Needless to say, the question was rhetorical. Rahl popped a single grape into his mouth as he watched her closely. There were, after all, knives within her reach.

"I was hoping," Rahl continued as if she hadn't spoken, "that we could solve this without pointless violence."

"You've never been one to shy away from pointless violence before." Cara quipped.

"I've never been in a situation like this before." Rahl told her.

"And what situation is that?"

"Cara," he tilted his head, "come now. You're the mother of my child. I want there to be peace between us." The mention of their son was undoubtedly meant to rattle her and Cara was ashamed to say that it worked. The next question slipped out before she could stop it.

"Where is he?" She chewed the inside of her lip to keep her voice steady. His silence greeted her as he threw another grape into his mouth and chewed slowly. "You say you want peace. Prove it. Tell me where my son is."

" _Our_ son." He corrected, pointing at himself and then at her. "We share a connection, you and I."

"'Shared'." She righted. "Whatever connection you claim we had was severed long ago."

"That's not true." Rahl shook his head, forking a piece of meat.

"So he _is_ alive?" Cara grasped, wishing that she could stop herself. Several long seconds passed as Rahl chewed silently. Cara found it convenient that he had picked this moment to finally learn table manners.

"I will tell you where he is," Rahl told her, "if you agree to one condition." The possibility of finding her son was the only reason Cara remained silent. "Come back to me."

"What part of 'I will never help you again' did you not understand?" As much as Cara wanted to know the whereabouts of her son, she knew that there were greater things at stake.

"Cara," she could tell how hard he was trying to reign in his temper, "think of our son. We could go get him, together. We could be a family." Cara found herself laughing- actually laughing- at the notion. Not only did she throw Rahl off guard but even the five Mord'Sith surrounding the table shot confused looks in her direction.

"You wouldn't know a family if it camped under your nose." She spat at him. "Let's make one thing perfectly clear, shall we?" As she spoke, she rose, drawing the attention of Rahl's loyal bodyguards. "You and I never had anything. I never cared for you and you never cared for me. It was all a lie, just like the lies you've been telling them for the past decade." Cara motioned to her sisters around the room. "But I'm not like them anymore, Rahl. I'm not conflicted nor am I deluded enough to believe your arcane fabrications. These women, _your_ Mord'Sith, they see you for what you truly are and, one day, they're going to turn on you just like I did. You see, Rahl, that's the thing with battered animals. Eventually, they bite." Cara took a moment to relish in the vein on Rahl's forehead that was on the verge of exploding before continuing. "So let's skip this embarrassing façade and go straight to the part where you torture me in a futile attempt to get back a fragment of the Cara you once knew."

"Since you're so eager." Rahl agreed with a clenched jaw and Cara, despite knowing exactly what was in store for her, had never felt more content. She even shot him a grin as two of her sisters forced her forward and into the next room. Now this room, Cara recognized. She didn't struggle or make a sound as they locked the shackles around her wrists. Nor did she wince when the irons dug back into her broken skin as she was lifted off the ground. As she hung there, seemingly helpless and vulnerable, the only thing Cara did was smile directly at the man who was so intent on breaking her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Please drop a review if you're so inclined! xx**

 **Chapter IV**

Kahlan knew what to expect the moment she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. However, nothing could've prepared her for what come bursting through the door as a laughing Cara was shoved through. Kahlan was ready and caught her friend before she could hit the ground but the sound of Cara's laughter did more than unnerve her.

"Cara?" The Confessor held onto the blonde's shoulders, losing count of the new bruises that were now painted on her. "Cara, what happened?"

"What happened?" Cara repeated, the laughter still in her voice. She looked up at Kahlan, startling the woman even further when she realized that the laughter was genuine. "What happened was that man couldn't break me if I handed him a step by step manual!" The last part of her sentence was projected towards the door, making sure that someone- hopefully the man himself- heard.

"Cara, shh." Kahlan frowned. "There's no need to provoke them."

"Provoke?" Cara chuckled, making her way to the wall, step by painful step. "Kahlan, don't you get it? They can't hurt us."

"Yes, they very much can." Kahlan tried to reason with her friend. All manner of scenarios came into her mind as she tried to understand what was wrong with the blonde: head trauma, lack of oxygen, poisoning. The truth, however, would've never occurred to her.

"No, Kahlan." Cara reassured her. "They can't break me because, to be frank, I _taught_ most of them how to break people and they can't break you because, well…you're the Mother Confessor."

"What does me being a Confessor have anything to do with it?" Kahlan shook her head, trying to understand what Cara was getting at.

"What does your power do?" Cara seemed to be testing her and Kahlan took the bait.

"Make people fall in love with me?" she guessed.

"Exactly." Cara grinned. "And what saved Richard from Denna?"

"His…love for me?" Kahlan guessed once more. Cara squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

"Yes!" she cried. "And what, kind of embarrassing yet equally obvious thing did I say to you before they took me?" Kahlan's frowned deepened. Surely there was something wrong with Cara to be bringing that up.

"That you love me?" The Confessor sensed that the pattern had something to do with why Cara was more ecstatic than she had ever seen her.

"Yes." Cara breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you see?"

"Not in the slightest." Kahlan admitted. Cara crossed her legs slowly and Kahlan wondered how she was capable of remaining upright with the amount of bruises on her.

"All those scenarios have one thing in common, right? Love." Kahlan nodded slowly. "Love is what makes separating yourself from whatever they do to you so easy. I knew it before but I never truly understood until now- until I finally accepted the fact that I love you and Richard and Zedd like family."

"So you're saying that…love protects you from feeling pain?" Cara swayed her head from side to side.

"Sort of. It's hard to explain." She summarized. "Not only will your love for Richard and whoever else protect you should they attempt to train you, but you are _literally_ the embodiment of love, Kahlan. _That's_ why Mord'Sith are taught to hate Confessors. You're untrainable…unbreakable." The revelation was farfetched, to say the least, but Kahlan would be lying if she said it didn't make her feel better.

"Cara," Kahlan refrained from poking holes in the blonde's theory, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kahlan." The younger woman tried to assured her. Kahlan remained unconvinced.

"Really, because you don't _look_ fine." Kahlan motioned to the multitude of cuts, bruises, and scrapes that adorned her body.

"But I am." Cara promised. "I know it looks bad and it's going to get worse but I can hold out until Richard and Zedd find us. Trust me."

"I do." Kahlan was quick to tell her. "With my life." Cara smiled at the affirmation before resting her head on the wall.

"Our best friend brought us another savory meal." Kahlan told her, retrieving the bread she had put aside for Cara's return.

"How thoughtful." Cara bit into the hardened slab. "Remind me to write her a 'thank you' note." Kahlan cast an amused glance in the blonde's direction, shaking her head at the sarcasm. It didn't take long for Kahlan to have to bit her lip in an effort to remain impassive. Unable to contain the borderline hysterical need much longer, the Mother Confessor burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. It was definitely a mixture of the exhaustion, stress, and Cara's extremely uncharacteristic giddiness but Kahlan didn't care. It felt good to laugh. Before long, Cara found herself snickering along, the hilariously tragic nature of their situation getting the better of both of them.

"Are they…laughing?" One of the Mord'Sith down the hall paused, a look of pure disbelief etched across her features as the sound reached her ears.

"Well…" another raised an eyebrow, "that's new."

"The only thing 'new' is all the ways I'm going to make that bitch bleed." Dahlia's low voice had the two spinning on their heels. How Dahlia felt about the situation was no secret. Her sisters knew the intimate details of her relationship with Cara and how and why it ended. They knew how desperately she wanted to old Cara back and just how far she was willing to go to make it happen.

"Which one?" One of them asked, somewhat jokingly. Dahlia's glare, filled with anger and bloodlust, nipped the jesting mood in the bud.

"Both of them."

Days, weeks, perhaps even months passed with little change. Every few days, two Mord'Sith would come to take Cara away. Two or three days later, she would be returned, banged up but otherwise the same. Kahlan was sure that Rahl was growing tired of the stalemate and worried about what he would do to tip the scales in his favor. Cara continued to assure her that everything would be alright and Richard would burst through the door at any second. However, although Cara seemed to be holding up fine, Kahlan grew more and more concerned with each passing day. After all, everyone has a breaking point. While Cara's physical state deteriorated as time passed, Kahlan ensured that her mind remained the same. They talked about everything she could think of, partially to pass the time but also to keep Cara's mind off the pain she was constantly in. There was one day in particular where Kahlan seriously began to worry that her friend was beginning to lose.

 _"_ _I think my son is dead." Cara had told her, unexpectedly breaking the silence the two had been in._

 _"_ _What," Kahlan tried to tread lightly, "what makes you say that?"_

 _"_ _Think about it." Cara analyzed. "I've never met the child of a Mord'Sith. I mean, I know that they exist. I've witnessed their births. But I've never met one. Have you?" Kahlan shook her head. "Most children of Mord'Sith are fathered by Darken Rahl. When he would sire children with women who weren't Mord'Sith, almost every them was killed. Why should ours be any different?"_

 _"_ _Cara," Kahlan began, her eyes taking in the woman's slumped shoulders and downcast eyes, "you said it yourself: Rahl believed he had feelings for you. If that's not reason enough to keep your son alive, I don't know what is."_

 _"_ _Rahl's a sociopath. He can't have feelings for anyone…not even his own child." Cara frowned, her gaze glassy as she convinced herself. "Besides…wouldn't I know if he was still alive? Wouldn't I_ _feel_ _it?" Kahlan wished there was something she could've said to console the blonde but the truth was that she agreed with her. There was no reason to believe that Cara's son was still alive. She would not, however, let her friend give up hope._

 _"_ _I don't know." She said honestly, having no experience with motherhood. "But don't lose hope. He could very well be out there, living the normal, boring life we wish we had." Kahlan slowly wrapped her arms around the woman, feeling her bones poking out much more than before. Cara refrained from disagreeing, wanting nothing more than to believe her friend. Instead, she dropped her head onto Kahlan's shoulder and, eventually, fell asleep._

It had been weeks since that dreaded conversation and Cara had yet to mention her son again. Seeing her friend slowly return to whatever classified as "normal" for them now kept Kahlan from bringing it up herself. There was simply no need to upset Cara further. Nevertheless, the Confessor was right to worry about what lengths Rahl was willing to go to break Cara. He knew he was getting nowhere. After months of training, she still sneered at him and laughed in his face during every session. The thought infuriated as well as baffled him. While he was desperate to understand how she was able to withstand all that he and the other Mord'Sith inflicted on her, he was more interested in finding out how to put an end to it. Therefore, he turned to the only people in all of creation who could possibly find a solution: the Sisters of the Dark…and find a solution is exactly what they did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

"Be careful, My Lord." Dahlia cautioned from a corner of the dark room as she watched her Lord Rahl approach the now black Agiel.

"Don't worry, Dahlia." The man grinned, reaching out and tentatively grazed the weapon that now caused him no pain. "This Agiel can't hurt anyone but Cara." The Sisters of the Dark that surrounding them parted, making way for Rahl to approach the dangling blonde. Cara remained unamused, taking in the darkened Agiel with a bored expression. Just as Rahl got close enough, she spit directly in his face. The man paused briefly and wiped the saliva from the corner of his eye before looking back up at her with a smug smile.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Rahl said, almost to himself, as he rammed the Agiel into Cara's gut. Cara, completely unprepared for the pain this new weapon would bring, surprised even herself as she let out an ear-piercing scream. All the Mord'Sith and even the Sisters of the Dark perked up at the sound. Rahl was almost giddy with joy as he saw tears beginning to fall from the blonde's eyes. On the opposite side of the temple, Kahlan and the Mord'Sith guarding her were also startled by the sound. Kahlan was on her feet instantly, rushing to the door and wrapping her hands around the short bars in the window.

"Cara!" The Confessor's fears had been realized. Rahl had found a way to hurt her and hurt her badly. Tears were already streaming down the brunette's cheeks are she desperately called out to her friend.

"Stop screaming in my ear, Confessor." The Mord'Sith beside the door barely turned her head to acknowledge the crying woman.

"What is he doing to her?!" Kahlan demanded to know, her grip on the bars tightening as she strained to see the other woman. "Ava, please!" After Mistress Ava had been officially assigned to guard the two, she and Kahlan had developed a strange rapport. They were left alone for the majority of the time seeing as the remaining Mord'Sith were either watching or participating in Cara's training. Despite knowing that they couldn't be more opposite, the last thing Kahlan wanted was to go completely mad before anyone even tried to break her. In addition, Kahlan knew that the more she talked to the woman, the more likely the Mord'Sith was to change her mind, just like Cara had.

"He invited the Sisters of the Dark to perform some kind of spell." Ava told her, somewhat hesitant. "That's all I know."

"A spell?" Kahlan cried. "Listen to her, Ava. Does that sound like a mere _spell_?!"

"I said 'that's all I know'." Ava repeated, her head turning to face the Confessor. "Now stop yelling."

"I will not! Cara is my family!" Kahlan shouted. "She's your family too. Please, Ava." Kahlan wasn't exactly sure what she was begging for.

"She _was_ my family. That changed the moment she chose you and the Seeker over us." Ava chewed the inside of her lip as another scream echoed throughout the halls.

"You _know_ that's not true." Kahlan said forcefully, pulling herself closer to the bars. "Cara would never hurt her sisters. She's proven that. Please Ava, I know you're not like them."

"You're wrong." Ava crossed her arms and straightened her back, turning away from the door, but Kahlan refused to relent.

"I'm not." She pressed. "You want to be but a part of you knows that what they're doing is wrong. Just because you're Mord'Sith, doesn't mean you have to be this monster everyone paints you as!"

"Be quiet." Ava enunciated, her jaw clenched as she fought to control the uninvited emotions that arose almost every time the Confessor spoke. Kahlan went on, ignoring the order.

"I know you want to be a good person and you _can_. All you have to do is fight this evil that Rahl placed inside of-"

"I said 'quiet'!" Ava shouted, turning swiftly and slamming a hand against the bars Kahlan was holding onto. The Confessor jumped back, startled. Ava had never snapped at her like that before. The two stared at each other, hardened sapphire on watery jade, as each waited for the other to react. Neither moved until another scream reached their ears. Kahlan didn't even care to curb her reaction as she fell to her knees. Pressing a hand hard over her mouth, she tried and failed to suppress the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall. Ava watched, equally intrigued as she was confused, as the Mother Confessor cried over a Mord'Sith. It was strange and somewhat unnatural to see the relationship between the two. By all rights, they should hate each other and Ava was sure that there was a time when they did. However, what she had witnessed since the moment Dahlia lured them into that ambush was not hate. It wasn't even mistrust or distain- it was love. Ava first reaction was disgust. Who cared if the Mother Confessor and Cara were _friends_? That meant nothing to her. Nonetheless, Ava began to acknowledge a second, hidden set of emotions that she had been harboring: pity, sadness, and an immense curiosity as to the world Cara had discovered outside of the Mord'Sith. While Cara was clearly not a Mord'Sith in the traditional sense of the word, there was no denying that many of the qualities her sisters had taught her still remained. She was loyal, independent, and wildly strong. In fact, an argument could be made that she was strongest out of all of them. Defying and betraying Rahl- _any_ Rahl- was something no Mord'Sith had ever done before and Ava was sure that it took no small amount of courage. As all these thoughts and more began swimming in the D'Haran's mind, she almost failed to hear the approaching footsteps as one of her sisters came up behind her.

"You could hear her yelling from the across the temple." The younger of the two, Lauren, scoffed. "As if that'll change anything." Ava turned slowly, almost reluctant to look away from the weeping Confessor.

"It's the only thing she _can_ do." Ava told her, the sadness suddenly evident in her voice. Lauren paused, taking in her sister's stance and pale tone.

"What is it?" Lauren tilted her head, golden braid falling off her shoulder.

"Nothing." Ava met her sister's questioning gaze. "She's gotten on my nerves, is all." The lie fell flawlessly from her lips as Lauren broke into a grin.

"I'll say." She rolled her eyes dramatically before taking a step closer. Reaching out a hand, she used the latches of Ava's leather to pull the other woman closer. Chest against chest, Lauren breathed, "how about I get on your nerves in a more delectable way?"

"Not now." Ava took in the look of surprise on her sister's face at the quick rejection. Placing her hands over Lauren's, Ava slowly removed them from her leather. Lauren frowned, crossing her arms and shooting Ava a suspicious look.

"Don't tell me your time with the Mother Confessor has you considering celibacy." The joke, despite the havoc that still plagued her mind, made Ava chuckle.

"It's going to take a lot more than a few months in the presence of a virgin to accomplish that." Ava scrounged up the most Mord'Sith-like answer she could. While Lauren's presence was rarely unwanted, Ava needed nothing more than to be alone with her thoughts for the time being. Telling her lover that wouldn't exactly bode well for multiple reasons. Lauren already suspected that something was amiss and the last thing she needed was a meddlesome shadow.

"Go get something to eat." Lauren, thankfully, let her off the hook without further inquiry. "I'll watch the Creator's gift to the world until you get back." Ava cast a quick glance inside the cell where Kahlan had remained unmoving. If the Confessor had heard their exchange, she showed no signs of it. With a quick nod, she left, hoping that Kahlan wouldn't try to talk to Lauren the way she spoke to her. The blonde certainly wouldn't condone that for very long. Frowning at the thought, she reprimanded herself. Since when did she care about what happened to a Confessor?

When Ava returned, Lauren was more than happy to return to the training room.

"I don't know how you do it every day." She had said. "Irritating one, isn't she?"

"You have no idea." Ava shook her head, waiting for the woman to turn the corner to peer inside. Kahlan had moved up against the wall, legs stretched out in front of her and hands folded on her lap. A small cut now adorned her lip and Ava frowned. Lord Rahl had ordered her unharmed. It was the one promise he had kept to Cara since their arrival. "What did you say to her?" Kahlan blinked, remaining silent for several seconds. "It must've really pissed her off she if she defied a direct order from Rahl." That was the first time Ava had referred to him without the title. Kahlan wasn't sure if she had even noticed.

"Why do you care?" Kahlan quipped. Ava raised an eyebrow at the Confessor's sudden change of heart.

"I don't." She tried to reassured her. Kahlan merely scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The brunette raised her hands defensively. Just as Ava went to turn, her own patience with the woman thinning, Kahlan spoke again. "Tell me, if you're so much like them, why haven't you stepped foot in here? No better way to shut someone up than to knock them unconscious, right?"

"I just told you Rahl ordered us not to hurt you." Ava repeated, watching as Kahlan's face lit up with mock joy.

"And you always follow orders, don't you?" The blonde ground her teeth. "Ah, the perfect Mord'Sith! We've finally found you."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Ava asked rhetorically. Kahlan shrugged.

"Not as long as I have something to say. Besides," she challenged, "what are you going to do about it?" Ava would be lying if she said the thought of knocking the Confessor out didn't occur to her every once in a while. It would certainly make her own life easier. However, she knew better than to risk Rahl's wrath over something so petty. She realized just how unlike her sisters that made her and shoved the thought aside. Swallowing her pride, which was also profoundly uncharacteristic, Ava simply turned her back to the woman. Jaw set, she could almost feel the Confessor's smug grin on her back. However, it didn't last long as several pairs of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Ava knew what that meant and retrieved the keys from her waist, preparing to open the cell door so that Cara- or whatever was left of her- could be tossed inside. Kahlan heard it too and sprung to her feet, a look of fear suddenly plastered on her face. Aside from the two Mord'Sith that typically dragged Cara back, Ava was surprised to see that Rahl himself had accompanied them. Ava opened the door swiftly, her eyes wandering over Cara's battered form as she was tossed almost directly into Kahlan. The Confessor didn't hesitate in catching her friend, regardless of the fact that the action sent her straight to the ground. Gathering up the unconscious woman in her arms, Kahlan failed to realize that she had an unexpected guest. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Rahl's voice reached her ears.

"I want you to know, Kahlan, that I gave her every opportunity to resolve this amicably." Kahlan ground her teeth so hard, Ava thought she would chip them. The amount of hatred dwelling in her eyes as she looked up at him was unlike anything the Mord'Sith had seen before.

" _Amicably?_ " The Confessor spat. "After everything you've done to her, you think you deserve that sort of luxury?"

"Everything I've done has been for the best of my kingdom and her people." The lie was perfectly executed, having been practiced countless times throughout his reign. Kahlan swallowed hard, gently placing Cara's head on the ground as she rose. The two Mord'Sith behind Rahl were at his side, Agiels drawn, immediately. Rahl waved them away, his gaze never wavering from the trembling Confessor.

"You can lie to them," she pointed at the Mord'Sith, "and you can lie to your equally misguided soldiers…but you can't lie to me." Rahl opened his mouth to remind her that his soul was immune to confession. She beat him to it. "It has nothing to do with your bought immunity, Rahl. I _see_ you just like I see everyone else, even them." The Mord'Sith glanced at each other with uncertainty. "And since I can see through your lies so clearly, let me do you the small courtesy of telling you the truth: before all this is over, you're going to die…and this time I'm going to make sure you stay in that pit, groveling like the worm you are to a deaf master." At the mention of his former master, as well as what would happen to him if he died again, Rahl's patience snapped. Before she could blink, Kahlan found herself on the floor, blood pooling in her mouth as she struggled to reorient herself. Rahl knelt in front of her, taking her chin into his grip, and forced her to look at him. Just as he was about to say something, he caught sight of the small cut on her lip. Knowing that it wasn't his blow that caused it, Rahl dropped her head and rounded on his Mord'Sith.

"Who blatantly disobeyed my orders?" The two who had arrived with him quickly shook their heads. Kahlan watched the panic in their eyes increase as he approached slowly. " _Who?!_ " Even Kahlan cringed at the roar.

"It was me, Lord Rahl." Much to Kahlan's surprise, Ava stepped forward. Rahl practically shoved the other two out of his way as Ava stepped forward, eyes already downcast.

"And why would you do something so foolish?" Rahl's voice was low and anyone who didn't know him would think that he genuinely cared for an answer.

"Forgive me, My Lord." Ava said, the tremble in her voice unmistakable. "I have no excuse." Rahl took her chin, much like he had Kahlan's, and lifted it. Taking a moment to appreciate the fear in her deep blue eyes, Rahl said almost lovingly,

"Forgiveness is earned, dear Ava." She had just enough time to swallow once before Rahl's backhand connected with her face, sending her straight to the floor. Thankfully, Ava had the good sense to stay there. Neither of her sisters moved to help her. "Get her out of my sight. I'll deal with her in the morning."

"Yes, Lord Rahl." Both remaining Mord'Sith were quick to sweep Ava up and drag her away. Rahl turned back to Kahlan and offered her a satisfied smile.

"You know it wasn't her." Kahlan concluded, her revulsion palpable. Rahl chuckled.

"Of course I know." He ran a hand through his hair. "But the others don't and I can't exactly have my rule threatened so openly, now can I? Don't worry, Lauren won't be left out of the fun."

"She wasn't threatening your rule, you brute." Kahlan rolled her eyes. "She was protecting one of her sisters from your unchecked sadism." Rahl's chuckle turned into outright laughter.

"Your compassion is going to get you killed, Kahlan Amnell."

"My compassion is the only reason you're still breathing." She snarled, watching the amusement on his face dissipate as he took in the contempt in her eyes. Without another word, Rahl turned, slamming the door to her cell shut and disappearing in a flash of red. Kahlan remained staring at the spot he had just occupied for several seconds longer. Her concern for Ava grew, knowing that there was a chance she would never see the woman again. She paused at the thought. Did she truly care for the Mord'Sith's wellbeing or was it the potential ally in her that Kahlan would mourn? A groan from the ground beside her startled her back to the current predicament.

"Kahlan?" Cara's voice was hoarse and weak as the blonde slowly began to regain consciousness. The Confessor was by her side immediately, gently cradling her head and putting it onto her own lap.

"Cara," Kahlan felt a new wave of tears coming on as she took in the sight of her friend up close. "what has he done to you?"

"Just a," Cara cracked her eyelids, bloodshot eyes searching for Kahlan. "scratch." The brunette let out a breathless chuckle, watching as the Mord'Sith's unfocused gaze danced around the room.

"What are we going to do?" Kahlan asked the woman as she pushed stray strands of golden hair out of the way. "He won't stop."

"I know." Cara struggled to expel the words. "But we don't exactly have options."

"We can't go on like this." Kahlan insisted. "It's been months and…and I don't know if Richard's coming."

"What are you talking about?" The blonde frowned as best she could. "Of course he is. _You're_ in here."

"That doesn't mean he can just pop right in and save us." Kahlan shook her head. "Besides, since when did we need _Richard_ to save _us_?" Cara chuckled briefly before the pain made her stop. Kahlan winced, regretting the joke as she watched her friend press a hand around her abdomen.

"It'll be alright, Kahlan." Cara promised, her eyes beginning to close. Kahlan frowned, one of her tears dropping on to the blonde's head.

"Cara," she swallowed hard, "I can't stand to hear him hurt you again." Perhaps Cara wasn't aware that the sound of her screams had reached every corner of the temple. Perhaps she wasn't even aware that she had screamed at all. Regardless, her clouded eyes met Kahlan's once more and the Confessor was sure of the emotion she saw in them: shame. She opened her mouth to ensure the woman that there was nothing to ashamed of.

"Well I'm sorry for your discomfort." Cara said quickly, half joking. "You're going to have to…at least for a little while longer."

"We can fight them. We can-"

"No." Cara's forcefulness came as a surprise to Kahlan seeing as the woman could barely take a breath without pain. "Even if we tried, we'd lose. Besides, I don't want them hurt."

" _They're_ the ones who are hurting _you_ , Cara." Kahlan pressed.

"No, Rahl is the one hurting me." The blonde persisted. "Promise me you won't hurt them."

"Cara-"

"Promise." The look of determination in her eyes was the only reason Kahlan relented.

"Fine." She breathed. "Then we need another plan."

"The plan is the same." Cara told her. "We hold out until Richard comes for us. Trust me, I hate it more than you do."

"Cara, that isn't possible anymore." Kahlan wanted to shout. "Whatever he's done to you today will only get worse."

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough?" The assumption caused Cara to lift her head slightly from Kahlan's lap. The brunette rolled her eyes as she gently pushed her back down.

"Spirits no, Cara." She frowned. "All I'm saying is that whatever magic he asked those Sisters to perform is unpredictable."

"How do you know about that?" Cara forced her pride aside as she asked. Kahlan shrugged.

"Ava told me. She's kind of…nice when no one else is around."

"'Nice.'" Cara repeated dubiously. "Well, I hope you and your new best friend have fun together."

"Cara," Kahlan raised an eyebrow, "are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" The blonde tried to scoff. "Of the woman who has to listen to you lecture her for hours on end every day? Not exactly. I did my time."

"Right." Kahlan resisted the urge to tease. "What if you're wrong?"

"Unlikely but wrong about what exactly?"

"Richard." Kahlan hated doubting the man she loved but she needed to be realistic if she and Cara were going to get out of here alive. "What if he doesn't even know what's happened or he's too busy finding the Stone or-"

"Kahlan," Cara sighed, "Richard would never want to live in a world without you. Trust me, he'll find you."

"He'll find _us_." Kahlan corrected. She didn't miss the doubtful look in her friend's eyes.

"Right." Cara agreed. "Until then you have to stay strong."

"What if," Kahlan averted her gaze from the blonde, "what if he's stronger than we think?" Cara knew which 'he' she was referring to. Her immediate reaction normally would've been to reject the notion outright. However, it was impossible for her to dismiss it. Rahl had found a way to hurt her- genuinely hurt her- and that was something she had never anticipated. Despite her deeply hidden fear of falling under his control again, Cara knew that she would never let that happen. In fact, the more time she spent with Rahl, the more she was able to piece together his plan.

"We'll cross that bridge if we get there." She told her friend. The last thing Cara wanted was to worry Kahlan further with the plan she had already devised. If and when Rahl was on the verge of breaking her, Cara had already decided what course of action she would take. The only problem would be convincing Kahlan that her life was far more valuable than that of a simple Mord'Sith.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. We've got a roller-coaster of action and drama in store so make sure to drop a review for quick updates!**

 **Chapter VI**

The moment Kahlan opened her eyes, she could tell something was wrong. The weight of Cara's head was no longer on her legs and the Confessor's first reaction was panic. She shot to her feet, pausing momentarily as a bout of vertigo overcame her, and rushed to the door. Pressing her face against the bars, Kahlan strained her neck to get a glance down the hall. Instead of seeing Cara being dragged down the hallway, all she caught a glimpse of was red leather as one of the Mord'Sith leaned against the wall beside her cell.

"She's been gone a while, Confessor." The Mord'Sith said nonchalantly. "Seems like you're becoming neglectful of your oh-so-precious family."

"Where is she?" Kahlan asked the woman who was obviously not Ava.

"Are you really going to ask that every time?" The figure in red turned, coming face to face with Kahlan. The Confessor almost frowned at the look on Lauren's face. Had she been crying?

"I was talking about Ava." At the mention of the woman's name, Lauren glared. Kahlan could hear the woman fumbling with the keys at her hip, undoubtedly intending on shutting her up. The door swung open but Kahlan remained unmoving, stone-faced in front of a fuming Mord'Sith.

" _Mistress_ Ava is currently unable to fulfill her duties." Lauren took a step in, forcing Kahlan back. The Confessor couldn't help the comment that escaped her lips.

"Is one of those duties taking the blame- and the ensuing beating- for your mistakes?" The blonde was quick to whip out her Agiel and press it violently against Kahlan's stomach. Although she didn't make a sound, Kahlan's malnourished and weakened body couldn't help but fall to the ground. Lauren was down on one knee instantly, taking a handful of Kahlan's hair into a gloved fist and pulling it back so that their eyes could meet.

"I know what you're trying to do." She growled. "To Ava- to all of my sisters eventually. But you will not succeed."

"Really?" Kahlan raised an eyebrow as she groaned. "And why is that?"

"Because we don't need your help." Lauren's grip tightened and Kahlan couldn't help but wince. "We're not some battered housewife that you can save nor are we Midlanders who need to be protected by a witch who thinks she's better than everyone."

"The Midlanders don't seem to be complaining." Kahlan narrowed her gaze at the woman who dared question her authority. Lauren merely chuckled in response.

"Their leader has been a prisoner of Lord Rahl for months. Their territory has been ravaged, not only by war, but by the Keeper and his rifts. Do you really think that the people of the Midlands are singing your praises, Confessor?"

"No." Kahlan admitted. "But at least I _fight_ for my people. I helped the Seeker defeat the tyrant they hated. I helped get the Seeker close enough to the Stone of Tears to obviously seal the tear or we wouldn't still be here. I will continue to help them after this is over. What have you done for your people besides kidnap and torture them?"

"'After this is over'?" Lauren was amused enough to release Kahlan's hair and stand up straight, arms folded across her chest. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"I have some idea." The brunette rubbed her head to soothe the ache as she stood. "But regardless of what that master of yours is planning, it won't work…and I know a part of you doesn't want it to."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Lauren tilted her head. "Maybe some of my sisters are redeemable, I'll give you that, but don't make the assumption that we're all so quick to turn. I would rather die than betray Lord Rahl and I guarantee that most of them feel the same way."

"How would you know? Have you ever asked?" Kahlan mirrored the woman's action, noting the restraint it took for the blonde not to hit her again. "You can be free, Lauren. Free to do anything or go anywhere that you like."

"Don't you get it, Confessor?" She approached her slowly, the look on her face almost predatory. "There's no place else I'd rather be." With a swift strike, Lauren struck Kahlan between the ribs with her Agiel once more. Kahlan was sent to the ground again, hand pressed against her chest as she struggled to draw breath.

"Has Ava not suffered enough because of you already?" Kahlan knew it was an idle bluff but couldn't help getting one last rise out of the woman. Lauren grabbed her by the collar of the rag she wore and forced her up against the wall.

"Speak to Ava of this stupidity again and I will show you pain like you never even knew existed." Kahlan knew the threat was sincere. Lauren was afraid of two things: Darken Rahl and losing Ava. Losing her didn't necessarily have to mean to death. "Besides, Rahl won't be seeing that part of you…not yet anyway."

"I could kill you with little more than a thought." Kahlan ground her teeth, both in pain and in anger. Lauren grinned.

"If you were willing to risk it, you would've confessed me the moment I opened the door." She concluded. "There's still four other Mord'Sith in this temple plus Rahl himself and you're not exactly in your prime. Not to mention the fact that Cara can barely stand without help. You wouldn't even make it to the front door."

"Perhaps." Kahlan held the woman's callous gaze. "But at least you'd be dead."

"Ah, your true colors." Lauren let go of her abruptly and smirked when Kahlan went straight to the floor. "Make sure to show those to Ava the next time you see her."

"You mean the next time _she_ can stand without help?" Kahlan could almost see the internal debate in Lauren's mind as the Mord'Sith paused at the door. She surprised the Confessor by choosing to leave instead of beat her senseless. Kahlan was left alone with her thoughts for quite a while. She assumed that Lauren wanted to continue punishing her by withholding the "meal" she and Cara usually shared. It didn't matter. Kahlan's concerns went far beyond that stale lump of bread. However, much sooner than she had anticipated, Kahlan heard the familiar sound of someone being dragged accompanied with footsteps. She rose immediately, steeling herself against what would come through the door. It opened quickly and Cara was roughly shoved inside as she always was. Kahlan caught her, trying her best to ease them to the ground as gently as she could. It didn't escape her notice that each time became increasingly more difficult as she continued to grow weaker.

"Back so soon?" she heard Lauren ask her sisters. One of them merely scoffed while the other said,

"She couldn't even last a few hours without dying." Kahlan turned to face them at the news. They obviously knew she was listening.

"Pathetic." Lauren shot the Confessor a wicked grin as she took in the brunette's furious expression.

"I'd love to see any one of you survive what she has." Kahlan, with little regard to her own well-being, spat at the group. "We can disagree on _everything_ else but the one thing you all know, without exception, is that Cara is the strongest out of all of us. Now take your self-righteous judgement elsewhere and leave us alone." Two of the three Mord'Sith were quick to disregard her, rolling their eyes and walking away as if she had told them that the sky was red. The third, one Kahlan had yet to learn the name of, stared at her for a while longer. Kahlan tried to ignore her as she righted Cara's prone body to a more comfortable position. However, it was hard to ignore the frown that made its way onto the woman's face at the sight of Kahlan caring for her friend.

"Sehra!" Lauren's aggravated voice snapped the woman out of her daze. She closed the door quickly, locking it as she continued to look at Kahlan with nothing short of bewilderment, and raced to catch up with her sisters.

Cara had never really thought of pain as a hindrance. It served as a distraction, an alarm, and even as a precursor to pleasure but never an impediment. Cara had also never experienced pain like this before. Before her body was even fully awake, she felt the sharpness of it radiating in every nerve in her body. She could still feel that cursed Agiel on her skin, almost screaming at the mere thought of it touching her again. Reminding herself that it was no longer near her, Cara bit her tongue. She could taste the blood in her mouth but couldn't tell if it was because she had bit too hard or if it was just another new constant in her life. The next sense that returned to her was hearing and the only sound she could detect was of someone sobbing. Cara tried hard to remember who it could be or why they were crying. Only when her eyes began to open and the woman in question appeared, blurry but intact, did Cara remember.

"Kahlan." The name felt foreign on her lips and Cara frowned at the notion. She felt the woman take her hand and couldn't help but flinch. The Confessor looked at her with wide eyes, more tears appearing as she realized she had startled her friend.

"I'm sorry, Cara." Kahlan watched her blink slowly, trying to take in the room. "Lauren didn't bring any food. I kind of…threatened her." Cara tried to frown, unable to recall why Kahlan was even here let alone who Lauren was. The only thing she could see or hear was _him_. Kahlan sensed her confusion and squeezed her hand.

"It's alright, Cara." She told her, quickly wiping another tear away. "That's what you told me, remember? That everything's going to be alright." It was more of a question than a statement. When Cara remained still and silent, Kahlan's sense of urgency increased exponentially. She reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind the blonde's ear. Cara merely frowned at her. "Everything's going to be alright, right?" Cara could sense the woman's desperation and worry. Although she struggled to determine what it was directed at, she knew that she should say something. Steeling herself for the physical trial of speech, Cara breathed,

"No." The truth hit Kahlan like a crumbling building. The Confessor froze, swallowing hard as she tried to convince herself that Cara just didn't know what she was saying. "I'm losing." The sense of clarity that washed over the blonde was fleeting- they both knew that. Taking advantage of the situation, Kahlan brought herself closer, lowering her voice to almost a whisper.

"Then tell me what to do." Kahlan pressed. "You said you had a plan for this, Cara. Tell me what it is so I can help you." Cara remembered the answer. She knew it was extreme and would, for some reason, agitate the brunette. She just couldn't remember why.

"You have to confess me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Keep those review coming! There's plenty more story ahead of us.**

 **Chapter VII**

"That is _never_ going to happen." Kahlan had immediately released her friend's hand when she had revealed her "plan".

"Kahlan," Cara found it increasingly difficult to speak, her body begging for rest, "listen-"

"No!" Kahlan cried as she stood. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Kahlan began to pace. "How dare you ask me to do that?! After _months_ of you convincing me that you could do this- that you could _win_!"

"Things have changed." Cara once again opened her mouth only to be interrupted by the fuming Confessor.

"I'm not _killing_ you. That's never going to change." Kahlan resolved. "I'll kill all six of them myself if I have to but-"

"No." Cara swallowed hard as the force of the word shot another bout of pain straight through her. She saw the concern in Kahlan's eyes but the brunette turned away and resumed her pacing.

"I don't care that they're your sisters, Cara." Kahlan told her. "I'd kill them each a hundred times over it meant setting us free."

"You can't." Cara insisted. As she saw Kahlan's face redden, she tried to explain with as few words as possible. "They'd stop you."

"They'd try." The anger in Kahlan's voice was unmistakable. "Cara, I don't accept any plan that doesn't end with both of us walking out of this place. Do you understand?"

"Kahlan," the way she said her name made the woman stop in her tracks, "that's not possible anymore."

"And why is that?" The Confessor took in her friend's defeated look. Behind the pain, however, there was something else. "What do you know?" Cara hesitated, unsure as to whether or not she truly needed to know. "Cara, tell me." Kahlan was becoming increasingly more upset as her silence persisted. "Cara!"

"He's going to make me train you." Kahlan struggled to take in the information almost as much as Cara struggled to say it. "He's going to make me torture and break and _destroy_ everything that you are so he can have you along with his revenge. Is that what you wanted to hear, Kahlan?" Slowly, Kahlan made her way back to Cara's side.

"But-but you said I couldn't be broken." She recalled Cara's giddy revelation all those months ago. The same woman who had laughed after being tortured continuously for days now lay before her in tears at the mere thought of hurting her.

"Not by them- by strangers." Cara explained, closing her eyes momentarily. "But I know you, Kahlan. I know your doubts, your insecurities, your fears. I can do it, Kahlan."

"But you wouldn't." Kahlan insisted, her own fear beginning to come to the surface. "You won't."

"I don't know what I'll do!" Cara cried. "I couldn't even remember who you were or why you were important to me until a second ago. Kahlan," Cara could feel the tears streaking down her cheeks in spades now, "I'm losing myself."

"No." Kahlan shook her head, remembering when Richard had told her the same thing during his time with Denna. A sob escaped her lips as she gently took the Mord'Sith's face into her hands. Wiping away her tears, Kahlan tried hard to force the image of Cara standing over her, Agiel in hand, out of her head. "Don't say that."

"It's the truth." Cara lowered her gaze. "So please Kahlan, confess me before I do something unforgiveable."

"I can't. I can't kill you, Cara." Kahlan shook her head, dropping her head so Cara wouldn't see the multitude of tears. The blonde surprised her by taking up her hands. Cara squeezed them as hard as she could, offering the Confessor a smile.

"Don't think of it like that." She told her. "You'd be setting me free."

"You can be free _without_ dying." Kahlan pressed, shaking her head as cried.

"We both know that's unlikely." Cara sighed, her eyes beginning to close. "Please Kahlan, I don't want to hurt you."

"And _I_ don't want to hurt _you_. That's the whole point!" Kahlan sobbed. "I know what everyone here thinks of me: that I consider myself superior and that my life is worth more than others. That's not true, Cara. If living means trading your life for mine then I don't want that."

"I know." Cara frowned. "But it's not just you you have to be concerned about. The Midlands needs you. So does Richard."

"No, no, they don't." Kahlan refused. "They'll find another Confessor and Richard was perfectly fine before I came along."

"I may not have magic," Cara breathed, "but even I know you're lying. Please, just help me." The plea broke whatever was left of Kahlan's heart. She couldn't imagine how much pain Cara had to be in to literally beg for death. Head hung, shoulders shaking, Kahlan continued to sob.

"Don't make me do this." Kahlan went to release Cara's hands but the blonde wouldn't let her, pulling her closer instead.

"You know what he'll do." She reminded her. "To both of us. I'm asking you to spare _both_ of us that fate." Cara was already using Kahlan's fears against her and the move did not go unnoticed. As Kahlan's breath caught in her throat, she realized just how effective Cara would be as her torturer. She looked up, meeting Cara's determined gaze, and knew that the blonde wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

"But you're my family." Kahlan tried to reason with her. She knew there was no point. Regardless of her attempt to delay the inevitable, Cara smiled at her.

"And that's how I know you'll do the right thing." The attempt backfired and Kahlan was quick to resume sobbing, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her friend. Despite the pain, Cara accepted the embrace knowing that it would be her last. She stroked the back of the Mother Confessor's head as they both cried, one in fear the other in relief. Kahlan's trembling only increased as the seconds went by, knowing that Cara would soon pull away.

"I love you, Cara." Kahlan cried against her ear. The Mord'Sith had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from breaking down.

"I love you too, Kahlan." She said as Kahlan cried harder. "Don't be afraid. They can't hurt you and Richard will find you. I know he will."

"He'll come soon." Kahlan insisted. "Please Cara, just a few more days. Please."

"We can't risk it." Cara said simply. "It's alright, Kahlan. Everything's going to be alright." As Cara began to pull away, Kahlan panicked, pulling the Mord'Sith tighter against her. Cara's gasp of pain was the only thing that made her let go.

"Please, don't leave me." Kahlan beseeched her friend. Cara shook her head slowly, offering her one last smile.

"I won't. Ever." Grasping her meaning, Kahlan froze. Was she really about to do this? Was killing Cara truly the only way they could be free? Cara took Kahlan's hand in hers once again, squeezing it as she nodded to the Confessor. "It's alright. Don't be afraid." Kahlan continued to cry, trying one last time to free her hand from the blonde's grip and failing. She looked up through teary lashes and took in the calm expression on her friend's face. _Don't be afraid._ Cara wasn't afraid to die. In fact, she was at peace with it. Composing herself, Kahlan took a deep breath. She didn't want the last thing Cara saw in this life to be a sobbing mess. Mustering up a fraction of the strength Cara was exhibiting, Kahlan squeezed the hand back, slowly beginning to release the constant hold she had over her magic. Almost at once, the air around them fizzled with it. The very air in the room changed as the Confessor kept her eyes trained on her friend's, waiting for them to turn into that empty black she had grown so familiar with. A voice behind them called something out but neither woman paid it any mind. Just as Kahlan felt her magic begin to leave her, she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind. She imagined her power leaving her and entering someone else a lot like she imagined lightning striking a tree. It crackled and traveled, eventually reaching its desired target and retracting back into the sky…except this time, it hit the wrong tree. Kahlan found herself hurling backwards, the tight hold she had had on Cara's hands suddenly gone. Instead, she felt her magic pour into whoever it was that had yanked her away. As the air returned to normal and the soundless thunder clapped, Kahlan's weakened body struggled to understand the turn of events.

"Mistress!" the cry was quickly followed by the same pair of hands now helping her sit up straight. Kahlan's vision momentarily failed her and she couldn't tell which Mord'Sith she had confessed. _Please, don't let it be Ava._ As she blinked, she took in the sight before her. Cara remained in the same position, frozen in shock. Lauren and another Mord'Sith were standing at the door, alerted by the cry from their sister. Mistress Sehra was kneeling beside her, a look of concern and indescribable love in her eyes as she looked down at her new mistress. Kahlan opened her mouth to say something- anything- but the look on Sehra's face caused her to pause. In an instant, the love in her eyes had contorted into unfathomable pain and the woman was on the floor immediately. A bloodcurdling scream left her lips, shocking everyone in the room as Sehra writhed in agony. Kahlan was quick to take the woman into her arms, her screams undoubtedly embedded in the Confessor's mind forever.

"I'm sorry." She found herself telling the woman as she died. "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." Blood pooled on the ground from Sehra's mouth, eyes, and nose.

"Don't be sorry, Mistress." She gritted through the pain. "I'm glad you confessed me." Curling into her mistress' embrace, Sehra let out one last cry before finally, she stopped. All four women remained frozen. Before long, Dahlia, Rahl, and Ava appeared, each having heard the screams from separate parts of the temple. The Mord'Sith parted, allowing their Lord Rahl to step inside and take in the scene for himself. Kahlan had a hand pressed against the back of Sehra's head, holding the woman to her chest as silent tears streaked down her face. So many emotions were running through the Confessor at once- horror at what she was capable of doing, fear of Rahl's repercussions, relief that Cara had not been the one to endure what she had witnessed. All these left her in a state of awe, almost unaware of all the eyes on her.

"It was-" she tried to explain. "I didn't…I didn't mean to." Slowly, Kahlan eased Sehra onto the ground. She swallowed hard at the expression of pain permanently etched on the woman's face and placed a hand over her own mouth to stifle the sound that threatened to escape. She didn't love the Mord'Sith. She didn't even _know_ her. But being the cause of _that much_ pain made Kahlan want to crawl into the Underworld itself. That woman had endured so much under Rahl's rule but nothing would ever compare to the pain she had felt at Kahlan's hand.

"You were going to do _that_ ," Lauren approached, kneeling down and closing her sister's eyes for the last time, "to _her_?" She tossed her head towards Cara before letting out a scoff. "Some family." The validity of her statement made Kahlan cringe. _You almost killed Cara_. As Lauren and the fourth, unnamed Mord'Sith picked up Sehra's corpse and carried her out, Kahlan could hear Rahl's footsteps as he approached her. She closed her eyes, praying that whatever Rahl was going to do, he would do to her and not Cara. The man reached down and took hold of Kahlan's rag. Hoisting her up as easily as he would a doll, he took in the lost expression on her face.

" _Now_ who's the bad guy?" The rhetorical question accompanied by the nasty grin on his lips only worsened how Kahlan felt. Bile rose up and burned her throat as the Confessor dropped to her knees and emptied the contents of her already empty stomach. She could barely hear Rahl's laughter as he walked away, slamming the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

Ever since Cara had revealed Rahl's plan to her, Kahlan's fear heightened by the day. She hated herself for it- for not being strong enough to swallow her fear- but she simply couldn't help it. She could already feel the metal of chains digging into her wrists as she hung helplessly. She could hear the sound of the first scream she would undoubtedly let out as her friend beat her. All these terrified her but nothing more than the thought of being as brainwashed as the Mord'Sith she was surrounded by. Rahl would do unspeakable things to her body. She had accepted that fate. Her mind was another matter altogether. Kahlan could see the rapid deterioration of Cara's mind as well as her body throughout her training. The last thing she would ever want would be to lose herself to a man like Darken Rahl. The pit in her stomach grew. She would rather die. Tears prickled in her eyes once again as she remembered her and Cara's most recent interaction. The blonde hadn't even spoken, let alone moved, and already did a fantastic job at terrifying her with a single smile. Kahlan knew her time was short and that Cara was essentially already lost to Rahl. However, that didn't mean that she couldn't be brought back. She had sided with Richard after an entire _lifetime_ of service to Rahl. Surely Kahlan could get her to see reason again…eventually. Her rational mind screamed at her to accept the facts: once Cara fell to Rahl, she would be gone for good. That Agiel he had was no ordinary magic. It would take much more than a life-altering journey to the future to change her back to the Cara she knew. Kahlan shook those thoughts away. They weren't helping. As she hugged her knees to her chest, she could hear Ava place the key into the lock of her door. She held her breath. Was this simply another one of the blonde's attempts to get her to eat something or had Cara returned? Kahlan physically deflated as she saw the woman holding a tray.

"You have to eat." Ava placed the bread and water at her feet. Kahlan didn't even look at it. "Kahlan, stop being-"

"You called me by my name." The brunette recalled their previous conversation. "Not 'Confessor'. Just 'Kahlan'."

"You read into everything, don't you?" Ava placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the woman. Kahlan tried to shrug but the stiffness in her shoulders and back protested.

"You would too if you were in my position." The Mord'Sith couldn't argue against that. "I don't have long, do I?" Ava was never one to sugarcoat.

"No." She said truthfully. "Which is why you should eat." Kahlan breathed out a puff of air that passed for a laugh.

"As if that'll make a difference." She scoffed. "We both know Cara will make short work of me."

"Well no one said you had to make it easy for her." The tone of the Mord'Sith's voice was one Kahlan was intimately familiar with: annoyance. "For Spirit's sake, you're supposed to be a Mord'Sith's most formidable enemy and here you are, already resigning yourself to a life of-" She stopped herself, biting her tongue as she realized what she was about to say. Kahlan looked up at her words.

"A life of what, Ava?" The Confessor probed. "Torture and slavery? Rape and humiliation? Compliance and blind loyalty? Stop me when I get close to what you were about to say."

"You're the one whose already given up." Ava spat back. "Don't bitch and moan about your situation when you've done nothing to change it."

"It's not that simple and you know it." Kahlan rose to her feet slowly. "I promised Cara I wouldn't hurt any of you."

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Ava was growing increasingly aggravated with the Confessor. "Besides, it's not like a promise to her means anything now."

"W-What does that mean?" Kahlan frowned, her ever-present concern for the blonde evident.

Ava rolled her eyes.

"You know what it means." She huffed. "Cara's not _Cara_ anymore. Your Cara is dead and there's no bringing her back."

"That's not true." Kahlan ground her teeth, swallowing hard. "She's strong and I know that if I only had some time alone with her, I could-"

"You couldn't." Ava insisted. She watched the Mother Confessor's eyes fill with tears and almost regretted saying anything. Her tone softened. "Just…give up the notion that the Cara you knew is still in there. It'll make what you have to do easier."

"What I have to…" Kahlan shook her head slowly. "I'm not going to _kill_ her, Ava."

"Then you're going to break," Kahlan observed a hint of sadness in the blonde's eyes, "just like we all did." Kahlan felt a surge of panic overcome her at the thought of becoming like the Mord'Sith. Sure, she wouldn't have the Breath of Life or be ordered to train others but the similarities were there. With her Confessor powers, Kahlan would be Darken Rahl's most feared ally. Who knew what he would have her to do to innocent people- people she had sworn to protect and serve just a handful of years ago.

"Then help me." The words left her before she could stop them. Kahlan's fear had finally reached its culmination and Ava wasn't the least bit surprised at the request.

"I can't." She said firmly. "I won't."

"I'm not asking you to help me escape, Ava." Kahlan lowered her gaze slightly before returning it to the blonde's. "I'm asking you to kill me."

"You've already lost your mind." Ava shook her head, somewhat disappointed in the lack of fight the Confessor was putting up.

"Perhaps." Kahlan bit her lip. "But I know I'd rather die than be his puppet."

"Asking me to the kill you or even to help you die is the same as asking me to help you escape." Ava concluded. "It's a betrayal, not just to Rahl, but to my sisters."

"You _know_ that's not true." Kahlan was tired of having the same argument. "You know that if your sisters had the opportunity, they would want to be free of him just as much as you do."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ava crossed her arms. "Dahlia is at his side all day, every day. She sometimes even sleeps on the floor next to him. Lauren is so jealous and full of hate for you that she would stay at his side simply because he's planning on hurting you. And Morgan…" Kahlan finally had a name for the face, "Morgan would cut off her own arm if he asked just so she could participate in your torture." Kahlan's confusion was noticeable enough for Ava to explain. "The Mord'Sith you killed when we captured you…she was Morgan's family."

"Don't you all fancy yourselves a-"

"I mean biological family." Ava explained. "They shared blood. She's wanted you dead or worse since you got here so trust me when I tell you that you have no potential allies in any of them. Ironically, the only sister that you had a chance at convincing was the one you confessed."

"And what about you?" Kahlan couldn't help but ask. "What's your reason for ignoring the facts and continuously siding with a monster?" Ava knew the question was coming and had tried hard to come up with an answer the Confessor would believe. As seconds of silence trickled by, she knew that whatever she said would be implausible and feeble. Thankfully however, she wasn't forced to answer as multiple footsteps began to echo down the marble hall. Ava watched as Kahlan's head perked up and her eyes widened with a mixture of fear and concern. The Mord'Sith almost shook her head. Even now, when she knew that the chances of having one more day with the Cara she knew were slim, the Confessor still worried for her friend.

"Your compassion is going to get you killed." Ava repeated what Rahl had told her weeks ago. Kahlan wanted to respond with the same phrase she had threatened the tyrant with but her voice suddenly stopped working. Standing in the doorway of her cell was a smug-looking Rahl, his hand resting on the small of his favorite Mord'Sith's back. Cara, face still sporting multiple cuts and bruises, stood tall beside him as she took in the occupant of the room with an unreadable expression. Kahlan's breath caught in her throat as she took in the woman's full set of new, red leather accompanied by a deadly Agiel hanging off her wrist. Her hair had been washed, combed, and braided and Kahlan couldn't even remember the last time she had seen her like this. Rahl was the first to speak, taking several steps towards the frozen woman.

"Kahlan," he watched as the Confessor swallowed hard, her fear radiating to every corner of the room, "I'd like to introduce you to the newest addition to our little family. I believe you and Mistress Cara have some catching up to do." Motioning for Ava to leave, Rahl reached out and ran a finger across Kahlan's cheek. The brunette was too focused on her friend to even acknowledge the touch. "We'll leave you to it." The happiness in his voice was palpable and Kahlan could've been sick all over again had there been anything in her stomach. Shooting one last look at Ava, Kahlan tried to control her trembling as the door shut, locking her inside with the newest addition to Rahl's perverse "family".

The two women stared at one another for several moments after Rahl and Ava had departed. Cara's raptor-like gaze took in the Confessor much like a lion took in a gazelle seconds before it pounced. Kahlan remained static, watching her old friend's every move in anticipation of an attack. Instead, Cara took a step over to where an empty set of chains lay on the ground. Still attached to the wall, the blonde used her foot to examine them. With a tilted head, Kahlan saw her subconsciously rub her wrist for a brief moment. She held her breath, waiting and praying for the moment that Cara would turn to her and say "I told you I could beat him". That moment never came.

"Are you afraid of me, Kahlan?" Cara's voice was clear and seemed to surprise the woman in question. She hadn't expected Cara to be able to stand let alone converse after everything Rahl had done to her.

"Should I be?" The Confessor asked, taking a small step back as Cara returned her gaze to her. The Mord'Sith smirked, her hand stroking the braid over her shoulder as if it was an old friend she had missed. The predatory gleam in her eyes as she slowly approached her made Kahlan's breath hitch.

"If you have any sense left." Cara shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly as she closed the distance between them. Kahlan had retreated as far as she could, her back pressing up against the wall of her cell.

"You don't have to do this, Cara." Kahlan tried hard to control her voice. The slight quiver in it, however, made the blonde's smirk turn into a grin. "You can fight whatever he's done to you, I know you can. You're stronger and smarter than he'll ever be and I know there's still good in you. All you have to do is find it again." The plea seemed to go straight through one ear and out the other as Cara slowly lifted her Agiel into view. Kahlan held her breath.

"It's 'Mistress Cara'." The Mord'Sith brought the weapon closer, letting it hover centimeters from Kahlan's face. To her credit, Kahlan didn't flinch. "You'd do well to remember that."

"I'm not going to call you that." Kahlan's voice was little more than a whisper as the look in Cara's eyes changed from amusement to something entirely different. The flicker of what Kahlan could only assume to be anger was brief. With a newfound control of her emotions, Cara merely offered her a chuckle.

"Maybe not today." She said almost lovingly. "Perhaps not even tomorrow. But you will. They all do eventually."

"No." Kahlan's fear was quickly replaced with resolve. Ava was right. She would not let Rahl win so easily. She would fight. "I'm going to bring you back to your senses and then, together, we're going to beat him."

"Oh Kahlan," Cara snickered, "don't you get it? This _is_ me returning to my senses. I was a fool to ever follow you or that misguided moron you call 'Seeker'…and once I'm done with you, you're going to _love_ what I have planned for him." Kahlan's love for Richard far outweighed her control over her temper.

"If you so much as _look_ at him the wrong way, I'll-"

"You'll what, Kahlan?" Cara couldn't hold back another chuckle as she shook her head. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be worshipping the ground I walk on. You'll beg me to hurt the Seeker yourself if you think that's what I want."

"I would rather die." Kahlan breathed against Cara's face. The Mord'Sith licked her lips as if she was about to enjoy a savory meal.

"You will. Many times, I presume." The blonde reached out and surprised Kahlan by caressing her cheek. The Agiel that hung on her wrist dangled close to Kahlan's chest as she did so. "And I'll enjoy bringing you back just as much as I'll enjoy killing you." Taking in the Confessor's attempt at a brave face, she grinned once more. Before the brunette could reply, Cara grabbed hold of the rag she wore and yanked her forward. Kahlan stumbled, startled by the sudden move, and fell to her knees in front of the door. Cara was behind her instantly, gloved hand buried in her hair as she was pulled to her feet. "Now, shall we begin?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

Kahlan learned quickly that there were certain unwritten rules that came with being tortured. First and foremost, there was no use trying to talk to Cara while she was "working". Every time she responded to the blonde's taunts or questions, the pain only increased. Secondly, screaming doesn't help relieve pain like it used to. It only made the Mord'Sith work harder. Lastly, Kahlan realized that even though her body was an easy target, it didn't mean her mind had to be. She knew, through her talks with Richard and eventually Cara, that partitioning her mind was the only way to stay sane. She tried hard to think of Richard and Zedd and her handful of happy childhood memories as Cara relentlessly beat her. For the most part, it worked. She was able to somewhat ignore the intense pain in her body by focusing on her thoughts instead. However, there were moments when the pain was so profound that she was physically incapable of overlooking it. Those were the moments when a scream would sometimes escape her. When it did, Kahlan would catch a glimpse of Cara's reaction and panic would set in. _This is only the first day. Cara fought for months before Rahl finally broke her. How are you already failing?_

"Tired, Kahlan?" Cara asked, knowing she would not receive a response. She watched as the Mother Confessor dangled slightly above eye level. Kahlan's head hung, her dirty and knotted hair obscuring Cara's view of her face. The blonde took a step closer and, after stowing her Agiel, reached up to take Kahlan's face into her hands. Brushing the hair out of the woman's face, Cara gently stroked her cheek. "You know what you have to say to rest."

"No." Kahlan managed to breathe, her unfocused gaze causing her to blink rapidly. Cara tsked in response as she continued to caress Kahlan's cheek.

"Just one little word, Kahlan." Cara cooed. "One little word and you get to sleep." Kahlan knew what was happening. She knew that this was the first step in Cara's strategy. The moment she relented, the moment she referred to Cara as "Mistress", she was doomed. She swallowed hard, resisting the urge to give in as exhaustion and pain reached an all-time high. She didn't know how long it had been since Cara had brought her here but it didn't matter. It could've been days or minutes and it would make no difference to Kahlan.

"I won't." The brunette insisted. Cara's hand went from her cheek to her hair, stroking it softly as if trying to lull her to sleep.

"Oh, I think you will." Cara whispered gently in her ear. Kahlan's eyes were already beginning to close. This was the longest Cara had gone without hurting her since they began and her body was quickly shutting down. However, Cara had no intention of letting her drift off into a peaceful slumber. The hand in her hair tightened suddenly, pulling her head back as Cara jammed her Agiel against her chin. She held it there, watching as Kahlan's mouth opened slightly in a desperate attempt to draw breath. When she released her and lowered the weapon, the brunette felt more tears falling from her eyes as she dropped her head and struggled to catch her breath. Before Kahlan knew it, she was surrounded by women in red. Cara took a step back and smiled at her.

"There are five of me and only one of you. How long do you think you'll hold out before giving me what I want?" Cara watched as the Confessor lifted her head as much as she could. Bloodshot eyes met hers and the blonde tilted her head in amusement.

"As long as I have to." She ignored the array of laughter from the surrounding women, her eyes remaining focused on Cara alone. The blonde in question merely shrugged.

"Enjoy your night." Cara waved a hand as she left, leaving Kahlan alone with her sisters- three of which seemed more than eager for what lay ahead. Kahlan shut her eyes tightly, trying hard to thwart the rising sense of panic at the fact that Cara intended to leave her with them for the entire night.

She had prepared for this outcome. She had watched Cara slowly ebb away almost every night for the past half a year. She knew that, eventually, she would have to endure unimaginable pain at the hands of someone she had once called "friend". That preparation alone kept her from snapping completely when the nightmare became reality. However, she had not prepared herself for the pain. _Nothing_ could prepare someone for the pain these women were capable of inflicting…and Kahlan was cornered by _four_ of them. Ava was right- her sisters truly did hate her. She felt it with every slap, every punch, and every jab of an Agiel. It was impossible to distinguish which Mord'Sith was currently hurting her- partially because it was usually more than one at a time. Kahlan liked to imagine that Ava's blows were the ones that hurt the least. Her thoughts of Richard, Zedd, and the old Cara were slowly failing her. The pain was simply too great. While it felt like years to the Confessor, it didn't take long for the sun to flood the room with its light and warmth. When she realized what it was, Kahlan cried tears of relief. She didn't know why. She was just glad that Cara would be returning soon. The other Mord'Sith noticed this and exchanged amused glances.

"Do you honestly think Cara is going to treat you any better?" One of them asked sarcastically. "You tried to _kill her_. Did you think she'd just forget about that?"

"Or is it that you're already so enamored by her that you just can't wait for your Mistress' return?" Another teased. Kahlan paused, trying to tune them out so she could understand it herself. She came into this prison loving Cara. There was no question about that. Would that be her downfall? Would her devotion to returning her friend back lead to her falling for her in a new, perilous kind of way? She never got the chance to figure it out before the woman herself entered the room. The mocking stopped immediately, each of the four Mord'Sith recognizing their unofficial leader's return. With a wave of Cara's hand, her sisters left, leaving the two old friends alone once more. Kahlan was far too tired and in too much pain to even try lifting her head to see the woman. Cara, however, took in the drastically deteriorating state of the Confessor. Wordlessly, she approached the brunette. Lowering the chains via the pulley beside her, Cara reached up and unlocked Kahlan's wrists. The brunette fell to the floor without a sound, crumbling as her legs were far too weak to hold her. Cara gathered her up, practically carrying her to the next room and laying her down on one of the couches. Kahlan wanted to cry in relief as the feeling began to return to her hands and the soft velvet of the couch caressed her skin. Tears actually did fall from her eyes as she felt Cara place a cup to her lips. The Confessor drank quickly, not caring about the fact that she could get sick, and let out a gasp when the water ran out. Eventually, she worked up the strength to open her eyes and saw Cara looking down at her as she sat by her side. The two stared at one another for a while longer before Cara finally spoke.

"They weren't very kind to you, were they?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Kahlan shook her head slowly. "Were you happy when I came back?" Kahlan found herself nodding before she could think twice. "Good. Would you like me to be the only one who trains you from now on?" The Confessor felt more tears fall from her eyes at the thought. She nodded once more. The feeling of Cara's hand on her own almost made her sob outright. The blonde stroked it gently as she spoke. "Then you know what you have to do." Kahlan's breath hitched, her mind reeling to comprehend as she scurried for a response. _It's just a word. Say it. Say it and everything will be so much easier._ The thoughts were, surprisingly, her own. Kahlan let out a single sob, her mind and body at constant odds with one another. _Say it and she'll be kinder. They'll all be kinder._ She struggled to decide. Was it really worth it? What difference would one word make in the grand scheme? Just as she opened her mouth to relent, a single thought entered her battered mind. _Richard would keep fighting._ She knew it was true and that was the only thing that kept her from breaking.

"I won't." The phrase was weak but Cara heard it nonetheless. Kahlan regretted it almost immediately as she watched Cara's control over her anger snap. Never having truly seen the blonde enraged before, it quickly terrified her. Cara grabbed her by the hair and stood. Instinctively, Kahlan clawed at her hand as she was dragged back into the other room and deposited on the floor. At their reentry, the other four Mord'Sith appeared and quickly chained Kahlan back up again. The Confessor struggled to keep up with the rapid pace of the events as they unfolded but she knew she was in trouble. She could practically see the steam coming from Cara as the blonde rounded on her.

"I think you've forgotten who I was, Kahlan." Cara began. "There's a reason I was chosen to train you and it's not because they can't." She motioned to her sisters. "It's because I can do it in the most efficient and effective way. Did you forget everything you've shared with me- everything I know about you? Or did you think a few pokes with an Agiel would make _me_ forget? I know you well Kahlan Amnell, and I'm going to use that knowledge to break you in record time. Consider that a promise." Kahlan had briefly forgotten just how formidable Cara could be. She was so caught up in the sudden show of affection the blonde had offered her that fear was the furthest thing from her mind. Now, Kahlan was petrified as two of the Mord'Sith dragged in a heavy crate from another room. The Mother Confessor trembled, her fear rendering her completely immobile, as a faint hissing could be heard from inside the box.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

Kahlan tried hard to remember the last time she had been this terrified. The only memory that came even remotely close was when she had come face to face with a shadrin, one of the Midlands' most dangerous creatures. Unfortunately, Kahlan knew that escaping this would be far more difficult. She watched helplessly as Cara reached into the box and pulled out a large, black and orange snake. The Mother Confessor could hear her heart pounding in her chest as the snake draped itself over Cara's shoulders. The blonde didn't even flinch. Instead, her gaze remained trained on Kahlan as she slowly began to approach.

"I can't seem to remember," Cara turned to her sisters, "is this the poisonous one or the one that swallows its victims while they're still alive?" Dahlia let out a snicker at the look on Kahlan's face.

"Does it matter?" Cara allowed herself a slight grin as she shrugged.

"I suppose not." The blonde returned her glare to Kahlan who had now gone completely white, her body visibly trembling at the very thought of being in the same room as the reptile.

"Please," the Mother Confessor found herself breathing, "if there's any part of you still in there…don't."

"Let me ask you one question, Mother Confessor." Cara's hand idly stroked the snake as it lounged. "What's my name?"

"Your name," Kahlan's voice trembled, knowing that she would soon feel those scales against her own skin, "is Cara Mason. You were born in Stowecroft. You have a sister. Her name is Grace. You have a niece and a nephew and-"

"You couldn't be more wrong." Cara shook her head. "I was born in a Mord'Sith temple. Everything after that is irrelevant. Now, I suggest you hold still otherwise my new friend might get a little…agitated." Kahlan panicked the moment Cara began to remove the snake from around her own neck.

"No, Cara please! Don't!" She cried, desperately trying to pull away despite the chains that held her in place. The moment the slippery scales touched her skin, Kahlan's mind went completely blank. As the snake wrapped itself around her waist and slithered up her body, the Mother Confessor fought hard to suppress a scream. Cara was right, it could become agitated at any moment and only the Spirits knew what it would do then. Tears fell freely from her eyes as the snake's tongue darted out and touched her cheek. She tried hard not to look at it but it didn't make a difference. She could feel every muscle of its lithe body constricting against her exposed skin. She barely even noticed that Cara had brought her lips to the other side of her head and whispered,

"What's my name, Kahlan?" More tears fell from the brunette's eyes as a single sob escaped. The snake hissed suddenly and backed away from Kahlan's face as if to examine her. Kahlan failed to control her breathing, breathes coming out more like pants as the reptile slithered across her chest and wrapped itself around her neck, tightening slowly.

"Please." Kahlan's plea didn't seem to be directed at one particular person. "Just…just get it off."

"I think not." Cara shot a glance at her sisters who proceeded to lift the container. Kahlan couldn't suppress the high pitched cry that escaped her lips as the two Mord'Sith overturned the box and dozens of smaller snakes rained down on her. Any sense of calm or control that remained was quickly lost as Kahlan felt her entire body enveloped in seconds. Cara could see Kahlan's lips moving but no sound escaped.

"I think she's in shock." Kahlan heard one of the Mord'Sith say. It sounded like Ava. She opened her mouth to beg the woman in question for help but found that she was right- her catatonic state prevented her from getting the words out.

"Then it looks like we'll just have to wait for it pass. Isn't that right, Mother Confessor?" Cara tilted her head slightly. More tears fell as Kahlan felt the smaller snakes take one bite after another. "Two words. That's all it will take to get these things off of you."

"Can't." Kahlan managed to breathe. Cara merely tsked in response.

"You can." She insisted. "You see Kahlan, I have no control over them. I also have no idea if any of them are actually poisonous so it really is in your best interest to humor me before the right one bites you." Rationally, Kahlan knew that she was lying. There's no way they'd take this risk without knowing what kind of snakes they were bringing in. However, Kahlan's rational mind was no match for the part that screamed at her to get them off. Her self-preservation along with a lifetime of ophidiophobia led to her making one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

"I'll ask you one more time, Kahlan." Cara knew that she had her. The fear in her former friend's eyes was simply too great for anyone- even the Mother Confessor- to overcome. "What is my name?" Kahlan let out one last, shaky breath before uttering,

"M-Mistress Cara." Kahlan's vision was too blurred by tears to be able to see the self-satisfied grin on the blonde's lips. Cara reached out and took the large python onto her own shoulders before the other Mord'Sith quickly brushed off the smaller ones. Kahlan was outright sobbing by the time they were done, her tears falling quickly as she realized the mistake she had made. She looked up and saw Cara smiling as she stroked the python as if it was her pet.

"Now we're getting somewhere." The blonde told the reptile as she passed it to one of her sisters before turning to face Kahlan. The emotions coursing through the Confessor were plentiful- anger, fear, and relief barely scratched the surface- and Cara could see them clearly playing out in front of her. "Let's get those bites tended to, shall we?" Kahlan fell to the floor as her chains were brought down and her legs gave out beneath her once more. Instead of trying to stand, the Mother Confessor remained on the floor, trembling as she could still feel the multitude of snakes on her body despite the fact that they were no longer in the same room. She could barely hear the order to get her up or feel the pairs of hands that lifted and dragged her to the other room. Even when she felt the soft material of the couch, Kahlan still could not stop the tears from falling as she hugged herself tightly, the blood from the dozen or so bites staining the upholstery. Just as Kahlan made out Cara's towering figure above her, her vision began to fade and she fell into the dark realm of her subconscious.

After Cara had personally cleaned and bandaged each of the bites on the Mother Confessor's body, she had ordered her sisters to return the brunette to her cell. She probably didn't know it but it had been almost a week since Kahlan had been there and Ava knew that she would welcome the sight. Now, as the Mord'Sith lay in her comfortable bed surrounded by warm furs, wine, and a very naked Lauren, her thoughts strayed to one person in the temple she knew it shouldn't.

"Where do you go?" Lauren's voice brought her back to the present. She let out a small, questioning 'hmm?' as the younger blonde ran her fingers along Ava's arm. "When you look like that, where do you go?"

"Far from here." Ava admitted, only partially lying. Lauren shot her an amused frown as she went to rest her chin on her lover's shoulder.

"Why?" She practically scoffed, her fingers dancing on Ava's bare stomach. "You think anyone out there is going to treat you the way you're treated here? The way _I_ treat you?" Clearly not sated, Lauren gripped Ava's waist hard and turned her on her side so that the two were face to face. Ava suppressed the urge to pry the woman's hands off of her.

"I'd like to find that out for myself." She said softly, watching confusion swirl in Lauren's eyes.

"You know they burn Mord'Sith at the stake now." Lauren informed her nonchalantly. "Not just in the Midlands either. Even in D'Hara, we're treated like animals."

"Maybe we deserve it." Ava spoke before thinking and she felt Lauren's nails dig into the skin at her waist at the words.

"Careful sister." Lauren breathed against her face. "If I didn't know you, I'd think you were having doubts about who your true family is."

"The Mord'Sith are my family." Ava said soundly. "And _only_ the Mord'Sith." The double entendre did not go unnoticed as Lauren narrowed her gaze. Slowly, she moved over the older woman, pinning her to the bed as her hands went from her waist to her shoulders. Ava knew the move was not solely out of desire.

"And since the Mord'Sith serve the presiding Lord Rahl," Lauren leaned closer, her face inches from Ava's, "he too is our family."

"'Presiding'." Ava repeated, never blinking as Lauren studied her intently. "Perhaps it's escaped your notice but this is not the People's Palace for a reason." Lauren placed a single finger against Ava's lips. Slowly, she dragged the finger down until it was at her neck. In an instant, the finger became a hand and Ava felt her lover begin to tighten her grip.

"I wonder," Lauren thought aloud, "what would Lord Rahl do if he knew you felt this way?"

"We both know what he'd do." Ava wanted to roll her eyes at the woman. They both knew she wouldn't hurt her. "Remember the last time he thought I disobeyed him?" Lauren blinked at the reminder of when Ava had taken the beaten meant for her. Sure, Lord Rahl had known it was her all along and punished her as well but the attempt had still been appreciated.

"Still," Lauren shook the memory away, "I'd imagine the punishment for disobedience isn't nearly as painful as the one for treason."

"I am _not_ a traitor." Ava told her through gritted teeth, the very implication offending her. Ava would die for any of her sisters. It was her loyalty to Rahl she was questioning. The playful look on Lauren's face, however, told Ava that she was merely pushing her buttons.

"So you say." Lauren's hand traveled from the older woman's neck down her toned body until it reached the apex of her thighs. "Prove it." Ava swallowed, feeling her body respond to Lauren's touch as it always did and knowing that she had no choice but to play along. As she sat up slightly and pressed her lips hard against the other woman's, Ava wished more than ever that she had just kept her mouth shut.

Several hours later, when she knew Lauren was in a deep enough sleep, Ava snuck out of their shared bedroom and began to wander the dark halls of the temple. It didn't take long to find herself walking towards the Mother Confessor's cell. As she looked down the narrow hallway that contained the brunette, Ava couldn't help but think of how simple it would be to give in to the thoughts she had been having. _All you'd have to do is knock out whoever the guard is. There's no way it's Cara so you'll have no problem taking them by surprise. Knock them out, unlock the door, and walk away._ The thoughts swarmed her and Ava was alarmed at how much she wanted to comply. However, Lauren's jest about her being a traitor weighed heavily on her mind and Ava soon found herself turning her back towards the hallway. A balcony window had been left open and Ava almost sighed in relief as she saw that no one was there. The single sheet she had used to cover herself as well as her unbraided hair were immediately caught in the wind and billowed behind her as she leaned against the railing. The stone was cold against her practically bare skin but she didn't care. Closing her eyes, Ava tried hard to clear her mind of all thoughts- concerning and mundane alike. Just as she was finally beginning to relax, an unexpected voice caused her to tense up once more.

"Something on your mind, sister?" Cara appeared as if out of nowhere beside her and Ava just barely managed to conceal her surprise. The woman was still dressed in her leathers, her braid recently redone, and Ava could only assume that she was returning from Lord Rahl's chambers.

"Just couldn't sleep, Mistress." Ava lied, watching the woman lean up against the railing next to her and take in the sight of the land below.

"No doubt Lauren's fast asleep." Cara chuckled to herself. "You always were more…skilled if you ask me." Ava grinned slightly at the jab. "I never understood what you see in her."

"She's convenient." Ava told her honestly. "Morgan, Sehra, and Adrianna were new to the temple and Dahlia…well, let's be honest, I'm not blonde enough for her." Ava glanced at her sister, gauging the reaction of the significantly lighter haired woman. Watching as Cara raised an eyebrow, Ava held her breath, worried that she had overstepped. "Forgive me Mistress, I-" Her apology was cut short by the sound genuine laughter from Cara's throat.

"Oh please, Ava," Cara waved her hand as she laughed, "you know me better than that." Ava refrained from uttering the 'do I?' that danced on her tongue. While the two had known one another before Rahl's death, this Cara was different and the two had not spent enough time together for Ava to evaluate whether their relationship had changed. She wasn't even sure if Cara remembered the months they had spent in the People's Palace together.

"Of course, Mistress." Was Ava's only available response. Cara frowned, clearly disappointed.

"You don't have to call me that." Cara told her. "I know that things are different now but not everything has to change. I remember, Ava. I remember our friendship."

"I wasn't sure." Ava admitted, the tension almost immediately leaving her body. It had been difficult for her to be around her old friend ever since they had broken her. Ava was uncertain as to whether Cara remembered their time together or even if she bore her any ill will because of the role she had played in her retraining. However, knowing Cara, she would understand that Ava didn't hurt her out of enjoyment. She simply had no choice.

"I could never forget." Cara said softly, turning her body to face the woman. She couldn't help but take in the sight of Ava's barely clothed body along with the chills on her skin from the cold breeze. "Not exactly dressed for the weather, are you?" Ava let out a chuckle of her own.

"I don't mind." Ava shrugged, genuinely enjoying the cool air on her skin. Cara grinned as she slowly approached the woman.

"Neither do I." The two snickered at the flirtation but Cara gently pressed herself against her friend regardless, warming her as well as protecting her from the wind. The move caught Ava off guard as did the look in Cara's eyes. The two remained motionless for a moment, staring at one another as if trying to read each other's thoughts, before Cara spoke again.

"I should get back to Lord Rahl." The sentence shattered any illusion Ava had about Cara caring for her. She was once again reminded that all her sisters cared about was that man. However, even as Cara spoke, she still remained flush against her. The contradicting thoughts and actions confused her further as Cara leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. Ava reciprocated instinctually but the kiss held very little longing. It was more chaste and gentle- something neither woman would expect from the other. When they parted, Cara was quick to turn on her heels and disappear back into the temple, leaving Ava to contemplate its meaning alone. It didn't take long for the Mord'Sith to discern that the kiss was a 'thank you' for everything they had done for each other under Rahl's service years ago. There were many instances during those years that the two had leaned on each other for one reason or another. Despite how close they had grown, when Cara and Rahl had left to track the Seeker and Confessor in West Grantheir, they never had the chance to say goodbye. That night, everything had changed. Rahl died and Cara had been branded a traitor by every Mord'Sith in the three territories. For a long time, Ava had hated the woman. It took watching her friend be rebroken for her to see a fraction of what Cara saw that night on the cliff. Angrily, Ava wiped away the single tear that had dared to escape. Looking at the world below her, she wondered just how quickly it would take her to reach the bottom if she finally decided to end it. It was certainly the easiest solution to a problem that would never go away. While it wasn't the first time she had thought of suicide, it had been years since that particular demon reared its head and the thought absolutely terrified her. She knew that every Mord'Sith, at one point or another, debated whether their life was worth living. They would never admit it. Their pride wouldn't allow it but Ava knew. Even now, when the war waging inside of her was so powerful and ever-present, whatever pride was left in her stopped her from taking that final, fatal step. Rubbing the scars around her wrists, Ava steeled herself. She knew she had to make a decision and make it fast. Kahlan and Cara were both dangling over two very different yet equally treacherous abysses. Ava knew that today had been a huge victory in regards to Kahlan's training. Rahl was right to assign Cara the task of training her friend and every Mord'Sith in the temple knew that the Mother Confessor would not last much longer. However, even after everything she'd done to her friend, Ava could still see that small glint of the old Cara trying to claw its way out. It was slight- so slight, in fact, that she doubted even Rahl or Dahlia had noticed- but Ava had been vigilant. Sometimes it was a subtle flinch at the sound of Kahlan's screams. Other times she would catch a glimpse of the broken skin around Cara's wrists from where she had picked at the healing skin- a telltale sign of agitation. Whatever it was, Ava was sure that her old friend was still in there and she'd be damned if she sat back and let someone like Darken Rahl simply snuff her out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

"Take a break." Ava's voice echoed in the narrow hallway, startling her sister as she straightened her posture. Morgan lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Lord Rahl told me-"

"Did I stutter?" Ava glared at the woman. Thankfully, she knew she could intimate Morgan into leaving. Had it been Dahlia guarding the Confessor, it would've been significantly more difficult.

"Why?" Morgan felt the need to question. Ava brought her face closer to the woman's and breathed,

"Because I'm annoyed and bored so unless you'd like to be my punching bag, walk away." Ava could've sighed in relief when Morgan broke into a grin.

"Just try not to kill her." She said. "I feel like he'd notice that."

"Thanks for your input. Now go." Ava took the keys from Morgan's belt and ushered the woman down the hall. When she could no longer hear her sister's steps, Ava placed the proper key in the lock. As she opened the door, she regretted not preparing herself better for the sight before her. Kahlan lay exactly where she had been deposited, hair obscuring most of her face and hands still balled into fists. Closing the door behind her as silently as she could, Ava approached the battered woman cautiously. She knew what it was like to wake up after a beating like that. Slowly, she reached out and shook the Mother Confessor's shoulder softly. The brunette's eyes snapped open immediately, haphazardly attempting to take in the room and its occupants.

"Please, don't." The plea was low and desperate as Kahlan undoubtedly assumed it was time for more training. Ava's heart tugged slightly.

"Kahlan, look at me." She said. "I'm not here to hurt you." The Confessor frowned, confused as to what she would be doing here instead. "I need you to snap out of it, ok? We need to talk."

"Ava?" Her name came out as more of a whine than a question but the Mord'Sith nodded nonetheless. "Help me Ava, please."

"Kahlan, you need to listen to me." Ava began sitting the woman upright despite the multitude of groans and gasps. After a minute or two, Kahlan managed to sit up against the wall and open her eyes. Ava took in the woman and almost winced. She was unrecognizable. The Kahlan Amnell she had helped chase down and capture was an entirely different person than the one who sat before her. Ava doubted that even the Seeker would recognize her now.

"Have you come to kill me?" Kahlan breathed, her senses beginning to return to her. Ava shook her head no. "Then leave me alone."

"You want to hear what I have to say." Ava insisted, lifting an eyebrow and tilting her head as Kahlan considered it. "It's about Cara."

"What happened? Is she alright?" Ava was astounded by the amount of concern in Kahlan's eyes over someone who had literally spent the past week torturing her. _That's not Cara,_ she quickly reminded herself.

"She's alright." Ava reconsidered. "Well as alright as she can be."

"Then what is it?"

"She has memories of her old life- the life she had with us before Rahl fell." Ava told her. Kahlan seemed to consider the news for a moment.

"What does that mean to me?"

"It means that if she remembers that, she probably remembers her life with you and the Seeker as well." Ava said.

"So what, you want me to reminisce with her while she's wrapping pythons around my neck?" Kahlan took a moment to reposition herself with Ava's help, cringing against the pain in her entire body.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Confessor?" Ava grew annoyed, wary of how long she had been away from Lauren. "If she remembers, then she still cares for you…deep down. If she cares she can be reasoned with and if she can be reasoned with-"

"She can be brought back." A light seemed to go off behind Kahlan's eyes and Ava couldn't doubt the fact that it brought her joy to see hope in the woman's eyes again. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…" Ava struggled to find the right words. "Because I remember what Cara was like before all this. We were friends. We helped each other through the most difficult situations and saved each other more times than I can count. But this…this empty shell that walks around here like a ghost…that's not Cara."

"You love her." Kahlan surmised but Ava shook her head.

"Not in the way you're thinking." She told the Confessor. "But yes, she is one of my oldest friends and…and Rahl's taken her from me just like he's taken her from you. It's what he does. He takes and takes and takes until there's nothing left but the remnants of what used to be a person." Kahlan surprised her by taking her hand and squeezing. Ava knew she had accidentally shared too much with the woman but couldn't bring herself to care. It was a strange yet comforting feeling.

"I'm sorry." The utterance almost made Ava laugh.

" _You're_ sorry? For what exactly?"

"That you've had to live like this for so long. No one deserves that. I'm just sorry no one has been able to put a stop to it by now."

"Yea well," Ava swallowed hard, "I guess that's where you and your boyfriend come in." At the mention of Richard, Kahlan actually smiled for the first time in almost a year. Ava found it ridiculous, shaking her head slowly as she fought to suppress a grin of her own.

"So," Kahlan's bloodshot eyes looked at her new ally with renewed fire, "what do you suggest?"

The plan was simple- simple yet difficult. Kahlan and Ava had agreed that the best and only way to bring Cara back was by reminding her of her old life. However, Kahlan would be the one doing the reminding and the Mother Confessor had drastically underestimated the effect Cara was having on her. When she had voiced her concerns to Ava, the Mord'Sith's response was unambiguous to say the least.

 _"_ _There is no 'can't', Kahlan. You either do this or you break. Those are your only options."_

Now, as Kahlan waited for the beginning of another day of training, she trembled at the very thought of being around Cara and her Agiel. Would she even be able to speak, let alone think of ways to get through to her friend? The terror only increased when she heard footsteps approaching her cell. She held her breath as the key was inserted and the door was thrown open but released it the moment she saw who had come for her.

"Get up." Ava's voice was hard, completely different from the one she had used when speaking to her last night. While she knew Ava wasn't alone and that the pain she was heading for was unimaginable, seeing her ally helped soothe her slightly. Regardless, Kahlan struggled to comply with the order, her body screaming at her to stop all movement. Ava stepped forward and grabbed her arm, hoisting her up in what came off as impatience. Kahlan knew the woman was just trying to help. The two exchanged a quick glance as Ava and Morgan began dragging her to the other room. Locking the chains around her wrists once again, Kahlan could see no hint of worry in Ava's eyes. She wished she shared the woman's confidence in their plan. It was either that or Ava was extremely adept at hiding her feelings. Kahlan preferred to pretend like it was the first option. It didn't take long for the fear to return as the two Mord'Sith swiftly left the room leaving her alone to await Cara's arrival. She never knew how long it would take for her training to truly begin. Once, Cara made her wait until long after the sun went down, forcing her to jump at every footstep and opening of a door for the entire day. It had done terrible things to her psyche and Kahlan knew that Ava was right. She will break if they didn't do something soon. Unsure of how long had passed, eventually Kahlan heard what she knew to be Cara's footsteps approaching. It was strange how in tune she felt with the woman now. She knew when she was approaching, when she was having a bad day, and even, to a certain extent, what she was thinking. Kahlan knew that this was a terrible sign- a sign that she was losing herself to the magic- but a part of her didn't care. She had spent months trying to understand her traveling companion and now, she had the best insight she could ever ask for. Shaking her head, Kahlan struggled to force those thoughts away. She knew they weren't hers. She also knew that if she could understand what Cara was thinking, it was doubly as easy for the blonde to discern her thoughts in return. She would have to tread cautiously.

"Deep in thought, my pet?" Cara's voice caused Kahlan to jump as she entered. The blonde tilted her head, taking in her beaten form with pride. "Care to share?"

"Don't call me that." Kahlan found new resolve in the plan she and Ava had hatched. Cara raised an eyebrow in surprise. With narrow eyes, the blonde approached her slowly, her face centimeters away.

"I will call you what I like." She told her captive with a frown. "Pet, Kahlan, Confessor. _Murderer._ "

"I am _not_ a murderer." Kahlan locked eyes with her torturer, something she hadn't done in weeks. She couldn't deny the rush it gave her to act like herself again.

"Sehra would beg to differ." Cara grinned, seeing the expression on the Mother Confessor's face change immediately. "As would Adrianna and undoubtedly many others that you've sent to the Underworld before their time."

"I defend myself and those I love." Kahlan swallowed hard. "That's not murder." Cara surprised her with a laugh, hand coming up to stroke the Confessor's cheek. Kahlan hadn't realized she'd been crying until Cara swiped her tears away.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, pet." Cara patted her cheek lightly but it didn't stop Kahlan from flinching. "Tell me, do you remember when you tried to kill _me_?" Kahlan bit her tongue but Cara was not pleased with her silence. "Let me rephrase: the _most recent_ time you tried to kill me? No?"

"I wasn't trying to-"

"Don't lie to me." Each word was emphasized as Cara grabbed the Mother Confessor's face in a tight grip. "I remember your hands around me. The change in the air as you released that disgusting magic. The blackness in your eyes as you realized that you had failed."

"You asked me to do it." Kahlan tried to remind her. " _Begged_ me even!" She should've seen the blow coming as Cara wound back a fist and connected it with her cheek.

"I would _never_ beg you for anything." Cara snarled as Kahlan fought to reorient herself. Blood pooled in her mouth and onto the floor as she looked back up.

"Please," Kahlan breathed, "just listen."

"Listening to you is what got me into this mess." Cara made a point to whisper the accusation in Kahlan's ear as if she was wary of someone listening. Kahlan perked up immediately. This is what Ava had been telling her about. Cara _knew_.

"I would never hurt you." Kahlan began. "You just have to think. Think back to what we discussed in the cell- the cell that we shared for months while you fought against Rahl's magic."

" _Lord_ Rahl saved me the moment he realized you were willing to sacrifice me to escape." Cara spat. "When you tried and failed to confess me, he took me out of there and brought me under his wing- protected me from a monster that would sooner watch me suffer in agony and die before feeling an Agiel herself."

"No!" Kahlan cried, angered at the very thought. "That is _not_ what happened and you know it! I didn't want to confess you, Cara, you _asked me to_." Another blow caused Kahlan to groan.

" _Mistress_ Cara." She corrected. "Curious- you seemed to have changed almost overnight. Just the other day you were begging me to save you from a mere snake and now your disrespect has reached new bounds. Perhaps I should bring back my cold-blooded friend to remind you of how you should speak to me." The threat struck a chord in the Confessor as she blinked fast. Cara's grin made her stomach flip and was the only thing that kept her talking.

"All I want is to help you." Kahlan groaned. "All I've ever wanted is for you to escape this life and be free like you were with us."

"Oh, you mean the 'freedom' that _literally_ got me killed?" Cara tilted her head as she inquired. "The 'freedom' that got me arrested in my own hometown? That had me scavenging for scraps across the Midlands like some peasant woman?! _That_ freedom?!"

"Yes." Kahlan almost smiled. She did remember. "The freedom that got you a family. The freedom that let you do and say whatever you wanted without fear of repercussions. The freedom that showed you love." At the mention of love, something in the blonde changed. Kahlan watched as an internal battle waged inside her friend and took it as an opportunity to keep going. "You remember don't you? You remember Leo? He cared for you and you for him. Don't you remember how it feels to have someone like that?"

"I remember," Cara's voice was low along with her gaze, "I remember how he died…because of _you_."

"No, Nicci killed him." Kahlan shook her head. "A Sister of the Dark- a Sister of the same order that Rahl turned to for help when he couldn't break you himself."

"I didn't say you killed him, Confessor." Cara looked up at her with a menacing glare that caused Kahlan to freeze. "I said he died _because_ of you. Nicci was trying to kill you- not him. He sacrificed himself for _you_."

"If you remember that then you also remember that he was the Seeker. It was his duty to ensure that the prophecy-"

"Ah yes," Cara crossed her arms, "the prophecy that stated the world would be safe as long as your pure heart beats." She scoffed loudly. "So I suppose we'll just add him to the list of _subjects_ who have died in order for you to live."

"I didn't _ask_ for any of this!" Kahlan snapped, tears streaming down her face from both physical and emotional pain. "I didn't _ask_ to be born a Confessor and I definitely didn't ask to be the last one! You know that all I've ever wanted is to be _normal_ \- to live a simple life away from Rahl and the Keeper and Sisters of the Dark! I would _never_ choose to be the reason someone gets hurt and especially not when that someone means so much to _you_!"

"So now you're going to pretend like you care about me?" Cara frowned. "Like I was anything more to you than just another weapon to protect the Seeker?"

"I _do_ care about you." Kahlan cried. "I may not have in the beginning but everything changed! _You_ changed! Please, I am _begging_ you, remember who you really are, Cara!" Surprisingly enough, Cara had no response. When the tears fell from Kahlan's eyes and her vision was slightly more clear, she could see Cara's frown deepening. However, it wasn't in anger- it was in pain. Just as she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, Cara flinched. She ground her teeth as red and black blemishes suddenly appeared on her skin, seemingly spreading across her body and up her neck. Kahlan watched helplessly as her friend gasped and cringed, the dark magic inside her refusing to set the real Cara free. The blonde dropped to the floor, Agiel rolling away as her hands clawed at her face and neck. Kahlan panicked, her worry for her friend heightening by the second and she did the only thing she could think of.

"Help! Please, something's happening to her!" Kahlan cried out, hoping it would be Ava who came to their aid. Several shouts later, Ava and Morgan burst through the door and took in the scene. By this time, Cara had been completely enveloped by the force within her, writhing on the floor soundlessly as her sisters quickly surrounded her.

"What did you do?" Morgan rounded on Kahlan who frantically shook her head.

"Nothing!" She swore. "I would never hurt her. Please, do something. She's in pain." Ava was struggling to maintain Cara's weight on her own as she began to lift her sister into a standing position. Morgan rushed to help but just as the two reached the exit with an incoherent Cara in tow, Darken Rahl appeared in the doorway.

"Leave her." He commanded coldly. Morgan and Ava exchanged confused looks before one of them spoke.

"But My Lord, something wrong. We have to-"

"Do not presume to tell me what we must do, Mistress Ava." Rahl snapped at her. "I am well aware of Cara's situation and I assure you that it is well deserved."

"My Lord?" Morgan questioned, already releasing Cara leaving Ava to bear the weight alone.

"Leave her here so our guest can witness Cara's ordeal for herself. After all, it is _her_ fault anyway." Three pairs of eyes went to Kahlan.

"This, just like everything else, is _your_ fault." Kahlan spat at the man. "Whatever magic you used to turn her against me is still hurting her."

"The magic is doing its job, dear Kahlan." Rahl explained. "This is what happens when Cara gets…ideas about leaving us. This is what happens every time you try to turn her against me. Consider that the next time you try to poison her against her true family."

"You're a monster." Kahlan shook her head slowly, her eyes taking in Cara's pained expression.

"No, Kahlan. I didn't do this." Rahl's grin made her stomach lurch. " _You're_ the monster." With one last glare, Ava reluctantly placed Cara back on the ground. "Why don't we leave these two to their thoughts for a while?" Morgan was quick to open and hold the door for her Lord Rahl. As he stepped out, he turned his head and called to Ava. "Draw a bath and wait for me there. I'll be needing some…comfort after such calamity."

"Yes, My Lord." Although Ava didn't miss a beat to answer, her gaze did not leave Kahlan's. The two women shared equally pained glances, both at their plan's utter failure and what Rahl's order meant for Ava. Kahlan struggled to make out the woman's features through her tears but seconds later, she heard the door shut and lock behind her, once again leaving her alone with a tormented Cara.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

It didn't take long for Cara to regain her senses and resume the day's training. Kahlan had been so wrapped up in what her words had done to her friend that she didn't speak for the rest of the session. Cara paid it no mind, acting as if the morning's events had never happened. It occurred to Kahlan that there was a chance she genuinely didn't remember. Perhaps that was for the best. As the hours passed painfully, Kahlan knew that she would soon be returned to her cell. Longing for the moment when her shackles would be released, she struggled with what she would say to Ava when the woman eventually paid her a visit. Was bringing Cara back even worth it if it meant she had to suffer all over again? Was it even possible anymore? Caught up in thought, the Mother Confessor didn't realize that she had been asked a question.

"I said, are you tired?" Cara's tone demanded an answer. Kahlan simply nodded in return. "Would you like to rest?" A sudden wave of dread washed over her. Was training over already? Did Cara have to leave her so soon? Her eyes snapped open the moment those thoughts entered her mind. She knew they were wrong but it didn't stop her from breathing the response she knew Cara wanted to hear.

"If that's what you want, Mistress." Kahlan surprised herself as the words left her lips. Cara, however, seemed unamused. She had heard the same phrase uttered hundreds of times and was hoping the Mother Confessor would've fought a little longer. No matter. The blonde took it as a testament to her skills. Wordlessly, she released Kahlan and let her fall to the floor. The brunette lay there, unmoving, and Cara wondered if she had already fallen asleep. Turning on her heel, she knocked once on the door and waited. It opened almost immediately as Ava came in and began gathering the Mother Confessor up.

"Ava." Cara drew the other woman's attention just as she was about to lift the unsteady Confessor.

"Cara." The taller woman raised an eyebrow as if to say 'get on with it'. She gently lowered Kahlan to the ground as she saw the lighter haired woman begin to approach her. A frown etched its way onto her features as Cara placed a hand on her waist.

"I've grown bored of this." She gestured around the room, her hand tightening on Ava's waist. "Join me in my bedchamber after dinner." Cara's statement left no room for debate. Ava, however, grew uneasy. There was no denying that she loved Cara and this wouldn't be the first time the two had shared a bed but not like this. This was barely even a person let alone the Cara she cared for. Besides, after the first time, the two had agreed that while it was pleasurable, it was probably best for them to remain just friends. Surely, she remembered that.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Cara raised an eyebrow at the rejection. It was certainly a first for her. "Lord Rahl has… requested your presence tonight and I don't think you should keep him waiting." Cara seemed to mull the idea over, her eyes narrowing as she scanned her sister.

"I suppose you have a point." Ava almost sighed in relief when the hand at her waist let go. Offering her sister a curt nod, she resumed the task of singlehandedly carrying Kahlan back to her cell. Cara was out the door before she could even bend down. Carrying the brunette proved to be a much easier job than she had anticipated. Although she was dead weight, the Mother Confessor had withered down to almost half the size she had been before her capture. It made Ava's job easier but only worsened her spirits. As she set Kahlan down, she looked over the woman. Swallowing hard, she could see their chances of success dwindling by the second. Cara's control over Kahlan would soon be absolute and when that happened, Ava knew there was no hope. Shaking her head, Ava cursed herself for ever thinking that there was an escape from this life.

"Won't be long now." Lauren's voice almost made her jump. "Cara might actually break a record with this one."

"I'm sure it would've been more difficult if they didn't know each other." Ava's attempt to defend Kahlan caused Lauren to scoff.

"Who cares?" She took hold of Ava's waist and turned her. "Why don't we skip dinner tonight? There's something much more appetizing I'd like to indulge in." Ava wouldn't deny that the last thing she wanted was to be alone. She didn't trust herself or her thoughts anymore. With a tilt of the head, she leaned forward and captured the other woman's lips in a deep kiss. Lauren took a moment to respond, unaccustomed to Ava initiating whatever intimacy existed between them, but quickly melted into the embrace. With a grin, she began backing out of the cell, almost forgetting to lock the door behind them as Ava's talented hands were already undoing her leathers.

Ava knew exhaustion well. Every Mord'Sith did. This, however, bordered on something completely different. It had been over a week since she had genuinely slept. Even throughout their training, they were permitted to rest more than she had allowed herself in the recent weeks. Lying in bed, Ava spent the night staring at the ceiling and listening to Lauren's soft breathing as the other woman slept. Turning her head, she took in the sight of the naked woman beside her. She was beautiful, there was no doubt, but Ava wondered how something so beautiful could be so rotten on the inside. It was something she'd spent many of the past days pondering about all of her sisters. She couldn't help but make excuses for them in her mind. She was, after all, just like them a few months ago. Now, even looking in a mirror was a task not taken lightly. Ava could barely stand the sight of her family, let alone herself. The thoughts running through her mind brought on a sudden wave of nausea as they always did. Just as she was about to rise and go for another midnight stroll, a distant shout caused her and Lauren to bolt upright. Instinct took over both of them as they jumped out of bed, grabbed a robe each, and rushed out the door before even putting them on. Sprinting towards the sound, Ava could hear the footsteps of her other sisters as they too, raced towards the commotion. As they approached Lord Rahl's bedchamber, Ava's throat constricted. The man was yelling, cursing, and undoubtedly breaking every object in the room as the four Mord'Sith glanced at one another, unsure whether they should enter or not. Deciding that someone should do something, Dahlia stepped forward. She approached the door cautiously, leaning forward as she went to knock.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Ava knew it was a mistake. The moment she spoke, the door swung open, revealing a red-faced and shirtless Rahl as well as the destroyed room behind him. He grabbed Dahlia roughly by the collar and pulled her towards him.

"Tell me Dahlia, does it _look_ like I'm alright?!" He shouted, shaking her hard. "Does it?!"

"Forgive me, My Lord. We only wanted to ensure-" They all saw the blow coming before it sent Dahlia to the floor. Ava had to stop herself from entering and helping her sister back up. Rahl turned his glare to the three Mord'Sith at the door.

"How about you ensure that this whore gets out of my sight before I skin _all five of you_ _alive_?!" Rahl gestured inside the room and Ava was quick to move. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim lighting but, as she took in the shattered glass, broken furniture, and overturned tables, she could make out Cara's form underneath splintered wood. Dahlia was at her side immediately as the two began to dig their sister out. Surprisingly, Cara was still conscious as Ava held the woman's waist and arm, shouldering most of her weight as the two slowly made their way out. Ava didn't even bother to look at Rahl but Lauren made the mistake of speaking to him.

"Would you like the servants to attend to the room, My Lord?" Rahl wordlessly grabbed her by the hair and shoved her, using his other hand to push Ava and, by proxy, Cara out as well. All three women fell to the floor as Rahl slammed the door shut behind them. It took every ounce of restraint in Ava's being not to turn around, break it down, and kill the man with her bare hands in front of everyone. The five Mord'Sith were silent as Ava struggled to help Cara stand. The sheet she'd used to cover herself with did very little to hide the various cuts and bruises adorning her skin. Ava couldn't be sure which were new but a rather nasty cut along the side of her face definitely needed tending to. As the two slowly rose, Cara reached out and used the wall for support, moving to release Ava.

"Let me help you." She tightened her hold on her friend's arm only to be forcefully pushed aside. Cara's gaze finally met hers, the vivid blue clouded with anger and pain.

"I don't need your help." Cara practically growled at the group, making sure to stare them all down individually before resuming her slow journey down the hall. Ava sighed, crossing her arms as she watched her sister struggle to put one foot in front of the other. After making it approximately ten feet, it came to no one's surprise when Cara's body gave up and crumbled to the ground. Approaching her slowly, Ava confirmed that she had lost consciousness before motioning to the others. Dahlia was quick to assist and together, the two carried their sister to her bedchamber and set her down on top of the furs.

"Go. I'll watch her." Dahlia told her. There was no chance Ava was going to let that happen. The woman was delusional, especially when it came to Cara.

"He's going to expect one of us soon." Ava told her. "You know him."

"So?" Dahlia didn't even bother to look at her. "You go."

"He's already asked for me today." The phrase made her nausea return tenfold. "We both know he's not exactly big on monogamy. Go. I'll tend to her wounds and you can appease Lord Rahl." Dahlia ground her teeth slightly before responding.

"Fine." She stood quickly and folded her arms as if about to scold a child. "But you better do it right."

"I will." Ava's own temper flared but she controlled her tone enough to send Dahlia away as quickly as possible. Her only concern was making sure Cara was ok, not pacifying a psychopath. As Dahlia left, Ava turned her full attention to Cara's prone body. Gingerly removing the now-bloodied sheet, she took stock of what she could and could not attend to before getting to work.

"Don't worry, Cara." She told the unconscious woman. "This'll be over soon, one way or another."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

She'd allowed herself the small comfort of sleep as she waited for Cara to regain consciousness. Perhaps there was something about being in the same room as the woman that put her troubled mind at ease. At least here, Ava knew that she wasn't torturing Kahlan or being beaten by Rahl. As the sun peered into the room, she began to wake, her hand still held tightly inside Cara's. The older woman had barely moved since Ava had deposited her so she took it upon herself to inspect her wounds once more. She had spent over an hour simply picking the pieces of glass and wood out of her sister's back, sides, and legs. After cleaning and bandaging up whatever she could, Ava righted her dislocated shoulder and secured her arm to her chest to keep her from aggravating it. The broken ribs were something Cara would have to heal on her own. As she mulled over what to do next, she felt the grip on her hand suddenly tighten, signaling Cara's return to consciousness.

"It's alright." She was quick to assure her sister. "You're safe now. It's just me." This was a process the two had been through many times during their months in the People's Palace. Ava recalled one of the last times she had helped Cara recover from what Rahl had done to her. The memories of that day still gave her nightmares.

"Leave me." The order left her lips before Cara's eyes had even opened. Ava almost scoffed aloud.

"No." She said forcefully. "Don't be difficult. I'm already running low on patience."

"Then go bed Lauren or whatever it is you do on your time off." Cara cracked her eyelids open and immediately averted her gaze from Ava's.

"Someone's jealous." Meant to lighten the mood, the joke went unacknowledged as Cara struggled to sit herself up. Ava knew better than to try to help. Instead, she handed the woman a cup of water and watched her drink in silence. Several minutes passed, Cara still refusing to make eye contact with her sister.

"Are you going to keep staring at me all day or do you have work to do?" Her sarcasm did little to hide the pain she was in. Ava knew that it wasn't simply physical.

"What happened?" She knew that whatever happened with Rahl would be of great help in regards to returning Cara to her senses. She also knew that Cara wasn't exactly the 'sharing' type.

"Why do you care?" Was the response. Ava sighed, taking the empty cup from Cara's hand and placing it back on the nightstand.

"Because you're my family, Cara." The reply caused the lighter haired woman to frown. "You always have been."

"Not always." Ava was surprised at the malice in her friend's voice and knew what she was referring to. When Cara and the Mother Confessor had first been brought here, Ava was just as cruel to her as the others were. She had no reason to believe her story of the future and saw her as nothing more than a traitor. The fact that Cara remembered this, however, bode well for Ava and Kahlan's plan.

"You're right." She admitted at once. "I hated you for a long time. I hated you for something you never even did." Cara's frown deepened and she finally turned to face her with a confused expression. "You never betrayed us, did you?" She saw Cara swallow hard as if struggling to recall the right answer.

"No." She breathed. Ava's heart hammered in her chest. If Cara could remember what she saw in that future, surely she could remember why she helped kill Rahl in the first place.

"I should've believed you when you told us. I should've fought for you instead of against you." Ava's own frown appeared as she recalled just how awful she had behaved towards her friend. "I'm sorry for the part I played in this, Cara."

"I'm home now." Cara insisted almost robotically. "That's all that matters." Ava shook her head immediately.

"That's not true." She pressed. "Your home isn't here. Neither is mine."

"No?" Cara tilted her head. "Then where is it?"

"Wherever we want it to be." Ava shrugged. "Home isn't a building, Cara. Home is where you're surrounded by people who care about you."

"Lord Rahl cares about us." The phrase was said with no emotion, just a stone face and flat tone. Ava let out a scoff.

" _Lord_ Rahl beat you within an inch of your life last night." She reminded her. "And if it wasn't you, it would've been another one of us."

"You're wrong." Cara's insistence actually came as a surprise to Ava. "What happened last night was my fault and my fault alone."

"Cara," Ava pinched the bridge of her nose, "whatever happened wasn't your fault. Short of literally trying to kill him, nothing you could've done should warrant-"

"I said the wrong name." Cara blurted out, her one available hand fiddling with the sheets. Ava took a moment to take in what she meant. When she did, the red in Cara's cheeks and the magnitude of Rahl's reaction started to make sense. "Have you ever even heard of someone doing something so foolish?"

"Cara," Ava wanted nothing more than to take her sisters hand, "whose name did you say?" She watched as Cara turned away, noting a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Leo's." The name was little more than a whisper, as if saying it would summon the man himself. Ava had heard him mentioned once or twice before but didn't know the details of the relationship. Now, they were pretty clear.

"You loved him." Once again, Cara chose to remain silent rather than incriminate herself. If only she knew just how desperately Ava wanted to tell her the truth. "That's not your fault. You couldn't help it."

"I should've." She turned with a suddenly angry expression. "Lord Rahl loves me now and that's more than good enough. Besides, Leo's gone and he's never coming back."

"Rahl doesn't love you." Ava said suddenly, exasperated. The look on Cara's face was nothing short of disbelief.

"He went through quite an ordeal to get me back. Don't let your jealousy cloud your-"

"'Jealousy'?" Ava didn't even try to suppress a laugh. "Cara, if you think I'm jealous of you being Rahl's right hand again, then your concussion is worse than I thought. I didn't want the job back then and I certainly don't want it now. Listen to me carefully." Ava leaned forward, taking Cara's hand into hers despite the woman's skeptical look. "Rahl cares for no one but himself. The sooner you realize that, the better off we'll all be."

"You're wrong." Cara yanked her hand out of Ava's grasp. "You're wrong."

"Think about it." Ava pressed. "You and Leo cared for each other, yes?" Cara reluctantly nodded. "Would Leo _ever_ , despite the situation, lay a hand on you?"

"I-I don't-"

"No Cara, he wouldn't." Ava responded for her. "Now if you remember what being with Leo felt like, how can you not see just how different it is with Rahl?"

"Why are you saying all this?" Cara shook her head slowly. "What's happened to you?" Ava straightened her back as she rose, clearly more than aggravated with Cara's stubbornness.

"I woke up." She gave Cara one last, hard stare before turning and making her way out of the room. Cara was left alone, quietly taking in the conversation as painful black and red patches began to appear on her skin.

While Cara recovered, the remaining Sisters of the Agiel were tasked with continuing Kahlan's training. After the first day, Ava was finally able to sneak back into the Mother Confessor's cell and explain what had happened. Although the brunette's concern for her friend as well as her sadness over Cara's heartbreak was evident, she knew that it was a breakthrough they could not waste.

 _"_ _The next time you see her, you have to bring him up."_ Ava had told her. Kahlan frowned, unsure as to whether she could bear to hurt Cara again.

 _"_ _Leo wasn't just some stable boy Cara bedded."_ Kahlan tried to explain. _"He was the Seeker- a brave and compassionate man who-"_

 _"_ _Whose sacrifice not only saved your life then but will now save_ _both_ _yours and that of the woman he loved."_ Ava's conclusion made Kahlan's heart tug. Ava sighed at the look on her face. _"I know you didn't mean for him to die. It's not your fault."_

 _"_ _It is but that's irrelevant."_ Kahlan swallowed hard, steeling herself as she returned her gave to Ava's. _"What should I say?"_

Days turned into a week and then two and Kahlan began to wonder if Cara was simply avoiding her. Surely someone like Cara wouldn't allow something as insignificant as broken ribs to keep her down for that long. However, on the eighteenth day after the incident, Cara returned. The room stilled as she did, Ava and the other Mord'Sith backing away from a dangling Kahlan as she approached. With a wave of the hand, Cara dismissed her sisters, leaving her alone with her old friend once again. Kahlan, still grimacing from the last blow she had received, hadn't noticed the exchange until the door slammed shut behind the four Mord'Sith. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a gloved hand lift her chin. When her gaze met Cara's, the tears in them were nothing short of joyous.

"You're back." Kahlan breathed in relief, taking in the healing cut on the side of the blonde's face. "Are you ok?"

"Don't pretend like you care, Confessor." Cara raised a curved eyebrow as she tsked. Kahlan began to shake her head in the woman's grasp, her tears continuing to flow.

"But I do. I do care." She practically pleaded. "Please, you have to believe that." With a narrowed glare, Cara released her and took a step back, toying with the Agiel around her wrist.

"Fine." She crossed her arms. "Let's say I do believe you. What then?"

"Then…" Kahlan struggled to speak through the pain coursing through her entire body. "Then we leave." A scoff escaped Cara's lips almost immediately.

"Leave?" She shook her head. "And go where? Back to your precious Seeker and Wizard?" Kahlan could only nod, the drowsiness getting worse. She knew she couldn't lose consciousness. Who knew when they would get the chance to be alone again? "The Seeker and Wizard who left you- who left _us_ \- to rot?"

"No." The sternness of Kahlan's voice took the Mord'Sith by surprise. "You know better than anyone that they would never just abandon us. There's a reason they haven't found us yet…and you know it." Of course, Kahlan was right. Reports had reached Lord Rahl of the Seeker going temple to temple in search of them. Kahlan was also right about her knowing the reason why they had never been found. She didn't know why but a part of her wanted to tell Kahlan the truth…so she did. Lowering the Confessor's chains, Cara went to the woman and helped her stand.

"Come. I'll show you why." She secured the taller woman's arm around her neck and shuffled them closer to the window. Pulling back the heavy curtains, Cara watched Kahlan's face as she took in the view of the large structure on the horizon.

"Is…is that-"

"The People's Palace, yes." Cara confirmed. "You see Kahlan, Zedd and Richard haven't found us because they're searching temples in the Midlands…but we were never in the Midlands."

"This whole time," Kahlan's legs gave out underneath her, the news shattering almost any hope she'd had of escape, "we've been in D'Hara?" Cara merely nodded, lowering both of them to the ground so Kahlan wouldn't bring her down with her.

"Your new best friend didn't tell you." Kahlan's head snapped up. Cara knew. The sudden panic in her eyes made Cara pause. She should enjoy that look but now, it brought her nothing but anxiety. "Relax. Ava's my friend. I would never do anything to jeopardize her safety."

"We used to be friends." Kahlan dropped her head, relishing the fact that she was no longer suspended from the ceiling.

"In a different life." Cara acknowledged. "Things change."

"They don't have to." Kahlan pressed, her breathing labored as she struggled to find a comfortable position to sit in. "We can fix this together. We can-"

"I will not betray my family." Cara asserted, her tone leaving no room for debate as she stared Kahlan down.

"The Mord'Sith are your family." Cara nodded. "I'm not asking you to betray them. I'm asking you to betray Rahl."

"Careful." Cara cautioned, her hands already balling into fists. Kahlan knew she was running short on time.

"Cara, please." She begged. "Look at everything he's done to you and your sisters. If you care for them, you'd put him back in the ground where he belongs. You know they'd be safe without him around."

"What I know, Confessor," Cara grabbed Kahlan by the collar and hoisted her up, their faces almost touching, "is that you're scheming to escape and trying to bring one of my sisters down with you. I will not stand for it."

"All I want is to save _you_ , Cara." Kahlan held the woman's arms as she tightened her hold. "Please, just think of the life you had with us. Look me in the eye and tell me that you prefer this to a life of freedom and love."

"This is my family now. The sooner you accept it, the sooner-"

"No, _I'm_ your family!" Kahlan shouted, growing more and more agitated by the minute. "Sprits be damned, Cara. Richard, Zedd, and I are your family. Your sister and her children are your family. The other Mord'Sith are your family. That monster that beats and tortures you is _not_ your family. He doesn't love you. He doesn't love anyone but himself."

"Liar." Cara growled, pulling Kahlan closer. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for Lord Rahl to consider you worthy. You'll forget all about that pathetic Seeker and Wizard and this _glorious_ life you keep going on about and have only one thought: 'how can I please my Mistress?'"

"Is this the life you imagined when you were with Leo?" Kahlan could almost hear the air she knocked out of Cara's lungs. "When the two of you were together or when you thought about it and couldn't admit it, is _this_ what you pictured?"

"Say that name again and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Kahlan actually smiled. "Torture me? Watching you live like this is torture enough. Now answer my question."

"You don't give the orders here." Cara frowned, the scowl on her face quickly disappearing.

"Why? Afraid of what you'll say?" Kahlan pressed. "I know you better than you think I do, Cara Mason. I know that you envisioned a life for yourself after this quest was over and I know that that life included Leo. You cared for him- maybe even loved him- and now that he's gone, _this_ is how you honor his memory? By sharing a bed with the monster who took your son from you?" Cara snapped. With a cry, she wrapped her hands around Kahlan's neck and pushed her back into the wall. Kahlan panicked as she felt the tight grip increasing. In an instant, she knew that she had gone too far. She knew that Cara had no intention of letting go. Clawing at the blonde's iron grip, Kahlan dug her nails into leather-clad hands and arms.

"I should've killed you a long time ago. I should've killed you the second his body was finished burning, you bitch." The snarl on Cara's lips was terrifying and Kahlan had to shut her eyes. She didn't want the last thing she saw in this life to be her friend's unadulterated hatred for her.

"Cara," she managed to get out, "please." Eyes shut tight, she could barely feel the tears that streaked down her cheeks or the blood rushing past her ears. Her legs began to twitch, desperately trying to escape the fatal hold. Just as she was sure she would lose consciousness and never regain it, a faint 'Kahlan?' reached her ears and Cara's grip grew slack. As the blonde released her, Kahlan fell to the floor with her hands wrapped around her neck. The coughs that wracked her battered body hurt more than she could've imagined and she remained on the floor, curled into a ball, until they stopped. When she was finally able to compose herself, Kahlan rose to her knees and took in the sight before her. Cara was kneeling as well, her head bowed as her hands trembled in her lap. Kahlan could faintly hear the blonde's rapid, shuddering breaths as she approached.

"Cara?" Her voice was hoarse but she didn't care. Reaching out, she gently took the woman's chin and lifted it, meeting her gaze. However, this gaze belonged to an entirely different Cara…and this Cara was crying.

"Kahlan." She breathed. "Kahlan, forgive me." The moment those words left her lips, Kahlan knew. With a gasp, she threw her arms around the shorter woman and began to sob.

"Oh Cara, it's you. It's you." She cried as Cara's arms slowly found their way around her form as well. "I knew you were in there. I just knew it."

"It was like I was trapped. I could see and hear everything but…but no one could see me." Cara tried to explain, her own sobs getting in the way.

"It's alright. We're going to get out of here and everything will be as it was." Kahlan insisted, eventually releasing her friend and taking in her sunken gaze. They both knew that wasn't possible.

"I'm going to kill him." The phrase was strange coming from a crying Mord'Sith but Kahlan nodded nonetheless.

"There's no doubt he needs to die but first we need to get out of here. We have to find Richard and Zedd." Kahlan accepted the arm her friend offered and began the excruciated process of standing. As Cara took in her beaten body, she cringed, knowing that most of the damage was delivered by her hand. Kahlan waved a hand in dismissal, immediately sensing what the Mord'Sith was thinking.

"I'll be fine." She promised. Just as Kahlan opened her mouth, the door behind them began to open. Cara spun on her heels, Agiel ready, as one of her sisters began to enter.

"It's awfully quiet in here," a familiar voice sounded, "is everything alright?" Cara was quick to grab the intruder by the hair and press her Agiel close to their face.

"Cara, wait!" Kahlan's cry was the only thing that stopped her from knocking the woman out. "Ava." Kahlan offered the second Mord'Sith a grin as she was released. The two women in red looked each other up and down before Ava finally spoke.

"About time you came to your senses." She scoffed. "I was beginning to wonder whether I was wasting my time." Cara genuinely smiled for the first time a year.

"Can't make everything _too_ easy for you, now can I?" The sisters grinned.

"When have you _ever_ made anything easy?" Ava shook her head, moving to help Kahlan as the brunette struggled to stay upright.

"Well, now what?" Kahlan groaned, watching as the two exchanged another glance.

"Now we take our leave of this hellhole once and for all."

 **Hope you guys didn't see too much of that coming. Let me know by dropping a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

"Wait, wait." Kahlan stumbled, her hand tightening around Ava's waist as the Mord'Sith held her upright.

"What is it?" The taller blonde whispered, not bothering to look at Kahlan as she continued to scan the hallways. Cara glanced at the two briefly before scouting ahead. They all knew that if even one Mord'Sith spotted them, there would be no explanation that would save them. Kahlan could barely stand let alone fight and Cara and Ava weren't exactly keen on killing their sisters- assuming that they could take the three of them plus Rahl.

"Can't." Kahlan's breathes came in pants as the Mother Confessor reached a hand out and leaned against the wall. Face contorted in pain, she wrapped an arm around herself trying to ease the throbbing in her ribs.

"Kahlan, I know it hurts but we can't stop." Ava insisted, already retaking the brunette's arm and placing it back across her shoulders. "I'll carry you if I have to but we can't be seen."

"Just give her a second." Cara all but ordered, barely glancing back at the two as her eyes darted from door to door, waiting for one of them to open.

"We don't _have_ a second." Ava knew that her old friend's guilt was getting the best of her. She blamed herself for Kahlan's pain and certainly didn't want to cause her more. "Can you continue?" Kahlan gritted her teeth and gave a single nod, looking up to try and catch Cara's gaze. The blonde whipped her head around almost immediately. The three continued in silence, the only sound echoing in the halls being Kahlan's labored breathing, until finally they reached where Cara had been leading them. A faint noise emanated from the room and when Cara opened the door to usher them in, Kahlan realized exactly what it was.

"The canal?" Ava questioned. "Cara, there's no way out of here. You've led us to a dead end." Turning quickly enough to make Kahlan groan, Ava was already halfway out the door before Cara stopped her.

"Such little faith." She mumbled, almost to herself. "Where do you think all this water goes, Ava? Put her down and I'll show you." Ava slowly did as she was told and Kahlan watched as the two got to work. Cara turned a crank attached to the wall and they watched as the violent current slowed. As it did, it revealed four, thick bars blocking where the water was leaving the temple from.

"And I don't suppose you thought of a way to go through the bars, now did you?" Ava was almost unsurprised when Cara produced a large hunting knife.

"Better get to work." She tossed the knife to her sister and used both hands to hold off the flow of water as Ava hopped in. It was immediately apparent that without Cara holding the crank, the current would slam her against the bars and hold her under until she drowned. Ava couldn't help but wonder how long her sister had been mulling over this particular route of escape. Spitting out freezing cold water, she got to work on the middle bar knowing that they could probably squeeze through without having to waste time cutting the others. Minutes passed in silence as Ava hacked away. From Kahlan's perspective it seemed to be having little effect on the bars. However, she trusted Cara and her plan and knew that if she had led them here, it was for a reason. Glancing at the blonde, she couldn't help but wonder if this was a trap. What if Cara hadn't woken up? What if this was some sort of twisted ruse to break her spirit even further? The thought was too dreadful to imagine so Kahlan quickly cast it from her mind. Sensing the Confessor's eyes on her, Cara turned and met her gaze for the first time since they'd left the training room.

"This isn't your fault. You know that right?" Kahlan couldn't help but say over the sound of rushing water. Cara blinked twice, her jaw set and Kahlan could see just how hard she was grinding her teeth.

"This isn't the time." She eventually grumbled. "We'll discuss it later." Kahlan nodded immediately, glad to know that Cara at least wanted to talk about what had happened. She also knew that Cara was right- this wasn't the time or place. Suddenly, Cara's head jerked up. The look on her face made Kahlan frown. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Her anxiety grew as Cara swallowed hard. Ava couldn't hear them as she continued to focus on her task.

"They're coming." The phrase was barely louder than a whisper. The two held their breaths as they looked at one another, both terrified in their own rite. "Ava, take her."

"What?" The other Mord'Sith looked up and noticed the expressions of panic on her friends' faces. Without another word, Ava quickly hopped out of the water, grabbed Kahlan, and helped her lean against the bars. Kahlan's teeth were already chattering by the time Ava announced, "it's loose."

"Cara, come on." Kahlan waved her closer, her heart hammering in her chest as they could now hear the multitude of footsteps approaching.

"I can't." She shook her head. "Go now- before they get here."

"What?!" Kahlan cried, undoubtedly alerting their pursuers to their location if they didn't already know. "I've spent months in here waiting for the moment we could _both_ escape. Don't even think about-"

"If I let go of this lever, the current could kill us." Cara explained. "We don't have time for this. Ava, go." Ava froze, her eyes darting between Kahlan and Cara as she deliberated with herself.

"Cara, please!" Kahlan cried. "Don't do this. He'll kill you!"

"No, he won't." Cara promised. "Go find Richard and Zedd. I know you'll come back for me. Now please, go."

"No, no! I can't leave you in here. You know what they'll do to you!" Kahlan struggled against the weakened current only to be dragged back by Ava's arm around her waist. "Let go of me!"

"Ava, now!" Cara shouted, looking back at the door as one of her sisters on the other side started to break it down. "You owe me, now do as I say! Go!" Kahlan could feel Ava stiffen at the words and without another thought, Ava kicked out the bar she had cut and the last thing they saw before being enveloped by the darkness was two Mord'Sith tackle Cara to the ground.

Ava thought the water inside the temple was cold. It didn't even compare, however, to the water the ran underground. Her grip on Kahlan remained vice-like, knowing that if she let the woman go, she probably wouldn't make it. Through the darkness of the water and the forcefulness of the current, it was difficult to tell which way was up. Just when Ava thought that they would surely drown, a light appeared directly in front of them. Suddenly, they were falling and Ava barely got the chance to take a breath before being plunged back into the freezing water of what she could only assume to be a river. Holding onto Kahlan as tightly as she could, Ava fought against the strong current that seemed keen on killing them. Securing her arms around Kahlan's now still form, she used her legs to force them upwards- or what she hoped was upwards. After what felt like hours, she finally emerged on the water's surface, gasping for air and blinking into the star filled night. She knew Kahlan was most likely unconscious so she hurried to the river's edge in a desperate attempt to save her new companion. Ignoring the ache in her muscles, Ava dragged Kahlan up onto the mud and evaluated her condition. Resting two fingers on her neck, Ava's heart skipped a beat. She was alive. Pressing one open hand over Kahlan's chest and covering it with the other, Ava quickly began to pump her chest, forcing the water in her lungs out. After about thirty compressions, Ava groaned.

"Come on Kahlan, are you really going to make me kiss you?" Just as the blonde began to lower herself closer, Kahlan bolted upright, coughing and spitting out the water in her lungs. Ava breathed a sigh of relief as Kahlan continued to cough. She patted the woman's back gently as she waited for the fit to pass. When it did, Kahlan's narrow eyes looked up at her with something Ava had never seen before- love.

"Cara?" She breathed, her injuries, exhaustion, and possible concussion confusing her. Before Ava could respond, the Mother Confessor's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell back into unconsciousness. Ava remained on her knees, watching the woman's steady breathing for a moment longer as she struggled to understand what she was feeling. Never before had someone looked at her with that kind of affection. She wouldn't deny that her breath had caught in her throat for a moment. Nor could she deny the feeling of dread that overwhelmed her when Kahlan had uttered someone else's name. Clearing her throat, Ava forced the thoughts aside. This wasn't the time. Frowning as a sharp pain shot up her leg as she stood, Ava reached down and lifted the Mother Confessor over her shoulder. She had no idea where they were or where the Seeker was but she knew damn well that being out in the open so close to a Mord'Sith temple was suicide. They needed to find shelter and soon.

It took her longer than she cared to admit to find the nearest cave. It wasn't ideal nor was it far enough away from the temple to ease her mind but Ava knew that they needed to rest and regroup. Kahlan would undoubtedly be heartbroken over her limited choice of companions but Ava was smart. She knew how to evade detection and she most certainly knew how to keep one person safe. After all, that had been her job for the past fifteen years. She forced the fact that Rahl had died during that time under the proverbial rug. Placing the Mother Confessor on the ground as gently as she could in the back of the cave, Ava thought quickly. Clothes, transportation, and food. Those were the things they needed, in that order, to survive. Casting one last glance at the sleeping Confessor, Ava sprinted out in search of what they required. She was sure she could find them before Kahlan woke up. Besides, who in their right mind would refuse a Mord'Sith?

The first and only thing Kahlan could comprehend was that she was freezing. The cold invaded her senses and numbed her to the only thing that had been constant for a year now- pain. She wasn't sure which she preferred. She must've made a sound because a rustle came from her right and a voice soon after said,

"Open your eyes Kahlan. You're safe now." The voice was soothing and familiar but Kahlan frowned nonetheless. She didn't want to wake up. "Come on. I know you're awake." Groaning, Kahlan did as she was told and cracked her eyelids open slowly. Thankfully, it was still dark and there was little light to infiltrate her senses.

"Ava." She mumbled as the woman in question raised an eyebrow.

"Expecting someone else?" The tactless joke caused the brunette's eyes to snap open, the pupils dilated greatly as she looked around the dimly lit cave.

"We have to go. We have to get Cara." The sigh that came from Ava's lips wasn't exactly comforting.

"We can't do that." The blonde stated. "They've undoubtedly already moved her. Besides, _you're_ what they want. You can't just walk back in and hand yourself over on a silver platter. I won't let you."

" _Let_ me?" Kahlan almost scoffed. "Perhaps you've misunderstood- I'm done taking orders. From you, from Rahl, from _everyone_ so if I want to waltz back into that temple and save my friend then that's exactly what-"

"You can't even _stand_ on your own Mother Confessor, so while I realize that I'm not your number one pick to play psychopathic manhunt with, you don't exactly have a lot of options." Ava snapped, her gaze narrowing as she took Kahlan's surprised expression. "I get it, alright? You wish Cara were here instead of me and I can't say I blame you but I just risked _everything_ , betrayed _everyone_ I've ever cared for, to save _you_ so if you could do me the courtesy of _not_ getting recaptured, I'd really appreciate it." A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed as both women stared at the other. Kahlan, although desperate to get Cara back, held her tongue. Ava was right. She was being selfish and unappreciative. With a sigh she said,

"You're bleeding." She motioned to the cut on Ava's thigh. The Mord'Sith frowned at the change of topic but looked down at the wound.

"Must've been the bar I cut." She shrugged. "Guess it cut back."

"Let me help you." Kahlan slowly lifted herself into a sitting position and rifled through the backpack at her side. Finding an adequate needle and thread, she took in her surroundings properly. "Where did you get all this?"

"I borrowed it." Came Ava's reply as she watched the Mother Confessor prepare to stitch her wound closed.

"Borrowed." Kahlan repeated. "With or without asking?"

"With actually." Kahlan couldn't help but frown. She really was an influence on Mord'Sith everywhere.

"Won't they hurt them if they find out?" Kahlan's frown changed into one of concern. Ava, however, seemed unphased.

"To be quite honest, I don't care." She said coldly. "All that matters is finding that husband of yours and getting Cara back." The raised eyebrow at her comment caused her to shrug once more. "Baby steps, Confessor."

"Right well," Kahlan dipped the needle in the fire for several seconds, "you have to either rip the leather or take it off. I need more room."

"Five minutes alone and you're already trying to undress me?" Ava couldn't help the jest. Kahlan's pursed lips and raised eyebrow spoke for themselves. "Well, I suppose it has to dry eventually." Standing, Ava removed the lower half of her leather and sat back down, spreading the garment near the fire to dry. Kahlan was quick yet gentle as she stitched the wound close. Neither spoke while she worked. Before long, the Confessor wrapped Ava's leg in an alcohol soaked bandage and tied it with a knot.

"Better?" She asked, concern evident in her voice as Ava began to remove the rest of her uniform.

"Yes, Confessor. You've healed me, body and soul, now get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us." Kahlan wanted to argue- firstly over the sarcasm in her new companion's tone and most importantly over the fact that she intended on taking another watch when Kahlan had just woken up. However, there was no denying the weariness in her bones or the fact that her eyes had already begun to close again. Ava knew that she would be suffering the effects of her training for a long time to come and wanted to ensure that, when the time came, Kahlan would be able to fight. In Ava's mind there was no doubt that that day would come sooner rather than later. After all, it had been many years since Ava had been hunted and only a mere few months since their pursuers had chased down and cornered prey just like her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Would love to hear what more of you guys are thinking. Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Chapter XV**

Ava had managed to procure a horse, some supplies, and clothes for the Mother Confessor to change into. The wet rag she had been wearing for the past year was promptly burnt when they took their leave of the cave. Ava had either chosen a very well-behaved horse or had taken the time to train it while Kahlan was asleep. The beast knelt when prompted and Kahlan was grateful seeing as it would cause her a great deal of pain to climb up on her own. Once she was secure, Ava hopped on behind her and quickly brought them to a trot. The faster they left the vicinity of the temple, the better. Ava knew the surrounding area, its villages, and areas to avoid but their final destination was not yet clear.

"I take it we're heading to Aidyndril?" Ava asked as their temporary home grew smaller in the distance.

"I-I don't know." Kahlan admitted. "I've been locked up for a year. I have no idea what state Aidyndril is in. You'd be better off making the decision." Ava thought for a moment. It was true, Kahlan had been taken from a world ripe with terror and destruction due to the Keeper's rifts. It was strange to think that that was only a year ago although it must've felt like a lifetime to the Confessor.

"Well I don't know about the Midlands," she began, "but after your Seeker healed the veil, D'Hara didn't change much. When Rahl died, whatever magic hold he had on his followers was gone and it certainly didn't come back when he returned in that body. People around here don't take kindly to soldiers or Mord'Sith for that matter."

"Then why are you wearing that?" Kahlan motioned to the leathers she had refused to change out of.

"I'm not going to hide who I am just because people don't like it, Confessor." Ava frowned. "Did you when the quads were hunting your kind?" Kahlan bit her lip.

"Fair point." She conceded. "I suppose we'll just have to be cautious."

"Yes. Very. Don't think that just because the war is over, the people of D'Hara are singing your praises either." Kahlan didn't know why but the phrase stung a little. "You're still the enemy that defeated them."

"But we saved them from Rahl. He was a tyrant, a-"

"The people who met and served Rahl directly know that. They owe you more than you can imagine." Ava agreed. "But to secluded villagers, you're the reason their ruler is dead and their land was thrown into chaos weeks after. Best not to broadcast who you are until we know it's safe."

"Where is safe?" Kahlan mumbled to herself. Ava found that she did not have an answer but knew she should at least attempt to cheer the woman up.

"You said your Seeker is Rahl's brother." Ava remembered. "That would make him the true Lord Rahl. Perhaps he's taken up residence in the People's Palace."

"Is he the true Lord Rahl?" Kahlan asked, wanting answers to a question asked long ago. Ava stiffened.

"What do you mean?" The taller woman lowered her voice. "Of course he is."

"You know what I mean, Ava." Kahlan sighed. "We're going to be each other's only company for a while. Let's at least promise not to lie to one another."

"I've never lied to you." Ava defended but Kahlan merely remained silent, waiting for the reply. Ava huffed a breath before breathing, "yes, he is."

"So, Cara's son-"

"The Seeker is the true Lord Rahl." Ava repeated louder, clearly not wanting to discuss the topic further. Kahlan swallowed hard, unsure as to what Ava was hiding or if she was hiding anything at all. She would wait for a better time to learn the details.

"If Richard claimed the throne after defeating the Keeper, wouldn't Rahl have known? Wouldn't he have told you and the other Mord'Sith?" A genuine laugh escaped her companion's lips.

"You're under the impression he shared something as important as that with all of us." Ava scoffed. "If anyone knows, it's Cara." At the mention of her friend's name, Kahlan felt her heart tug. Ava noticed her mistake as soon as she'd said it and almost winced in response.

"She," Kahlan cleared her throat, "she told me to find him…before they took her. If he was there and she knew, wouldn't she have just said to go to the Palace?"

"Unless she didn't want Rahl and the others knowing where you were headed." Ava shrugged. "Although it's a pretty good guess regardless. The choice is yours, Confessor. Your home or his?"

"How long would it take us to the reach the People's Palace?" Kahlan thought aloud.

"A month. Maybe two." Ava concluded. "There's a reason you were brought here. We're deep in D'Hara. Rahl wanted to make sure that, even if you managed to escape, you'd have no idea where to go and no one to help you."

"Well he didn't account for you." Kahlan offered the woman a quick grin. "And the boundary?" Although the physical wall was no longer standing, everyone knew where it had resided.

"About another month from the Palace." The news wracked Kahlan. She knew they were far but _this_ far?

"And another three or so months to get to Aidyndril from there." She added. "That's six months and I've already been gone a year."

"Well, I guess we better hope your boyfriend had the foresight to take his throne back." Ava sighed. She certainly didn't want to be traveling for the next six months with a hunting party at their backs. Kahlan was doubly as worried seeing as an entire territory depended on her. If Richard was in D'Hara, that meant the Midlands were without a leader. Kahlan chewed on her lip anxiously.

"We have to find out." Kahlan decided. "We can't go inside the Palace only to find some warlord in power. Whoever he is, he'd hang us both."

"Undoubtedly." Ava mumbled. "Well, there's only one way to find out." The two could see a small village appearing on the horizon. Although the last thing they should do is draw attention to themselves so close to the temple, Ava knew they had no choice. "Ask."

After much deliberation, Ava reluctantly agreed to wear civilian clothing over her Mord'Sith leathers when they got to town. Although she was not ashamed of who she was, Ava knew it made sense. Someone would surely start trouble if they knew the truth. Kahlan, already wearing the clothes Ava had "borrowed" for her, was disguised enough. No one knew what the Mother Confessor of the Midlands looked like this far into D'Hara. Seeing as the two had no money, they were hard pressed to find someone to ask. Sitting at an inn would draw attention if they were not buying anything and the marketplace would do the same. The village was small and it was already obvious that they didn't belong. Surprisingly, it was Kahlan who came up with an idea to procure information.

"Who do people visit first when they come into a town like this?" She had asked Ava as they entered the town, tying their horse outside its borders so they didn't have to pay. "Who sees almost every stranger that passes through and has easy access to outside information?"

"Prostitutes." Ava caught on to what the Confessor was saying.

"Exactly." Kahlan nodded. "We just have to find a way to get one of them to talk."

"Without paying them." Ava pointed out the fatal flaw in her plan. "Perhaps prostitutes operate differently where you're from but that might be an issue here."

"Right well," Kahlan crossed her arms, "we'll have to find a helpful prostitute." She ignored Ava's chuckle and shake of the head. Before long, the two found themselves in the not-so-elegant part of town. It didn't escape Kahlan's notice that Ava had started walking closer to her the moment they received the first of many stares. Sharing a look, they found a group of women standing outside of a pub rather easily. Ava approached them first, knowing almost exactly how this conversation would go.

"Evening." She drew their attention. Several of them raised their eyebrows at her. It wasn't often they were approached by another woman. "We were hoping one of you may be able to help us." The group of six let their gazes wander from Kahlan to Ava before one replied.

"Oh, we can help you alright." The woman took a step closer to Ava, trailing a finger down her arm. "But it'll cost you."

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you." Kahlan warned, slightly worried that Ava would hurt the woman. The Mord'Sith merely tilted her head in amusement.

"Someone's a bit possessive." The prostitute grinned, turning her attentions to Kahlan instead. "Is it you I'm supposed to touch instead?" The sultry voice and hand on her waist made the Confessor frown. Ava was quick to pull her away from the woman and offer her a glare.

"An equally bad idea." The Mord'Sith told her. "Luckily for us, we don't need to pay for the services you provide. It's information we need." The prostitute immediately backed off, crossing her arms as the others around her perked up.

"That'll still cost you." She informed them. As the two shared a look, the prostitute chuckled. "You don't have any-" Just as she was about to laugh them away, a man stumbled out of the pub at their backs, clearly drunk. He reached for the first woman in sight- Ava- and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her against him, he brought his face, rotten teeth and all, close to hers.

"Three silvers for the night." He slurred, his hands travelling to places they definitely wouldn't be welcomed. Kahlan grimaced, knowing that this man would be lucky to survive the encounter by the time the Mord'Sith was finished with him. With a tilt of the head, Ava muttered,

"Three silvers?" She scoffed, grabbed the man's arm, and twisted it violently behind his back. The crack was audible as were the man's screams as Ava swung him back around and landed a solid punch to his face, knocking him unconscious instantly.

"Way to be inconspicuous." Kahlan sighed.

"He said I was worth three silvers." Ava shrugged, as if that was reason enough. Kahlan shook her head slowly.

"I'm concerned that _that's_ the part you found most offensive." She pinched the bridge of her nose, turning to walk away from the scene seeing as the prostitutes were of no help.

"Wait!" One of the younger ones called out, catching up to them and taking Ava's hand in hers. "If you do that to him," she pointed across the street, "I'll tell you anything you wish to know."

"What did he do?" Ava asked, merely out of curiosity. The girl swallowed hard as she averted her gaze. Ava waved a hand in dismissal. "You know what, I don't even care." Before Kahlan could stop her, she was gone, already across the street and seemingly flirting with the man in question. It took less than thirty seconds for her to lure him into the nearby alley and another thirty for her to come out, blood on her knuckles.

"That was…efficient." The girl seemed shocked but pleased nonetheless.

"Want to go check?"

"No, no. I believe you." She was quick to shake her head. "What is it you want to know?"

"Not here." Ava led the two down a different alley and, after checking that it was empty, turned to the girl. "My friend and I have been away for a long time. We're wondering what happened at the Palace after the rifts were healed."

"The Palace?" The girl frowned. "I haven't been anywhere near the Palace in my entire life."

"But surely, you've met someone who has?" Kahlan practically begged. "At least in the past few months?"

"It _takes_ months to get there from here." The girl informed them.

"What about in the past year then?" Ava pressed. "We just need to know who's ruling D'Hara."

"Ruling?" The girl shook her head in disbelief. "I have no idea. It takes half a year, at best, for information to reach this far. When Rahl fell, we didn't find out until after the rifts appeared."

"So you're telling me you know nothing?" Ava's nostrils flared in anger. Kahlan immediately put a hand on her arm only to receive a glare in response.

"I-I'm sorry. Is there anything else you want to know?" The girl's voice was shaking. She was clearly afraid of Ava and didn't even know what she was.

"We need supplies." Kahlan was quick to answer. "Food, bandages, anything you can spare."

"O-Ok." She said. "I suppose I can find a way to get some for you. Where are you staying?"

"In the forest." Kahlan told her. "Whenever you can, before dawn, come to the edge of the woods and we'll find you."

"Right." The girl seemed to be growing more and more curious of the visitors by the second. Ava took Kahlan's arm and turned her around. The Confessor turned her head and shouted,

"Be careful!"

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Ava wanted her to know.

"What?" Kahlan frowned as they quickly made their way back to where they had tied their horse. "I know that."

"Do you?" Ava rounded on her. "Because you didn't seem all that confident before."

"Ava, I-"

"If we're going to survive this, you have to trust me." Ava insisted. "I'm not…like them anymore."

"Of course I know that!" Kahlan cried. She could tell just how much the assumption hurt her new friend. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you that impression. It won't happen again."

"Hmm." Ava grumbled as they resumed their fast pace.

Kahlan's stomach rumbled in protest as they waited for the girl to arrive. Although it was dark and their vision was obscured by trees, they could see the entrance to town and would be able to notice anyone walking towards them.

"Stay here." Ava ordered as she caught a glimpse of a figure approaching. Already back in Mord'Sith leathers, she wasn't keen on staying out in the open for too long. As the figure neared, Ava frowned. The girl she was waiting for was, by no means, tall, let alone taller than her. Whoever was coming, however, could easily tower over her even in her Mord'Sith boots. Ava's hand immediately wrapped around her Agiel.

"There you are, you little bitch." A gruff voice said. "You think you can just go around, beating on innocent men and get away with it?"

"Innocent men?" Ava withheld a chuckle. "There's no such thing. I'm sure you deserved it."

"Not as much as you deserve this." As Ava was about to step out of the shadows and reveal herself as a Mord'Sith, a rustle behind her caught her attention. As she turned, she saw six more men begin to surround her.

"Seven against one?" She asked innocently. "The odds aren't exactly fair."

"You're right." The man sneered. "So come quietly and maybe, after we're through having our fun with you, I'll let you live." Now, Ava laughed. The sound understandably unnerved the men but no more than the sight of her as she stepped into the clearing.

"You misunderstood." She grinned. "I meant the odds weren't fair for _you_."

"A Mord'Sith?" One of the other men gasped. "You didn't tell us she was Mord'Sith! I'm out of here." The man began to run away but made the fatal mistake of sprinting past Ava. There was no way she was letting a man like this get away even if he had no intention of fighting her. Grabbing him, she swiftly snapped his neck and let his body fall to the ground with a thud. The remaining men each took a step back.

"Looks like it's six to one now." She shrugged nonchalantly. It took a second or two for the others to decide what their course of action would be but once their "leader" hollered a battle cry of sorts, the others began to converge on her. Ava was quick to dispatch two, then three of them before the remaining three could blink.

"You bitch!" The first man shouted. Ava stood up straight, squaring her shoulders as she eyed him.

"Walk away." She all but demanded. "I have more important things to do than teach you a lesson so take the offer I would've never given you a few weeks ago before it expires."

"I'll kill you!" The man lunged at her which she quickly sidestepped. Grazing her Agiel against his back as he passed as a warning, she snarled,

"Take the offer before it expires." Her patience was growing thin and soon, she would kill them just because they've aggravated her just like the old Ava would. She didn't want to revert to that. With another cry, all three men rushed her. One dove for her legs and was lucky enough to grab her injured thigh. The other two each went for an arm as she fell. Her annoyance suddenly turning into unadulterated anger, she lashed out, striking the man to her left hard across the face. Although he released her, he rushed back to her side and landed a kick to her head. Ava grunted, her legs lashing out and hitting the third man hard enough for him to let go. Before he could recover, Ava hurriedly got to her feet and wrestled her arms back from the two men. One of them managed a punch to the side of her head but Ava barely felt it. With a growl, she wretched her right hand out of the man's grasp and used it to jab her Agiel directly into the heart of the other. Once he was dead, she immediately rounded on the other and did the same. The third man who had remained on the floor at the display, jumped to his feet and sprinted away. Ava went to chase him down, the pain in her leg causing her to clench her jaw. However, before she could take another step, a knife went hurdling across the night sky and landed in the back of the man's head, killing him instantly. Turning in the direction of the throw, Ava was somewhat surprised to see Kahlan standing there, a look of determination etched on her face. The Confessor ran to her as fast as she could, given her injuries, and looked her up and down with concern.

"What happened? Did they hurt you?" Kahlan's eyes immediately went to the now bleeding wound she had stitched up the night before as well as the cut on the side of her head. Blood ran down the side of her face as the once golden hair turned red.

"I'm fine." She insisted. "Nice throw."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure I still had it in me." Kahlan shrugged, reaching out for Ava's arm. The Mord'Sith frowned in response.

"We still have to wait for-"

"By the Sprits." The girl from the pub had suddenly appeared, taking in the sight of seven dead bodies around her. Her eyes widened as she realized what Ava was. The Mord'Sith raised her hands defensively.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She promised. "Just put the supplies on the ground and you can be on your way."

"It's alright." Kahlan added. "Just go. We don't want any trouble. We have a long trip ahead of us and we need to get going."

"To the People's Palace?" The girl asked in a small voice. As Kahlan opened her mouth, Ava interrupted.

"Actually, we're headed to Aidyndril." She said suddenly. Kahlan frowned but allowed her to continue. "Since we can't be sure how safe the Palace is, we figured we'd try the Midlands instead."

"Makes sense, I suppose." The girl said slowly, still wary of the Mord'Sith. She put the supplies she had stolen on the ground, her eyes never leaving Ava's. "Good luck." Backing away slowly, the girl eventually turned and broke into a sprint, heading for the relative safety of her brothel.

"I told you people didn't like us."

"Just press this against it." Kahlan handed her a cloth and waited until Ava did as she said. With a slight groan, Kahlan lifted the bags of supplies and waved Ava away as she went to take them from her. They rode deep into the woods to avoid any backlash from the attack and eventually set up camp. As they sat on their makeshift bedrolls and ate whatever little food they could spare, Ava cleaned the wound on her thigh once more. If they weren't careful, it would become infected and then the real trouble would begin. Wordlessly, Kahlan gathered the necessary items and sat closer to the woman, preparing to stitch it closed again.

"I can do it." Ava insisted. Kahlan didn't even glance up.

"I'm aware. You saved my life. At least let me try to return the favor." Ava shifted slightly, not wanting to discuss that. Kahlan sensed her apprehension and decided to change the topic.

"So why'd you tell her we were going to Aidyndril?"

"So that when the others eventually find and torture her, she'll lead them away." Her response caused Kahlan to frown. "Don't be naïve enough to think we're going to get away with that without drawing attention. They'll know it was us right away. We might as well give them a map."

"So we're still going to the Palace?" Kahlan asked, confused. Ava merely shrugged.

"If that's what you want."

"What _I_ want? Ava, your life is in danger here too. You get a say." Kahlan realized that this was probably the first time in over twenty years that someone wanted to hear Ava's opinion. She waited for the woman to respond.

"I suppose the Palace is our best bet. If he's not there, we'll have to continue on to Aidyndril but I don't see why he would be there. It doesn't make sense tactically speaking."

"You're right." Kahlan's affirmation seemed to make the Mord'Sith happy and uncomfortable at the same time. "So, we'll head there in the morning."

"Get some sleep, Mother Confessor."

"Kahlan." The brunette corrected. "You said it yourself, people don't exactly like me around here. Besides, my friends call me 'Kahlan'."

"Friends." The word seemed almost foreign to the Mord'Sith. Kahlan simply nodded and offered her a smile. "Right. Well get some sleep, Kahlan."

"I'll take first watch tonight. _You_ get some sleep." Ava went to argue but the look on Kahlan's face made her roll her eyes instead. Giving in to the request, Ava adjusted herself as comfortably as she could and tried to sleep. Eventually, her body obeyed.

It seemed like minutes had passed when Kahlan woke her with a gentle shake. The look on the Confessor's face made Ava frown and scan the area.

"What is it?" She said groggily.

"I thought of something but didn't want to wake you too early." She began as Ava rubbed her eyes. "I remember when we first met, Cara told me about this bond D'Harans share with the Lord Rahl."

"Pure blooded D'Harans, yes." Ava corrected.

"Well, are you pureblooded?" Kahlan seemed excited.

"Not exactly a socially acceptable question but I'll let it slide." Motioning to her hair and overall looks, she said, "what do you think?"

"That means that you can…forge" Kahlan wasn't sure of the terminology, "a bond with the true Lord Rahl. You can find him."

"Kahlan, to officially accept a Lord Rahl, a D'Haran has to at least be in his presence." Ava explained. "Every time the new Lord Rahl is crowned, every pure blooded D'Haran is required to attend a ceremony. There aren't very many of us left and the majority are already Mord'Sith or Dragon Corps so it's not really a big deal but that's where they swear their allegiance and the bond is accepted. It can't be done when we haven't even met yet. And that's all assuming that _he's_ accepted himself as the Lord Rahl."

"This all seems very complicated." Kahlan frowned.

"Try learning about Confessors for the first time." Ava countered and Kahlan couldn't help but scoff.

"But," Kahlan continued, "theoretically, couldn't you forge a bond with someone Richard was close to? Someone who was already bound to him?"

"I suppose, theoretically," Ava raised an eyebrow, "that would be possible. But unless I've missed something grave in your relationship, you're not a part of the Rahl bloodline."

"No," Kahlan chewed on her lip in thought, "but magic is fickle. It decides what works and what doesn't, not some rules that were set in place thousands of years ago."

"You and Richard aren't even officially married." Ava argued. "I don't see how it would work."

"Richard and I are bound together through more than just a piece of paper or a ceremony." Kahlan insisted. "We're…well we're soulmates. I know it sounds ridiculous to you but love is a much more powerful weapon than most when wielded correctly."

"I'm sure that's easy for you to believe but that doesn't mean the wizards of old felt the way you do." Ava crossed her arms.

"What's the worst that could happen if you swear the oath to me?" Kahlan genuinely wanted to know. "Could it hurt you or Richard?"

"No." Ava thought. "Well, I don't think so."

"Then isn't it worth a try?" Kahlan watched the woman mull it over.

"Fine." Ava relented once again. "But I don't want to hear a single joke about me kneeling in front of you." Kahlan knew how serious the Mord'Sith were about who they showed their respect to and kneeling was strictly reserved for the Lord Rahl and the Lord Rahl alone. She raised her hands defensively.

"I would never." Ava rolled her eyes as she went to her knees in front of the Mother Confessor.

"The irony is just…" The Mord'Sith trailed off as she shook her head at herself.

 _Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours._

The devotion seemed to echo through the air as Kahlan and Ava looked around the forest. A strange wind blew towards them, whipping golden and dark hair every which way. Ava stood slowly, the look on her face answering Kahlan's question.

"Sprits be damned," Ava cursed, "it worked."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

On the road at dawn once more, Kahlan couldn't help but fidget. Seeing as the two women were forced to share a horse, it was driving Ava insane. For the hundredth time since the previous night, Kahlan couldn't help but ask,

"You're sure he's there?" She pressed. "How can you be sure that it's the People's Palace?"

"For the tenth time in the past five minutes," Ava sighed her annoyance, "I'm sure. I don't know that he's _inside_ the Palace. I know how far he is and in which direction to travel. Ergo, I'm sure he's _at_ the Palace."

"But how can you be sure?" The brunette knew she was pushing Ava's limits. "I'm sorry, I know I've asked a lot-"

"Then stop." Ava said, her temper getting the better of her. "We'll find out for sure when we get there but I am as sure as I can be that he is there. End of story, Kahlan."

"Right." Kahlan mumbled. "Sorry." A few more moments of blissful silence passed before the Mother Confessor felt the need to talk again. "I miss her too, you know."

"What?"

"Cara." The name, which had become taboo as of late, caused Ava to stiffen. Kahlan could feel her shoulders straighten. "I know you snap at me when you think about her and…and what's probably happening to her."

"You don't know anything." Ava turned her head slightly, just enough to glare at the woman behind her. "I don't wish to discuss this with you."

"It's been over a week, Ava." Kahlan insisted. "I know you think it's silly but talking about it can help. I know talking to you helped me when-"

"Maybe jabbering on endlessly about your feelings makes you feel better but I can pretty much guarantee it won't do anything for me so if you don't mind, I'd like to have just-"

"She said that you owed her." Kahlan interrupted the rant. "The second she said that, you did what she wanted without hesitation. What could possibly-"

"I said, I don't want to talk about it!" Ava shrugged Kahlan's hands off her shoulders and hopped off the horse, choosing instead to walk alongside it. Kahlan was quick to grab the reins but her gaze remained focused on the woman in red.

"I'm not trying to pry or make you uncomfortable. I just want to help." She said gently, watching Ava's features contort. "To be honest, I try not to think about her. It's selfish, I know, but I fear that if I dwell on what happened I won't be able to make it to Richard."

"That's ridiculous." Ava scoffed. "Maybe if you stopped being so emotional, you'd be able to walk ten paces without crying."

"She used to tell me the same thing." Kahlan grinned despite the ache in her heart. "She even offered to teach me how Mord'Sith control their emotions."

"You should've taken her up on it when you had the chance." Ava knew she was being cruel but a part of her couldn't help it. She supposed it was almost innate now. Kahlan ignored the jab and continued.

"What I am- what I do to people," she suddenly had Ava's attention, "it requires a great deal of emotion. Without it, I'd be a monster. It's why male Confessors are never allowed to live."

"Right, I remember Rahl talking about that. He wanted a male Confessor and sent us to get him."

"That was my nephew." Kahlan told her immediately, not wanting to know her involvement in the murder of Dennee and her son. "They're extremely powerful but also insatiable. Their bloodlust knows no bounds and it's because they lack the compassion of female Confessors."

"So if you give me one moment of peace you'll turn into a serial killer?" Ava's question hit home harder than she intended as it reminded Kahlan of another conversation she'd had with Cara. The brunette swallowed hard, shoving her fear for her friend down as deep as it could go.

"Perhaps." She managed to get out. "You know, everyone thinks Mord'Sith and Confessors are polar opposites." Ava frowned.

"Everyone except for you, I imagine?"

"Yes." Kahlan nodded. "Think about it. The opposite of love is, what?"

"Hate." Ava responded immediately. "Mord'Sith carry plenty of that around."

"Except it's not hate. It's indifference." Kahlan explained. "Hate and love are more similar than people think, ergo Confessors and Mord'Sith are as well. We're two sides of the same coin- a deadly and terrifying coin, of course, but the same nonetheless."

"So what, now we hold hands and braid each other's hair?" Ava was surprised when Kahlan let out a chuckle at her sarcasm.

"I'm glad you're with me, Ava." She told the woman who seemed even more surprised by the statement than the laugh. "You…you remind me of her. A lot, in fact."

"Well, I'm happy to be your surrogate until you get the original back." The tone of her suggested anything but happiness.

"That's not it at all." The Confessor assured her. "You're Ava. She's Cara. You're not the same, just similar. I know she's not here but since I can't be with her, I'm glad that I can at least be with someone I trust."

"Trust, huh?" Ava cast her a sidelong glance. "After everything I did to you? To Cara?"

"Being angry at you for that would be the same as being angry at Cara for what she did to me." Kahlan surmised. "It wouldn't be fair and it wouldn't make sense. You're both different people now and the person you are now is what matters to me."

"You really are too compassionate for your own good, you know." Kahlan let out another, brief chuckle.

"Yea probably, but one of us might as well be." Now it was Ava's turn to grin. "You know you can trust me too, right?" Kahlan could see the tight hold the woman had on her Agiel.

"Yes." She said after a while.

"Then talk to me." Kahlan sighed. "I promise, you'll feel better."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll never ask you to share anything from your past again." The deal was too sweet to pass up and Kahlan knew it. With an eyeroll, Ava conceded.

"A long time ago, when Cara and I were both stationed at the People's Palace, we became friends." She began. "We were close but not in the way you think. Before long, Cara was with child. I was the one who was assigned to care for her until she delivered."

"So you were there?" Kahlan prodded. "When Rahl took the baby?"

"Yes." Ava avoided her gaze and Kahlan was unsure what she would find there. "That's when we grew closer. We shared things with each that weren't exactly Mord'Sith-approved."

"Approved? Like what?"

"Thoughts that we had. Dreams, nightmares, everything." Ava waved a hand. "Everything that we knew we would never have in this life. One day, I shared something with her that changed our lives. I was…at a low point. I didn't want to live anymore so I told Cara that I wanted to end it. You see, suicide amongst Mord'Sith is the second worse offense you can commit proceeded only by hurting the Lord Rahl. It's shameful and…and cowardly."

"You're neither of those things, Ava." Kahlan shook her head.

"Cara said the same thing. I was inclined to disagree." As the two were walking, Ava removed her gloves and rolled up the leather sleeves to reveal multiple, deep, and jagged slashes across both wrists. Kahlan held her breath to keep from making a sound.

"I take it you weren't successful?" Kahlan wondered if anyone had simply brought her back after she had died. Ava nodded.

"I was not. Cara found me. She apparently had been following me for weeks- ever since I had told her- waiting for the moment I would do it." Ava rolled her sleeves back down. "She stopped the bleeding and hid me in her room after she cleaned up the blood."

"So that's why you owe her- because she saved your life." Ava shook her head slowly.

"No. I owed her because she never told anyone. The punishment for attempted suicide is…worse than anything anyone's ever experienced, Mord'Sith included. She saved me from the most painful and humiliating death that could befall a Mord'Sith. To this day, she never told a soul. Aside from the two of us, you're the only who knows."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Kahlan didn't know what else to say. "But I'm glad you failed."

"So am I." Ava took a look around the forest they were travelling in and sighed. "So am I."

Weeks passed and there had been no sign of the Mord'Sith hunting party that was undoubtedly on their trail. Ava grew more and more anxious as the days went on, knowing that there was little chance of them making it to the Palace unhindered. Kahlan however, was convinced that they had outrun them. Her companion refrained from detailing just how unlikely that was. The two women made camp, once more, in a cave miles off the road they knew was there. Now approximately four days away from the People's Palace, Ava could see the Confessor's mood improving the closer they got to the Seeker. It puzzled her just how happy the mere thought of another person could make the brunette despite all their troubles. Ava wondered if she, too, would be able to feel that for someone one day. Casting a sidelong glance at Kahlan, she knew that it was possibility.

"Whose turn is it?" The brunette asked as she unrolled her makeshift bedroll, startling Ava out of her thoughts.

"Mine." Ava always took the first watch when they would lose track of the rotation. Something about making sure Kahlan slept well comforted the blonde. It was a thought she never dwelled on too long.

"Of course it is." Kahlan replied sarcastically, well aware that Ava would never willingly say otherwise. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ava said over her shoulder, beginning to groom the horse they were lucky enough to still have. As Kahlan relinquished herself to the comfort of sleep, Ava's senses kicked into a higher gear as they always did when the sun went down. Removing the saddle and brushing the sweat covered mane, Ava almost found herself smiling as the stallion nuzzled its head against her chest. The beast had grown rather fond her during the weeks they'd spent together and, although it had taken a while to admit it to Kahlan, Ava had even named him.

"Shh, Atlas." The blonde placed a pale hand on his dark coat. "You'll wake Kahlan." Almost understanding, the large, black stallion quieted momentarily before throwing his head back suddenly, neighing loudly. Ava took a step back, frowning at his temperament and reached for the reins. Something was wrong. Atlas was the most calm and gentle horse she had ever encountered. There was no reason for him to act out. Without a moment's hesitation, Ava peered outside the cave and, through the thick blanket of rain, saw what Atlas was worried about- three horses and indistinct voices rapidly approaching. Almost sprinting, Ava put out the fire they had started and forced Atlas outside, hoping that he would be smart enough to get away from the cave. As she watched the horse trot some distance away with relief, Ava scrambled to the back of the cave where Kahlan still slept. The Confessor awoke almost the instant Ava's hand covered her mouth. Taking in the serious look on her face as well as the motion to be quiet, Kahlan obeyed, the two quickly moving to hide behind the largest rock they could find. Hopefully whoever was coming wouldn't be able to see the array of bags and items scattered around the cave. Holding their breaths, they eventually heard the unmistakable sound of women's voices.

"I'm telling you, I saw something move." Kahlan was quick to glance at her friend as Lauren's voice echoed in the cave. Ava's expression gave away nothing.

"Bats and mice move, Lauren." Morgan replied sarcastically. "Doesn't mean we should care."

"It wasn't a bat or a mouse, _Morgan_." Lauren spat. "It was much larger than that."

"So, like a rabbit?" Morgan mumbled and Ava couldn't help but wonder where Dahlia was. She didn't have to wonder long.

"Would the two of you shut up?" Dahlia's impatience was clear, her tone leaving no room for debate as her two sisters immediately closed their mouths. "Search the cave. If there's nothing here at least we'll have dry shelter tonight." The sisters followed her order, spreading out to canvas the fairly large structure. Ava turned to look at Kahlan and took in the look of paralyzing fear in her eyes. The two women knew what would happen to them if they were caught and neither relished the thought. Clenching her jaw, Ava knew she had to act if not to save herself, then to save Kahlan. She reached out, gently squeezed the Confessor's arm, and motioned for her to be still. Kahlan frowned as she watched Ava peek over the side of the rock they were hidden behind, wondering what the blonde's plan was. As the Mord'Sith made a move to creep around the rock, Kahlan grabbed her and yanked her back, a look of panic on her features. Kahlan shook her head vigorously, realizing that Ava was planning on putting herself in danger to save her life again. Ava's frown deepened, slowly removing Kahlan's hand from around her arm and raising an eyebrow at the woman.

 _Don't try to stop me._

Kahlan couldn't help but hold her breath as she watched her friend crawl around the side of their hiding spot and move towards the right of the cave. As Ava continued to progress further and further into the darkness, Kahlan lost sight of her. Now alone with the Mord'Sith closing in on her, Kahlan found it hard to control her racing heart. Seconds passed in silence as Kahlan prayed both for herself and for her new friend. Just as she heard the scuff of a boot scrape against the rock she was pressed up against, loud hoofbeats could be heard approaching. The three Mord'Sith spun on their heels immediately, Agiels out and ready for a fight.

"Well you three aren't very good at your jobs now, are you?" Ava's voice boomed in the cave and Kahlan almost cried tears of relief. "We were in here two nights ago and you're just catching up now?"

"If we're so far behind why come back and reveal yourself, traitor?" Morgan asked, the three sisters slowly moving towards their own horses.

"Maybe I got tired of you nipping at my heels like a rabid dog." Ava shrugged.

"Then how about we just cut your feet off and call it a day?" Lauren spat at her former lover. It was clear that the younger woman would not be forgiving her anytime soon. Ava was surprised at how little she cared.

"You'll have to catch them first, dear sister." Ava chuckled, yanking on Atlas' reins hard and bringing the beast to an immediate gallop. Her pursuers were quick to hop on their horses and give chase, leaving Kahlan to tremble in the dark alone.

Ava's heart pounded violently against her chest as she wove Atlas in between trunks of trees and thick bushes. She could hear her sisters' horses merely inches away, decreasing her chances of escape as the seconds passed. Of course, escape was never the intention. Just as Ava jerked Atlas to the right in order to avoid a downed tree he would've undoubtedly tripped on, she felt something solid collide with her body. Landing on the floor with a hard _thud_ , Ava struggled to free herself out from under the silhouette above her.

"Did you really think you could outrun us?" Lauren knelt on her ribs, fighting to maintain the momentary control she had. "I'm going to make you pay, you cowardly bitch."

"Having your hands on me again is already punishment enough." Ava growled, bringing her face closer to her sister's. Lauren practically snarled as she wound back a fist and collided it with Ava's cheek. Quick to recover, the taller blonde wrapped her legs around her opponent and flipped them over. As she raised a fist to strike back, Ava found herself being dragged backwards and off of Lauren. Two pairs of hands held her back as she tried to shake them, watching as Lauren rose. As Dahlia and Morgan restrained her arms, Lauren removed a knife from her waist and brandished it in front of Ava's face.

"You're going to regret betraying me." It surprised Ava that the woman was genuinely offended by her "betrayal". Did Lauren actually care for her? "I'm going to make you scream."

"Well," Ava couldn't help herself, "that'll be a first." The final thought that entered Ava's mind before she was bombarded with blows was that Lauren's ability to care for others was probably as slim as her own chances of survival.


	17. Chapter 17

**Review make the world go round :)**

 **Chapter XVII**

"I won't ask again." Dahlia's voice grew more and more distant as the interrogation continued. "Where is the Mother Confessor?"

"You just," Ava breathed through the pain as she struggled to rise from the forest floor, "said you wouldn't ask." Designated as her official abuser, Lauren was quick to grab the woman by the collar and force her up. Slamming her hard against the trunk of the nearest tree, Ava's breath hitched. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to focus, she could barely make out the look of pure hatred coming from the woman she used to share a bed with.

"Don't get cute, Ava." Dahlia crossed her arms as she approached, glaring at her over Lauren's shoulder. "You know how badly we can hurt you."

"Then get on with it," Ava spat at the unofficial leader, "because even if I knew where she went, there is no amount of pain any of you could inflict that would make me tell you."

"I'm willing to test that theory." Lauren took the serrated knife and pressed it against Ava's leather-clad shoulder. "Talk."

"You've got leaves in your hair." Ava offered the younger woman a cheeky grin despite the increasing pain she was in. Slowly, Lauren forced the knife into her shoulder, ensuring that she felt every centimeter. Blood began to pour from the wound almost instantly as Lauren made a point to twist the knife every so often.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Dahlia continued, watching as Ava locked eyes with her. "Things can go back to the way they were."

"I'd rather die." Was Ava's only response. Gritting her teeth to keep silent, Ava held her sister's gaze as the knife reached its end and exited her shoulder. Not to be outdone, Lauren suddenly forced it further, effectively nailing Ava to the tree.

"Oh, you will." Dahlia informed her nonchalantly. "The only thing that's up to you is how. We can take you back to Lord Rahl and watch while he finds brand new ways to hurt you or we can kill you here- quickly and painlessly. The choice is yours."

"Do you honestly think," Ava shook her head, "that _pain_ is what I'm afraid of? How naïve can you be?"

"I don't know." Dahlia shrugged. "Pain can be an excellent motivator, wouldn't you say? Look at all the things it's made us do in the past."

"I'm not the same person I was." Ava breathed deeply. "I will not help you hurt another innocent."

"Really?" Dahlia lit up. "I wonder what Cara would have to say about that." The use of the woman's name threw Ava off. "You abandoned her to quite an unimaginable fate, if I do say so myself, and now you preach of protecting the innocent? How duplicitous of you."

"You serve and bed the man who tortures the woman you love." Ava frowned. "You're not exactly the leading authority on morality." Dahlia rounded on her immediately, ramming her Agiel under Ava's chin.

"I do not love her." Dahlia warned. "Besides, let's not pretend like you have Cara's best interest at heart."

"I owe Cara more than you can imagine." Ava told her. "I would die for her a thousand times over."

"And yet you're out here," Dahlia motioned to the woods, "and she's in there." Ava's words caught in her throat. Dahlia was right. "So what'll it be? Shall we take you back to Rahl and adorn the halls with your blood or will you tell us what we want to know?"

"Go fuck yourself, Dahlia." Ava closed her eyes briefly as she fought to suppress the panic building up inside of her.

"Very well then." The brunette motioned for the other two to collect their new prisoner as the bush behind them rustled. The three Mord'Sith turned to it, eyes narrowed as they searched for what had made the sound. Suddenly, three horses rushed past the women, each bucking and neighing wildly. Scrambling to avoid being trampled, it took them a minute to notice that one horse was carrying a rider.

"It's her!" Morgan shouted, pointing at the middle horse. She and Dahlia took off quickly while Lauren remained behind.

"What about her?!" She shouted at her sister's backs.

"She's not going anywhere anytime soon!" Dahlia called back behind her shoulder. With a growl of frustration, Lauren was off, attempting to rejoin her sisters and capture the Mother Confessor. After a minute or two, however, the woman herself appeared from behind a bushel and quickly made her way to her friend.

"Ava." She breathed. "Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here." Ava, confused and loosing blood at an alarming rate, merely frowned.

"Kahlan?" The Confessor shushed her, mumbling an 'I'm sorry' as she yanked the dagger out from the tree and Ava's shoulder. Already struggling to remain upright, Ava fell to her knees immediately. Kahlan caught her as well as she could and began half-dragging, half-carrying the Mord'Sith away. Ava knew that she wouldn't be conscious for long and fought against the welcoming embrace of sleep. She wasn't sure Kahlan was healed enough to carry her on her own.

"Almost there, Ava. You can make it." Kahlan grunted with the effort, her own body protesting at the excursion. Ava wanted to ask where 'there' was and how she had tricked the others into thinking she was on that horse but speaking suddenly seemed too exhausting. Kahlan whistled softly and before long, Ava heard the familiar sound of Atlas' hooves approaching. She would've smiled if she could as the horse rushed towards them and nuzzled her as he knelt. Kahlan quickly helped her sit, trying hard to ignore the blood that continued to pool out of the wound. Settling behind the woman and wrapping her arms securely around her waist, Kahlan gave Atlas a firm kick and set a grueling pace away from their pursuers. Ava couldn't help but let her head fall back and rest on the Mother Confessor's shoulder. The scent that was so distinctly Kahlan filled her senses and instantly calmed her. Kahlan had her. She was safe.

Fighting against the growing desire to rest, Kahlan drove Atlas hard through the night. They stopped once to bandage Ava's shoulder in an attempt to keep her from bleeding to death but were quick to continue lest the Mord'Sith spot them. The now unconscious Ava had woken up several times, dazed from an obvious concussion and a multitude of other injuries. She never spoke- simply lifted her head, ensured Kahlan was still with her, and submitted to her subconscious once more. Kahlan knew that they would have to stop soon. Her eyes were beginning to close and the last thing they needed was to be led off a cliff by a drowsy Confessor. However, Kahlan had no idea where they were. She had been continuing in the direction they were headed towards in the hopes that she would soon see the People's Palace on the horizon. So far, there was nothing but valleys and trees. Aside from the obvious need for a navigator, Kahlan's concern for Ava grew by the second. While the shoulder wound had mostly stopped bleeding, she hadn't the time to inspect the rest of her. Infection and countless other possibilities swam through the Confessor's head as she glanced at her companion's paling complexion.

"Hold on, Ava." Kahlan told the woman, unsure whether she could hear her or not. Veering to the right, Kahlan and Atlas left the well paved road behind as they traveled deeper into the forest. After another hour or two, Kahlan finally decided to stop, the occasional groan from Ava's lips the determining factor. The sun was beginning to rise and allowed Kahlan an unobstructed view of their surroundings. A shaded area underneath the face of a mountain would serve fine for their needs. Kahlan hopped off the horse, her legs aching fiercely as she made sure Ava didn't tumble after her. Leading the beast forward, Atlas knelt before she even asked him to and Kahlan couldn't help but offer him a pat. Hoisting Ava over her shoulders, Kahlan struggled to lift the woman. Her year of captivity had certainly done a number on her physical strength.

"You're heavier than you look, blondie." Kahlan heaved as she knelt slowly, easing Ava against the moss-covered wall. The woman in red gave a protesting groan as she settled. "Yes, yes, I know. Don't call you that." Kahlan quickly got to work removing the top half of Ava's leather to inspect her injuries. A vast array of purples and blues covered her friend's body and Kahlan couldn't help but grimace. She could do nothing for the woman's broken ribs and prayed that she had little to no internal damage. Thoroughly cleaning her head wounds, Kahlan debated whether it would be wise to start a fire or not. While it was still cold from the night, smoke could be seen regardless of the time of day. However, Ava's wound needed to be stitched closed and without fire, she couldn't sterilize a needle. Her eyes glanced down at Ava's belt- more specifically at the holster that held her Agiel- and a memory sparked in her mind.

 _"_ _I don't need a fire." Cara had said, removing the Agiel from her belt and offering the Confessor a questioning look._

As her hand went to wrap around the Agiel on Ava's waist, the woman in question cracked her eyelids.

"What are you doing?" Her low voice full of equal parts concern and confusion. Kahlan nearly jumped back, not expecting her to speak.

"I, uh, need to close your wound but we can't risk a fire." Kahlan explained. "Cara…she showed me once."

"Hmm." Ava swallowed hard, either unable or unwilling to voice an opinion. Kahlan took her closing eyes as a sign of trust. Ava knew she would do anything to save her.

"Bite on this." Kahlan touched a thick enough branch to the woman's lips until she took it in between her teeth. Steeling herself for unimaginable pain, Kahlan removed the weapon from its holster as quickly as she could. With a frown, she glanced at her hand. The Agiel hummed with dark magic and she was definitely holding it but the pain was significantly more dull. Kahlan pushed the thought aside as she held Ava down as gently as she could. The woman's eyes were closed but she was not unconscious and Kahlan cursed her luck at waking up a minute too soon. Feeling the need to apologize once more, she mumbled a soft 'sorry' before pressing the Agiel against her friend's skin. The wound reacted immediately, sizzling and turning the veins around it into a deep red and black as it forced the infection away. Ava's entire body had stiffened but, even in her state, she did not make a sound. After repeating the process on the exit site, Kahlan could no longer stand the smell of burning flesh and removed the weapon, stowing it back where it belonged at Ava's side.

"A natural." Ava said jokingly in between pants, her eyes barely opening enough to see the brunette.

"Very funny." Kahlan began to clean the now closed wound as Ava tried to stay awake. "Sleep now. We're safe here." Ava didn't have time to throw the woman a doubtful look before she fell into unconsciousness again. As Kahlan worked, the stallion approached the women cautiously. She made room for him, finding his affection for the Mord'Sith rather adorable although she would never dream of telling Ava that. Atlas sat by his friends' side, warming them both, and laid his head across Ava's lap as if he were a dog. A genuine smile crossed Kahlan's lips as Ava's hand subconsciously went to rest on his head. They had both earned some rest. Kahlan wandered from their resting place, sure that Atlas would alert her if anyone was approaching, and searched for food and water. Armed with nothing more than a knife, the chances of finding an actual meal were slim but it didn't hurt to try. Ava needed to regain her strength and she couldn't do so on an empty stomach. As she entered a clearing, Kahlan's heart almost stopped in her chest. In the distance, barely two day's ride away, stood the People's Palace. Tall, menacing, and the headquarters of her old enemies, Kahlan felt an onslaught of tears spill as she stared at the best thing she had seen in over a year.

"We're coming Richard." She muttered to herself, a newly found energy surging from her core as she rushed back to Ava.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

Forcing herself to sleep had been difficult but she knew that riding for the next two days would be impossible without rest. Thankfully, Ava had stayed asleep the entire time, making Kahlan feel much better about the woman's condition. Equally as beneficial, Atlas had more than enough time to build up his strength as well. Kahlan was going to push him hard until they arrived but he hadn't gotten his name by being less than remarkable so far. As Kahlan began collecting their things and preparing the horse, she heard a sigh leave Ava's lips and knew that the woman was waking up. Another blessing seeing as it would be much easier to ride fast without worrying about her passenger falling off.

"How are you feeling?" Kahlan knelt by the Mord'Sith's side and pressed the back of her hand to a sweaty head. The fever had gone down significantly but not enough to pacify her concern.

"Fine." Ava frowned at the hand. "We're close."

"Oh, I know." Kahlan assured her, offering a hand to help Ava stand. Reluctantly, the blonde took it and rose to her feet groggily. "Less than two days away. Can you make it?"

"Is that a joke?" Ava slowly made her way over to Atlas who was clearly overjoyed at her approach. Settling himself long enough to kneel for her, Ava offered the stallion a quick rub in between the eyes before swinging a leg over. Kahlan opted to remain silent as her friend's face went from pale to white as a sheet. "Well, come on then. Don't you want to see your boyfriend?"

Stopping to momentarily rest by a stream, Kahlan carefully observed her companion for any sign that she needed to stop. Ava, fully aware that she was watching, made sure stand taller and breath normally. There was no doubt that she was in pain but she would not allow her physical limitations to impede on Kahlan's reunion with Richard. Besides, the sooner they were within the Palace, the sooner Ava could stop looking over shoulder at every shadow. Splashing water on their faces, Ava took it upon herself to redo her braid. She didn't want to make a bad first impression on her new Lord Rahl. The thought of meeting another Rahl churned her stomach for many reasons but Ava forced herself to swallow it down. Kahlan loved him so how bad could he be?

"Do I, uh," Kahlan drew her attention, "look ok?" Ava blinked at the question, taking in her friend's washed hair and bright eyes.

"What?" She asked, surprised that Kahlan would even ask that question.

"Well, you know, I haven't seen Richard in over a year and it hasn't exactly been my best year so I know I don't look nearly the same as I did and I just want to make sure that-"

"Kahlan," Ava raised a hand to stop the nervous rant, "you never need to ask that question." The brunette blinked, unsure of what she meant.

"What do you mean?" The Confessor's naivety knew no bounds and Ava almost grinned as she shook her head.

"Are we really going to pretend like you're not…" She stopped herself, thinking twice about what lingered on the tip of her tongue. "Never mind. Yes, you look fine."

"Like I'm not what?" Kahlan frowned, concern edged in her voice as she looked down at herself expecting to see something amiss. Ava rolled her eyes dramatically. "Ava, like I'm not what?"

"Like you're not one of the most beautiful women in the three territories." Ava blurted out, mainly to stop Kahlan from worrying. The blood rushed to her cheeks as she realized how it must sound. Kahlan, however, didn't seem to note her discomfort.

"Well, thank you." The woman grinned. "That means a lot, especially coming from you." Now it was Ava's turn to frown. "Oh please, Ava. There's a reason Lauren's determined to track you to the ends of the world."

"Because she's a sociopath bent on killing me?" Ava's frowned deepened as she asked. Kahlan chuckled.

"Because she's infatuated with you. People don't become infatuated with unattractive people."

"Attractive?" Ava questioned. "Kahlan, there's nothing attractive about me." The statement, as well as its fortitude, gave the Confessor pause. Surely she was kidding.

"That's not true, Ava." Kahlan sensed an underlying issue that went far beyond physical beauty.

"Of course it is." The blonde waved a hand in dismissal. "How can anyone like me be…that?" Kahlan's heart tugged as she saw the depravity her friend had for herself.

"You've changed." Kahlan argued. "You're a different person now."

"That doesn't erase the things I've done." Ava urged. "It doesn't bring back the people I've tortured and killed. It doesn't make me a better person."

"Ava," Kahlan sighed, "you're worried that Richard will feel that way- that he won't accept you because of your past." The woman diverted her gaze. "You have nothing to fear from Richard, especially not rejection. He'll welcome you with open arms after all you've done to protect me. He'd welcome you even if you hadn't saved me. That's just who he is. You'll see for yourself when you meet him."

"And if he doesn't?" Ava's voice was small, like a child waiting to be scolded. It broke Kahlan's heart. "If he sends me away? I don't…I don't know how to do anything besides be Mord'Sith. I wouldn't want to even if I did." Kahlan approached the woman slowly, taking in her sad eyes and defeated posture. Without a moment's hesitation, Kahlan wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her tightly. Ava was startled, her body stiffening at the contact as it always did when someone touched her but Kahlan refused to let go. As the seconds passed, it was almost like Ava could feel herself being mended through the Mother Confessor's touch. For a moment she actually wondered if she had been confessed. Realizing how silly the thought was, Ava slowly released a shaky breath and wrapped her own arms around her friend. As their first hug ended, Ava found herself looking anywhere but Kahlan's eyes but the brunette merely grinned and squeezed her shoulders.

"Everything's going to be alright. I promise." Kahlan took in the uncomfortable but slightly less nervous Mord'Sith with a smile as the two mounted Atlas and sped towards the People's Palace.

Kahlan's heart raced faster than Atlas' as they made their way through the crowds of the city. When people noticed that they were getting in the way of a Mord'Sith, the crowds became more like statues. Kahlan's concern for Ava ever-present, she wondered how the people of the capital felt about the women in red now that Richard was in power. Would they allow them to get to the Palace unhindered? Would revealing herself as the Mother Confessor help or harm them? They had no way of knowing and instead kept a watchful eye on every citizen who dared throw an unsavory glance in their direction. Ava, her head high as she wove Atlas through the masses of people that hated her, pulled him to a stop in front of a massive, stone gate. The guards immediately wrapped their hands around their weapons, anticipating a threat. Kahlan's presence, however, seemed to give them pause. Still towering over the men on Atlas, Ava waved a guard toward her. Reluctantly, the highest ranking man approached. She leaned down, her voice as low as possible and her own hand wrapped around her Agiel, and whispered,

"This is the Mother Confessor. Bring us to Lord Rahl." The man took a step back, disbelief clear in his eyes, as he took in Kahlan's appearance.

"She doesn't look like the Mother Confessor." He pointed out skeptically. Kahlan tilted her head, understanding his doubt but annoyed at the delay. Richard was inside that very building and there was nothing that would get in her way.

"Would you like a demonstration?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly. The man swallowed hard, debating whether risking his soul was worth it.

"She's not kidding." Ava added. "Take us to Lord Rahl." The combined glares of two of the most dangerous women in the world was enough to convince him. With a sigh, he motioned for them to dismount and another man collected Atlas.

"Take good care of him." Kahlan commanded. "That horse is the only reason we're still alive." Unsure of how to respond having never met a Confessor, the man merely nodded once. As the heavy gate swung open, Kahlan paused, the hammering in her heart increasing by the second. One glance at her friend and she could tell that Ava felt the same. The Mord'Sith's bond with Richard was undoubtedly going haywire at her proximity to him.

"Lord Rahl is in a meeting." The guard escorting them said. "He asked not to be disturbed."

"He and the Mother Confessor have been separated for over a year." Ava informed the man. "He won't mind being disturbed for this." The guard nodded once, a frown etched on his face in doubt but not willing to question the woman.

"In here." The man motioned to the door in front of them. Ava knew that it led to the throne room.

"Are you ready?" The woman in red turned to Kahlan. The brunette nodded vigorously, words failing as her excitement and nerves grew exponentially. Ava reached out and opened the door, the swinging echoing in the large, marble room and stopping whatever conversation was being had. As Kahlan took a single step inside and watched the large group of men turn on their heels, she scanned their faces for the one she was looking for. Palms sweaty and balled into fists, she could hear the scrape of a chair against the floor as someone in the front of the room stood abruptly. Stepping forward, the men parted for her as if they knew who she was. Ava was right at her heels, ignoring the looks of bewilderment and distain as she stared intently at the back of Kahlan's head, a hand wrapped tightly around her Agiel for comfort.

"Oh my…" A deep voice trailed off as its owner took in the sight before him. Reaching the end of the sea of soldiers, Kahlan stopped, looking up at the man before her. There were no words to describe the feeling in her chest as she watched the shock and happiness in Richard's eyes. Tears welled immediately as the two rushed forward and practically fell into each other's arms. Kahlan seemingly deflated against him, losing all ability to stand as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Heavy sobs wracked her body as she inhaled his scent and relished in the comfort of his strong arms around her once more. Richard was crying as well, placing his head on the top of hers and letting the tears drop into her hair as he sustained her weight. Unbeknownst to them, the room was beginning to clear with the exception of Ava as the soldiers realized who the woman was. Tears falling from their faces, eyes red, and hands trembling, the couple crashed their lips together in desperation. When they parted, Richard was finally able to speak.

"It's you." He breathed. "It's really you. My Kahlan." Cupping her face in between his hands, the entire room faded as he saw nothing but her.

"Richard," Kahlan sobbed, "is this real? Are you really here?"

"Yes, I'm here." He kissed her once more to assure her. "By the Spirits, Kahlan, what happened? Where have you been? Where's Cara?" The last question made the brunette swallow hard. Richard sensed her apprehension and immediately assumed the worst. "She's not…"

"No!" Kahlan cried, shaking her head as she squeezed his arms. "No, she's alive." Saying nothing more on the matter, Kahlan lowered her gaze. "Richard, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Parting but still grasping one another, Kahlan moved aside so Richard could see who she was talking about. "This is Ava. She saved me." The woman in red bowed her head the moment Richard looked at her. Part of her simply didn't want to see the look on his face when he realized she was Mord'Sith.

"Lord Rahl." Ava swallowed hard as he moved to approach her. Kahlan could see Ava stiffen as he got closer but knew she had nothing to worry about. When the couple stood directly in front of her, Ava was quick to drop to her knees. Richard was faster. Taking her by the shoulders, he stopped her descent. Reluctantly, Ava remained upright with her eyes still downcast. Richard did something that surprised not only Ava, but Kahlan as well. He wrapped his arms around the woman in a tight hug, unable to express his thanks even though he had no idea how Ava had saved Kahlan. The look on Ava's face was almost comical and Kahlan had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. Although she didn't reciprocate the embrace, Ava visibly relaxed the moment he released her.

"I can never repay you for what you've done." Richard told the woman. "Thank you." Ava looked away from his intense gaze, not entirely convinced that she deserved the praise.

"It was nothing, My Lord." Ava assured him. Richard immediately shook his head.

"Richard." He corrected. "My friends call me Richard." Ava was noticeably confused and the look on her face conveyed it well. This new Lord Rahl would certainly take some getting used to. As she took in the man's gentle smile and kind eyes, Ava's frown dissipated and formed into a tight smile.

"I told you it'd be fine." Kahlan reached out and squeezed the Mord'Sith's arm. Suddenly, the door swung open loudly, banging against the wall at the force.

"Richard!" A new voice cried. "Is it true?! I came as soon as I-"

"Zedd!" Kahlan exclaimed, finally releasing the man's arm as she rushed towards the new arrival. Ava watched as the woman launched herself towards the elderly man's open arms and melt into his embrace as she had done Richard's.

"Kahlan." The man tried and failed to withhold tears. "Thank the Spirits you're alright."

"Not the Spirits." Richard told him. "Ava." He gestured towards the Mord'Sith. Zedd opened his eyes and stared at the woman momentarily. Her discomfort at the attention was obvious but Zedd didn't care. With one arm still wrapped around Kahlan, he reached out and pulled the woman in.

"Thank you for bringing her back to us." He told the woman, ignoring the fact that she stood perfectly still as he hugged her. Releasing both women, Zedd wiped at his face.

"Well, I think we've certainly filled your physical affection quota for the week." Kahlan joked, chuckling at the look on the Mord'Sith's face. The woman surprised them with a grin of her own.

"Or the year." She corrected, resulting in a collective laugh.

"My word, Kahlan," Zedd looked her up and down, "you look awfully thin. Let's get you two a meal and you can tell us everything." The women shared an equally uncomfortable glance but followed the wizard regardless, Kahlan retaking Richard's arm as they walked. The thought of retelling their story suddenly overturned her stomach.

"Right." Kahlan swallowed hard, wondering how to even begin explaining what had happened. "Everything."


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys are going to HATE me for the next chapter xD**

 **Chapter XIX**

The silence that permeated the room was almost deafening. Richard and Zedd struggled to take in the story Kahlan had told. Ava remained silent, allowing the Mother Confessor to tell it as she pleased- and leave out whatever she wished- without her input. Besides, no one had asked for her version of events.

"I," Richard shook his head, at a loss for words, "I had heard rumors that you were taken by Mord'Sith. We searched countless temples but there was no sign of anyone, let alone you or Cara."

"We weren't in the Midlands. Rahl thought of everything apparently." The food in Kahlan's stomach threatened to return at the mention of his name.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Richard slammed his hand down hard on the table, shaking the plates and silverware and making the closest servant jump out of their skin.

"It was only logical to search the Midlands." Kahlan assured him. "That's where we were taken. I was there for a year and it never even occurred to me that we were elsewhere. Don't blame yourself."

"I should've looked harder. I should've-"

"He knew you were searching." Ava's voice surprised the trio. As their eyes went to her, the Mord'Sith froze. Had she spoken out of turn? Glancing at her new Lord Rahl's face, she was surprised to see nothing but calm.

"Go on, child." Zedd urged. "We all speak freely here." The gentle tone of the wizard's voice earned him a slight upturn of Ava's lips but her gaze immediately returned to Richard.

"You'll never have anything to fear from me, Ava." Richard promised. "I know it'll take some time to believe but I'm nothing like my brother." The apprehension in her eyes was clear but, nonetheless, she spoke.

"I don't know how but he kept tabs on you." She told the group. "He knew you were searching temples and that you were still in the Midlands. He had another one ready in case you got too close."

"Besides, the place was surrounded by open valleys on all sides." Kahlan added. "He would've seen you coming miles away and left."

"I just," Richard ran a hand through dark hair, "I just wish I did more to find you. _A year,_ Kahlan. You were in that place for _a year_."

"I know." She replied gently, not bothering to point out that she, of all people, knew how much time had passed. "But it's over now and dwelling on the past isn't going to help us find Cara."

"Is that the wisest course of action?" Zedd's question brought three pairs of narrowed eyes to him. "You both know I love Cara like family but if Rahl was able to break her once, who's to say he won't again?"

"That's extremely unlikely." Ava shook her head. "Cara wasn't broken in a traditional sense. It took the darkest magic imaginable to even crack her resolve. Even after Rahl commissioned that Agiel, it took weeks for her to submit."

"Wouldn't his hold on her be that much more powerful because of it, then?" Richard asked, genuinely unaware. Ava shook her head once.

"It was." She raised an eyebrow. "What you went through to show her how horrible Rahl was is a stroll in the park compared to what Kahlan had to do. Once Kahlan brought her back, the part of her that was submissive to Rahl died instantly. There's no bringing that Cara back no matter how hard he tries."

"Yes but what's left?" Ava grew silent at the wizard's question. "She spent the better part of a year as someone else. How do we know what's left over is actually our Cara?"

"Because it has to be." Kahlan's voice was small and sad as she examined her plate. Richard was quick to put an arm around her.

"I would love nothing more than to see her again," Zedd assured them, "but we'll be risking lives in order to do so. We should all be prepared for the possibility that the Cara we know is-"

"No." Kahlan gritted her teeth, refusing to even hear the words. "She wouldn't have done what she did if that were true. She wouldn't have sacrificed herself for us if…if she didn't care."

"It's been almost three months since that day." Zedd pressed. "Spirits know how long it's going to take for us to find her. How much of her will be left by the time we do?" Ava swallowed hard as she thought. The wizard was right. If she stripped her emotions like she had been taught and made a decision based solely on logic, it would be foolish to sacrifice others for a _chance_ at getting Cara back. She knew better than anyone what Rahl was capable of doing to someone's mind. By the time they got to her, there was no telling who Cara would think she was or even if she would still be alive. However, Ava knew the discussion was moot. She was rescuing her sister with or without help and she knew Kahlan felt the same.

"I don't care." Kahlan breathed. "I don't care if we get there and she doesn't remember who she is or who we are. I don't care if we get there and she's…and she's already gone. I'm _going_ to keep my promise, Zedd, I have to." The look of resolve as well as the tears that know fell from her eyes were more than enough to convince the man.

"Then I will do everything in my power to help you, my dear." Zedd reached out and took Kahlan's hand from across the table. She offered him a teary smile before wiping away a few tears.

"We have a lot of work to do." Richard thought aloud. "First, the two of you need rest. Ava, I've had a room prepared for you. You're to get no less than ten hours of sleep. That's an order."

"Yes, Lord Rahl." Ava said, choosing to refrain from mentioning that the last time she had slept that much was before she had been Mord'Sith. The group of four stood but before they could part for the night, Kahlan stopped.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot!" She exclaimed. "Zedd, can you please look Ava over? She's got quite a few injuries I wasn't exactly equipped to deal with."

"Injuries?" Zedd stood up straighter, approaching the woman in red who seemed more annoyed than hurt. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? What happened?"

"It's nothing. I had a…brief run-in with my not-so-pleasant sisters." Ava frowned at the look of concern on the man's face.

"Yes, if by 'run-in' you mean that they repeatedly ran their fists into your face." Kahlan pressed. "There's no need for you to in pain. Zedd can help."

"I'm not in pain." Ava was quick to her. Kahlan merely raised an eyebrow. "Besides, have you forgotten just how unfriendly Mord'Sith are towards magic?"

"That's only if you're _trying_ to hurt me." Zedd told her. "As long as you let me, I can help. It's the least I can do."

"I wish you would all stop treating me like I'm some sort of saint." The blonde blurted before she could stop herself. "Perhaps it wasn't obvious since Kahlan so conveniently refrained from mentioning it, but I was a part of the group that took her. I helped Rahl break Cara and I certainly didn't stop what was happening to Kahlan. We all know that doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of the things I've done. One good deed doesn't make everything right." The outburst came as a surprise to everyone, Ava included. She almost winced at the look on Kahlan's face but it was Richard who drew her attention by placing his hands on her shoulders. The captivating look in his eyes made her forget about the still festering wound her leathers covered.

"We know you're not a saint, Ava." He told her. "But when it mattered, you did what was right and proved that your capacity for good outweighs even years of misdeeds. You can't take what you've done back but saving Kahlan and wanting to save Cara is the start of a whole new chapter in your life except this time you get to choose which path to take. One good deed may not feel like that much but it'll lead to another and then another and before you know it, you're canonized." Ava let out a scoff to hide her grin as she shook her head. Confusion swirled in misty blue as she gazed deep into Richard's eyes. She blinked several times in disbelief but eventually muttered,

"How is it possible for you to look so much like him and yet," she searched for the words, "be nothing alike?"

"I'm not sure." Richard offered her a smile. "All I know is that the way Rahl treats everyone- but especially the Mord'Sith- is deplorable and when we find him, we're going to ensure that he never hurts anyone again. For as long as I live, _no one_ will harm you again. You have my word." Ava could do nothing but stare as she struggled to maintain her composure. She wasn't sure if he understood just how much those words meant to her. "Now, let Zedd heal you so you can rest."

"Is that another order, Lord Rahl?" The somewhat joking tone caused Richard to chuckle.

"Yes. Yes, it is." He said, bidding the two goodnight as he took Kahlan's hand. Ava watched as the couple headed towards the sanctuary of their now shared bedroom. It wasn't until Zedd placed a gentle hand on her arm that she realized she had been staring and followed the wizard toward what would serve as her bedroom for however long she chose. A feeling of freedom, as well as the relief that came with delivering Kahlan safely, suddenly overwhelmed the Mord'Sith. She blinked once, twice, and wiped away a stray tear before Zedd could notice. She hadn't acknowledged the exhaustion and stress she had suffered throughout their journey. Now that it was over, Ava could already feel her eyes beginning to close.

Hours passed before Richard finally allowed himself to sleep. The couple had done nothing but lay in bed and talk since parting ways with Zedd and Ava. There had been a good amount of tears on both parts, each clinging to one another as if the wind that blew from the balcony would separate them once more. When he had offered her a nightgown, Kahlan had broken down, falling to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Having been tortured by Mord'Sith before, Richard understood. Her body would not look the same- adorned with various scars and marks that had yet to heal. In an effort to help, Richard offered to step onto the balcony while she changed. Red-eyed and trembling, she'd agreed. Kahlan tried to talk about certain parts of her imprisonment and torture but would mostly burst into sobs before the sentence ended. She and Ava had never felt the need to discuss it but the Mother Confessor could no longer bear the weight alone. Richard listened quietly, trying his best to comfort her but knowing that his embrace could only heal so much. He cried when she did, unable to bear the sight of the woman he loved in so much pain. Now, as she lay in a bed for the first time in over a year with her hand on Richard's bare chest, the Mother Confessor struggled to sleep. She knew she should be exhausted. Her multitude of injuries had yet to heal and the journey had been anything but easy yet still, she could barely stand to keep her eyes closed. Before long, she gave up, choosing instead to stand on the balcony. The moment she stepped outside, however, the exhaustion returned with a vengeance. Without thinking, Kahlan lay on the stone floor and, barely feeling the cold wind, drifted into a fitful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX**

 _Some Time Later_

Ava awoke to an increasingly familiar sensation. A hand was being run ever-so gently along the inside of her thigh, making her grin. As the owner of the hand realized she was awake, Ava felt the ghosting fingertips disappear, replaced with the light scratching of nails. She hummed at the feeling, opening her eyes to see her lover move to straddle her, dark hair falling to one side as the other woman tilted her head in amusement. At first mistaken for brown, her dark green eyes took in Ava's mostly naked form with hunger.

"Finally." The brunette sighed, exasperated. "I've been waiting for _ages_ for you to wake up." Ava raised an eyebrow at the dramatization.

"Well," Ava cleared her throat, trying to force the still moving hand out of her mind, "please accept my most humble apology." Her own hands now rested on the woman's thighs, stroking the smooth skin there as the brunette, Lila, grinned mischievously.

"Hmm," she lowered herself, lips almost touching Ava's, "I don't think I will." Blue met green as a battle of wills began, each woman waiting for the other to relent and bring their lips together. Ava chuckled, the sound causing the woman on top of her to inhale deeply.

"I don't know why you insist on playing this game." The blonde breathed against her lover's lips. "You never win." Ava watched Lila swallow hard, her eyes dancing from exposed skin to lustful stare.

"One day." Lila moved to the side and whispered in Ava's ear. The Mord'Sith couldn't deny that the feeling made her heart beat faster. Without delay, Lila took an earlobe into her mouth, running her tongue around its edge before giving it a hard suck and finally releasing it. Proving Ava right once again, her lips found the other woman's immediately, her desire for the blonde clear as she lowered herself onto a pale thigh. The moment Lila's hands began traveling upwards, intent on caressing a certain part of Ava's anatomy, the blonde wrapped a leg around her waist and flipped them over. Lila made a sound filled with both annoyance and need as she gasped for air.

"How Mord'Sith of you." The shorter woman tried and failed to suppress a moan as Ava's thigh moved with purpose against her.

"Isn't that what you like about me?" Ava asked jokingly as her mouth traveled from the woman's lips to her neck. Having every intention of replying, Lila instead found herself moaning once more as Ava's tongue and teeth zeroed in on a particularly sensitive spot. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Cocky." Lila chuckled against the Mord'Sith's paler skin, her own hands not idle as she tried her best to distract the woman from her task. It rarely worked.

"No, sorry. That, I can't give you." Lila laughed wholeheartedly at the crude joke, wrapping a hand in silky, blonde hair. Pulling the woman away from her neck and looking deep into the astounding blue, Lila smiled. She kissed the Mord'Sith gently on the lips before breathing,

"Well thank the Spirits for that." Lila tucked a few stray strands of golden hair behind her partner's ear and watched the blush overtake Ava's face as it always did when anything remotely romantic passed between them. Her smile widening, the dark haired woman relished in her ability to make Ava blush that hard. "I didn't even know Mord'Sith could turn that red."

"And if you tell anyone, I'll-"

"Spank me?" Lila couldn't help but tease as often as she could. Ava had to bite her lip to keep from laughing although their close proximity made her grin impossible to hide.

"Don't test me." Ava half-warned. "You may not like the consequences." Lila gasped in mock fear as she caressed a now-red cheek.

"Oh no." She threw her head back dramatically. "Please don't hurt me, Mistress Ava. I'll do _anything_." Ava could try to deny the affect her words had but there was no point. Lila's leg, now pressed against her, told the brunette all she needed to know. "Oh?"

"Shut up." Ava rolled her eyes, as well as her hips, as she moved to make the woman regret teasing her. Just as her fingers began the task, a cry of 'Ava!' from outside the door made her stop. A groan left both lips as they recognized the voice as Kahlan's and quickly covered themselves. The Mother Confessor knocked on the large door and, after being told to enter, appeared before the naked women out of breath.

"Oh." Her blush outmatched Ava's tenfold as she realized what she had interrupted. "I'm sorry but there's news." The serious tone in the woman's voice caused Ava to sit up, wary of keeping Lila covered of course.

"Good news?" Ava asked cautiously, having been disappointed dozens of times before. Kahlan's teary eyed expression accompanied by the smile on her face told her all she needed to know.

"We've found her, Ava." The Mother Confessor cried. "We've found Cara."

"You've been awfully quiet." Zedd pointed out, everyone's gaze now resting on Ava who had been uncharacteristically silent since receiving the update. Even while she and Lila were dressing, she hadn't spoken a word, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to bother sharing them with her lover. Lila was accustomed to her silence, never pushing too hard or prying into her past. It was why Ava liked her and what attracted to her in the first place.

"I want to speak to him." She finally said. "Hear his story for myself before we jump to any conclusions."

"Of course." Kahlan nodded in agreement. "I'm coming too."

"Kahlan, is it really appropriate for you to be-"

"I can tell if he's lying or leaving anything out, Richard." She reminded him. "I'm not relying on some stranger to tell us the truth…not after all this time." They couldn't deny that the search had taken a lot out of all of them- especially Kahlan. No one could've predicted it would take this long and as time passed, their hopes dwindled. Even Ava who, when they had first arrived at the Palace, personally led dozens of expeditions, had allowed doubt to creep in. Once, in a drunken stupor, she expressed those doubts to Kahlan. The Mother Confessor hadn't taken it well, her own anger and guilt rearing its head as the two argued viscously throughout the night. When Richard and Lila had attempted to get involved, the two women finally agreed on one thing: if you weren't there, you didn't understand. Kahlan and Ava didn't speak for two weeks after that. Well past that now, Ava agreed.

"Let's not start this again, Lord Rahl." The Mord'Sith sighed. "I realize things are different than they were four years ago but it doesn't change the facts. Kahlan is the most valuable weapon we have against them and unless you've got another fully grown Confessor hiding up your sleeves…"

"I agree with Lord Rahl." A newcomer to their group, Captain Benjamin Meiffert, added his two cents. Having joined them along with the rest of his Dragon Corps unit almost two years ago, Meiffert and Richard grew to become fast friends.

"Of course you do." Ava scoffed, seemingly always annoyed with the man who constantly sided with their Lord Rahl. "When your opinion matters, we'll let you know."

"Tell me you'd be willing to send Lila into a temple full of your sisters and then we'll talk." Ben crossed his arms as he stared her down. Ava opened her mouth to rebuke but Richard's voice stopped her.

"If you can't play nice, you can't play at all." He stopped the bickering that would undoubtedly ensue. Zedd and Lila held back chuckles as the D'Harans glared like siblings competing for Mom and Dad's attention. "Fine but if you think the two of you are going alone, you're-"

"Who else would come with us?" Kahlan frowned. "Zedd can't fight Mord'Sith, you have an entire territory to run, and Ben's job is to protect you."

"Technically my job is to protect the entire Rahl family." Ben mumbled, earning himself a glare from Kahlan. "But mainly Lord Rahl, yes."

"Well that settles it, then." Richard leaned back, satisfied with himself. "Ben and I are coming with you."

"Like hell you are." Ava announced the second Kahlan said, "out of the question".

"You said it yourself- I run a territory. What are you going to do? Forbid me?" The challenge was clear and the entire table could already hear the _ding, ding!_ as the match began.

"Oh, that's where we've arrived?" Kahlan crossed her own arms. "I have to _forbid_ something for you to even consider taking my opinion into consideration?"

"Cara was my friend too." Richard argued softly, the sadness in his voice evident. "I know you went through a lot together in that temple but I love her too. Besides, has it even occurred to you that _I'm_ the one who ordered her to trust Dahlia? You've been blaming yourself for years and she's undoubtedly been doing the same but both of you have forgotten whose fault it truly is. I'm going to right the wrong I made four years ago, with or without your permission."

"I…" Kahlan couldn't argue his point, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"This is ridiculous." Ava stood abruptly, causing everyone to jump. "You're both acting as if anything you did or did not do would've made a difference. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but Rahl had a plans A through Z when he sent Dahlia after you. Nothing either of you did would've changed the outcome. In fact, plans B and C were significantly more unpleasant so be thankful it didn't come to that. The point is that you're the _Lord Rahl_. You can't go galivanting around the forest with countless enemies still hunting you. Now I have done some…questionable things in my capacity as a Mord'Sith but _this_ is asinine."

"Asinine or not, Ava," Richard sighed, "I'm coming with you."

"And what happens if you die?" Ava asked suddenly. "Did you ever think about that? No, because you're being selfish."

"I'm not going to die." Richard threw her a smile that made her clench her fists in aggravation. "I have the leader of the Dragon Corps and the world's best Mord'Sith by my side."

"Really?" Ben rose from his chair slightly, seemingly glancing around the room. "Where? Is she behind Ava?" Everyone but the blonde in question laughed. Richard took in the expression on the woman's face and approached her.

"Everything's going to be fine, Ava." He told her softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. The woman merely glared. "I promise." After a moment, the frown on her face dissipated.

"If you die, I'm going to-"

"Dismember and otherwise maim me. Yes, I know." Richard tried to make the woman smile and failed. It didn't matter though. He would have time to get back in her good graces on the road.

"Now, who is this man and where exactly did he say he saw Cara?" Kahlan spread out a map of the area in front of them. Before long, a plan was set and, within two days, the party of four was ready to depart.

The morning of their departure had proven to be difficult. While Richard and Kahlan were undertaking the journey together, Ava and Lila would have to be separated for an undetermined amount of time. The two women had spent the night in bed together, sleeping every so often, and could now see the sun begin to rise. Lila stood suddenly, wrapping one of the furs off the bed around herself, and took Ava's hand. Pulling the Mord'Sith towards the balcony, the two huddled together and leaned against the railing. It had been a while since they had exchanged words, both unsure of what to say and wary of ruining the moment. Instead, they merely held each other and watched the sun begin the day over the Azrith Plains. When she had grown bored of the view, Lila turned and hopped up onto the railing, sitting on the cool stone and giving Ava a minor heart attack. They were, after all, quite high up. The blonde's arms went around the woman instantly.

"Worried I'll jump?" Lila broke the silence with a lopsided grin. Ava instinctually tightened her hold.

"Worried your uncoordinated ass will slip." Ava corrected with a grin of her own. Lila's legs wrapped around her, pulling her close as her arms rested on the taller woman's shoulders.

"You love my ass." Lila pouted causing the blonde to chuckle. The subtly hidden implication wasn't lost on either one of them. They had been together for almost three years. Granted, when they had first met Ava never anticipated it would progress this far. After giving into their desire for one another, the two had made an agreement that their relationship would be strictly physical. There was no need to complicate their lives with anything more. However, it quickly became apparent that fate had other plans for them. Now, Ava knew that the socially acceptable thing would be to tell Lila that she loved her. It would be romantic, to say the least. On the cusp of a perilous journey, she would admit her love for the first time while watching the sun rise wearing nothing but the furs from the bed they shared for years. It was something out of a novel. Despite the perfect setting, Ava found herself at a loss for words. She couldn't do it. She wanted to prove to Lila just how much she cared for her but the words themselves simply could not come out. Lila, being the ever-considerate girlfriend that she was, didn't push her. In fact, she did the exact opposite. She gave her a way out.

"Don't say anything." The brunette's voice dropped to a whisper. Ava leaned closer, partially to hear but also because she knew she would miss the scent of the woman's skin. "Just kiss me." Ava, of course, complied with the request immediately. The moment her lips touched Lila's, the brunette drew her in, ankles locking to hold Ava closer and in place as their tongues danced. Ava raised her hands and cupped the woman's face. As she stroked a cheek, a frown made its way onto her face. Pulling away from the kiss, Ava took in the tears that had begun to fall from her lover's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ava cringed, under the assumption that her inability to admit her feelings had upset Lila. "You know how much I care about you and-"

"It's not that." Lila sniffled, her eyes closing briefly as she snuck her hands under Ava's furs to feel the woman's skin.

"Tell me." The blonde's voice was soft, gently taking Lila's chin and lifting it so that she could see her eyes.

"There's so many things that could go wrong, Ava." Lila swallowed hard. "What if you're walking into a trap? What if you get attacked on the road? What if…what if he gets his hands on you again?"

"Listen to me," Ava held onto the woman's face as she spoke, "none of that is going to happen. He doesn't even know we're coming. Besides, I don't have a choice."

"You _always_ have a choice now." Lila felt the need to remind her. Ava shook her head.

"It's not like that. No one is forcing me to do anything I don't want to do." She assured her. "I have to save her, Lila. After everything…I have to."

"You don't even know if she's alive." Lila pointed out. "I'm sorry but what if you get there and she's already dead? Or she's been dead for years? Then what?"

"Then I kill every last one of them." The determination in Ava's voice made the younger woman believe her. It did not, however, dissipate her concern.

"Please just," Lila swore she wouldn't ask this but found herself incapable of letting go, "don't go."

"You know I can't do that. That's not who I am."

"You're risking your life for revenge." Lila's teary-eyed gaze tugged at the Mord'Sith's heart. "You realize that, right?"

"I'm risking my life to save someone who should've never been in that situation to begin with. If and when I do that, _then_ I'll take my revenge." Ava explained. "I helped put her in that cell, Lila. I _wanted_ to put her in there. And she's not just a prisoner. You know that. You know what he does to women."

"And what are you, a horse?" Lila sighed. "The thought of you being anywhere near that man…"

"He will _never_ touch me again. That, I can assure you." Ava promised.

"You don't know that." The crying woman shook her head.

"Yes, I do." Ava drew her attention as her voice hardened. "Don't think of it because it'll never even reach that point." She knew that the possibility was there. However, she also knew that she would sooner kill herself than let it come to that. Lila didn't need to hear that.

"It's all I think about." Lila admitted. "All the awful things that could happen to you- that _he_ could do to you. I can't stop it Ava, and it's driving me insane." The blonde was quick to draw her in, knowing that while their remaining time together was short, there was no way she could leave with Lila in this state. For several minutes, Lila sobbed against Ava's chest, the tears that fell onto the Mord'Sith's skin feeling like acid.

"Please," Ava had to swallow hard, "don't think like that. I want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy…with you." Lila breathed against her skin and Ava couldn't help but take in the scent of the woman's hair once more. Eventually, Lila pulled back, her hands now stroking Ava's cheek. "Don't say anything when I'm done." Ava frowned, not understanding, as she watched the woman take a deep breath. "I love you, Ava. More than I ever thought possible. Don't say it back now. If you feel the same, you can tell me when you return. I just…I needed you to hear it." Hearing the words, Ava practically felt the walls she had placed around herself begin to crumble. She bit her lip hard, wishing more than she ever had before, that she was someone else. Once again, she did as she was told and said nothing. Instead, she placed another, searing kiss to Lila's lips and hoped that it conveyed what she felt. The two held onto each other, each relishing in the feel of their skin touching, until a knock came from the door. Lila's gasp was almost audible as it startled her out of the trance they had been in. After another second of memorizing the shades of each other's eyes, Ava lifted her slightly and placed her on the ground. Tossing the fur back onto the bed, she began to dress herself, feeling Lila's eyes on her the entire time. She didn't mind. Sooner than either woman wanted, she was ready. Hoisting the pack onto her shoulders, Ava placed a gloved hand around the doorknob, fully prepared to walk out. A sudden urge came over her as she turned swiftly on her heel, took two, long strides towards Lila, and kissed her hard enough to send them backwards. Lila's legs wrapped around her, knowing that Ava was strong enough to hold her, as she reciprocated in kind. She felt her back make contact with the wall and almost cried as she felt Ava press her entire body against her own. The kiss was heated- hands roaming, teeth nipping- as Ava made sure to leave her with a lasting impression. As much as they now wished for ten more minutes, Ava eventually backed away from the wall, allowing Lila's legs to drop from around her waist. The two grinned mischievously at one another before Lila gave her one last peck on the lips and a nod. Although she never needed it, Lila's approval and acceptance were what pushed Ava to take the last few steps towards the door. The sound of the knob turning was deafening but not nearly as much as the sound of the door closing behind her.

"Are you alright?" Kahlan's voice permeated through the fog Ava felt.

"Of course I am." She said, unconvincingly.

"Do you need a hug?" Ben's joking nature was a sobering reminder of what she would have to put up with for the next few months. Landing a solid punch on his arm, Ava ignored his yelp of pain as the group of four made their way to the Palace stables. Thankfully, Ava was far enough down the hallway by the time Lila had allowed herself to break down in tears. Had the Mord'Sith seen the turmoil herself, she would've undoubtedly stayed behind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XXI**

Relatively uneventful weeks passed slowly, Kahlan and Ava both feeling as if they were moving at a snail's pace towards Cara. The man who had sent word to the Palace regarding the blonde lived in a small village by the name of Palindor. Palindor lay in between two large forests and held less than five hundred residents at a time. It made sense that Rahl would've chosen to pass close to the small farming town. He didn't anticipate anyone seeing, let alone, caring about their presence enough to contact the Palace. Thankfully, a man named Shaw had heard of the Mother Confessor's search for her friend and felt obligated to assist. According to his correspondence, Shaw worked as librarian in the small library of Palindor and was, apparently, very well-known in the area. Although the Palace had issued quite a generous reward for any information leading to Cara's return, the man had insisted that he did not want it. In fact, his letter insisted.

 _While I have heard of the reward posted in return for this information, I want to assure you that I have not contacted you in the hopes of retrieving it. I am a simple man and wish to remain so, therefore, with the utmost respect My Lord and Lady, please do not burden yourselves with it on your journey. The only thing I desire is to help the House of Rahl seeing as you have helped us all many times over._

 _Warmest regards,_

 _Your servant,_

 _Shaw_

Richard had insisted that they bring the man the reward regardless. He was sure he could convince him to take it and Kahlan saw no need to disagree. She would give him the throne if it meant getting Cara back. Ava tried to remain optimistic, not wanting to be the downer of the group, but her grisly past couldn't help but doubt the man's intentions. Keeping her suspicions to herself proved difficult as her traveling companions made a point to praise the librarian at least four times a day. However, despite the man's intentions, Ava was sure they could dispatch a threat easily. Richard was the most skilled swordsman in the three territories. Assuming anyone was foolish enough to try to fight Kahlan, it wouldn't last very long. She diverted most people with a simple glance and Ben was a member of the Dragon Corps so she assumed he had a decent amount of skill. However, it wasn't a physical threat Ava feared most. She knew that after countless failed missions to locate Cara, Kahlan was on her final leg. The Mother Confessor's overall mood had been souring gradually over the past four years and it was obvious to anyone who spent more than an hour with her. Although she had begun to look like the woman Ava had chased down all those years ago within the first year of freedom, she doubted Cara would recognize the woman if she was even capable of it.

"This is a good place to camp tonight." Richard announced, earning himself a glare from his wife as he did every time he suggested they stop. This time, however, Kahlan didn't argue. Instead, she turned to Ava and said,

"I believe it's our turn to get dinner?" The Mord'Sith nodded once, tossing her pack at Ben who caught it midair.

"Don't be long." The soldier called. "I'd hate for us to be apart for too long." Ava, certain that the comment was directed at her, didn't even bother turning as she responded.

"Nothing would sadden me more." Kahlan grinned, shaking her head as the Mord'Sith caught up to her.

"You two are funny." She told the blonde.

"I'm glad his harassment serves to amuse you." Ava's response was only half serious. Kahlan scoffed in return.

"You're not exactly blameless, you know." With a raised eyebrow, she watched the woman mull it over, thinking of all the times she had baited Ben without his prompting.

"Irrelevant." Ava waved a hand in dismissal and Kahlan let out a chuckle.

"Oh, look!" The Mother Confessor knelt in front of a bush and began to pick its fruit. Ava, ever on guard, remained standing and scanned the area constantly.

"Let me know when you spot a pig. Or a deer." Ava toyed with the tip of the longbow they had used to hunt wild game. It had been several days since their last "real" meal and she was getting annoyed. There was only so long she could stand eating berries and roots.

"Too much meat is bad for you, Ava." Kahlan felt the need to remind her. The Mord'Sith almost laughed.

"Hasn't been a problem for twenty-five years. I don't see it becoming one now."

"You were only twenty-one when we met?" Kahlan stopped picking, her head tilted up to face the woman. Ava frowned.

"How old did you think I was?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just…weird thinking of Mord'Sith being that young."

"As opposed to the normality of a twelve-year-old Mord'Sith?" They both knew that that was around the age Mord'Sith were initiated into the sisterhood.

"Well, I've never seen a twelve-year-old Mord'Sith." Kahlan defended, resuming her picking.

"How old were you when we met?" Ava raised an eyebrow, refraining from grinning as Kahlan looked back up at her.

"That's not a very socially acceptable question, Ava."

"And since when have I allowed social acceptability to get in my way?" The grin was in her voice, if not her lips, and Kahlan opened her mouth to relent. As soon as she did, however, Ava stiffened, her shoulders squaring as her head perked up.

"What is it?" Kahlan knew what that look meant and immediately rose to her feet, pulling her daggers out of her boots as she did.

"Quiet." Ava shushed her as the two held their breaths and strained their ears. Before long they were able to hear a faint snap of a twig in the distance. Turning towards the sound, Ava motioned for Kahlan to stay back as she inched forward on the balls of her feet. If she tried hard enough, Ava could've sworn she heard the sound of a string on a bow being pulled tight. Glancing behind her and seeing that Kahlan was merely a few feet away, she jumped into action. Without a word, the Mord'Sith tackled Kahan to the ground, sending both of them down a small hill in a tumble of limbs and foliage. The Mother Confessor, caught completely off-guard, grunted and groaned as they rolled, trying to hold onto Ava but failing as the Mord'Sith slipped out of her grasp. She landed hard at the base of a tree, slamming into the trunk and letting out a brief cry of pain. Blinking fast in an attempt to stave the dizziness, she scanned the forest floor for her companion. Catching sight of her several feet away, Kahlan rose to her knees.

"Ava." She called out to her. The woman didn't move. A sense of urgency overcame her as she scrambled, not yet standing, towards her friend. "Ava!"

"Looks like she can't hear you, Mother Confessor." A familiar voice caused a chill to run down Kahlan's spine as she froze, still on all fours. A hand wrapped roughly around her hair and yanked her up.

"Lauren." She growled through clenched teeth. The woman was quick to press her Agiel to Kahlan's neck as she hoisted her to her feet.

"I'm so glad you remember me, Kahlan." The blonde breathed in her ear as Kahlan threw her arm backwards, palm open, in search of Lauren's skin. Instead, it was met with another strike of an Agiel, making Kahlan gasp as the memories began to flood back. "It'll make killing you all the more sweet."

"Like hell." Kahlan threw her head back and connected it hard with Lauren's face. The blonde barely winced but it was enough for Kahlan to pry herself out of her arms. Before she could properly recover however, Lauren was back on her, a quick succession of blows sending her back to the ground.

"There's no escape. Not this time." Lauren toyed with her, winding back a kick that struck Kahlan in the back of the head. "And when I'm done with you," she let out a chuckle, "I can't wait to see what Lord Rahl does to her." Kahlan's heart nearly stopped, her hands clenching into fists in the dirt.

"You won't," she struggled to rise to her knees, "hurt her." Lauren approached, tilting her head as she watched the blood pour from the Mother Confessor's nose.

"Oh, I'll do more than that." She placed her foot on Kahlan's back, forcing her back down. "I'll _break_ her but before that you can be certain that I'll hurt her in unimaginable ways. Would you like a demonstration?" Lauren rammed her Agiel against Kahlan's thigh, the assault not nearly as painful to her as it would've been five years ago. However, the Mord'Sith didn't stop there. Running the weapon up her thigh at an agonizingly slow pace, Kahlan felt the pain increase exponentially. As Lauren grabbed her roughly and flipped her over, the Agiel made its way to the inside of her thigh. Tears prickled in Kahlan's eyes, the panic rising within her as she realized what Lauren's intention was. A brief cry left her lips as she frantically fought against the blonde. With the pain increasing, however, her blows were reduced to mere inconveniences as the Mord'Sith relished in her pain. Five paces away, Ava finally began to stir, a hand running along herself in search of an injury. She found it quickly as her fingers ghosted over the remnants of an arrow's shaft embedded just beneath her ribs. Struggling to draw breath, she blinked rapidly, trying to focus. As a blood-curdling scream reached her ears, Ava froze.

 _Kahlan._

Forcing the pain to the back of her mind, she began to stand. Holding her breath to keep from alerting their attacker, Ava's heart began to beat faster as she caught sight of who was standing over her friend. Lauren, her Agiel running up Kahlan's thigh, had her back to her. It would be the last mistake the bitch ever made. Breaking into a sprint, Ava barreled into the woman's back, forcing her away from Kahlan, and landed on top of her. The air left her lungs and as she took her first full breath since regaining consciousness, Ava bit her tongue to keep from crying out.

"Ava," Lauren grinned up at her, easily evading her drastically weakened punches, "you don't look so good."

"You're going to regret this." Ava warned her sister but the woman merely laughed. Grabbing the broken shaft sticking out of Ava's abdomen, Lauren quickly reversed their positions.

"You're the one who winds up impaled every time we meet." The shorter blonde slowly pushed the arrow further into Ava, effectively disabling her. "Now, get up or I'll pin you to another tree and make you watch while I beat her to death." There was no doubt in Ava's mind that she wasn't bluffing. As Lauren's hand wrapped around one of the latches of her leather to pull her up, Ava caught sight of Kahlan, still recovering from whatever Lauren had done to her. Her sister was quick to stow her Agiel, one hand still wrapped dangerously around the arrow's shaft and the other taking Ava's braid into a fist.

"Don't do this, Lauren." Ava managed to utter. She knew that Richard and Ben were close by and had undoubtedly heard Kahlan's cries. It wouldn't be long until they found them. Instead of listening, Lauren tightened her hold on Ava's hair and pulled her against her.

"Say goodbye to the Mother Confessor, Ava." She growled in her ear, forcing her head to look down at Kahlan. The brunette struggled to regain control of her legs as she stood. "Don't worry. It won't be long before you're reunited- after a little attitude adjustment, of course."

"I'll kill you." Kahlan snarled, beginning to stand and searching for her daggers on the forest floor.

"I've heard that before." Lauren spat back, the hand holding the arrow twisting slightly. "Care to see who's faster?" Blood pooled at their feet as Kahlan locked eyes with her friend. _Ava's blood._ Ava's blood was being spilt because she took an arrow meant for her. Kahlan swallowed hard. "I thought not."

"Kahlan," Ava breathed, "go."

"Yes, Kahlan. Go." Lauren urged. "Before I change my mind and kill both of you with my bare hands."

"Please," Kahlan's eyes couldn't look away from the arrow, "you don't have to do this."

"Four years and you're still spouting the same nonsense." Lauren scoffed. "Give it a rest, Confessor. Now, we're leaving and if you even attempt to follow-"

"Kahlan!" Richard's voice caused Lauren- and therefore, Ava- to turn around. At the sight of the man, Lauren's grip on the arrow tightened. Ava was little more than dead weight, the blood she had lost beginning to take its toll.

"You must be him, then." Lauren looked him up and down, progressively backing away. "I can't say I'm impressed."

"To be honest, I don't really care." Richard told her. "Now let Ava go and we can talk about-"

"There's nothing to discuss." Lauren lifted her chin. "Lord Rahl wants her so he's going to get her and I'll be rewarded for bringing her in."

"Darken Rahl is not the true Lord Rahl." Richard said boldly. "You know that. You don't have to suffer him any longer."

"The two of you really are meant for each other, aren't you?" The comment was less of a compliment that it should've been. "Get out of my way Seeker, or Ava here will have a much bigger problem than some blood loss." To make her point, she flicked her wrist slightly upwards, nudging the arrow closer to Ava's lung. While the blonde didn't make a sound, her naturally pale skin had turned sickly white and she found herself leaning more and more on Lauren for support. Her eyes, try as they might to focus on Richard, were beginning to close.

"I won't let you take her and you can't kill her so it appears we're at a stalemate." Richard took a step closer and Lauren took two back.

"You're right." She admitted, the hand in Ava's hair letting go as she drew her Agiel. "But how long are you willing to watch her suffer before you do as I say?" Before he could respond, she pressed her Agiel directly onto Ava's wound. A slight gasp escaped Ava's lips as she was caught unprepared, her ability to hear their conversation compromised. As Lauren sustained her weight almost entirely, the smile on the woman's face was unmistakable. Because of it, what happened next did not disturb Richard in the slightest.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII**

Entirely focused on hurting her former lover, Lauren forgot to account for the fourth member of their group. Ben, having separated from Richard after taking stock of the situation, had crept up behind the woman and waited for the opportunity to help. It came in the form of Lauren's fatal error of releasing Ava's braid. As she did, she widened her arm span, allowing Ben to sneak up behind her, swing his arms underneath hers, and lock them behind her head. However, as he did, Lauren made sure to do as much damage as she could on her way down. The hand wrapped around the arrow jerked, breaking off the remaining, visible wood. As Ben threw her to the ground and rendered her immobile with his superior weight, Ava went straight to her knees, blood pouring from the exceedingly aggravated wound. Richard sprinted towards the woman, sliding in the grass to catch her before she fell on her side.

"Good luck getting that out." Lauren snarled at them from underneath Ben's knee. The man jerked her arms further back, eliciting nothing more than a glare from the Mord'Sith.

"Shut your mouth." He demanded, hoisting her up. Kahlan had slowly made her way towards the group, wincing in pain at every step.

"Get her out of my sight." Kahlan told Ben softly, her gaze focused solely on Ava.

"Ok," Ava groaned, "now I'm definitely going to kill her."

"How about you hold off on that a little while longer." Richard suggested, already beginning to gather her up into his arms.

"No. Get out of my way, Richard. All three of you." The joke fell on deaf ears as Kahlan cradled her head gently. Feeling Richard take one of her arms and wrap it around his neck she growled, "don't you dare" a moment too late.

"Quiet." Richard ordered. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"You don't say?" Ava's comment came out as more of whisper than anything else as her breathing started to even out and her eyes began to drift close.

"Keep those eyes open." Kahlan all but demanded, her own already wide with tears at the thought of her friend in pain.

"You two really are meant for each other." Ava frowned, the shape of Kahlan by her side beginning to blur. "So bossy." By then, they had returned to their makeshift campsite. Richard got to work on setting up the one tent they had while Kahlan made sure Ava stayed awake. Ben could be seen a few yards away tying Lauren to a tree with little concern as to her comfort. The blonde remained passive, choosing instead to watch the scene before her unfold without a care in the world.

"We've got to get this out." Kahlan knew how difficult the task would be now that no part of the shaft remained for them to grab onto. Richard poured alcohol over the wound, wincing as he saw Ava swallow hard.

"I know." Richard muttered. "She's already lost so much blood…" They all knew that digging into Ava's flesh would undoubtedly cause more blood loss. That and it would hurt like hell.

"Just do it." The blonde said groggily. "If you don't, I die anyway."

"You are _not_ going to die." Kahlan insisted, taking the woman's chin and turning her head so she could see her. "Do you hear me?"

"Whatever you say, Mother Confessor." Ava tried to offer her a grin.

"Hold her down." Kahlan told Richard, the tears in her eyes staining her dirtied cheeks. "I have smaller fingers than you."

"Listen to me, Ava." Richard told the woman who slowly turned her head to face him. "You have to try not to move. The arrow is pressing up against your lung. If we're not careful, it'll nick it on the way out."

"Lovely." Came the Mord'Sith's response. Richard almost grinned at her resilience as he lay a hand across her chest and another over her knees. Kahlan quickly wiped the new tears from her eyes and tried to steady her hand. With a whispered apology, Kahlan used her left hand to expand the wound as much as she could. Cringing at the very thought of what she was about to do, Kahlan lowered her pointer finger and thumb as gently as she could into the wound. Ava stiffened against Richard's hold, her jaw shutting immediately as she felt every millimeter. Kahlan refrained from looking at her friend, choosing instead to stare at the tent's opening as Ava's breathing accelerated by the second. Her fingers were coated in blood immediately and she tried hard not to think of the fact that she could feel Ava's ribs against her knuckle as she pushed a little deeper.

"Found it." She announced as she released a breath. "I think it's intact."

"Good." Richard's gaze danced from the wound to Ava's increasingly pale face. "That's really good. Now, pull it out slowly. Angle it downwards if you must. Just make sure you don't push it up." Kahlan made a sound of understanding as she used her thumb to try to get a good enough grip.

"I can't get it." Her voice shook slightly. "My hands. They're too slippery."

"Then you have to-"

"I know." Kahlan quieted him. Without warning, she added her middle finger, feeling a fresh batch of tears surfacing as Ava finally made a sound. It was short and low but the knowledge that she had caused that much pain made Kahlan let out a sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ava." The woman couldn't answer, her eyes shut tight as she struggled to draw a breath. Kahlan could see just how much effort Richard had to put into keeping her still and knew that she was running out of time.

"She's loosing too much blood. Quickly, Kahlan." Richard's voice was calm but Kahlan knew there was panic hidden behind it. The moment she was able to get a decent hold on what remained of the shaft, Kahlan held her breath, tilted the arrow downwards, and pulled. Ava's eyes shot open as she felt the arrow rip out of her, her attempt to roll onto her side thwarted by Richard's strength.

"We got it, Ava." Kahlan told the woman tearfully. "We got it. Just stay awake a little while longer." The couple began to frantically pack the wound with bandages in an attempt to stop the seemingly endless flow of blood. Kahlan pressed as hard as she could against it, watching as Ava's glassy eyes darted wildly around the tent. The Mord'Sith let out a gasp as she attempted to take a breath without the obstruction. While it was painful to say the least, she was almost positive that Kahlan had not taken a piece of her lung out with the arrow.

"A natural." Ava managed to mumble, her eyes beginning to close. Kahlan pressed harder on the wound as she attempted to keep the woman awake. However, no amount of pain could keep Ava from finally drifting off towards unconsciousness.

"No, please Ava. You have to stay awake." A panicked look in her eyes, Kahlan caught Richard's gaze. The two knew that the only thing they could do now was stop the bleeding and pray that they succeeded before Ava bled to death.

"Don't trust her. Don't trust her." Ava tried to shout. As she'd lost conscious, the Mord'Sith couldn't stop the feeling of panic that overwhelmed her at the thought of leaving her friends alone with Lauren. The woman was one of the most manipulative people she had ever met. How else would someone with her appalling personality manage to bed Ava for years? Although to her, the warning was loud and clear, the couple sitting at her side could only see her lips move. Kahlan leaned closer, holding her ear over Ava's mouth to try to decipher what the woman was mumbling.

"It's alright, Ava." The brunette assured her when she couldn't understand. "Just rest now." The bleeding was, for the time being, under control. There was nothing they could do but wait and see how Ava's body reacted to the injury. For now, they had a different problem. Stepping outside and catching their first whiff of fresh air in hours, Kahlan and Richard narrowed their gaze at the sight of Lauren tied to a tree. Ben, his back to them, had not taken his eyes of the Mord'Sith since her abrupt arrival.

"Take a break, Ben." Richard told the man. "See if you can scrounge up some dinner." The large D'Haran frowned but followed the order nonetheless. He knew that there was no one Richard was safer with than Kahlan, especially in the presence of a Mord'Sith.

"Bye, bye Ben." Lauren shot the man a smirk to which he loudly scoffed at. "So, is she dead yet?"

"No." Kahlan told her firmly. "And she won't be anytime soon." Lauren sucked air through her teeth.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She feigned concern. "With this being a suicide mission and all."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Kahlan growled at the woman. "So just shut your mouth before I decide to shut it for you permanently."

"Well someone's developed a bit of an anger management problem." Lauren raised an eyebrow, an amused grin on her face. Kahlan's face reddened as she clenched her jaw. "Was it all the memorable time we spent together or has four years of chasing a ghost put you in a sour mood?"

"I'll show you a sour mood." Kahlan ground her teeth, lunging for the woman as Richard wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Kahlan, don't." He told her softly, seeing the immense anger in his wife's eyes. "It's not worth it."

"I _am_ going to kill her, Richard." Kahlan informed him plainly. "There's nothing you or anyone else can do to change that."

"I know." Richard agreed, knowing that they couldn't keep the Mord'Sith alive. "But not yet. We need answers and so does Ava. Let's wait until morning and we can discuss it when she wakes." Kahlan knew that Richard's plan was logical but reason was far from her mind. This woman had caused so much pain, not just to her, but to Ava. All she wanted was to see her suffer like they had. Realizing just how unlike her that was, however, made Kahlan pause. She frowned at herself- at her thoughts- and nodded once. "I'm sure Ben will be back with dinner soon. Go get cleaned up and I'll fetch you when he returns." Accepting the quick kiss to her forehead before turning away, Kahlan struggled to ignore the taunt that came next.

"Ironic, isn't it Kahlan?" Lauren cried after her. "You fought so hard to escape becoming one Rahl's puppet only to take orders from another." Kahlan, her back still turned to them, was satisfied merely at the sound Richard drawing the Sword of Truth.

"Don't you _ever_ ," the Sword glowed red with his anger as he pressed it hard against the woman's neck, "say that again." The reaction, more than the threat, caused the blonde to tilt her head curiously.

Richard had opted to keep watch over Lauren as Ben prepared their meal. It seemed that the Spirits had pitied them after the day they'd had as Ben was lucky enough to find a deer. Ava would be livid that the one night they had meat was the one night she would spend almost entirely incapacitated. Kahlan held the woman's hand, stroking it softly. She had taken it upon herself to put Ava in one of Ben's oversized shirts and undo the woman's braid. She could only imagine the headache one could get after laying on that thing for hours. Looking more like an ordinary woman than ever, Kahlan watched as her friend took short, labored breaths- the occasional frown etched on her face. She had woken several times just long enough for Kahlan to explain the situation and have a sip of water. From what Kahlan understood, Ava believed that Lauren had been tracking them since their departure. However, if the woman had done so under Rahl's orders or of her own volition remained unclear. It was an important distinction, one that could change the course of their journey. If Rahl had, indeed, sent her, then he would obviously be expecting her back. When she never returned, he would know that Ava and Kahlan were coming and, most likely, move Cara again. If Lauren had decided, on her own, to track them down, kill Kahlan, and capture Ava, then there was still hope. Kahlan knew what she had to do. She knew that, despite her deep hatred for the woman and the desire to see her dead, it wouldn't be easy. Sighing, she stepped out into the night and sat down beside Richard's prone form. The men had finished their meal quickly and fallen asleep, knowing that Kahlan would be taking the first watch. She arranged a plate for herself and ate silently. As she finished, leaving behind a decently sized piece, she stood and approached Lauren. The Mord'Sith had remained silent after Richard's threat, choosing instead to contemplate whatever it was one contemplated on what they knew to be the last night of their lives. As Kahlan raised the piece of meat to Lauren's lips, she regretted it almost immediately.

"You're kidding, right?" Lauren let out a genuine laugh as Kahlan couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'd rather starve."

"Do you really want to die on an empty stomach?" Kahlan had no patience left for the woman- whatever little she'd had was lost when the blonde pinned Ava to a tree all those years ago. Her exhaustion from the day's events as well as the emotional toll she had taken didn't help either. Lauren bit the inside of her cheek, debating. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and went for a bite, half expecting the Confessor to yank it out of her reach before she could manage. When she didn't, Lauren chewed the venison and, as Kahlan seemed as satisfied as she could be, proceeded to spit it in the Confessor's face.

"How many times are you going to threaten me and refuse to deliver?" Lauren narrowed her eyes, leaning forward as far she could to lock eyes with the woman. "Fucking do it already." Kahlan, her eyes black with rage, visibly trembled at the effort it took to restrain herself. Years of training and schooling were the only reason she didn't confess the Mord'Sith right then and there. Taking a deep breath, she turned and fought to suppress the anger that threatened to consume her whole.

"She remembers you, you know." Lauren's voice was low, as if wary of waking the others. Kahlan froze, mid-step. "She remembers all of you. She also remembers how you abandoned her to a fate worse than death." Lauren knew she had her as Kahlan lowered her head. "Do you want to know what he does to her? To your precious Cara? You do remember her name, don't you?" Kahlan inhaled deeply, shutting her eyes as if that could keep the words out. "Or maybe you'd like to hear about how she 'copes', so to speak. It's rather pathetic really. She etched these little carvings of you, Richard, Ava, and the Wizard onto the wall of her cell. A rather poor likeness but that's probably because she had to use her nails. Every time Rahl or one of my sisters decides to have a little fun with her, the only way she'll go to sleep is if she has a hand on the demented, little family portrait of hers. It's a wonder Rahl hasn't cut her hands off at this point but I suppose it wouldn't matter. She lost whatever little was left of her sanity the moment you left her behind to rot." Kahlan had never reacted so purely on rage before in her life. Spinning on her heel, she rushed towards the Mord'Sith, barely even noticing the grin on her face. Taking a leather latch in each hand, Kahlan pulled hard enough to snap the rope keeping Lauren tethered to the tree. She quickly slammed her backwards, relishing in the sound of the blonde's skull hitting the trunk, before tossing her to the ground. Lauren rolled over the dying fire and into another tree. Before she could make it to her knees, Kahlan was on her again, raining down punch after punch. As blood pooled in her mouth, Lauren couldn't help but chuckle.

"There's that temper again." She breathed before receiving another, well aimed kick to the jaw. Flipping onto her back with the force of the blow, Lauren struggled to draw breath as she took in the night sky- her last night sky. She actually smiled as she felt Kahlan place a knee between her breasts and wrap bloodied hands around her neck.

"I _hate_ you." Kahlan, or whatever was momentarily possessing her, spat at the blonde. Normally, Lauren would've found the phrase ridiculous. Of course she hated her. That was her _job_. However, coming from her, it sounded off. Had Lauren been asked a minute ago if she thought Kahlan Amnell was capable of genuine hate, she would've laughed at the very notion. Now, as she felt a rib or two crack under the Confessor's knee, she realized just how wrong she had been. She and hate were intimate, longtime friends and _this_ Kahlan was more than capable of it- she oozed it from her very pores. Lauren instinctually began to struggle against the Confessor's hold as her body was starved of oxygen. Clawing at the woman's hands and feeling her legs jerk in a vain attempt to save herself, Lauren's smile began to fade. As she saw a figure wrap its arms around Kahlan's waist and attempt to pull her away, she couldn't help but think 'what in the Spirit's name have we done to her?'.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXIII**

"Kahlan, stop!" Richard cried, having been awoken from the commotion. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and yanked her off of the other woman as Ben skidded to a stop beside him. Kahlan struggled against him briefly, wanting to finish what she had started, but eventually gave in. Letting her go slowly, Richard took in the range of emotion's in her jade eyes. Anger, fear, sadness, and relief all played across Kahlan's face in quick succession. Looking up at the man, she felt several tears streak down her cheeks.

"Richard." She breathed before collapsing into his embrace. The man held her tightly, stroking her hair as he watched Ben place his sword against Lauren's throat. The Mord'Sith was attempting to recover, still on her back as bruises in the shape of hands began to form around her neck. "What is wrong with me?" Kahlan kept asking as her husband tried to calm her. Suddenly, the flap of the tent opened and out came a wincing, barely standing Ava.

"What the hell is going on?" She groaned, taking in the scene. Kahlan was quick to remove herself from Richard's grasp and run to her friend.

"Ava, you shouldn't be up." She told the woman, taking her arm and beginning to lead her back inside. The blonde refused, locking eyes with her sister.

"What's happening, Kahlan?" She all but demanded to know. "What did she do?"

"Me?" Lauren chuckled, remaining on the ground as Ben pressed his sword a little harder against her jugular. "I was tied to a tree."

"No one asked _you_." Ava spat, her gaze returning to Kahlan's watery eyes. "What did she say?"

"She told me," Kahlan cried softly, "about Cara. About what's happened to her. I couldn't stop myself. It was like…like-"

"I know." Ava knew the feeling well. She had never expected Kahlan to be one of the people to succumb to it though. "It's alright. It's not your fault. She baited you- wanted you to kill her without confession. She's a coward." Ava glared at her former lover as she spoke the last sentence. She was surprised when Lauren remained silent.

"She's also hiding something." Richard added, refusing to look away from the bleeding Mord'Sith. "Otherwise, she wouldn't try so hard to avoid confession. Mord'Sith aren't exactly known for their fear of pain."

"It doesn't matter." Kahlan said softly, her head bowed and her voice low. "We don't have a choice."

"Wait." Ava took her arm as the Confessor began to turn away.

"Ava, I know she was your…friend but if we let her go, she'll go straight to-"

"You misunderstand. I'm not about to ask you to spare her. Hell, I'd kill her myself simply because it's a little cloudy out." Ava ignored the scoff from Lauren's lips. "I just want to speak to her before it's done." Kahlan, already exhausted and emotionally drained, simply nodded. Without another look back, she sat on one of the logs facing away from the group of four. Richard joined her, sensing that it would take more than a good night's rest to help his wife. As Ava approached, she placed a gentle hand on Ben's shoulder. Without looking away from Lauren, he shook his head.

"Not a chance." He planted his feet firmly. "She'd try to kill you the moment I sheathe this." With a sigh, Ava bent down, removed Lauren's Agiel from its holster, and wrapped it around her own wrist.

"Happy now?"

"Not particularly." He grumbled but knew she would eventually get her way regardless. "I'll cut you up into bite-sized pieces if you so much as make her sneeze." Lauren shot the man an amused grin as he removed the blade from her neck. After waiting several seconds, Ben finally turned his back and began the task of straighten up their campsite.

"He likes you." Lauren watched the man walk away.

"Not in the way you're thinking." Ava huffed.

"Nice outfit." The shorter blonde took in Ava's loose hair and baggy shirt.

"Nice face." Ava raised an eyebrow in return, watching the blood still drip from multiple cuts.

"Just a parting gift from your new girlfriend." She shrugged nonchalantly. Ava chose to ignore the bait. "I know you won't believe me but I meant it." She motioned to Ava's overall appearance. "You look good."

"Considering you tried to kill me yesterday?"

"To be fair, I was trying to kill the Confessor." Lauren raised her hands, palms up, defensively. "You're the one who jumped in front of the arrow." Ava continued to stare down at her in silence. "Are you happy?"

"What?" The question- having never been asked of her before- caught Ava off-guard.

"I said 'are you happy?'." Lauren repeated. "Did your…" Ava waited for the word 'betrayal' to leave her lips. It never did. "decision make you happy?"

"In ways I didn't even know existed." She told her sister. "I wanted that for you. For all of our sisters."

"Yea well," Lauren wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, "that just isn't in the cards for some of us."

"This was _your_ choice, Lauren." Ava frowned. "You could've changed your path- made better decisions. Now, it's too late."

"It's _been_ too late, Ava." The woman's hard, azure gaze seemed to falter for a moment. "We both know I'm not like you or Cara. I'm not capable of changing. This…monster is all I could ever be."

"You don't know that." Ava shook her head "You've never tried."

"Haven't I?" Lauren disagreed. "You have no idea what the last four years have been like. I tried, believe me, I did…but I failed. I don't have it in me to be good. Never have."

"I refuse to believe that." If she did, she would have to acknowledge that there were other Mord'Sith who were the same.

"Refuse all you want." Lauren shrugged. "It won't change anything. It won't change what has to happen now." Unfortunately, they both knew this to be true. There was no scenario, no universe, where Lauren would be allowed to live.

"You're right. It won't." Ava slowly knelt to her level. "But I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"I'm not." Lauren was quick to assure her. "I've been ready to die since you left." The words cut Ava deeper than she had expected. Had Lauren become as cruel as she was because of her? She knew that Lauren had loved her in whatever way she could. She had known that when she'd sided with Kahlan and Cara. Had her betrayal pushed Lauren far enough into the darkness that she was no longer redeemable? The question gnawed at her almost as much as the knowledge that she would never know the answer.

"I never wanted that." Ava told her softly. Reaching out, she caressed the darkening bruise on the woman's cheek.

"I know." Lauren whispered back, her eyes briefly closing at the feeling. "Now go. I don't want you to watch me die." Ava swallowed hard, thankful for the escape. She nodded once. "Goodbye, Ava. I hope I don't see you too soon."

"Goodbye, Lauren." The taller woman rose, ignoring the tug of her new stitches. As she turned her back to her former friend, sister, and lover for the last time, she nodded to Kahlan. The brunette stood slowly, an expressionless mask on her face, and squeezed her shoulder as she passed. Ava sealed herself inside the tent, knowing that she would still be able to hear Lauren's unavoidable screams. She steeled herself for the sound. Outside the tent, Richard and Ben remained by the fire, wanting to give Kahlan her space. The Mother Confessor approached Lauren and knelt by her side. The woman had moved to lean against the tree closest to her. As Kahlan extended her arm and offered the blonde a waterskin, Lauren shook her head with a chuckle.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Kahlan didn't respond as she watched the woman take several sips and hand it back. "So, what number will I be?"

"You'll be the fourth." Kahlan knew the answer immediately, distinctly remembering the three other Mord'Sith she had confessed. Lauren seemed surprised, as if she had been expecting more. "I don't enjoy it, you know? No Confessor does. Did." She quickly corrected herself. "Even less so with Mord'Sith."

"I doubt that." Lauren scoffed. "You hate us just as much as we hate you."

"You're wrong." Kahlan frowned. "Just because I don't trust them, doesn't mean I hate all Mord'Sith."

"You hate me." Lauren felt the need to remind her. _As if I could forget_ , Kahlan thought to herself.

"Yes." She admitted. "But not because you're Mord'Sith. Because of what you've done to Cara. What you tried to do to Ava."

"So my year of torturing you has nothing to do with it?"

"It didn't help." Kahlan told the truth. "But the entire time, I believed I could save you. All of you." Lauren laughed at the thought.

"Well at least you got one out of seven."

"Two." Kahlan corrected. "I _will_ save Cara. Perhaps one of the others as well."

"I suppose I won't find out, will I?"

"Don't worry. You won't be alone for long." Kahlan promised and Lauren found herself, for the first time in her life, unwilling to defend her Lord Rahl. She offered the woman a wide smile.

"Say what you want about the Mord'Sith," she chuckled, "but we sure know how to make a decent killer."

"I was a killer long before we met, Lauren." Kahlan said, not an ounce of regret in her voice. "All you did was make me stronger."

"Well, then you're welcome." The blonde coughed softly. "Shall we, then?"

"Eager to fall in love with me?" Kahlan offered the woman a joke. Lauren was more surprised than amused at the Confessor's brashness.

"Sure," she nodded slowly, "let's put it like that." The two women held each other's gaze a moment longer and Kahlan suddenly found herself hesitating. Minutes ago, she had been ready to strangle the life out of Lauren and now, the idea of killing her made the Confessor's stomach flip.

"I wish there was another way." She wanted Lauren to know that she didn't relish her pain. She had only once before wished that confession affected Mord'Sith the same way it affected everyone else.

"There isn't." Lauren assured her. "It's the only way you'll find out what you need to know."

"You could just tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did. Which I won't."

"Right." Kahlan's gaze never leaving Lauren's. The hardened blue she had learned to be so afraid of was changing- replaced with the eyes of the woman behind the armor.

"Tell her that I loved her as much as I was able." Lauren's voice trembled slightly. Even Mord'Sith were afraid of this much pain. "I know it wasn't enough but I tried."

"I will." Kahlan breathed, raising her hand slowly. Wrapping it as gently as she could around the bruised neck, she held the blonde's gaze.

"It's alright." Lauren whispered. "Just do it." Her breathing accelerated, coming out in uneven bursts, as Kahlan slowly released the hold on her magic. She felt it leave her body and enter Lauren- felt it immediately start to battle with the dark magic that had been placed inside her as a child. The deep blue was replaced with soulless black as Kahlan felt what little energy she had dissipate. Lauren let out a gasp of pain as she trembled against Kahlan's hold. It didn't take long for the real Lauren to dissipate and a moan of 'Mistress' to tumble from the blonde's lips.

"Listen to me, Lauren." Kahlan struggled to look at the woman. "I need to know if Rahl knows you're here. Did he send you after us?"

"No, Mistress." Lauren breathed, her hands clutching at Kahlan desperately. A frown made its way onto her face as the conflicting forces of magic inside her began to tear her apart. "Oh Spirits, Mistress, I'm so sorry. I-I tried to kill you and take Ava for myself." The admission was said through gritted teeth as the blonde tried to get out her truth before she died.

"It's alright, Lauren, I forgive you." Kahlan assured her, watching the look of complete adoration on her face. Lauren let out a sudden cry, her hands tightening her hold on Kahlan. "Do you know where Rahl is, Lauren? Tell me."

"Yes, Mistress." She fought to speak through the pain in order to satisfy her mistress. "He's in a hidden temple in the mountains of Frasier."

"Does he have anyone else with him? Anyone besides the Mord'Sith from before?" Kahlan rattled off as many questions as she could, having prioritized them beforehand. A single tear made its way down Lauren's cheek as the woman let out a louder, longer cry of pain. "Lauren, I know you're in pain but it would help me immensely to know."

"No, Mistress." Lauren groaned, her head falling into Kahlan's arms. "Forgive me, Mistress." Kahlan cradled the woman as she died, cringing at each and every scream that followed as she was no longer able to respond.

"It's alright. You've done so well, Lauren." She told the woman softly, stroking her hair as she writhed in her grip. "Rest now."

"T-Thank you, Mistress." The Mord'Sith breathed her final words as she gazed up at Kahlan lovingly. The look seemed foreign and wrong on the face of someone who had caused so much suffering but Kahlan didn't mind. At least she had died knowing some semblance of love. As Lauren stilled and the screaming stopped, Kahlan felt a tear of her own steak down her face. She prayed she would never have to do that again. Still cradling the Mord'Sith, Kahlan reached down and closed the woman's pale eyes forever. It didn't take long for her to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me take her." Ben said softly, his disdain for the woman irrelevant now. "We'll bury her." Kahlan had forgotten that D'Harans, unlike Midlanders, bury instead of burn their dead. Having realized that Ben mentioned a 'we', Kahlan looked up and took in the look on Ava's face. Wordlessly, she relinquished her hold on Lauren and watched as Ben carried her away. Ava followed him to the grave he had dug at the base of a large oak tree. An engraving had been etched, presumably by Ava, directly above where Lauren would lay for eternity.

 _M. Lauren_

 _A Sister. A Warrior._

 _Finally Free._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIV**

Three weeks later, the weary group of four finally arrived in Palindor. It didn't take long for the people to realize who was in their presence as a large, white stallion parted the crowds. Kahlan sat tall on the horse, flanked by Ava who glared at anyone that stared a second too long. Unaware as to why the Mother Confessor and Lord Rahl were visiting their seemingly insignificant town, the people looked up at Kahlan with a twinge of fear in their eyes.

"What's their problem?" Ava asked the brunette who continued to look forward.

"They think I'm here to choose a mate." Kahlan informed her nonchalantly. Ava raised an eyebrow in question. "When Confessors used to visit villages like this, it never bode well for one family."

"But you already have a mate." Ava felt the need to remind her.

"And I'm the first Confessor to ever practice monogamy." Kahlan pulled her horse to a stop in front of the largest building in the town- the library.

"I'll make sure to have a statue built in your honor." Ava poked fun at the Confessor. Kahlan shrugged.

"From what I've heard, there's already several." Ava couldn't help but roll her eyes at the back of her friend's head as the group approached the entrance to the library. The doors, each easily five tons, were decorated elaborately with gems and carvings. Richard looked them up and down, recognizing several symbols from his time in the Old World as well as from the Midlands.

"Mother Confessor, Lord Rahl." A man in blue robes quickly approached them. "What an honor it is to have you in our humble village. My name is Wyatt. I'm the caretaker of this library."

"It's nice to meet you, Wyatt." Kahlan motioned for the man to get off his knees. "Perhaps you can help us? We're looking for a man named Shaw. I believe he works here."

"Oh, yes." Wyatt ushered them in, weaving around ladders and tables. "I will bring you to him. Please, follow me."

"So what kind of library is this?" Ben asked out of curiosity.

"We hold a vast array of books. You'll find anything from ancient history to High D'Haran manuals to dragon wrestling techniques within our walls."

"Dragon wrestling?" Ben perked up, intrigued. "How amazing would _that_ be?" He nudged Richard's arm and the man responded in kind.

"Oh please," Ava scoffed, "the only dragons you're capable of wrestling are the women you somehow trick into bedding you." Kahlan barely managed to withhold a laugh.

"I'll have you know that there are no tricks involved. Care for a demonstration?" Ben wove his way next to Ava and jokingly placed his arm across her shoulders.

"Remove it or lose it. Your choice." The blonde offered the man a grin as he retracted.

"One day you'll realize how much you want me, Ava." Ben teased. "I just hope, for your sake, that I'm not over you by then."

"Over you, under you, what difference does it make?" Ava rolled her wrist. "It's all going to stay in your head regardless."

"You wound me. You truly do." Ben placed a hand over his heart dramatically as Wyatt cleared his throat.

"We're, uh, here." He opened the door in front of them which led into a small study. The man behind the table almost fell out of his chair as he realized who was at his door.

"By the Spirits." The man, presumably Shaw, breathed as he rose. Moving to stand in front of Richard and Kahlan, he slowly went to his knees. "My Lord, Mother Confessor. You got my message."

"We did." Richard patted the large, dark skinned man on the back and pulled him to his feet. "Thank you so much for sending it."

"O-Of course!" Shaw stammered with excitement. "I only wish to help."

"We appreciate that, Shaw." Kahlan told him gently. "And although you asked us not to bring it, we hope you still accept the reward we posted."

" _After_ you tell us what you know." Ava, the seriousness back in her voice, added cautionary. Shaw swallowed hard at the sight of her.

"As I said, Mistress," he fumbled with his words, "I only want to help."

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite." Kahlan told the man. "Often." Her joke caused the man to grin slightly, brightening his eyes as a pair of dimples appeared.

"Please, come with me." Shaw led them back outside, Kahlan right beside him as he began to explain what he had seen. "It was about six months ago. I was working in my study late one night and finished just as the sun was coming up. I cross through here," the man pointed down an alley to their left, "on my way home. That's when I saw them."

"Them?" Kahlan pressed.

"At first, they were only shadows." Shaw recounted as he led the group down the alley. "But no one here sneaks about like that so I knew that something was wrong. I hid here," he pointed at a short gate, "and listened to them until they left."

"Was she with them?" Richard asked. "Was Cara with them?"

"Yes, My Lord." The group of four released a breath they'd been holding for two months.

"What does she look like then?" Ava was not entirely convinced. "You say you saw her. Tell me what she looks like."

"It was dark, Mistress. I was hiding-"

"Is she tall or short? Does she have dark or light hair? Prove to me that we didn't just waste two months for nothing or you're going to have much bigger problems than an overdue library book."

"Ava!" Kahlan admonished her immediately. "He's just trying to help."

"He can help by answering me." The blonde narrowed her gaze at the man who seemed to shrink behind Richard despite being twice his size.

"S-She was bound." He told them. "Her hair was short and blonde and she was slightly shorter than the Mother Confessor." Appeased, Ava backed down as she watched the man breath out a sigh of relief.

"Was she hurt?" Kahlan's questions came out as a whisper, the emotion in her voice evident. Shaw hesitated. "Please."

"Yes." He told her. "She walked with a limp and…and the man that was with them threatened her when he became upset."

" _Rahl_." Ava growled out the name, nostrils flaring in anger at the mere thought of the man. "The Mountains of Frasier. Where are they?" Shaw blinked at the seemingly random change in topic but replied nonetheless.

"About a two day's ride southwest." He frowned. "There's nothing up there."

"That's what you think." Ava crossed her arms, her mind already conjuring up all the awful things she'd get to do to Rahl in just two days.

"Thank you, Shaw." Richard clapped the large man on the back. "Please, take the reward. We have no use for it."

"Really, My Lord, I-"

"You've given us the best lead we've had in four years." Kahlan informed the man, a teary grin on her face. "Please, take it." Richard offered the man the bag of gold they had brought for him and watched him contemplate. With a sigh, he took it and said,

"You've both done us all the greatest service we could've asked for. I'll take it because you ask but please know that the people of Palindor are, and will always be, loyal to both of you." Kahlan and Richard offered the man genuine smiles. "Now, I've sent a message to my brother who owns the local inn. He's prepared two rooms for you to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you." Kahlan wanted nothing more than to hug the man but knew that it probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"'Two'?" Ava frowned, calling to the group as they began to make their way towards the inn. "That's a funny way to say 'three'." Ben laughed wholeheartedly as he dropped his arm across her shoulders again.

"Dreams really do come true." Ava caught sight of something a few steps away and smirked.

"You're right, Ben." She turned to face the man, placing her hands on his chest. His eyes widened immediately, definitely not expecting this reaction. "It's about to time we spent some time…just the two of us. Wouldn't you say?" As she spoke, Ava forced the man backwards, her fingers toying with the ties of his uniform as his gaze danced to anywhere but her.

"Uh, well you see, the thing is-"

"I've been fighting it for so long but there's always been this…connection between us and _now_ ," Ava brought her lips to his ear, "we can finally just give in." Richard, Kahlan, and even Shaw watched in amusement as the Mord'Sith backed Ben up towards a knee-high gate of a pig farm. As the man remained fixated on her, he failed to notice the pigs trying to warn him just a foot away. Two more steps and Ava had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Ben toppled over the gate and landed right into the mud, three screaming piglets running over him in panic. Richard, Shaw, and Kahlan didn't bother to withhold their laughter as the man slipped trying to grab onto the gate.

"You," Ben snarled at the Mord'Sith, "are a cruel woman." Ava merely shrugged.

"So I've been told." She grinned wickedly as Ben finally managed to stand. Climbing back over the gate with as much grace as possible, Ben began to wipe the mud from his eyes and face. When he could finally see, his mischievous, blue gaze landed directly on Ava. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, come on!" Ben broke into a sprint, chasing after the woman as he opened his arms wide. "It's just a hug! You said it yourself, we have a _connection_!" Ava did the smart thing and immediately ran to Kahlan's side. Kahlan who wore all white. Kahlan who, if anything happened to her all-white dress, would murder whoever was responsible.

"You dirty it, you clean it, Captain." Kahlan held out a hand as the man skidded to a stop, disappointed.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Looks like I'll be sleeping in the nude tonight. Isn't that right, _roomie_?"

"Looks like you'll be sleeping _outside_ tonight." Ava shot back as Richard and Kahlan shook their heads, each with a grin.

"We always said we wanted multiple children." Richard wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. Kahlan chuckled.

"Looks like we should be careful what we wish for." Kahlan's happiness at having found Cara put her in the best mood she had been in years. She looked over at her husband and smiled brightly. They were going to do it. They were finally going to make their family whole again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter XXV**

They had spent two days preparing for the journey up the mountains. The people of Palindor had been willing to lend them the use of their militia for Cara's rescue. One look at the "soldiers" told Kahlan and Richard that the teenagers wouldn't stand a chance against Rahl and the Mord'Sith. They'd rather fight them themselves than risk innocent lives. Besides, the odds were in their favor. They outnumbered them four to three and had the element of surprise on their side. Despite the facts, it wasn't hard to sense Kahlan's growing anxiety as they hiked closer and closer to their destination.

"It's going to be alright, you know?" Ava said softly, watching the seemingly permanent frown on the Mother Confessor's face falter.

"You don't know that." The brunette told her. "A lot could've happened in the six months it took us to get here."

"If Cara survived four years of him, there's no reason to believe that these last six months are any different." The Mord'Sith said. "We're going to save her, Kahlan." The determination in the woman's voice made Kahlan stop and look at her. With a tight-lipped grin, she wrapped her arms around Ava's neck and drew her in close. The Mord'Sith struggled to keep her heart from beating too fast, lest the brunette notice.

"I'm glad you're here." Kahlan breathed. Ava merely patted the woman's back with one hand until she let go and continued the trek up the mountain.

"What was that about?" Richard asked curiously as he caught up to them. Ava shrugged.

"Just Kahlan being Kahlan." The Lord Rahl chuckled softly as he quickened his pace to catch up with his wife. Just as she was about to follow, she caught sight of Ben staring at her with an amused look. "Get a portrait drawn. It'll last longer."

"You really don't know, do you?" Ben asked her as he tilted his head. Ava frowned.

"Did a rock hit you on the head?" She questioned. "What are you talking about?" The man simply shook his head, continuing past her without another word. The wind picked up speed just as she was about to call after him. Snow kicked up around them and Ava reached up to grab the hood of the cloak she had been given to keep it from blowing off her head.

"Ava! Ben!" Richard cried from atop the hill. "We've found it." Any thought of Ben's comment was gone as the D'Harans sprinted towards their Lord Rahl. As they reached the top, they crouched, knowing that being seen now would ruin their chances of success. Crawling in the snow towards the edge of the hill, Ava stopped right beside Kahlan as the two took in the structure before them. In the middle of a vast plain of snow and ice stood a temple the likes of which none of them had seen before. Even Ava was baffled at the sight of it and she had seen almost every Mord'Sith temple known to man. This temple, however, was red while the others were black. It was also smaller and made from a material none of the four could identify. Its peak was carved out to look like the tail of a dragon, the old sigil of the House of Rahl.

"What in the name of the Sprits?" Ben wondered aloud.

"I've never seen a temple like this." Richard added. "Perhaps it's not really a Mord'Sith temple."

"Why would Rahl bring her here if it doesn't belong to him?"

"Rahl thinks everything belongs to him." Ava pointed out. No one disagreed. "Besides, I think I know what this is."

"Besides 'terrifying'?" Ben asked quietly.

"It's the First Temple." Ava surmised. She knew that the others would have no idea what that meant so she continued. "It's where they made the first Mord'Sith."

"'First' Mord'Sith?" Richard asked.

"You didn't think we just sprung from the ground one day, did you?" Ava lifted an eyebrow. "Just like Confessors, there was a first- a woman who allowed herself to be experimented on."

"Why would anyone do that?" Kahlan questioned only to receive a frown.

"Why would Magda Searus chose to be ripped away from the love of her life?" Kahlan quieted. "No one knows who she was or why she was chosen. All we were told was that D'Hara was in a state of chaos and the presiding Lord Rahl desperately needed someone to bring order."

"And you think this is the place they…made her?" Richard looked uncomfortably from Ava to the temple. The Mord'Sith shrugged.

"Mord'Sith aren't exactly keen on bedtime stories but it fits the description- isolated in snowy mountains, significantly smaller than modern temples, and red."

"Is there anything different about this temple that we should know?" Kahlan wondered, anxious to get their mission started.

"Like I said, I only know what Rahl allowed us to know but there is one thing." Ava had their attention. "It's said that the temple is the one place in the three territories where the veil doesn't exist. That's why it was built here."

"How is that possible?" Richard frowned. "The veil is what separates the land of the dead and the-"

"Land of the living, I know." Ava finished. "I don't know how. I just know that to make the first Mord'Sith, an overwhelming amount of dark magic was thought to be needed- much more than what is used today."

"That poor woman." Kahlan muttered under her breath.

"To funnel that much magic into a living being required a place where it could flow freely." Ava explained.

"But then how do you make Mord'Sith now if no one knows about this place?" Ben asked the obvious. Ava shrugged. "Well if you don't know, who does?"

"Rahl. And only Rahl." Ava told him. "Why do you think the graduation ceremony of every Mord'Sith requires the presiding Lord Rahl's presence? He's the only one who knows the process. It's a well-kept family secret."

"Not anymore." Richard narrowed his eyes at the temple as if it had somehow offended him. "So what you're saying is that this place is teeming with dark magic and we have absolutely no idea what we'll find in there?"

"Pretty much." Ava concluded. "Of course that piece of shit would bring her here."

"Rahl served the Keeper just a handful of years ago." Kahlan reminded them. "If the veil doesn't exist here-"

"We could be walking into a slaughter." Richard's frown deepened. "We've only ever fought one creature of the Keeper and it took Zedd's magic to kill it."

"I doubt the worse thing in there is a screeling, Richard." Kahlan crossed her arms against the cold. "Regardless, we can't go anywhere now. They'd see us coming the second we poke our heads out."

"We'll wait until dark and pray that whoever is keeping watch isn't expecting company." Richard said.

"Assuming someone is even watching." Ava added. "They have no reason to expect us and this isn't exactly a popular tourist destination."

"I wonder why." Ben took in the daunting architecture and eerie surroundings. "Regardless, we should sneak around the back."

"Right." Richard nodded once. "I know it's cold but we can't risk a fire tonight. Let's find somewhere close to make camp, get some rest, and figure out the rest of the plan."

"That's ok, Lord Rahl. We don't need a fire to get warm. Isn't that right, Ava?" Ben tried to lighten the mood. The Mord'Sith elbowed him in the chest as he went to wrap his arms around her.

"I'd rather lose all ten fingers."

The group settled in under a nearby cliff in an attempt to remain dry from the persistent snow fall. Richard and Kahlan huddled as close to the wall as they could, wrapped up against one another inside of a blanket. Ava and Ben were close by, each with their own blanket, as they all quietly chewed on the dried fruit and meat they had been given in Palindor. The plan had been set but there were still a handful of hours before complete darkness and Richard had suggested they get some sleep. The couple was quick to fall into a dreamless slumber and Ava watched as Kahlan's head fell onto Richard's shoulder. The Lord Rahl grinned slightly in his sleep as he pulled her in close and Ava felt an increasingly familiar yet foreign pang in her chest. Rising, she walked as quietly as she could to the edge of the cliff they had been on before and watched the lights in the temple begin to turn on as darkness fell.

"Can't sleep?" Ben's voice caused her to jump as he approached silently from behind. "Me neither."

"We're so close." She mumbled, almost to herself. "Cara is right there and yet so far."

"We're going to get her." Ben's determined voice made her feel slightly better although she would never admit it. "By this time tomorrow, you'll have your sister back."

"Hmm." Was Ava's only response as she hugged the blanket tighter around herself.

"But that's not the only thing that's keeping you up, is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Ava wondered if this had anything to do with his comment a few hours prior.

"Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

"Lila." Ava was ashamed at the fact that the brunette hadn't immediately cross her mind.

"Yes." Ben took in the Mord'Sith's answer with a curios expression.

"Do you love her?" Ava turned to face the man, a scowl on her features.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"It's my business because I care about you, Ava." Ben sighed, exasperated. "You're my friend and I want you to be happy." Ava was slightly taken aback by the admission and faltered with her words.

"I…I care about her very much."

"But you don't love her." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know, Ben. I don't have time to think about that when all I can think about is what Rahl is doing to Cara while we stand here and wait."

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have to think about it." Ben said softly.

"Well, I don't exactly have a lot of experience with that so it might be best if I gave it some thought, if that's ok with you. The last person that claimed to love me is lying in a shallow grave after trying to kidnap me so you'll excuse me if my perception of romance is slightly off."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Ben's apology made Ava raise an eyebrow. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'll be happy when we have Cara." Ava persisted, her single-minded focus keeping her from seeing what Ben was trying to show her. The man let out a sigh, resigning the battle for now and letting the blonde focus on the task at hand.

"Get some rest, then." He said. "We can finish this discussion when you're feeling a bit less 'stabby'." Ava let out a short chuckle as she turned and made her way back to the others with the large D'Haran.

"Don't you know by now?" She nudged his shoulder with her own. "I'm always feeling 'stabby'."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter XXVI**

All draped in white cloaks, the group of four readied themselves to infiltrate the temple. They split into two teams- one to free Cara and the other to locate the two Mord'Sith and Rahl. Ava reasoned that either Morgan or Dahlia would be guarding Cara and the other would be spending the night with Rahl.

"Good." Richard nodded once. "If we catch them…unaware, it'll be easier to subdue them."

"Subdue." Ava almost chuckled. "That's a nice way to say 'assassinate'." Richard chose to ignore the comment. Arriving at the back of the temple, the group scanned for a way inside. Ben signaled them once he caught sight of an open window.

"And what if that's a bedroom?" Kahlan asked.

"Then prepare yourselves to see a very naked Darken Rahl." Ava took in the disgusted looks on all three faces with a slight chuckle. "It's probably just a hallway. I've never seen Rahl, or any Mord'Sith for that matter, sleep with the window open."

"Probably because miscreants could crawl right in." Ben surmised as the others shot him a grin.

"Probably." Ava agreed. "Now, hoist me up."

"Your wish is my command." Ben cupped his hands together and Ava was quick to step into them. Grabbing hold of the window's ledge, Ava slowly pulled herself up and peeked inside. Seeing that it was, indeed, a hallway, she motioned for the others to follow before drawing her Agiel. Kahlan came first, then Richard, then the Lord Rahl leaned out of the window and helped pull Ben in.

"We'll start our search from the bottom, up." Ava told the men. "You should do the opposite."

"Be careful." Richard all but ordered. Ava merely shot him a grin. "Bring her home." He cupped Kahlan's face gently before placing a kiss to her lips.

"We will." The Mother Confessor promised. "I love you. Now, go."

"I love you too." Richard told her as he and Ben turned to race as quietly as they could up the stairs. Ava found that she had been staring when the Mother Confessor asked,

"Ready?" With a single nod, the two began to make their way to the basement where they assumed the dungeon would be held.

* * *

Checking each individual room proved to be a lot more time consuming than they had hoped. Seeing as Richard and Ben hadn't spent that much time in Mord'Sith temples- especially not _this_ temple- it was difficult to determine where to go first. Deciding that they should check them all, the two found themselves breaking into empty room after empty room for several stories. While the temple may seem smaller from the outside, it turned out to be deceptively large. However, Richard had a feeling that they were getting closer. Whether he was being drawn to his brother or simply guessing, he couldn't tell but eventually, the two stumbled upon a rather ornate looking door. Ben raised an eyebrow at his Lord Rahl in question and Richard nodded. This had to be Rahl's chamber. Steeling himself for a fight, Richard leaned back and slammed his heel against the door as hard as he could. The wood splintered as the door fell back off its hinges, revealing a dimly lit room and three pairs of equally surprised eyes.

* * *

"Ava, down here." Kahlan had opened a door revealing an ominous looking staircase that seemed to descend to Hell itself. "Creepy enough for a dungeon?"

"Creepy enough for a crypt." Ava agreed, already speeding down the staircase. The smell was the first thing they noticed.

"Spirits," Kahlan gagged, "what is that?"

"Corpses." Ava knew the stench well and narrowed her eyes as they continued to descend. "I don't think this is a dungeon, Kahlan."

"Then what is it?" The two reached the end of the narrow stairwell and came out in a room glowing green with magic. They blinked fast, almost unable to comprehend what they were seeing.

"It's a rift." Ava said what they both knew, staring at the large, fiery crack in the ground that seemed to react to their presence. The smell worsened and the ground beneath their feet started to tremble. "We need to leave. Now." Kahlan agreed vehemently and was halfway to the staircase when a voice made her freeze.

"Leaving so soon?" The voice was strange, almost as if it was coming from somewhere else. "I don't get many visitors anymore. Won't you stay a while?"

"Who are you?" Ava demanded to know, easing closer to Kahlan by the second. "Show yourself!" A figure began to appear out of the green flames of the Underworld directly in front of Ava. At first, it was only black- a shade of sorts. Then it began to materialize and formed into the shape of a woman. Slowly, slowly features began to appear- hair as white as moonlight, eyes as blue as the ocean, and skin as white as snow. She was beautiful but there was something about her that unnerved the Mord'Sith.

"Here I am." The figure opened its arms as if to embrace Ava. Taking a single step back, Ava's eyes remained locked on the mysterious creature.

"Who are you?" She asked again. The woman chuckled. The sound seemed to shake the entire room. As the figure approached, she lowered the black hood off her head and it vanished as if made of shadow. Her feet didn't touch the ground as she walked towards the Mord'Sith.

"Don't you recognize me?" The voice cooed sadly. "We are sisters, after all."

"Sisters?" Ava questioned, beginning to understand who this thing had been. "You're her, then. The First."

"So clever, my dear Ava." The use of her name unnerved her. "Yes. My name is Selene."

"We didn't mean to disturb you." Kahlan finally found her voice. The figure turned its icy glare to her. "We're just looking for a friend."

"Yes, I know." Selene tilted her head as she took in the woman in white. "Cara."

"Yes." Kahlan said almost breathlessly. She wanted nothing more than to get away from the shade.

"Your aura," Selene narrowed her eyes at Kahlan, "I don't like it." Kahlan swallowed hard, causing the creature to smile. Her tongue darted out and licked blood red lips. "You are one of _them_ , aren't you?"

"Them?" Kahlan asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

"Them." Selene confirmed. " _Confessor._ " The title was said in a snarl and in an instant, Selene transformed from a beautiful woman to a misshapen monster. Teeth pointed like fangs, eyes as red as blood, and claws as sharp as knives. The monster darted around Ava and leapt at Kahlan with a scream that shook the entire temple.

"No!" Ava cried, throwing herself in between the two. Selene stopped immediately, slowly beginning to change back into a woman.

"No?" She lifted a hand and caressed Ava's cheek. The woman felt a harsh chill go up her spine at the contact.

"Don't hurt her. Please." Ava's heart beat erratically as she waited for the beast to react. Selene brought her face closer to Ava's and inhaled deeply.

"You are…friends." She determined. "How peculiar." Ava remained perfectly still as Selene dragged her tongue from the base of Ava's neck to the back of her ear. "You reek of her."

"We mean you no harm." Ava told the 'woman'. "Let us go and we'll be on our way."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Selene grinned in a way that reminded Ava of her sisters. A deep chuckle left the creature's throat as she seemed to debate her next move. "Your soul. It…calls to me, Ava. Stay. Stay with me and I will show you power beyond imagining." Selene's eyes locked with Ava's, a seductive smile on the shade's lips as she began to channel her limitless supply of dark magic into the woman. "Stay with me and I will show you pleasure beyond comprehension. Give me your soul. Stay." Ava could feel herself being lost to the magic- to Selene- but she couldn't move. Her lips parted slightly as she felt wave after wave of dark magic fill her body, much like it had Selene's all those centuries ago. Kahlan watched, eyes wide with horror, as her friend began to lose herself to the darkness. Ava's blue eyes began to turn red as the magic swirled inside her. Selene reached out and cupped Ava's cheek, bringing her lips closer to the woman's. Just as they were about to meet, Kahlan snapped out of her stupor and cried,

" _No!_ " With all of her strength, she tackled the shade, forcing it away from her friend. Ava collapsed unceremoniously as the Mother Confessor's ears rang from the piercing wail Selene let out.

"She is _mine!_ " Selene cried, turning once again into the terrifying creature that would surely haunt Kahlan forever. " _They are all_ _mine!_ " Selene lashed out, striking Kahlan with her massive claw across the face and sending the brunette into a pillar. Gasping for air, Kahlan struggled to open her eyes. When she did, she saw Selene crawling towards her as if she were possessed. Scrambling, she dove out of the way as the monster crashed, headfirst, into the pillar that had been behind her. Kahlan frantically looked around the room for anything that would help her fend the creature off. She knew her knives would have little to no effect. As she searched, she failed to notice Selene's incoming assault and found herself pinned to the wall by one of her claws. Kahlan cried out as she struggled against the monster's impossibly strong hold.

"I will make you mine, too." Selene growled. "I have never had a Confessor before. Who knows all the fun things I could make you do."

"No." Kahlan grimaced as the grip around her neck tightened. Selene let out a deep chuckle.

"You are no match. No one is." She informed the Confessor. "You are _mine_ now." Kahlan's eyes widened as she felt the magic pour from the creature into her. It warred with the Confessor magic already inside of her almost immediately and Kahlan wondered if this was what it felt like when Mord'Sith were confessed. With the conflicting magics tearing her apart, tears prickled in her eyes as an agonizing scream left her lips.

 _Oh Spirits. Nathair. Adrianna. Sehra. Lauren. I'm so sorry._

Just as she was sure her soul would be lost forever, Kahlan let out a last, desperate attempt to save her own life. Releasing her magic into the shade, she could barely hear as Selene let out a cry of her own. A bright, white light emanated from Kahlan's chest, forcing the shade back. As Kahlan dropped to the floor with a thud, she lifted her head and watched as Selene's form began to wither and crumble to the ground. A clawed hand reached out to her in a feeble attempt to grab Kahlan once more but began to turn to ash as Selene's cries faded and her soul sank deep into the Underworld where it belonged.

Kahlan panted as she rose to her knees, a look of bewilderment on her features as she took in the room. The rift was gone, as was the smell of rotting flesh and the green glow that had radiated from the room merely seconds ago. Groaning, Kahlan began to make her way towards Ava who had not moved a muscle since Selene approached.

"Spirits, no. Ava." Kahlan fell to her knees and cradled the woman in her lap. She gasped as the once beautiful blue of her friend's eyes had turned into the dark red that mirrored Selene's. Ava stared up at her blankly, not blinking or breathing, as Kahlan began to cry. Shaking the woman, the Confessor pleaded for her friend to return. "Please wake up, Ava. You don't belong to her. You don't belong to anyone. Please, I need you." Her pleas echoed in the Mord'Sith's ears, causing the Ava that was trapped inside to fight through the trance Selene had placed her in. She blinked once, twice, and her eyes began to return to their normal, dazzling blue. Kahlan felt her tears drop onto her friend as she watched her return to her senses.

"Kahlan." Ava breathed. "You-you saved me."

"Only after you saved me." The Confessor reminded her. Frowning, Ava glanced around the room. "She's gone. I confessed her."

"I can't believe…"

"I know." Kahlan took the blonde's hand as she helped her onto her feet. The two stared at one another for several seconds, trying to understand what they had just witnessed.

"This place is fucked up."

"Hmm." Kahlan nodded her agreement. "Cara." As if they needed reminding, the two women locked gazes and nodded in unison before sprinting back up the stairs and towards their friend.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter XXVII**

Standing in front of a door similar to the one Kahlan had spent a year behind, the two women glanced almost nervously at each other. They were finally going to see Cara but their fear of what lay inside left them almost paralyzed. Ava was the first to move, kneeling in front of the door as she began to pick the lock. Kahlan steeled herself, unsure of what sort of state Cara would be but more than anxious to see her friend after all these years. After what seemed like ages, the door swung open to reveal the cell and its occupant. Both Ava and Kahlan froze at the sight of her. Cara- or what they assumed to be Cara- lay with her back to them, dressed in a dirtied, brown rag. Even from a distance, they could see the extensive bruising on the backs of her legs and arms. Kahlan almost took a step back, knowing that the rest of her would also be covered in blacks and blues. Ava gave her a nudge, signaling that she should be the one to wake the blonde. Reluctantly and at an agonizingly slow pace, Kahlan entered. She knelt at Cara's side and swallowed the tears that were already beginning to form in her eyes.

"Cara?" Clearing her throat, she gingerly reached out and touched the woman's shoulder. "Cara, it's me. It's Kahlan. We're here to-" As the Confessor gently rolled Cara onto her back, she realized that she hadn't been asleep at all. Cold, blue eyes stared up at her and Kahlan found them unfamiliar despite the fact that it was obviously her. The blonde didn't move or react to Kahlan's presence as if she were unsurprised by her arrival. Staring at her for a few more seconds, Cara seemed almost bored as she tried to roll herself back to her side and away from her old friend.

"Cara-"

"She thinks you're a delusion." Ava explained softly, kneeling at Kahlan's side. "She's probably imagined you and Richard coming to save her before." The thought made Kahlan physically ache.

"Oh, Cara." She breathed, reaching back and squeezing the woman's shoulder. "I'm here. I'm really here. Please, just look at me." Wordlessly, the woman lifted a hand and placed it against the wall of her cell. Kahlan and Ava had to squint to make out what she was touching but when they did, Kahlan let out a shaky breath. Lauren had been telling the truth. Under Cara's hand lay a scrawled etching of a figure with long hair and dress. As Kahlan examined the wall, she could make out others- a man with a sword, another with fire coming out of his hands, and a woman with a braid and what she could only assume to be an Agiel. Tears fell silently as Kahlan struggled to find the words.

"Yes, Cara." Kahlan pressed. "That's me. I've finally found you and I'm going to get you out of here. I promise. Please, just come with us." At the mention of an 'us', Cara turned. Her face sported multiple bruises and cuts and she was significantly thinner but her friends could see the real Cara under it all. Locking eyes with Ava, Cara frowned almost questioningly.

"It's going to be alright." Ava swallowed hard to keep her emotions in check. "He will never hurt you again." Confusion swam in deep blue orbs as Cara struggled to understand what was happening. Glancing from the wall back to her friends, she eventually concluded that it was probably alright to go with them. Slowly, she dropped her hand into Kahlan's open palm and watched as the woman let out a short sob.

"We've got to go." Ava pressed, already on her feet. "There was no guard which means that Dahlia and Morgan are both with Rahl."

"And Richard and Ben have no idea. They're walking into a fight they can't win." Kahlan surmised as she lifted Cara with all of her strength. The woman didn't make a sound as Kahlan secured her arm and held onto her waist.

"I'll go on ahead and find them. Hopefully they haven't found the others yet but I doubt it." Ava tightened her hold on her Agiel. "Get her somewhere safe."

"I'm not going to just leave the three of you to fight them alone!" Kahlan cried, her eyes widening. Ava shot her a grin.

"Worth a try." The Mord'Sith shrugged. "Just keep her safe." Ava reached out and affectionately tucked a strand of hair behind Cara's ear. The shorter blonde didn't even notice, let alone react.

"I will." Kahlan promised. "I'll be right behind you." Ava shot her a wink before sprinting off, back in the direction they had come from. Kahlan shuffled after her, shooting the occasional glance towards Cara and wondering if the blonde even understood what was happening.

"Well," Rahl's surprised had quickly been replaced by arrogance, "what a pleasant surprise." Richard and Ben took in the room, including the two Mord'Sith in different stages of undress. Each of them wordlessly rose from the bed and began to right their leathers as Rahl threw on a shirt.

"It's over." Richard told them. "Kahlan and Ava have gone to find Cara. You're outnumbered. Surrender and no one has to die." All three of the villains chuckled.

"Outnumbered, you say?" Rahl asked. "It seems as if your farm-boy upbringing has left your arithmetic skills lacking. There are two of you and three of us. Do you actually think you can win?"

"No one has to die." Richard directed to the Mord'Sith. They seemed taken aback at the fact that Richard willfully ignored Rahl and addressed them instead. "He's lost. You don't have to fight for him anymore."

"From where I'm standing," Dahlia raised an eyebrow, toying with the Agiel around her wrist, "all we have to do is kill the two of you and Cara, the Mother Confessor, and that traitorous bitch will be ours for good."

"You won't lay another hand on them again." Ben practically snarled, defensively protecting not only the wife of his Lord Rahl but his friend as well. Dahlia's lips turned upwards slightly.

"Someone's protective." The brunette approached Ben slowly, her eyes looking him up and down. "On second thought, it would be fun to keep you alive. Make you watch while I skin Ava's flesh from her bones." Ben didn't think- he didn't even blink before raising his sword and swinging it at the woman. Prepared, Dahlia raised her Agiel and parried the blow. Just as Richard, Rahl, and Morgan moved to join the fight, the walls and ground began to tremble, almost knocking all five of them to the floor.

"Looks like someone's disturbed our friend." Morgan tilted her head in amusement. "It seems like Ava and the Mother Confessor will no longer be a problem."

"What are you talking about?" Richard demanded to know. "What was that?"

"Call it a security system." The blonde Mord'Sith chuckled.

"Looks like your math is still off." Rahl shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just the two of you now." Richard could feel the rage within him building, the Sword of Truth glowing red with its power. Rahl tightened his grip on his own sword before signaling to the Mord'Sith to dispatch Ben. Morgan and Dahlia lunged for the man immediately but Richard couldn't worry about him now. Locking eyes with his brother, the Seeker felt more determined than ever to end the threat permanently.

"It didn't have to be this way." Richard told the man. "But you just couldn't help it. You had to ruin your second chance at life and for what?"

"Power, dear brother. What else is there?" Rahl shrugged. "I wouldn't expect you to understand so let's just get this over with so I can go back to my night."

"Gladly." Richard found himself growling. Anger like he had never felt before flowed through him like a river. This was the man who had kidnapped Cara and Kahlan. He tortured Cara into submission and forced her to do the same to Kahlan- the woman he loved. There was no doubt in Richard's mind: Rahl was going to die today. It was almost a pity that the man actually thought he had a chance of surviving the encounter. Richard swung quickly, his blows parried by Rahl's steady hand. The brothers fought hard for minutes, their skills evenly matched. However, a shrill scream penetrated the walls of the temple, startling Richard and Ben. Dahlia and Morgan took advantage of the opportunity, striking Ben hard across the face and rendering the man unconscious. As they bent to dispatch him, Rahl cried,

"Forget him! Find the Mother Confessor."

"And Ava?" Dahlia practically drooled at the opportunity to get close enough to hurt her former sister.

"Do with her as you please." Rahl shoved Richard back with his foot as the two women sprinted down the hall and towards where Richard had last seen the others.

"You won't win." Richard ground his teeth as he tried to wrestle the sword from his brother's grip. "You're done terrorizing my people." Rahl laughed wholeheartedly.

"We'll see about that." With a mischievous grin, Rahl reached to the side and grabbed a vase. Hurling it towards Richard, the glass shattered against the Seeker's forehead, sending him to the ground. Blood pooled from the cuts into his eyes, effectively blinding him, and just as he was sure Rahl would finish him, the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Looking up, Richard saw that Rahl had ran away, presumable in search of Kahlan and Cara. Was keeping Cara that important to him that he would relinquish the one opportunity he had to end Richard? The thought caused a whole new wave of anger to flood the Seeker's body and, with a groan, he rose and gave chase.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter XXVIII**

Ava quickly grew annoyed at the fact that she didn't have this temple memorized like all the others. As she sprinted from hall to hall in search of Richard and Ben, she could practically feel the time slipping from her gloved fingers. If she didn't find them soon, they could die. The thought caused a sharp pang in her chest. The thought of losing either Ben or her Lord Rahl were equally mortifying. With renewed vigor, she resumed her search, about to kick down another door when she spotted a figure in red from the corner of her eye. Spinning, she saw Dahlia leaning up against a pillar, casually toying with the chain of her Agiel. The woman locked eyes with her, shot her a grin, and ran. One word went off in Ava's mind like an alarm: _trap_. Practically growling, the Mord'Sith realized she didn't care. Let them try and trap her. She'd gladly take on all three of them if it meant ending this and saving her new family. Flying down the halls, Ava saw Dahlia enter what she assumed to be the training room and rushed in after her. The moment her foot entered the room, a loud slam could be heard behind her. Turning, she saw Morgan close and lock the door they had entered from, effectively trapping her inside.

"How nice to see you again, Ava." Dahlia narrowed her gaze at the woman. "Too bad you were stupid enough to follow me in here."

"Too bad the two of you think you're any match for me." Ava shrugged, Agiel at the ready. Her former sisters let out a collective scoff.

"Give up. We don't _have_ to hurt you…yet." Morgan offered as the two circled her like hyenas.

"You're done hurting people. Both of you." Ava spat, her hatred discernable. "This war we started ends today."

"Well, you're right about that." Dahlia nodded slowly. "But it's going to end with my hands around your neck and an Agiel between your legs. I doubt you'll survive your training but the unworthy rarely do."

"The only ones unworthy are the people who use their power to hurt others." Ava ground her teeth in order to control her anger. "So I'm going to do the world a favor and end you before you have the chance to lay a finger on another innocent person."

"The traitor accuses _me_ of hurting the innocent?" Dahlia let out a laugh. "Tell me, was Cara's son innocent when you helped Rahl kill him?"

"I didn't-"

"You were there, weren't you?" Dahlia continued, relishing in the look of panic Ava tried to conceal. "You knew for _years_ and never told her. To this day she has no idea- no idea that the person she's been waiting to come rescue her is the monster that butchered her baby."

"You have _no idea_ what you're talking about!" Ava cried, fists wrapped impossibly tight around her Agiel. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of that night.

"You see Ava, I think I do." Dahlia pressed. "You want to know what else I think? I think that it's been four years since you've cozied up with the new House of Rahl and they still have no idea just how intimately you know the line of succession. See, no one else was there aside from you and Lord Rahl so for all they know, Cara's son could've survived. He could be out there right now, living a normal, happy life." Dahlia tsked as if disappointed. "But you know that's not the case, don't you? You know _exactly_ what happened to that child minutes after he was born and after you were done you ran right back to his mother to fill the void, didn't you?"

" _That's_ what your problem with me has always been? The _one night_ Cara and I spent together?" Ava almost laughed. "Dahlia, even if Cara and I never shared a bed, even if we had never met, she still wouldn't love you. How could she? _Look at yourself._ I'll tell you the same thing I told you in the forest all those years ago: you serve and bed the man who tortures the woman you love. How the hell could _anyone_ love you?"

"You traitorous, little bitch!" Dahlia roared. "I'll kill you!"

"You'll try." Ava said softly, almost to herself, as Dahlia rushed at her. Turning, she landed a solid backhand to Morgan who had come at her from behind. The woman went straight the floor but Ava knew she would have to deal with her eventually as well. Dahlia rammed into her stomach, intent on bringing her down but Ava's footing remained strong. She brought a knee up and hit Dahlia repeatedly in the ribs, hoping to feel a few crack. Dahlia quickly pressed her Agiel hard into Ava's side but the woman simply ignored it. Grabbing the brunette's braid, she yanked her head back and landed three consecutive punches to her face. Dahlia stumbled, caught by surprise by Ava's ferocity. The taller blonde quickly turned to Morgan. The youngest of the three was smaller but faster than one would expect. She pressed her Agiel to Ava's chest, aiming for her heart, and held it there. Ava's breath hitched as the pain grew exponentially but her drive was much stronger. She took hold of Morgan's wrist and twisted it violently until all three women heard a _crack!_ Morgan dropped the weapon and cradled her broken wrist without a sound as Dahlia grabbed Ava and threw her into a wooden shelf. Wood and weapons rained down on her as she let out a short cough. Looking up, Ava saw Dahlia rapidly approaching, her entire face red with rage. Before she knew it, the woman grabbed her by the collar of her leathers and hoisted her up. With a growl, Dahlia landed punch after punch to Ava's face and body.

"You. Will. Pay." With each word, she hit Ava harder until blood began to pour from the taller woman's nose. Ava suddenly moved her head to the side as another fist swung at her, causing Dahlia to strike the wall at her back. The shooting pain up her arm forced the enraged woman to let Ava go. As she fell, she saw Morgan approaching and grabbed the first thing she could feel. With a plank of wood grasped so tightly that it tore through her leather gloves, Ava shoved the stake right into Morgan's chest. The younger blonde blinked rapidly, surprised at the turn of events, as she locked eyes with her killer. The look of anger and hatred dissipated as the former sisters held onto one another. With a sharp exhale, Morgan let go of Ava's arm and fell to her knees, dead before she hit the ground. As much as Ava wanted to kneel by her sister's side and mourn the loss, she knew she couldn't as a loud cry from behind reminded her of the threat. Dahlia tackled her once more, knocking her to the ground this time as the two rolled into walls and furniture, each fighting for their lives.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Ava groaned as her sister managed to wrap her hands around her neck.

"I will fucking kill you." Dahlia snarled, her nose touching Ava's as she struggled to maintain her hold. Ava fought but could quickly feel what little energy she had left being drained from her body. It would be so easy to just let Dahlia kill her.

"Ava!" A cry from a familiar voice snapped the woman out of her self-pitying stupor as she locked eyes with Kahlan. The Confessor banged at the door, trying to kick it down as she watched Dahlia strangling the life out of her friend. Ava, reminded of why she couldn't just let her win, landed a punch to Dahlia's cheek. However, the woman refused to let go, her grip around Ava's neck only increasing until the blonde found her eyes closing. Suddenly, a cold metal brushed her fingertips. Turning her gaze to the ground by her hand, she saw that Kahlan had slid one of her daggers underneath the door. All she had to do was grab it. Dahlia hadn't noticed, her focus solely on ending the threat Ava posed. It was almost too easy to grab the hilt, turn the weapon, and thrust it deep into Dahlia's chest. As the brunette realized what happened, she frowned. Her grip on Ava's neck loosened gradually, causing the blonde to cough and gasp as she inhaled deeply. Dahlia looked down at her, a look akin to confusion across her face. Ava moved her, laying her on her back as she knelt beside her.

"I'm sorry." The blonde's voice was broken. "It didn't have to end like this." Dahlia gave her a bloody, unsettling grin.

"Yes, it did." She choked. Ava, feeling nothing short of relief, skillfully removed the knife and cut her former sister's throat, ending whatever suffering she was in. Ava remained there, on her knees, surrounded by the bodies and blood of the people she had once called 'family'. Tears suddenly began streaming down her cheeks as she tilted her head back, eyes closed as she struggled to pull herself together.

"Ava." Kahlan's voice once again reminded her why she was there. "Ava, are you alright? Let me in." Frowning through the pain, Ava slowly made her way to Morgan's body. As much as she didn't want to, she turned the woman over and tried to ignore the large hole in her chest as well as the look on her face as she searched for the key. The weight of it felt unnaturally heavy in her palm as she rose to her knees and approached the door. Through the barred window, Ava could make out the tears on Kahlan's face. She could only assume that they were happy tears. She placed the key in the lock and, just as she was about to turn it, a panicked cry of 'behind you!' reached her ears. She spun, knowing that she was far too slow, and was met with a sword to the belly. Kahlan's scream was drowned out as Ava took in the face of her former master, Darken Rahl, and the look of pure satisfaction on his face.

"I always knew you were special, Ava." Rahl whispered in her ear lovingly as she winced. "It didn't have to be this way," With a smile, he thrust the sword completely through her and Ava let out a gasp, her blood beginning to soak the floor as well as his hands. "But I'm glad it is." Placing a kiss to her paled cheek, Rahl removed the blade. Ava stumbled, struggling to make sense of what happened as she pressed a hand against the wound. His silhouette started to disappear as she fell to her knees, looking down at her bloodied hand. Her vision was failing quickly and she could no longer see where Rahl had gone but she supposed it didn't matter. Falling to her side, Ava watched as her blood pooled around her, mingling with that of her sisters'. _How poetic,_ she couldn't help but think. As the blood rushed past her ears, she couldn't hear Kahlan's constant cries as the brunette pounded violently at the still locked door. Her mind fought to understand how, if the door was still locked, Kahlan was suddenly running past her in the direction Rahl had gone. Seconds passed in complete silence as Ava's eyes danced around the room, unsure of what she was searching for. Where was Kahlan? Why did she leave her? Before long, however, Kahlan returned, her eyes red as tears continued to fall from them. The Confessor knelt at her side, cradling her head in her lap as she needlessly began to apply pressure to the wound. Ava gasped as the pain finally began to envelope her.

"Kahlan." She breathed, reaching out with a bloodied hand and wiping a tear from the woman's cheek. Her name uttered so weakly caused the woman to frown and Ava could begin to see the effect of the Con Dar dissipate as Kahlan's eyes returned to their dazzling green.

"No, no, no, no." Kahlan began to cry, shaking her head as she continued to press hard on Ava's wound. "Please Ava, hold on."

"Kahlan, listen." The blonde practically begged. The pleading tone caused Kahlan to lift her head and lock eyes with the woman. "It's alright."

"No, it is _not_ alright!" The Confessor cried. "I can't lose you, Ava. Please."

"I will," Ava closed her eyes for a brief moment, "never leave you." Kahlan's sobs left her unable to reply as footsteps rapidly approached from behind the women.

"No." Richard dropped the Sword of Truth, its clanging echoing in the hall as he fell to his knees by Ava's side. Ben remained frozen in place under the doorway. "Where is he? I'll kill him."

"It's done." Kahlan's voice was low, almost menacing, as she refused to look at her husband.

"We'll..." Richard took one of the woman's hands, "we'll get you to a healer."

"Richard," the Mord'Sith used his name for the first time in years, "there's no time."

"No, I will _not_ let you die!" He cried. "I promised. I promised that he would never hurt you again."

"This is not your fault." Ava told him firmly, her head lolling to the side as a bought of dizziness took over her. "You saved me. All of you." Kahlan felt Ava slip her free hand into hers, urging her to stop pressing down on the wound. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"No Ava, please. We need you. Lila needs you. _I_ need you." Kahlan reminded the woman and watched as tears began to streak down the side of her face.

"It's me who needed all of you." She blinked slowly, tightening her grip on Kahlan and Richard's hands as her breathing hitched. She turned her head to Ben who had approached with tears in his eyes. "Tell Lila I'm sorry. I tried. I tried to love her."

"She knows, Ava." Ben insisted, frowning as he fought to suppress the tears. "But I will."

"You were right." Ava surprised him. "You knew. You've known all along and I never…I never realized." Ben nodded slowly, knowing what she meant. "Kahlan…"

"What is it?" The brunette squeezed her hand, desperate the keep the woman awake.

"I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember." The words fell from her lips and Ava let out a strangled chuckle at how easy it was to admit to the right person. "I know…I know you can't feel the same way but I-I needed to tell you."

"Since when?" Kahlan cried, shaking her head at her own ignorance. Ava offered her a grin.

"When I pulled you out of that river, you looked up at me and I saw…I saw love in your eyes." Kahlan let out another sob as she remembered thinking that Ava had been Cara. "That look…I would've given anything to have it be for me."

"I _do_ love you, Ava." Kahlan placed a hand to the blonde's cheek, stroking it softly. Ava closed her eyes and pretended they were alone. "I'm so sorry. Oh, Spirits, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ava placed her own hand over Kahlan's. "I wouldn't change a thing." She repeated. "You have Cara now. You can be happy."

"No, Ava, no." Kahlan felt the Mord'Sith's grip begin to slacken. "I love all of you, Ava, please! Please don't go."

"So tired, Kahlan." Ava's eyes slowly closed. "So tired."

"Don't fall asleep, Ava. Please, I'm begging you." Kahlan pulled the woman completely into her lap and pressed her head against her chest. "Spirits, no. Please, I'll do anything!"

"Shh," Ava opened her eyes, the bright blue vibrant from the tears, "don't worry. We'll see each other again."

"You can't." Kahlan's voice was firm, as if she were a mother scolding her child. "You can't leave me. Not now. Not when we've won."

"I will never leave you…any of you" She told the Confessor once more. Kahlan pressed her forehead against the woman's as she could feel Ava inhale slowly. "Tell Cara…I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, no." Kahlan cried, tapping Ava's cheeks to keep her awake. With one last grin, Ava finally let out a shaky breath and drifted off in the arms of the woman she loved.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter XXIX**

For what felt like hours, no one moved. No one spoke. Ben remained as still as a statue as he stared into Ava's eyes, once vibrant with fire and mischief. Now only cold seemed to radiate from them- their blue turned almost white. Richard still held onto the Mord'Sith's hand, squeezing it occasionally as if trying to wake her up. He didn't look at her at all. He couldn't. The guilt was all-encompassing, seemingly spreading with every breath. Kahlan had gone eerily quiet, still holding the woman's head to her chest as she rocked her. The hand that had been holding hers now moved to Ava's cheek, caressing it gently as it grew colder and colder. The three of them could've stayed there forever, mourning their friend, but a sound soon startled them out of their trances. All three occupants nearly jumped out of their skin before realizing where the sound was coming from. A low groan escaped Cara's lips as she had been placed against the wall of the room when Kahlan had ran after Rahl. Richard moved immediately, kneeling by his friend's side as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She managed to open her eyes briefly and raise them to meet Richard's. The man almost broke into tears as a look of unfamiliarity crossed the blonde's features. Did she even know who he was or why he was here? Would she ever remember? Did they just sacrifice Ava's life for that of a ghost's? Glancing back at his wife, Richard took in her blank expression and tear stained face. His heart broke all over again as he saw Kahlan's eyes drift from Cara's eyes to Ava's wound.

"Ben," Richard's voice was low, almost a whisper, "please take Cara outside. She doesn't need to spend another minute here." Wordlessly, the large D'Haran nodded once and scooped the woman into his arms as if she weighed nothing. Richard resumed his position by Ava and Kahlan's side, reaching out to touch his wife's hand. It was almost as cold as Ava's. Biting his tongue to remain as composed as possible, Richard reached out and went to close Ava's eyes.

"Don't touch her." Kahlan breathed, pressing the woman closer to herself.

"Kahlan," he blinked rapidly, "she's gone."

"No," the brunette shook her head quickly, "she's just resting." The denial itself caused a tear to fall down Richard's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan." He said calmly. "She loved you and Cara very much. She's the reason we got to her in time but she accepted the risks. She knew what could happen when we got here and-"

"I was right there." Kahlan hadn't seemed to hear a word he'd said. "I was less than a foot away and all I could do was…watch."

"This is not your fault." Richard took his wife's hand in a tight grip. "All of this is Rahl's doing and you killed him. You made sure he can never hurt anyone again."

"I don't care." Kahlan mumbled a phrase she had never said before. "I don't care about Rahl or the people he hurt or anything. I just…I just want Ava back."

"I know it hurts." Richard squeezed her hand, cupping her cheek and forcing her to look at him. The look in the Confessor's eyes nearly tore his heart in half. "But we have to be strong now. We have to be like her. You know she would want that."

"She would want to be _alive_." Kahlan ground her teeth in anger, retracting from Richard's touch. "She would want to see Cara and Lila again. She would want to…to be with us."

"You're right." Richard nodded. "It's unfair and cruel but she loved you, Kahlan. Above all, _she_ _loved you_. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"I wish I could bring him back." The tone of her voice changed as Kahlan narrowed her gaze. "I wish I could bring him back just so I could find brand new ways to kill him over and over and over again." The admission gave Richard pause, having never heard Kahlan wish something so violent. His silence made her frown as she heard herself. With a shaky breath, she pressed her face to Ava's head. "Oh Spirits, what have I become?"

"There is nothing wrong with you, Kahlan." Richard insisted, once again seeing the turmoil that had been inside Kahlan since her return. "You went through something terrible but just because it changed you, doesn't mean it was for the worse. You are _not_ a monster for wanting revenge." Kahlan continued to cry into Ava's hair, continuing to rock her like she would a child who had scrapped their knee. Richard reached out and placed a hand on her back, wanting her to know he was there in case she needed him. Several more minutes passed before Kahlan finally lowered Ava enough to see her face.

"I love you too, Ava." She cried, stroking the woman's cheek. "And I always will. You were right though- we will see each other again." Tears falling from her face to Ava's, Kahlan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the Mord'Sith's forehead. With trembling hands, she reached down and closed the woman's eyes forever before placing her gently onto the ground. Richard made his way around her and began lifting the blonde into his arms. Looking back to make sure Kahlan was ready, the two slowly made their way out of the cursed temple. As they caught sight of a fire in the cave they had camped in the previous night, Kahlan looked back one last time. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest as she could've sworn she saw a figure in a black hood with long, white hair waving at her through a window.

The group of three took their time setting up their camp. They worked slowly, almost sluggishly, partially because of their exhaustion but also wary of falling asleep. Kahlan had told the men of the creature they had encountered and how she still lurked the halls of the temple. That alone was enough to rattle them. However, there was the matter of the three corpses they had left behind. While they were their enemies and the cause of so much pain, no one felt right about leaving them there to rot. Richard wanted to retrieve the bodies and bury them outside the temple but Kahlan argued adamantly against it. With Selene there, it simply wasn't safe. It wasn't until Ben offered to join that Kahlan had no choice but to relent.

"Stay with them." Richard had told her. "Stay with Cara." Kahlan gave him a single, wordless nod before watching the men begin to trek back towards the snowy temple. Their silhouettes were lost almost instantly in the storm that had been brewing since their arrival. Pacing in front of the fire, Kahlan fought the urge to sit by Ava's side. She knew it would only upset her further. Besides, there was someone else who could use her comfort- someone whose heart still beat. As Kahlan knelt by Cara's bedroll, she watched the woman fidget in her sleep. No doubt plagued by nightmares, the Confessor found herself feeling useless once again. In an effort to calm her friend, Kahlan gently placed her hand in the blonde's just as she had in the temple. The second they touched, however, Cara's eyes shot open and her hand jerked away. If Kahlan didn't know better, she would say that the once beautiful, vibrant blue was now filled with panic and fear. Cara attempted to sit upright, stopped only by the pain that encompassed her.

"It's alright." Kahlan held up her hands defensively to show that she meant no harm. "I'm sorry I woke you. You were having a nightmare." Cara's face remained expressionless, as if she hadn't heard the Confessor at all. "Do you remember what happened?" After a frown and several seconds of what looked like intense concentration, the blonde nodded slowly. Kahlan's heartbreak over Ava was almost momentarily forgotten as she finally got Cara to react. "You're safe now, Cara. Rahl can never hurt you, or anyone else, again." An almost doe-like look crossed the Mord'Sith's eyes as if to ask 'really?'. Kahlan felt another, sudden wave of tears coming as she wondered why Cara refused to speak to her. Her heart pounded violently, seemingly pumping the ache it felt throughout her entire body. Refusing to relent her gaze into Cara's eyes, Kahlan felt tear after tear begin to fall. The Mord'Sith seemed almost confused but Kahlan knew that the real Cara was in there. She always was. As Kahlan's shoulders shook with the force of her sobs, she tried to beg Cara to wake up. Most of it was indecipherable.

"It's alright if you're upset with me." She cried. "I promised I'd come for you and it…it took so long and now you don't even seem to recognize me." Thought after thought poured out as Kahlan broke down, sobbing hysterically over the pain of losing her and now Ava. Cara's blank stare watched, struggling to understand half of what the woman was upset about. However, as Kahlan dropped her face into her hands and wept uncontrollably, the blonde did something unexpected. She placed her hand on top of Kahlan's head and gently stroked the woman's hair. The physical contact alone was enough to shock her but Kahlan was especially surprised at the intimate nature of the touch. That was exceedingly rare for Cara even before all this. The crying stopped almost immediately as Kahlan didn't want to startle or give Cara a reason to regret reaching out. Instead, the two sat there, Cara trying her best to comfort someone she'd once loved and Kahlan promising herself that she would do anything to repair the rift that had formed between them.

The climb up the mountain had taken the group of four two days. Now, with Ben assisting Cara and Richard dragging Ava's body on a roughly made stretcher, it took almost four. Finally, they could see the large dome of the library in Palindor and Kahlan almost deflated with relief. She was glad to be out of the cold but mostly, she was thrilled to be away from the temple. Arriving in the dead of night, Richard was quick to make the arrangements at the same inn they had stayed in before their departure. Shaw's brother, Amon, was more than happy to provide them with food and accommodations for as long as they needed. It was difficult to say how long they would be staying. Cara was in no condition to travel and, if they were honest, the others were in no rush either.

"We should call for Zedd." Richard suggested. "He can help Cara get back on her feet faster and…and help us get Ava home." They both knew what he meant. If there was no magic involved, Ava would have to be buried here, in a place that held no significance to her. No one wanted that. Dreading the message she was about to write to Zedd, Kahlan removed the journey book from her pack and waited until her hand stopped trembling.

 _Zedd,_

 _We've found Cara. She's alive. Please make arrangements to join us in Palindor as soon as you can._

The response was almost immediate.

 _I can be there tomorrow. Do you need me to bring anything? Is everyone alright?_

Kahlan bit her lip hard enough to taste blood. She waited too long and Zedd began writing again, anxious for a response.

 _Are Ben and Ava alright?_

He knew that if anything had happened to Richard, Kahlan would not even be able to hold a quill.

 _No. Ava_

She stopped writing, tears mingling with the blood on the paper as she lowered her head. Richard's hand was on her back immediately.

 _Kahlan, I am so sorry. I know how much you cared for her._

There was a brief pause, as if Zedd was expected a response. When he didn't receive one, he continued.

 _I will see you soon, my dear. Be strong._

Wordlessly, Kahlan closed the book and tucked it safely into her bag. The innkeeper had given them three rooms- one for Richard and Kahlan, one for Ben, and one for Cara. However, Richard knew not to expect Kahlan to spend much time in theirs. Shuffling her feet, the Mother Confessor went back to Cara's side- a place she had not left since their first night out of the temple. Ava's body was on the furthest bed in the room, covered with a white sheet. Kahlan didn't even glance in that direction as she sat down beside Cara and took the woman's hand. Receiving a small squeeze in return, Kahlan sighed and closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep. Unbeknownst to her, Richard and Ben remained at the door, watching. Both men clenched their fists in a combination of anger and grief as they took in Kahlan's weary and almost ghostly appearance. She had spoken less than a full sentence since her conversation with Cara. The blonde had become a little more comfortable with their presence but still refused to speak. It only seemed to madden Kahlan further. After everything she had been through- the torture, the escape, the four-year long search for Cara- losing Ava had been what broke her. It hurt both men to see such a proud and powerful woman in this state.

"You should get some rest, Lord Rahl." Ben said softly. "The Wizard will want to discuss what's happened when he arrives." Richard hummed in agreement, slowly closing the door and leaving the sleeping women alone.

"Ben," Richard stopped the man just as he was about to enter the room next to his, "I'm sorry."

"None of this is your fault." Ben frowned.

"I promised her Rahl would never touch her again…and I failed. She was your friend and I'm sorry."

"She was your friend too, Lord Rahl." Ben reminded him. "Darken Rahl deserved his fate a thousand times over. The Mother Confessor was far too generous when she snapped his neck. Don't apologize for something your brother did."

"I should've been there. I should've protected her." Richard shook his head, refusing to understand what Ben was trying to tell him.

"I think we both know what she would say if she heard you say that." Ben almost smiled.

"She'd tell me to get over myself and stand behind her." Richard met the blond man's watery grin with one of his own. Ben chuckled low.

"Exactly." The large D'Haran sighed. "You know, I knew about her feelings for the Mother Confessor from my first week at the Palace. She loved her for years and didn't even know it."

"Kahlan's easy to fall in love with." Richard shrugged.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean she didn't love you too." Ben told him. Richard offered him a confused frown. "You think she resented you? Maybe even harbored a little jealously towards you?"

"I know I would if the roles were reversed."

"But you were her Lord Rahl. You saved her. Gave her a life worth living. She loved you, Richard. Never doubt that. An argument can be made that she even loved you more than she loved Kahlan."

"Thank you, Ben." The Seeker clapped the man on the back affectionately. "I'm glad she had a friend like you." An idea popped into his head suddenly. "I think I might know what'll make Kahlan feel better."

"Time travel?" Ben asked skeptically, unsure whether the Mother Confessor's mood could be improved at the moment. Richard shook his head.

"Help me get the journey book and I'll show you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter XXX**

She was unsure how much time had passed since she'd last been conscious. She thought little of it. This had become quite a common occurrence in the past few years. Before even opening her eyes, Cara forced her hand to make a fist. The fingers moved with surprising ease; an uncommon occurrence. Gritting her teeth in anticipation of the pain that would undoubtedly overwhelm her, the blonde moved to sit up. To her surprise, while there was still discomfort, she moved without feeling like her body was doused in lava. The development, accompanied by her surroundings, made her instantly suspicious. She knew she was missing something- something important- but it had been years she had been capable of retaining short-term memory…or even long-term memory for that matter. Frowning, Cara placed a hand against her forehead. It was hot as she wiped beads of sweat off of her forehead. Looking around, she caught sight of a jug of water a few feet away. With a resolve she didn't even remember having, she swung her legs over the side of bed. Clutching the bed sheet to her naked body, she began the daunting task of standing. Watching her feet, Cara was momentarily startled by the cascading gold around her. It took her a moment to realize that that was her hair. Funny, she couldn't remember it getting so long. Pushing past the ache in her legs as they struggled to work, Cara eventually made it to the table. Instead of pouring herself a glass of water, she simply took the jug and raised it to her lips. Ignoring the trembling in her arms as they tried to remember how to lift things, she eventually drained it dry. Slowly, she made her way to the door, determined to discover where she was and how she had gotten here. By the time she reached it, she was panting. Whether it was from the fever or the fact that she had barely walked ten feet in the past four years, she was unsure. However, the moment she opened the door she was met with four equally shocked faces. They all spoke at once but Cara didn't really understand what they had said. All she was knew that her vision was darkening and she was somehow on the ground. A woman was the first to reach her- long, dark hair framing her face as green eyes stared down at her with concern. The woman possessed a pure, natural beauty that made Cara want to trust her. A feeling of familiarity hit her just as the woman pulled her head into her lap and the sound of her voice lulled Cara into a dreamless sleep.

"She's waking up." A male voice announced, making Cara frown. She didn't want to wake up. A warm hand enveloped her own and Cara found herself fighting against the instinct to pull away.

"It's alright now, Cara." A woman told her. "You're safe now. Open your eyes." As she did, Cara saw the same woman from before looking down at her. Dark circles camped under the brunette's eyes and tear stains seemed to have been permanently branded on her cheeks. Cara frowned. That wasn't right.

"Take it easy. You have a fever." The man told her. She turned her head to the left slowly and took in who had spoken. He sported dark hair and kind eyes, but something lurked in them that screamed at Cara to get away. It didn't go unnoticed when she leaned slightly closer to the woman. The man blinked, seemingly hurt by the action. Cara wondered why. She knew the answer was somewhere in her mind. She knew that there was a reason these people looked so familiar. It was right there- right in front of her- but she just couldn't see it.

"You're not in the temple anymore, Cara." The woman informed her. "Remember, we came and got you out?" Kahlan waited, as if expecting an answer. One never came. "Rahl is dead. So are Morgan and Dahlia. They will never hurt you again." The blonde lowered her gaze in thought. Before she could process the news, the brunette squeezed her hand harder, drawing her attention. "Cara, it's been a week. For the love of the Spirits, please say something. _Anything._ " The couple seemed to hold their breaths, waiting in anticipation. Cara's eyes merely danced from one to the other, clenching her jaw. She saw tears falling down the woman's cheeks and wondered if it was her inaction that caused them. The thought brought an uneasy feeling to her stomach. She knew she didn't want to hurt this woman. Releasing her hand, the woman stood abruptly, turning her back to them as she placed a hand against her head.

"She just needs time." The man tried to reassure her, making his way to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "She'll come back to us. I'm sure of it."

"I can't see her like this." The woman began to cry. "This is all my fault. I never should've left her, Richard. I should've died before leaving her in…" The conversation between the two continued but Cara could suddenly not hear them. The blood rushed past her ears as she was violently bombarded with memory after memory. Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to make them stop. Most of them were horrid, nightmarish memories that she didn't want to believe were hers. However, at the sound of the man's name, Cara began to realize that all the good memories she'd had were with him and this woman. Gritting her teeth and holding her head tightly, Cara pushed past the awful memories and fought to remember why they were so important.

 _"_ _Just tell me which way the deer went."_

 _"_ _A little lower on the neckline and you may never need another Agiel."_

 _"_ _It'll never work and someone will get their head bitten off."_

 _"_ _I know there's still good in you. All you have to do is find it again."_

She must've made a sound because when she opened her eyes again, the two were inches away, staring at her with concern on their features. She frowned, taking the two in as if she was seeing them for the first time. With a shaky breath, Cara reached out and placed a trembling hand on Kahlan's cheek. The action made the woman freeze as she hoped beyond reason that her friend was, once again, clawing her way back. Just then, Cara spoke for the first time in four years.

"Kahlan." The name left Cara's lips as more of a question but it didn't matter. The moment she spoke, the brunette broke into a smile and let out a sob as she nodded.

"It's me." She said unnecessarily. "You remember. Oh, thank the Spirits, you remember!" Cara nodded slowly, her eyes visibly losing the haze that had been pulled over them. Kahlan immediately wrapped her arms around the woman and held her close, burying her head into the blonde's shoulder as she cried. Cara, still hazy on details, placed one arm around the woman's form. When she was finally released, Cara turned to face the man in the room- Richard. He seemed hesitant to approach her and Cara slowly figured out why. When she had first laid eyes on him, all she could see were his physical similarities to Rahl.

"Cara," the man swallowed hard, "I am so sorry. I never should've made you go with her. None of this would've happened if I had listened to you in the first place." The blonde tilted her head as she frowned. The tears in the man's grey eyes almost made her want to cry herself. Instead of speaking, she simply reached out and took Richard's hand. Squeezing it gently, she could almost feel the man deflate. He sat on the bed and slowly embraced her, wary of any discomfort she might feel. For the first time in years, Cara felt nothing but happiness at the touch of another person. When they were done, Cara scanned the room.

"Zedd?" She asked, still unaccustomed to hearing her own voice. The couple, however, beamed at the sound of it.

"I'll go get him." Richard hopped up and was out the door in seconds, leaving the women alone. Cara took in Kahlan's expression of joy with uncertainty. Sure, she remembered their friendship and the time they had spent in that cell together, but she also remembered what happened after the cell. How could Kahlan be so glad to see her? Why did she fight so hard to get her back after everything Cara had done to her? The blonde lowered her eyes, partially because of her discomfort at maintaining eye contact with the Confessor but also in shame. Kahlan frowned immediately, sensing her friend's uneasiness. Before she could speak, however, the door opened once more and Zedd and Richard entered, each with a smile of their own. As they did, Cara caught a glimpse of a familiar face hovering outside.

"Cara, my dear," Zedd approached her slowly, "I'm so glad you're alright." Cara offered him little more than a nod. When he realized she wasn't going to respond he continued, "We've been looking for you for quite some time. Four years to be exact." The three waited for her to react. If anything, she looked somewhat relieved, most likely believing that it had been much longer. Cara seemed to debate her next words carefully before speaking them- something quite uncharacteristic.

"Why?" The question caused a wave of silence to pass over the group. Richard and Zedd looked to Kahlan for a response, knowing that it was mainly directed at her.

"Because you're our family, Cara." The Mother Confessor said simply. "What happened all those years ago wasn't your fault." Cara's eyes immediately danced over to Zedd and Richard as if she was wary of having this conversation in front of them. After a few seconds, the two took the hint and Richard said,

"We'll leave you two to catch up. Ben and I will prepare dinner and I'll come get you when it's ready." He kissed the top of Kahlan's head, offered Cara a smile, and began pulling Zedd out the door with him. The sound of it slamming shut was almost deafening to the women, both of them dreading the ensuing conversation. Clearly her throat awkwardly, Kahlan began,

"Cara," she folded her hands gracefully in her lap, "I want you to know that I never blamed you- not once. What happened was entirely Rahl's fault, not yours." She waited patiently for a response but when it never came, she clenched her hands into fists and said, "I know you probably aren't used to this but I am _begging_ you. I have waited four years to speak to you. Please, say something."

"You should hate me." The Mord'Sith said through gritted teeth, her eyes never once glancing at the brunette. "What I did…I'm a monster."

"You have never been and will never be a monster." Kahlan lowered her voice, the seriousness in it emphasized. She leaned slightly forward in her seat, close enough to show she cared but far enough to ensure Cara's comfort. "The woman who hurt me…she was never you. She just looked like you. I told myself that every day and you said it yourself the day I escaped. Remember?" Cara nodded slowly. "I know it may not feel that way now but, with time, everything gets better. I promise." She watched the blonde swallowed hard and pick at the sheets with her nails. "Will you please look at me?" Hesitantly, Cara lifted her head. She brought her gaze to Kahlan's, unsure of what she would find there, and was pleasantly surprised to find a lack of pity. She was just genuinely glad to have her back. It warmed Cara's heart enough to make her bite her lip. Her eyes then began to look Kahlan over as if examining her. While the Confessor's wounds would obviously be gone by now, Cara wanted to see if she had left any noticeable scars on her friend. Just as she was about to sigh in relief at finding none, her eyes fell on Kahlan's collarbone. She frowned, taking in the two, deep puncture-like holes and straining to recall what had caused them.

 _"_ _Now, I suggest you hold still otherwise my new friend might get a little…agitated."_

The flashback hit Cara like a brick, causing the woman to revert her gaze away from Kahlan and bite her lip hard enough to draw blood. Image after image of all the awful things she had done to her friend rushed at her violently as she grasped the sides of her head in an attempt to make them stop.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, finding it hard to believe that she was capable of doing something so cruel to Kahlan. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled apology after apology, barely even feeling the warm arms that wrapped around her as she cried.

"It's alright, Cara." Kahlan shushed her gently, holding the woman's head against her shoulder. "I'm alright. Everything is going to be just fine now. You'll see." As the memories began to recede back into Cara's mind, the blonde started to calm down. She dropped her hands, allowing herself to remain in Kahlan's arms as she opened her eyes. She tried to focus on Kahlan's strong, steady heartbeat beneath her chest. The constant reminder that Kahlan was, indeed, alright, helped her surpass the bought of panic. Glancing slightly behind her friend, she took in the form laying on the bed in the corner. It was covered in a white sheet. When Kahlan realized what she was looking at, she released her, still holding on to her hand. Cara's breath caught in her throat as she realized that there was only one person that could be. Bringing her legs over the side of the bed, she began to stand. Kahlan helped her, knowing that she would want to see her friend. The brunette could already feel the tears remerging. As the two stood over Ava's body, Cara reached a shaky hand out and lowered the sheet. Ava's face had turned as white as snow when Zedd had cast a preservation spell on her. Her lips were grey and her hair had turned almost white.

"How?" Cara struggled to get out, placing a hand against her sister's frozen cheek. Kahlan found herself tightening her grip on Cara's hand in order to remain grounded.

"She was fighting Dahlia and Morgan." Kahlan swallowed hard, watching Cara lower her head slowly. "She won but the second she turned her back, Rahl ran her through." Kahlan tried to keep the tears from falling, knowing that Cara had also lost a dear friend. "I'm so sorry, Cara."

"None of this is your fault." Cara told her adamantly, her gaze remaining fixed on Ava as she stroked her sister's cheek. "She was in love with you, you know." Kahlan shut her eyes tightly at the reminder, letting in a quick, trembling breath.

"She told me." The brunette practically whispered. "Right before."

"He's dead?" Cara changed the topic quickly, her voice hardened much like the old Cara at the thought of Rahl.

"I killed him myself." Kahlan found herself feeling nothing but pride at the statement- much unlike the old Kahlan. "When he stabbed her I broke down the door and chased him into an underground hallway. He was trying to escape."

"Coward." Cara spat.

"I snapped his neck." She said unceremoniously. "It was too quick for him." Cara's eyes finally returned to her friend, noting the malice in her voice. It shouldn't surprise her. It was, after all, the magic of Cara's Agiel that had changed Kahlan all those years ago. Regardless, hearing it for herself was rattling to say the least.

"Agreed." Cara had so many questions for the woman but could already feel her strength draining. Kahlan was quick to notice, slowly guiding her back to the bed she had spent the past week in. As Cara resettled amongst the sheets and prepared to rest, she managed to get one question out. "Who was that man outside?"

"Captain Benjamin Meiffert." Kahlan told her as she brought the blankets over her friend's form. "He came to the Palace about two years ago. The majority of the D'Haran army has sworn the oath to Richard."

"Majority?" Cara frowned, unsettled at the fact that there were still enemies to neutralize. Kahlan waved a hand in dismissal.

"The Mord'Sith remain autonomous but don't worry." Kahlan offered her a kind smile. "Rest now. We can talk later." Cara, void of options, nodded before once again drifting off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter XXXI**

While there were still details that had yet to return to her, Cara knew that the one constant in her life were nightmares. She had never, to her knowledge, had a pleasant dream. As with everyone, there were nights that were dream- or in her case- nightmare-less, but never a dream. When she awoke panting and drenched in sweat from her mind's most recent concoction, it took her a moment to remember where she was. Recalling her conversation with Kahlan and the circumstances that led her here, she calmed herself. The door to her room was cracked open, most likely in case she needed something throughout the night. However, this was the first night since arriving that she had actually woken up. She assumed whatever magic Zedd used on her kept her asleep. As she took in the room with the little light seeping in through the crack, she noticed that something was off. Glancing back at the door, she could see half of the light being blocked by someone peeking inside. She frowned, taking in the height of that someone, and realized that it must be a child. Noticing that they had been caught, the child jumped slightly and pressed a hand over their mouth to contain their snickers. Cara sat up in bed, unsure of how to react, and waited. The child eventually grew bored of their staring battle and, instead of walking away as Cara assumed they would, entered quietly. The girl, no more than five years old, tiptoed closer to Cara's bed with a candleholder held tightly between two little hands. She slowly lit the candle at Cara's bedside, illuminating most of the room, and took in the older woman with a smile. Cara raised an eyebrow. The child was wide-eyed and skinny, her black dress slightly too big for her. Bright, grey eyes watched her every move and Cara could've sworn she'd seen her before.

"You're Cara, right?" The little girl whispered, telling Cara that she wasn't supposed to be here. The blonde nodded slowly. As if given permission, the girl crawled on the bed and crossed her legs, still maintaining eye contact with the Mord'Sith.

"What are you doing?" Cara knew that while she didn't currently look like a Mord'Sith, it was probably well-known that she and the others were here. Surely the child's parents wouldn't want her so close to someone like her.

"I wanted to see you." The girl told her. "You're pretty." Cara blinked, unsure of how to respond. She didn't have the chance even if she wanted to. "Does it still hurt?"

"Hurt?" She asked.

"Mommy said you have boo-boos so I should leave you alone for a while." As the conversation continued, Cara found herself becoming more and more confused. "Then I asked her when you'd be able to play with me and she said she didn't know but I'm not sure that was the whole truth. Do you know about whole truths?" The child spoke so fast, Cara almost struggled to keep up.

"Yes." It came out as more of a question, not entirely sure that she knew what the girl was talking about.

"Mommy said you would." The girl scooted closer. Cara found herself almost amused by the girl's enthusiasm and interest in her. "Mommy says that even if you tell one lie in a story, it makes the whole story a lie. She said that when I grow up, it's gonna be easier to tell when people are lying but I don't think people lie as much as Mommy thinks. What do you think?"

"Wait," Cara wanted to press a hand against her fevered forehead, "your mother is-"

"Cara!" At the sound of a familiar voice, both occupants of the room jumped. The little girl pressed a hand over her mouth as she gasped and then began to giggle.

"Uh oh." She whispered as Kahlan opened the door fully and took in the scene before her. Kahlan and Cara made brief eye contact as the brunette took in her friend's shocked expression.

"I thought I told you not to bother her." Kahlan picked up the girl and pointed a stern finger at her. "It is _way_ past your bedtime. Go to your father so he can tuck you in." The girl seemed to know better than to argue.

"Night, Cara!" She waved at the stunned blonde with another giggle as Kahlan put her down. The two women watched as she sprinted down the hall and into Richard's arms. What could've been hours later, Kahlan finally spoke.

"I'm sorry she woke you. I told her that she would get to meet you eventually but I didn't want her to surprise-"

"How old is she?" Was Cara's only question. She rattled her mind, searching for any memory of signs during their incarceration. Kahlan was quick to dispel the idea.

"Oh, no, no don't worry." She waved her hands. "I wasn't pregnant while…she's four. I had her less than a year after we got to the Palace." Cara seemed to visible deflate at the news. Swallowing hard to force back the panic that had begun to rise, Cara tried to maintain the guise of control.

"So, you finally did it, huh?" Even in the dim lighting, she could see Kahlan's cheeks immediately flush red. She almost smiled. "I meant had a baby."

"Right. Yes." Kahlan shook her head at herself.

"Although it goes without saying that you and Richard finally-"

"Yes, yes, no need to say it." Kahlan chuckled, seeing the old Cara breaking through. "How did you know she's Richard's?" Cara let out a scoff.

"As if you would ever give yourself to, and have a child, with someone else. A little thing like centuries old magic wasn't going to keep the two of you apart for very long." Her lips turned upwards as she realized that her friends had finally fulfilled their dream of starting a family. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Kahlan's smile grew exponentially when she saw Cara do so also. "Everything is finally the way it should be."

"Hmm." Cara mumbled, knowing that whatever road lay ahead of her was not going to be easy.

"Oh, there's something else you should know before I let you get back to sleep." Cara raised an eyebrow, unsure of how anything can top the news of a daughter. "Her name is Cara." Before she could even fully comprehend the sentence, the blonde felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"W-What?" She breathed. "Why…why would you want your daughter to be anything like me?" Kahlan took a seat where her daughter had been minutes before. She took her friend's hand into hers and squeezed gently.

"What you did-sacrificing yourself like that for Ava and me…you saved me from the worst fate imaginable knowing that you were resigning yourself to the same torment." Kahlan shook her head, still in disbelief at her luck. "You're extraordinary, Cara Mason, and I would be proud to see my daughter grow into half the woman you are."

"I-" Cara struggled to find the words, allowing her tears to fall freely. "After everything…you still came for me. You don't owe me anything, Kahlan."

"I owe you _everything_." Kahlan corrected. "You and Ava." Both women looked over to the bed Ava still occupied. "Cara and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the two of you. I would've died a dozen times over before we were even taken if it wasn't for you. So would Richard and Zedd. Naming my child after you is nothing compared to the lifetime I am going to spend trying to repay all you've done for us."

"You saved me as much as I saved you." Cara insisted. "Twice now you've brought me back from an abyss no one has ever returned from."

"You are just as responsible for bringing yourself back as I am." Kahlan told the woman. "Just like you were responsible for joining us in the first place."

"We could go at this all night."

"Yes," Kahlan chuckled, letting Cara's hand go as she stood, "so let's just agree that the past is in the past and we have much more pleasant things to look forward to." Cara offered her a quick upturn of her lips, not entirely convinced that it was as easy as it sounded. However, far be it from her to argue with the Mother Confessor. "Goodnight, Cara."

"Goodnight." Cara watched as Kahlan took one of the candles, blew out the other, and closed the door behind her. Settling back into the covers, she felt a large weight being lifted off her shoulders. Perhaps it was the undeniable proof that Kahlan didn't hold any resentment against her or the fact that she had a future with her family to look forward to, but something told the Mord'Sith that her lifetime of nightmares was finally coming to an end.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter XXXII**

Slipping on the cloak and pair of boots that she told herself she was borrowing, Cara felt a single-minded determination she hadn't experienced in years. Tiptoeing through the empty tavern that served as the first floor of their current residence, the Mord'Sith failed to notice the figure leaning against a bannister in the dark.

"And just where are we going at this hour?" The familiar voice caused Cara to spin on her heels and take in the large man as well as she could in the dark. She knew his name- she just couldn't recall it.

"Don't worry about it." She snapped back. The man shook his head in response, standing straight and towering over the blonde.

"You're not actually trying to run away, are you?" He asked, almost offended. "After everything they did to get you back? After Ava?"

"Just who the hell do you think you are, speaking to me like that?" Cara's frown deepened as she stepped up to the man, unhindered by his height or her lack of a weapon.

"Benjamin Meiffert of the Dragon Corps." He responded calmly, clearly unphased by her threatening posture. "I'm the man who spent the past two years helping Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor find you and if you're planning on walking out on them in the dead of night, I have to warn you- that's not going to end well."

" _Warn_ me?" Cara almost laughed. "Do you think a couple of years in a prison are going to stop me from humiliating you, if I chose to do so?"

"That plus the fever, malnourishment, and many yet-to-heal bones." The man crossed his arms in thought. "You weren't leaving, were you?"

"No." She told him through gritted teeth. "Well, not permanently."

"So where are you going?" Ben asked, his tough-guy façade dropping immediately. Cara raised an eyebrow. "Well wherever you're going, Lord Rahl would never forgive me if I let you walk out of here alone."

"You are _not_ coming with me." The Mord'Sith lifted a finger, pointing it directly in the man's face. Lifting his hand, Ben gently brushed it away.

"Either I come with you or I throw you over my shoulder, wake Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor, and tell them all about your midnight stroll." Cara ground her teeth so hard, Ben could almost hear them. As the Mord'Sith debated her options, she let out an audible groan, flared her nostrils, and relented.

"Let's go."

"Good choice, Cara." She could hear the smile in the man's voice even as she turned her back to him and refrained from commenting on the use of her first name.

It didn't take long for the silence between the two to break as Ben could barely keep his curiosities to himself.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or are you planning on killing me when we're far enough away?" Obviously kidding, Cara rolled her eyes for what could've been the hundredth time that night. She wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"I think we've already established that I'm far too weak to cause you any real harm, Captain." The resentment in Cara's voice was evident and Ben immediately regretted his previous jest.

"I don't think you're weak." He said genuinely, catching the blonde's attention. "In fact, I think you're the strongest person I've ever met."

"Then you haven't met a lot of people." Was her response. Ben frowned. He was sure the woman would have trouble adjusting to her new life after everything that had happened. After all, who wouldn't? However, he had always known Mord'Sith to be the epitome of pride and honor. This Mord'Sith depicted nothing but sadness and self-loathing. It was rather disturbing to watch.

"I wouldn't have survived what you have." Ben said simply. "None of it. Not many people could." Her silence didn't come as much of a surprise but he felt the need to continue. "I'm sorry for what I said. It was just a joke. What you've done- what you've been through…you're extraordinary."

"You don't even know me." Cara whipped her head back, unbraided hair flying behind her like veil of gold.

"Perhaps," Ben shrugged with one shoulder, "but I'd like to." The admission caused another frown to appear on the Mord'Sith's face. She stared at the man as their horses leaned closer together and finally got a good look at his eyes. The blue almost mirrored her own but Cara saw something unfamiliar in them as well: innocence. Despite the horrible things he undoubtedly had to do under Rahl's reign, Benjamin Meiffert was a good man. She didn't need magic to see that. His gaze cut her deeply, almost as if he was seeing every part of her soul. Uncomfortable, she looked away. After a few minutes, Ben cleared his throat and asked again,

"So, where are we going?" Cara let out a sigh before responding.

"To see my son."

After Cara had told him where they were headed, Ben was noticeably confused. He didn't dare ask, knowing most of the details related to the topic, but spent the remainder of the trip in silence. It didn't take long for him to understand.

"I've been here before." Cara's voice startled him out of his thoughts. The two hadn't spoken in hours and Ben assumed they wouldn't until after they had arrived. "Palindor."

"When?"

"Years ago." By Cara's tone, Ben assumed it was the years before Richard and Kahlan. "I was stationed at the closest temple- well, I suppose the second closest. I had my son there." Ben wasn't sure what to say so he simply waited for her to continue. Suddenly, Cara slowly got off her horse, Ben rushing to her side in case she needed assistance. As the blonde swallowed hard, she began walking, the large D'Haran not five steps behind her. Before long, the two stopped in front of a short gate. It was difficult to see what the gate bordered in the darkness but Ben could make out identifying silhouettes in the distance. His gaze went to Cara immediately, taking in her rigid stance and set jaw.

"Cara-"

"I heard them…not a week before you showed up." Cara explained. "They were discussing how…how fun it would be to bring me to Greenwood. I couldn't piece together what it meant until after I woke up in the inn." Ben looked up and squinted at the old sign that hung above the gate.

 _Greenwood Cemetery_

His heart sunk as he took in her defeated expression. A part of him wanted to take her hand but was unsure if she would find it comforting or not. Instead, he simply waited for her uneasy legs to move. Reaching out, he opened the gate for her and held it open. Handing her the torch he had lit, he said,

"I'll be right here." The 'if you need me' was implied but unspoken. Cara gave him a single nod as she proceeded into the darkness, torch out as she read the names of the dead. Seeing as only D'Harans buried their dead, the cemetery wasn't large. She knew it wouldn't take long to find what she was looking for and desperately tried to steel herself for the discovery. As the blocks of marble grew older, Cara could barely control her breathing. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest so hard, she was sure Ben could hear it. Finally, as she reached the first row of stones- the ones who had been here the longest- her heart nearly stopped. The first stone belonged to someone named Halbert. It had been cleaned off recently and there were several bouquets of flowers placed around it. The second was covered in moss. Slowly, she dropped to her knees in front of it. Placing the torch on the ground with trembling hands, she leaned forward and began to pull the layer of green away. Once the etching was visible, Cara felt a brand new, indescribable wave of pain overwhelm her.

 _Baby Mason_

 _Son_

Visibly deflating, Cara placed a trembling hand on top of the stone as she lowered her head. Intently staring at the ground that her son was buried under, a sound desperately tried to escape her lips. She stifled it, not wanting Ben to hear, but nothing could stop the onslaught of tears that streamed down her face and into the dirt below. Trembling from the force of her contained sobs, Cara wanted to say something- to tell her son that she was sorry he had her as a mother- but she knew the moment she opened her mouth, something else would come out. So instead, she cried silently as she swept her thumb repeatedly against the tombstone as if it were her son's cheek. The pain in her heart was so all-encompassing that she hadn't even noticed when it had started to rain. Had she, she would've also realized that Ben had suddenly appeared by her side, hooded cloak in hand. She opened her eyes just enough to see a pair of boots standing beside her. She ignored him as he placed the cloak over her and pulled the hood up, shielding her from the cold rain. Although he didn't say anything, Cara knew that she shouldn't spend too much time out here in her condition. He would never force her to leave but his presence spoke for him. Wordlessly, Cara stood on shaky legs and looked down at the stone once more. Swallowing hard, she stroked her thumb one last time across the top of it and swiftly turned on her heel, making her way back to the horses. The look on Ben's face told her that he wanted to say something- something soothing or even remotely comforting. She wished he wouldn't. Sensing that, the soldier bit his tongue, choosing instead to let her lead the way back to the inn. As the harsh wind cut straight through her clothing and the rain soaked her down to the bone, Cara had never been more grateful for a traveling companion in all her life.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter XXXIII

The fair haired duo knew what would be waiting for them the moment they opened the doors to the inn. While Ben had written a note and slid it under Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor's door, their concern was understandable and expected. Kahlan wordlessly launched herself into Cara's arms and the blonde could tell that she had been crying.  
"I thought you'd left." Kahlan told her as she let her go, sensing the Mord'Sith stiffen immediately at the contact. "Even after I read the note, I thought…"  
"I'm not going anywhere, Kahlan." Cara promised. "You're all my family. Besides where would I go?" Kahlan didn't care to answer. She simply smiled as she brushed another tear off her cheek.  
"I'm sorry you had to find out like that." Kahlan almost cringed as the others slowly cleared the room.  
"A part of me always knew." Cara frowned. "You knew?" Kahlan nodded.  
"Ava told me after we escaped." The sound of the woman's name sent another ripple of sadness across the room. "She said she was there- during the birth and…and after."  
"That explains the tombstone then." Cara thought out loud. Seeing Kahlan's confusion, she explained, "Rahl would've never cared to mark it."  
"You think she buried him?" Kahlan asked. "Despite knowing what Rahl would do to her if he found out?" Knowing the woman, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. However, they couldn't ask her.  
"We'll never know." Cara swallowed hard, clenching her jaw to keep herself in check. It was hard not knowing what Ava might or might not have done. It was even harder knowing that she would never find out. Sensing the inner turmoil in her friend, the brunette slowly reached out and took the calloused hand into hers. Cara only flinched a little, lowering her head out of exhaustion and grief.  
"I used to think I could imagine what you went through." Kahlan told her slowly. "I used to think that love was love and that it was all similar- that if you lost someone you loved, it hurt the same regardless. I couldn't have been more wrong. When Cara was born, my first thought was 'what would I do if someone took her from me?'. After everything we went through in that temple together, I thought I knew what pain was. Turns out, I was wrong again. I am so sorry, Cara."  
"It's not your fault." The blonde shrugged halfheartedly. "I wish Ava was here." The admission caught Kahlan off-guard and, while she knew it wasn't meant to offend, a part of her was upset that she wasn't enough to make her friend feel better.  
"Me too." Kahlan sighed. "You should've seen her when I told her I was pregnant." A small grin made its way onto her face. "She looked at me like I'd grown a second head."  
"She was always awkward around children. Even for a Mord'Sith." Cara told her and Kahlan let out a chuckle.  
"I believe it. When Cara was born, getting her to hold her was the second or third hardest diplomatic meeting I've ever negotiated."  
"I'm surprised you actually managed it." Cara said softly, an eyebrow slightly raised.  
"She cries every night now." Kahlan's tone sobered as she bit her lip. "She asks me when…when Ava's coming back. I can't bring myself to tell her that she isn't."  
"I don't know much about children," Cara admitted, "but death doesn't seem like a concept they can understand. Nor should they have to."  
"But how do I explain to her that her best friend is gone forever?" Kahlan was crying again, almost as if she could feel her daughter's pain as her own. "Ava was like a second mother to her and…and seemingly overnight she was just ripped away from us."  
"Perhaps don't just tell her that she's gone." Cara suggested. "Tell her that we won't see her again for a long time but that she's waiting for us in a place much better than this." Dealing with death for her entire life, it was easy for Cara to rationalize the situation in a different way. Kahlan took in what the woman was saying and, recalling Ava's own last words, nodded in agreement.  
"Would you talk to her?" Kahlan's request made Cara lift her head, eyes wet but swirling with confusion. "I know you barely know her but she looks up to you. She thinks you're some kind of super woman." Cara, still slightly uncomfortable with the notion, knew that she didn't really have a choice. She nodded once and was immediately met with a smile. It almost made her feel better.  
"Thank you." Kahlan squeezed her friend's hand. "Let's get you to bed. You look terribly pale."  
"That's just my natural complexion. Thank you for noticing." Cara's off-handed sarcasm made Kahlan pause as she began to lead them up the stairs. Looking back at the blonde, she couldn't help but smile. "What?"  
"Nothing." Tears prickled in the Confessor's eyes once more as she saw more and more of the old Cara seeping through the cracks.

A few days and countless healing sessions later, Cara was finally feeling better. The rain and the cold from her and Ben's outing had worsened her fever and left her bedridden for almost another week. It had been decided that Zedd, using the magic he had been storing since his and Cara's arrival, would transport everyone back to the Confessor's Palace. Now, as the group of six prepared to head back to Aidyndril, Cara knew she was going to have to fulfill her promise to Kahlan. Zedd had, with the help of a little magic tailoring, provided her with an exact copy of the Mord'Sith leather she had worn during their quest for the Stone of Tears. Cara was quick to put it on, eager to feel like herself again. As she stood in front of the mirror and inspected the work, she couldn't help but feel a surge of relief and pride.  
Seeing as she didn't have any other belongings, Cara was the first to head downstairs, prepared to wait for the rest of the group. She had been thinking of what to say to the toddler for days but still felt her palms get sweaty at the thought. What if she made Cara feel worse? What if the girl didn't like her? What if, being not only a Confessor but an intuitive child, young Cara took one, long look at her and saw the darkness that lurked within? All of these questions and more had been rattling inside the Mord'Sith's brain since discovering her namesake's existence. However, she quickly ran out of time as she heard the pitter-patter of little footsteps racing down the stairs.  
"Hi!" The young Confessor beamed at the sight of the Mord'Sith. Cara tried to offer the girl a smile. She wasn't sure if she was successful. Regardless, the girl skipped towards her in a way only small children could and said, "Mommy said to come down and wait for everyone else with you." Hearing Kahlan referred to as 'mommy' caused a myriad of emotions that Cara was quick to suppress.  
"Right well," the older Cara sat at one of the many tables around the empty tavern, "why don't you sit with me for a little?"  
"Ok!" The girl stood directly in front of Cara, waited for her to be seated comfortably, and climbed onto her lap without hesitation. The Mord'Sith was, in every sense of the word, baffled. Clearing her throat, she opened her mouth only to be stopped by her namesake's question. "Why do your clothes look different?"  
"It's a long story." Cara tried to explain. "I'll tell it to you when you're a bit older." Visibly disappointed, the younger Cara tilted her head as if she was waiting for the blonde to speak. The Mord'Sith was still struggling to comprehend the fact that Richard and Kahlan's child was sitting on her lap waiting for a story when the girl said,  
"You don't talk much do you?" Cara shook her head, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "That's ok. Daddy says I talk enough for two people."  
"You are most certainly your mother's daughter." Cara smiled at her own joke. The girl nodded her confirmation adamantly. "If it's alright with you, I wanted to talk to you a bit about Ava." Almost as if a candle had been blown out, the girl's mood changed. Gone was the giddy, excitable child that Cara had come to know the past two weeks. Large, grey eyes blinked rapidly as tiny hands wrung together in anxiety.  
"I don't wanna talk about that." Little Cara shook her head as she frowned, retreating further into herself.  
"That's ok. You don't have to talk." She had gotten the girl's attention. "Just listen: I've known…knew Ava for a long time. She was a very close friend of mine and I loved her. We helped each other through many hard times but, unfortunately, we grew apart. A little over five years ago, we ran into each other again and it didn't go well. We were both upset over things that the other had done in the years that we'd spent apart but, after a while, we became friends again."  
"Like you and Mommy." The statement caused Cara to blink in surprise.  
"Yes, exactly." She shifted herself slightly and felt her heart skip several beats as Cara laid against her chest, still listening intently. "A lot happened after that but there was always one thing that I was sure of: Ava was the best friend I had had, aside from your parents. Now, I know what it feels like to wake up one day and have someone you love not be there anymore. I know how you feel, Cara."  
"You're sad too?" The little girl asked softly and Cara nodded.  
"I am. So are your parents and your great-grandpa and Ben. It's not fair- what happened to Ava- but sometimes life can be very unfair and…and mean. It's our job to make sure we stay strong and be the best we can be, even though bad things happen. Do you understand?"  
"I think so." Young Cara was clearly thinking hard. "Like when the bad man took you away from Mommy and Daddy?"  
"Yes." Cara couldn't help but wonder how much this child knew about what had happened. "Just like that. Now, just because Ava isn't here with us anymore, doesn't mean she's gone. She loved you so very much and when you love someone that much, you never really leave them."  
"So I'll see her again?" Lifting her head off Cara's chest, the girl locked eyes with the Mord'Sith and Cara knew was searching for the truth. Watching the tears stream down the child's face, Cara vowed to never even attempt to lie to the little girl in her arms.  
"Yes." She breathed, genuinely believing it. "We will all see her again."  
"Mommy says being patient is very important for a Confessor." The girl straightened herself. "I'm going to wait as long as I have to." More than impressed with the girl's resolve, Cara let out a genuine chuckle.  
"You're going to make a great Confessor, Cara." She told her. The statement, as well as the honesty the girl could sense in it, made her bounce up and wrap her arms around Cara's neck.  
"You're going to make a great aunt too!" The little girl told her. "Once you start talking about happy things more."  
"Perhaps you can teach me." Cara told her, slowly wrapping her own arms around the girl. Realizing just how unprepared she was for this conversation, Cara couldn't help but feel a deep, stabbing pain in her chest as she held the child close to her. She bit her lip hard in an attempt to stop a sound from escaping but there was nothing she could do to prevent her trembling form. Sensing the older woman's pain, little Cara tightened her hold on her namesake, attempting to make her feel better. As much as Cara wished she could take a simple breath without the constant pain she had felt since seeing her son's grave, nothing helped. As she sat there, having just convinced a child that death wasn't as bad as it seemed, Cara couldn't help but wonder if she was just lying to herself the entire time.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter XXXIV**

While not a foreign emotion, fear was definitely something Cara had forgotten after spending years in prison. Now, as the party of six closed the distance between themselves and the gates of the People's Palace, it all came rushing back to her. Sitting in the passenger's side of a carriage they had borrowed from a nearby farm, the Mord'Sith wrung her gloved hands together anxiously, knowing what awaited them on the other side of the massive walls. Kahlan, sensing the woman's discomfort, slowly took her hand. The blonde visibly flinched and Kahlan regretted the action until she saw that it actually comforted her friend. Offering the woman a tight-lipped smile, the two made a conscious effort not to look at the back of the carriage. While Zedd was able to transport them close to the city, magical barriers prevented magic of that sort to be practiced unless one was already inside the walls. The six had negotiated with a nearby farmer who gave them the carriage and horse after they had introduced themselves. Instead of looking at the white sheet that had been covering her friend's body for over three weeks now, Cara chose to watch her goddaughter playing a game with Richard as the two rode together next to the carriage. Watching even the slightest smile on the girl's face made Cara feel warm, as if she had caused that smile herself. Kahlan took in the way the woman- unknowingly, of course- gazed longingly at the pair.

"You can have that." She said nonchalantly. Cara slowly turned her head and offered the Confessor a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think Richard would appreciate you trying to auction them off." She jabbed, making Kahlan grinned.

"There are some days I would _gladly_ auction him off." The woman in white rolled her eyes at the man she loved. "But you know that's not what I meant."

"Yes, I know." Cara practically grumbled.

"Any man or woman would be lucky to be with you, Cara." Kahlan frowned as the woman made a sound closely resembling a snort.

"Aside from Richard, you are my closest friend." She began. "Would you consider what happened to you 'lucky'?"

"Well, not all of it but-"

"You've see how difficult it is to be _friends_ with me. Imagine how trying it would be to be anything more."

"I never said it was difficult." Kahlan's frown deepened. "You didn't cause what happened to us, Cara. You're not the reason my life wasn't sunshine and rainbows."

"Richard and Zedd spent a year scrambling to save the world and panicking about what happened to us. Dahlia turned into a psychopath because I left her. You spent a year in hell just for being my friend. Both Ava and my son are dead because of my mistakes. Don't you get it? Bad things happen to the people I care about. What's the use in adding another casualty to the list?"

"You…you don't actually believe you're the cause of all that, do you?" Kahlan asked softly, left in awe at the magnitude of Cara's self-loathing. It brought a powerful pang of grief as she thought of a similar conversation she had had with Ava.

"Who was the common denominator in all of those relationships, Kahlan?"

"Rahl." Kahlan replied immediately. With a sigh she said, "I'm not going to try to convince you that you're wrong because you won't believe it. One day though you'll realize it for yourself."

"Hmm." Cara faced forward as the gates of the city began to swing open. Holding her breath, she took in all the changes it had underwent during her absence.

"When was the last time you were here?"

"The night Rahl died." Cara tried to refrain from gawking at the differences a few years and a drastic change in leadership can do to a city. The House of Rahl banner was nowhere in sight. Guards could be spotted helping citizens with heavy parcels and playing games with children. People were laughing and, before long, cheering when they realized who had returned home. Richard and Kahlan, as well as little Cara, made sure to smile and wave at their people as the group approached the citadel. However, they all knew that the second they entered the Palace courtyard, the mood would change. They hadn't spoken about it but they knew someone had to inform Lila of Ava's death. They also knew that the woman would be waiting for them at the front steps.

"This is going to crush her." Cara heard the brunette mutter under her breath with a soft shake of her head. Swallowing hard, Cara spoke without thinking.

"I'll do it." Catching Kahlan's attention, the two locked eyes as the gate behind them swung shut and the cheers of the people were muffled. Richard, Ben, and Zedd went straight to the stables, taking little Cara with them. Hopefully they could get the girl far enough away in time so she wouldn't hear Lila's cries. As expected, a tall brunette could be seen running towards the carriage, headed straight for Cara. Presumably mistaken the blonde in red leather for Ava, Cara watched as a look of understanding slowly crossed the woman's features. She hopped off the cart and slowly approached her, mentally noting just how much the woman looked like Kahlan. _Oh Ava, how did you keep this from her for four years?_

"Y-You're Cara." The blonde nodded as a frown grew on Lila's face. "Where…where is she?" Cara turned to the side, glancing towards the carriage. She could see the woman trembling as she approached the back. As Lila struggled to keep herself in check when she heard no movement coming from inside the carriage, she tried to make eye contact with Kahlan. The Confessor, however, was looking at the floor as she reached out and pulled one of the flaps back, revealing Ava's body to the taller brunette. Both Kahlan and Cara watched for a reaction, waiting to see what the woman would do. It took several, long seconds for her mind to comprehend what it was seeing and when she did, she rocked back as if she had been struck. Her lips parted slightly and a faint 'no' tumbled from them. Her breathing quickened as she frantically looked around the courtyard for anything that could help her. Finding nothing, Lila felt her legs give out from underneath her. Both Kahlan and Cara were quick to help her up but the brunette shoved them both away with surprising strength. The woman shut her eyes tightly, tears rolling down her face in spades, as she bit the inside of her lip in an attempt to stay silent. Hugging herself, Lila eventually lowered her head, shoulders trembling from the force of her sobs. Several minutes passed with only the sound of Lila's faint crying. After a while, Cara felt the need to say something.

"Lila, I-" She carefully planned out her words, hoping that they would ease at least some of the woman's pain, "I am so sorry. I didn't want this. I loved Ava like-" Her plan went to hell the moment the younger woman rose to her feet, turned to face her, and delivered a sharp slap to her face. Kahlan grabbed the woman and put herself in between the two immediately, throwing a glare at the other brunette before turning to her friend. Cara, however, looked as if nothing had happened. Although the red outline of a hand was clearly visible on her face, the blonde didn't move.

"Don't," the woman ground her teeth together, not even caring that Kahlan's hand was on her as she leaned closer to the blonde, "say her name. I begged her not to go. I _begged_ her but she wouldn't listen. All she cared about was saving you. _You_ did this. _You_ killed her!" The words caused the Mord'Sith to take a step back, swallowing hard as someone finally vocalized what she had been feeling for weeks. Before anyone could say more, Lila yanked her arm out of Kahlan's grasp and ran back into the Palace. The two women stood in silence, Kahlan waiting for Cara to react to what had been said and Cara waiting for the tightness in her chest to pass. As she realized how unlikely that was, she turned on her heel and began to make her way inside. Kahlan was quick to take her hand and pull her into a hug.

"She didn't mean it. I've known her for years and Lila would never-"

"Don't." Cara gently pushed the Confessor away. "Just don't." As she practically ran away from her friend, Cara couldn't help the tears that spilled from her eyes. Furiously wiping them away, she shoved past guards and servants alike in pursuit of her destination. Knowing the Palace like the back of her hand, as well as all its secret tunnels and passageways, Cara reached it quickly. She was sure Richard wouldn't mind if she took a bottle or two out of the royal wine cellar.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter XXXV**

Richard and Kahlan had a long list of duties they had to attend to after being gone for so long. Unfortunately that left little time throughout the day to check on Cara. As the sun finally began to drop behind the horizon, Kahlan tried to hold back a yawn. Exhausted, she knew she had to find the blonde and make sure she was as stable as she could be. Immediately after tucking her daughter in for the night, the Mother Confessor began her search for the blonde, asking guards and servants if they had seen a grouchy-looking Mord'Sith. She was sure someone would recall the sight. Before long, she found one of the guards Cara had bumped into hours ago. He pointed Kahlan in the direction she had went and the Confessor sighed. There was only one place in that wing that the Mord'Sith would be interested in and, as Kahlan approached the door to the wine cellar, she knew her friend hadn't left the room all day. Opening the door slowly, she took in the single, flickering torch that attempted to illuminate the entire room.

"Cara?" She called as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Cara, it's just me. I know you're in here."

"And you've come to spoil my fun." Kahlan swallowed hard as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and she saw the Mord'Sith sitting on the ledge of an open window. Her braid had been removed, golden waves cascading down the woman's back in spades. Kahlan approached slowly, taking in the empty bottles on the floor.

"I've come to see how you are." She told her. "May I?" Kahlan motioned to the small, empty space on the windowsill beside the blonde.

"It's your palace. Do what you want." Cara shrugged, still gazing out the window. Kahlan sat by her friend, taking in her red, tear-stained cheeks and glassed eyes. The two sat there in silence for several minutes, Kahlan debating what to say and Cara undoubtedly forgetting she was even there. Just as Kahlan opened her mouth to speak, the blonde beat her to it.

"No matter what I do," her slurred words came out as almost a whisper, "it still hurts." The admission brought tears to Kahlan's eyes immediately, knowing that Cara would never admit something like that under normal circumstances. "Everything just…hurts."

"Oh Cara," Kahlan shut her eyes tightly, "please tell me what I can do to help. Ever since we got you back, all I've wanted is to make you feel better even for a moment and I can't seem to do that so please, just tell me what to do."

"You could confess me." Cara suggested, only half joking. Kahlan reprimanded her immediately.

"That's not funny."

"Yea, probably not." The blonde shrugged, never meeting Kahlan's gaze. Raising the bottle to her lips, Cara finally looked at the Confessor as it was snatched out of her hand. Frowning and preparing to yell at the woman, Cara lifted an eyebrow as she watched Kahlan take a long swing. As the burning liquid slid down her throat, Kahlan heard Cara mumble something about germs and almost let out a laugh.

"You're complaining about germs after putting your lips on several, hundred-year-old bottles?" Kahlan offered the woman half of a smile.

"That's not the worst place they've been." Drunkenly shooting the brunette a wink, Cara almost smiled as she watched her friend nearly choke on the wine. Kahlan's face turned red as she struggled to down the beverage, watching Cara turn to face the outdoors again. After the two had almost finished the bottle in silence, Kahlan finally said,

"It's going to get better. You know that right?" Cara's eyes moved to look at her.

"I suppose I do. But right now…" she frowned slightly, licking her dried lips, "right now, it's not so great."

"No," Kahlan agreed, "I suppose it's not." Seeing that there a little left in their shared drink, Kahlan lifted it and said, "to Ava." While she was visibly thrown by the use of the woman's name, Cara turned and nodded once.

"Ava." She waited for Kahlan to take a sip before finishing the rest herself. Both women had tears rolling down their cheeks. Cara was right. Everything just hurt.

Convincing Kahlan to let her walk the thirty feet to her newly designated bedroom wasn't as difficult as she had expected. Granted, by the time the two had decided to part ways, the Mother Confessor was sufficiently drunk. Cara joked that she was a lightweight, unable to drink as much as someone who had spent the past five years without a single drop. Kahlan said she didn't have as much practice. The two had chuckled. It was a rare moment of serenity in Cara's mind. However, now that she was alone again, Cara could feel the darkness creeping up around her, preparing to envelope her once more. She was, understandably, terrified of being alone now. As if on cue, Cara, more focused on the bottle against her lips than where she was going, was nearly knocked to the ground as she collided with another person. Grumbling to herself, she lowered the bottle, prepared to glare at whoever dared get in her way, until she saw who it was.

"Lila." Cara's voice was low, recounting the last encounter she had had with the woman. The brunette took in the disheveled Mord'Sith and almost pitied her.

"Have fun raiding the wine cellar?" She could almost taste the alcohol radiating off the woman. Cara, not sensing the sarcasm, nodded adamantly.

"Yes." She locked eyes with the woman, debating what Kahlan had said. _Feel better for even a moment._ Cara would love to feel better. Wordlessly, she offered the bottle to the younger woman, noting the confusion on her face.

"You want me to drink with you?" Cara shrugged. "After what I said?" Another shrug. Lila could tell she wasn't going to get much out of the blonde, especially in this state. However, the Mord'Sith clearly felt guilt-ridden and felt the need to punish herself. Admittedly, Lila had regretted blaming Cara for Ava's death the second the words left her lips. Now, the woman was offering her a drink and Lila couldn't understand why. Perhaps the Mord'Sith was just a nice drunk? Taking the bottle, she turned on her heel and began to walk back towards her chambers. Cara stood in silence, watching the woman walk away, until she turned around. "Well, are you coming or not?"

At first, the situation had been too awkward for words. The two had sat on the floor of Lila's chambers, sharing the bottle and eventually, returning to the cellar for several more. The more they drank, the more they opened up and Lila finally broke the silence.

"You know Ava used to let me braid her hair." She shared. "She, obviously, wouldn't wear it outside of our room but still, it was nice."

" _Our_ room." Cara repeated, frowning at the phrase. She took a look around before Lila dismissed the thought.

"It wasn't this room. I couldn't…I can't stay there." Cara nodded slowly, understanding what the woman was going through perfectly. "I'm sorry, Cara."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." Lila rose to her knees and leaned closer to the woman in red. "What I said I…it was terrible. I didn't mean it. Not for a second."

"I don't want to talk about this." Cara informed her point blank. Lila rocked back slightly on her knees, nodding her understanding. The two retreated to a somewhat comfortable silence before Cara got bored. Placing her back towards Lila, the Mord'Sith scooted closer to the woman. Lila almost let out a chuckle as she said "show me what you've got".

Ten minutes later, Cara's hair was once again, out of her face and in a braid. This braid, however, wasn't the practical, plain one the Mord'Sith wore every day. It was intricate and almost girly. Cara would never admit aloud that she thought it looked better.

"Beautiful." Lila exclaimed with pride, showing the blonde her creation. Cara, instead of seeing the new braid, could only see the fake smile and wet eyes of her companion in the mirror. Unwittingly, Lila found herself look at Cara's eyes instead of her hair. She could practically feel the sadness coming off of them. It made her own grief resurface with a vengeance. Sensing the shift in mood, Cara stood abruptly and walked towards the balcony. Before she could make it three steps, she found herself being drawn backwards as Lila pulled her arm, held the blonde against her, and pressed her lips against hers. Drunk, depressed, and more lonely than she could ever remember being, Cara reciprocated immediately and without question. Lila tried to stop but the taste of Cara's wine-soaked lips made her even more dizzy. Pulling away abruptly, Lila felt tears already coming down her face as she locked eyes with the blonde once more.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head slightly but remained pressed up against the Mord'Sith. "I just…I don't know if I can be alone."

"Me neither." The admission rang in Lila's ears, unexpectedly seeing a new side to the woman. "I'm not her."

"I know." Lila practically wept, desperately trying to control herself since she knew Cara would never bed a crying woman.

"I don't love you."

"Neither did she." Sober, Lila would've never even dreamed of speaking those words out loud. Now, it was almost like it didn't matter. The two were in their own little bubble and nothing outside of that bubble made sense. All that mattered was that they were both in agonizing pain and there was only one thing they hadn't tried in order to rid themselves of it. Instead of lying to the woman, Cara reached out and brushed a stray tear off her face.

"I haven't done this in…"

"I know." Lila waved a hand in dismissal, swaying on her feet as she did. Cara pulled her closer, attempting to keep her upright. Lila began to walk backwards, towards the large bed she had been occupying alone for months. As the two toppled over, Cara landing on top of her like a graceful cat, Lila's eyes danced to the Agiels on her waist. Knowing that it made people uncomfortable to have them around, Cara's hand immediately wrapped around the first, prepared to toss it across the room. Lila grabbed her arm gently, stopping her. As the two looked at each other, Cara understood.

"You don't want that." She assured the woman. "Trust me." Drunk or not, having an Agiel used on you- especially during sex- was not an enjoyable experience for most.

"I can't…" Lila tried to articulate what she was feeling. "I can't _feel_ anything, Cara." She saw the blonde swallow hard, knowing that this was a plight she could relate to. "Please, I just…I just want to feel something." As the Mord'Sith tried to debate with herself, she could feel Lila's adept fingers untying her leathers. The brunette knew she would get what she wanted in the end. Placing an open mouth kiss to the corner of Cara's lips, she breathed,

"I'm begging you, Cara." The wine caused right and wrong to dissipate altogether in the blonde's mind. The mouth that was slowly traveling from her lips to her collarbone didn't help either. It didn't take long for Cara to succumb to Lila's wishes. Removing and tossing one Agiel aside, Cara laid the second besides Lila's head, leaving her hands free to explore the woman. As time passed, the kisses became more desperate and wild, hands ripping leather and cloth alike, teeth leaving marks where no one would see, and breathing becoming heavy panting.

"Look at me." Cara all-but demanded, fingers causing Lila's eyes to roll backwards. "Look at me." At the second command, Lila obeyed, snapping her eyes open immediately and never letting go of the intense, azure gaze. Cara could feel a part of herself reawakening as she watching the woman writhe beneath her, waiting to be touched. As she wrapped her fingers around the Agiel and slowly dragged it up the brunette's thigh, Cara couldn't help but wonder if this was a part of herself she actually wanted back.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter XXXVI**

Their activities went on until long after the sun had peaked over the horizon. When Lila finally succumbed to exhaustion, Cara remained by her side. The blonde had been thoroughly impressed with her companion's ability to withstand pain throughout the night. She had even told Lila that she would've made an excellent Mord'Sith. The brunette had been too busy to respond at the time. Despite the hours of pleasure and distraction, Cara quickly felt the weight of her pain returning the minute Lila closed her eyes. Now, looking over the woman in the sunlight, she regretted her actions as she spotted blacks and blues all over her once pale skin. While her body bore similar marks, Cara knew it wasn't the same. Yes, Lila had begged Cara to use her Agiel on her but the blonde should've known better. She should've been stronger. Thinking back to what she had done and said merely hours ago made her cheeks red. She wasn't sure if it was with anger or sadness but her years away had taught her that emotions are rarely that simple. Regret, guilt, and fear all bubbled to the service as she saw Lila wince in her sleep. Swiftly tossing the Agiel off the bed, the Mord'Sith silently approached the only mirror in the room. Clutching the bedsheet to her naked form, she could blatantly see that the bruises on her own body were minimal. Of course they were. Lila wasn't capable of hurting someone, even if they wouldn't mind.

 _Not like you._

The thought invaded her mind without warning but what frightened her most wasn't the words themselves. It was the voice they were spoken in. As if summoned, the form of Darken Rahl suddenly appeared behind her. Cara didn't turn. She was frozen in place.

 _No matter where you go, no matter what you do…you will always be a monster._ My _monster._

She knew this wasn't real- that it was just a figment of her damaged psyche- but it didn't stop her from muttering,

"You're wrong. You've always been wrong." The Rahl behind her chuckled and Cara could've sworn she felt a cold breath on the back of her neck.

 _Not about you, dear Cara. Tell me, did you enjoy hurting her? Did it bring back some fond memories for you?_

Cara couldn't bring herself to respond, telling herself that she shouldn't be communicating with a ghost.

 _I know it did. What I don't know is, was it Lila you were seeing or was it Kahlan?_

At the suggestion, Cara spun on her heels, making sure that she wasn't completely losing her mind. However, with her face obscured by hair and furs, what she knew to be Lila's form could've easily passed for Kahlan.

"I would never hurt Kahlan." Cara whispered the phrase almost like a mantra, desperately trying to ignore another chuckle.

 _We both know that's not true. You want to hurt her. You want to hurt them all. It's who you are, Cara. Do it. It would be so easy. So satisfying._

As Rahl continued to try to coax her into murder, Cara shut her eyes. Tears fell carelessly to the floor as the Mord'Sith struggled to force him out.

"Shut up. Shut up. _Shut up!"_ Spinning to face the mirror once more, Cara opened her eyes and landed several, solid punches to the glass before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her back. Whether it was the yelling or the sound of shattering glass that woke her, Lila didn't know but as she dragged the blonde away from the mirror she was so intent on destroying, she caught a glimpse of the torment in the woman's eyes. Cara fought her, throwing back elbows until one landed a deciding blow against one of Lila's bruises. The brunette let go immediately, groaning as she wrapped an arm around herself. At the sound of her pain, Cara froze.

"Cara," Lila stood up straight at noticing the woman's reaction, "are you alright?" Taking in the Mord'Sith's blank expression, she approached slowly. When the two were face to face, Lila reached out and raised Cara's chin so that she could look at her.

"I'm sorry." Cara shook her head. "I should have never…you should've never trusted me."

"What?" Lila frowned. "Why?"

"Look-" Cara motioned to Lila's body, "look at what I did to you." The brunette looked down, admittedly surprised at the variety of colors adorning her skin, but shook her head nonetheless.

"Cara," she cupped the woman's cheek, "I _asked_ you to do this. Remember?"

"It doesn't matter." Cara took a step back, away from Lila's touch. "I should've said 'no'. I know…I know what that does to people and I did it to you anyway. He was right."

"He?" Lila lowered her voice, understanding who Cara was talking about.

"He told me I'm a monster and I prove him right every chance I get." Cara began collecting her leathers, sliding into them effortlessly as Lila watched, confused.

"Cara, please." The woman pleaded. "Don't do this to yourself. You have to know that none of this is your fault. Not last night, not…not Ava or your son." At the mention of the two, Cara stopped. Back facing her, the brunette took it as an opportunity to continue. "You're not a monster. You've _never been_ a monster. Nothing he does or says can change that. Look at me." She could see Cara struggling to take everything in. "I said, look at me." Turning slowly, the half-dressed Mord'Sith forced herself to make eye contact with the beautiful brunette. "Darken Rahl is dead. He will never hurt or manipulate you again. Do you understand?" Cara nodded slowly. "You are a good person. Only a good person would be this concerned with what happened last night."

"A good person would have never-"

"I don't recall _every_ detail…unfortunately," Lila watched the blonde raise an eyebrow, "but I do recall begging you to do what you did. It was selfish. Knowing what you've been through, I shouldn't have and I'm sorry." The apology made Cara frown slightly. She hadn't been expected that. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." Cara said questioningly seeing as there wasn't anything to forgive. Lila offered her a slight grin, taking a step closer and closing the distance between them once again.

"Good." She breathed, hands resting on the curve of Cara's hips. "Now perhaps you'll let me make it up to you before the wine completely wears off and I lose my nerve."

"I highly doubt you could ever lose that." Cara told her, hands drawn to the alabaster skin in front of her. "But we best not risk it."

Hours later, the two finally parted. Cara knew she would eventually have to speak to Kahlan and the others and she hoped that last night's events weren't obvious. She wasn't worried about hiding anything from Ben, Richard, and Zedd. It was Kahlan she knew to watch out for. Despite the fact that she could never properly read her, Cara knew that she and the Mother Confessor had been connected from the day she had started her training. Throughout their journey, there were many instances when one would glance at the other and instantly feel what they were feeling or even recall a memory that wasn't their own. It wasn't a topic they had broached but she knew Kahlan could feel it too. She was sure the Confessor had questions that no one else could answer. Making her way to the throne room, Cara sighed, already dreading the conversation.

As Richard, Ben, Kahlan, and Zedd all sat around a large table discussing the day's events and duties, Kahlan suddenly stopped. The men noticed her shift and each threw her a glance.

"Cara's coming." She informed them casually as she stood. Seconds later, the double doors opened, surprising two out of three of the men. Richard understood the link between them.

"Is there something on my face?" A typical Cara response had all four wearing grins. The blonde simply sat down in the only empty seat, besides Kahlan, and drummed her fingers on the armrest. "This place is dull without any wars."

"Care to start one?" Ben jokingly pointed at the map that had been painted on the table for convenience sake. Cara was the only one who didn't chuckle.

"So we're obviously…blessed with the presence of the Dragon Corps," Ben stifled a laugh at the jab, "and the army."

"Yes. It didn't take long after the Stone repaired the Veil for the people to accept me." Richard informed her. "Granted, there were a few issues but for the most part it was as painless of a transition as it could be."

"And the Mord'Sith?" Cara asked.

"You probably don't remember," Kahlan spoke up, "but I told you back at the inn that they remain autonomous."

"Oh no," Cara shook her head, "I remember. I'm just curious as to whose brilliant idea that was." Her eyes drifted slowly to the only other D'Haran in the room.

"Hey, it _was_ a brilliant idea." Ben defended himself. "There was no point in putting more lives at risk just to get the handful of Mord'Sith that are left to follow Lord Rahl."

"The point, Captain, is that the Mord'Sith were created for _one_ purpose."

"Oh, not this again." Ben rolled his eyes. "I can't take another 'who does a better job protecting Lord Rahl' argument."

"There is no argument." Cara insisted. "Last time I checked, you can't bring anyone back to life."

"You don't need to bring people back to life if you do an adequate job of protecting them in the first place."

"The entire _world_ would've been destroyed without the Mord'Sith." Cara narrowed her eyes at the man. "What were you doing while _we_ ," she motioned around the table, "were searching for the Stone of Tears? Polishing your sword?"

"If you had brought the Lord Rahl and Mother Confessor back to the Palace like you were supposed to, I would've been first in line to-"

"Trip over your own feet and land on your sword, I'm sure." Cara waved a hand in dismissal. "Bottom line, leaving a group of elite, pure blooded, D'Haran warriors without a Lord Rahl may have been a good idea at the time but things have changed. You know they need the bond and, quite frankly, I don't trust them without it." While the D'Harans had been bickering, Richard, Zedd, and Kahlan were trying their best to suppress their laughter. No one would say it but it was really like Ava had never left. Both women gave Ben a run for his money at every turn and it was, to say the least, nostalgic. However, what Cara was saying shouldn't be taken lightly and Richard finally said,

"Do you think your sisters will listen to you?" The question caught Cara off-guard. She genuinely didn't know.

"My sisters are part of the reason all of this happened." She reasoned. "They're also part of the reason I'm still alive."

"How ambiguous." Ben grumbled, receiving a glare in return.

"Unlike you, I prefer to _think_ about decisions that could affect three territories before I make them." Ben opened his mouth to retort. "Now shut that thing you shovel food into and let me finish." Zedd, either unwilling or unable to control himself any longer, burst into laughter, water spraying in every direction as he did. Richard and Kahlan were quick to follow, each placing a hand over their mouths in an effort to remain composed.

"How about we take the day, think on a solution, and discuss it over dinner?" Kahlan, ever the diplomat, suggested.

"Can't wait." Ben threw Cara smug grin before following the others and standing. The Mord'Sith wanted nothing more than to reach over the table and throttle him by the neck.

"Cara, would you stay a moment?" Kahlan asked, noticing that her friend hadn't even bothered to get up. The others filed out quickly, knowing that the women wanted their privacy and informed the guards outside the doors to ensure that they weren't interrupted.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to get a lecture?"

"Do you need a lecture?" Kahlan asked, retaking her seat and raising an eyebrow in question. Cara wasn't sure she liked this new, motherly version of her friend.

"How's your head?" The blonde asked, somewhat jokingly.

"I'll manage. How's yours?" Cara shrugged. "And the rest of you?" Piercing, green eyes looked right through her and Cara knew there was no point in hiding.

"I'll manage." The blonde crossed her legs slowly, her gaze never leaving Kahlan's.

"Will Lila?" Cara chewed in the inside of her cheek. Obviously, when she had left the woman, Lila had insisted that she was fine. However, Cara's eyes was still drawn to the bruises she had caused as well as the noticeable limp in the woman's every step.

"If you have something you want to say," Cara enunciated, annoyed at the game Kahlan seemed to be playing, "spit it out already." The Mother Confessor closed her eyes for a moment, composing her thoughts as quickly as she could before responding.

"Cara, I can't imagine what you're going through," Kahlan ignored the blatant eye roll from the woman, "but I think you know that what happened last night cannot happen again."

"I don't recall needing your permission to-"

"Please don't be like that." Kahlan stopped her. "The last thing I want is to argue with you but you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Unless I grossly underestimated the number of bottles we had, I don't remember you being there."

"I didn't _need_ to be there." Kahlan told her in a low voice. "I saw…not everything but I saw enough to know that what you're doing isn't healthy."

"You _saw_?" Cara practically spat back. "You have no idea what you saw."

"You're right, I don't." Kahlan clenched her fists under the table. "I don't understand this…need the two of you have but I know it's not how you should be coping- either one of you."

"What do you know about coping?" Cara questioned. "You've never lost what we have."

"I haven't lost a child or Richard but I've lost plenty of people I've loved." Kahlan tried to reason with her. "I know it's not the same but don't act as if you have some spiritual connection with a woman you met yesterday _especially_ after what she said to you."

"She apologized."

"Was that before or after she got you into bed?" Cara stood abruptly, jaw clenched in anger. "You were drunk, Cara. She took advantage of you and-"

"If that's what you think then you _definitely_ caught a different show last night." Kahlan scoffed, her disgust at the comment evident. "She was just as drunk as I was and if I didn't know any better, it'd almost sound as if you were jealous."

"You're kidding, right?" Kahlan blinked.

"Just because we have this…thing between us doesn't mean you have the right to tell me how to live my life."

"That's not what I'm trying to do!" Kahlan cried, standing upright along with the blonde. "I don't care who you sleep with, Cara. All I care about is that you're dealing with everything that's happened in a healthy way."

"I don't need you to tell me that what I did was wrong!" Cara slammed her hands down on the marble table, ignoring the sting as it aggravated the many, small cuts. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think that I haven't stopped thinking about it since it happened- that I _hate_ myself for regressing back to what I was before _all of this?!_ " The outburst left Kahlan speechless, watching as her friend's face turned red and the ghost of the tears she'd undoubtedly already shed lingered in her eyes.

"Cara," Kahlan said her name softly, slowly going around the table to approach her, "your hands." So consumed by her anger, Cara hadn't noticed that the blood from her cuts had seeped through the gloves she wore and was now dripping onto the table. Before she could stop her, Kahlan removed the garments as gently as she could and gasped as she took in the hundreds of little cuts all over the blonde's hands. "Did she-"

"No." Cara told her immediately. "I…I panicked, Kahlan." The brunette knew better than to interrupt. "I saw him and he told me just how awful what I had done was- how it was who I am and that I should…that I should hurt all of you."

"Rahl." Kahlan literally growled, still holding the blonde's hands as Cara lowered her head.

"I know he's not really there. I know he's in the Underworld where he belongs…but I still see him, Kahlan." She shook her head, still unable to believe it herself. "I see him around every corner, like a monster stalking a child and I don't know how to make it stop." Just as Cara finished her sentence, Kahlan felt a powerful pang in her chest, as if a hand had suddenly wrapped tightly around her heart. Grimacing, she noticed a figure behind the blonde. Leaning to the side to see who it was, the Mother Confessor staggered back as if she had been struck. Standing in the middle of room was a very alive, very amused looking Darken Rahl. Suddenly Kahlan felt her heart begin to beat against her chest angrily and she felt something she hadn't felt since the day they had rescued Cara…fear. As quickly as he had appeared, he was gone, leaving the two women alone again. Cara took in the ghostly hue of her friend's face and frowned. Kahlan, still struggling to breath with the pain in her heart, reached back and practically fell into the chair she had previously occupied. Cara was by her side immediately, a hand on the Confessor's arm as she asked what was wrong. Kahlan could barely hear her over the blood rushing past her ears and the sound of her heart trying to escape from her chest. She hadn't felt fear like that since the day they had been taken. Slowly coming to understand what she was feeling, Kahlan raised her head and looked deep into Cara's worried gaze.

"I-I think I just felt what you feel." She told the woman in red. Cara swallowed hard. She didn't want Kahlan to suffer any more because of her. "Spirits, Cara, I saw him."

"Here? Now?" Cara hadn't seen the hallucination since the morning, making it unusual that Kahlan would suffer the symptoms hours later. Her concern over the timing was quickly eradicated as she saw tears spilling down Kahlan's cheeks.

"Is…is this how you feel all the time?" The brunette clutched her chest with one hand while the other sought Cara's. The blonde took it, squeezing it tightly. "I-I can't imagine…I couldn't even fathom what you were going through. Cara, I'm so sorry." Now outright sobbing, Kahlan reached out and enveloped Cara in a tight hug, crying into the woman's leather. Not only was Kahlan getting a glimpse into what her friend would feel every time she saw Rahl, but she was also feeling the pain in Cara's heart ever since discovering her son's grave. Either one would've been enough to bring the Confessor to tears but the two together easily rendered her speechless. Cara pitied the woman. She didn't deserve to feel the pain of Cara's mistakes…again.

"It's alright, Kahlan." She tried to reassure her. "It's not as bad when it's…" Cara stopped herself from saying 'constant'. She didn't think that would make Kahlan feel any better.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't want to argue." Cara made out through the sobs. "I just want you to be ok."

"I know." The blonde nodded against her friend. "I will be." At the sound of determination returning to Cara's voice, Kahlan lifted her head. Wiping at her eyes quickly, she offered the Mord'Sith a tight grin.

"Really?" The Confessor, desperate to help her friend, was immediately revitalized at the thought. Cara tried to smile back as she nodded once. The two simply looked at one another until they decided to address the shadrin in the room.

"You must have questions." Cara almost asked. As much as she didn't want to discuss anything related to their year as enemies, she knew it was inevitable. Besides, it wasn't fair to keep Kahlan in the dark about something that directly affected her as well.

"If you're not ready-"

"Ask, Kahlan." The order was spoken softly and Kahlan knew that the blonde genuinely wanted to help her understand.

"How does it work?" The Confessor asked immediately. "I understand some of what it does but _how_?"

"The Agiel isn't just a weapon." Cara began. "It's a tool. It's part of the reason Mord'Sith are considered to be so powerful. We're taught to use the Subtractive magic inside of it- how to turn it against people."

"I don't understand how it still works." Kahlan frowned. "It's been almost five years and my training was never complete."

"Yes." Cara visibly flinched. "But that doesn't matter. The whole point of the Agiel is to bond the two people together but since the connection is formed of Subtractive magic, it's not like the D'Haran bond or Confession. It's meant to favor one person- to give the trainer control over what their trainee sees and feels."

"So you don't experience the same thing I do?" Kahlan tried to ignore how uncomfortable her friend looked. She knew it was probably harder for Cara to discuss this than it was for her.

"No." The blonde shook her head. "Since it's been years and, like you said, your training was never completed, I can't control as much as I could."

"But you still could? Even a little?" Kahlan seemed more curious than afraid. Cara nodded once. "Try it."

"What? No."

"Come on, Cara. I want to understand this. You don't have to make me see anything bad." Kahlan insisted and Cara realized there was no point in arguing with her. She sighed, debating what was within her ability to do after all this time. Clenching her jaw in determination, Cara quickly conjured the image she wished to project. Almost immediately, Kahlan saw her surroundings begin to change into a forest, a familiar forest at that. There was a river and Kahlan distinctly remembered stopping there to rest the day she and Ava reached the People's Palace. However, this image was different. Instead of one Mord'Sith, there were two and as the image cleared, Kahlan couldn't help but break into a smile. She, Ava, and Cara were completing various tasks- Ava was washing her hair, Cara was packing their bags, and Kahlan was brushing the horses. The three grinned at each other, more than happy to be so close to the Palace and to safety. The image faded as quickly as it had come and Kahlan could already feel the tears falling down her cheeks as she watched Ava dissipate into thin air. Blinking rapidly, Kahlan began to make out the throne room and Cara's concerned face.

"Kahlan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just-"

"You didn't." Kahlan shook her head, offering the blonde a smile. "You let me see her again. She looked so happy."

"She did." Cara didn't smile. "Too bad it wasn't real."

"It should've been." Kahlan's own smile melted away. Several moments of silence passed between the two women, each recalling their own memories of their fallen friend. Before long, Kahlan spoke again. "Did you ever use it…you know, before?"

"Yes." Kahlan could tell that telling the truth was difficult for Cara. It would be so easy for her to lie. "I had to. It's the only way to…to break strong-willed people." Kahlan nodded, understanding that pain could only do so much. Besides, after being tortured for weeks, pain becomes just another part of your day. Both women understood that intimately.

"I understand." Kahlan assured her friend. She didn't want Cara to think she was upset or resentful. "So what else does it do?"

"It's not a superpower, Kahlan." Cara sighed but Kahlan merely shrugged. "It just bonds you to me."

"But not you to me." Kahlan understood. "With dark magic."

"With a small amount of _subtractive_ magic." Cara corrected.

"Synonymous." Kahlan waved a hand but Cara shook her head.

"Just because Subtractive magic has been used by the House of Rahl, Sisters of the Dark, and Mord'Sith doesn't make it evil, Kahlan." Cara told her. "Subtractive magic is just the flipside to Additive. I'll remind you that Richard has both inside of him. Does that make him half-evil?"

"Richard was born with both." Kahlan argued. "I was born with Additive magic and had Subtractive placed in me. It's unnatural."

"I was born with _no_ magic and had Subtractive magic placed in me." Cara countered. "No one said it was natural but it's not inherently evil. It doesn't _make_ you bad, Kahlan."

"I've been different." Kahlan told the woman. "I know the others noticed it right away but I only really saw it the day we captured Lauren."

"What'd you do?" Cara asked. Kahlan debating changing the topic or even lying to the woman for a moment.

"I tried to kill her- to beat her to death." Kahlan admitted. "But I didn't just want to kill her. I wanted to _hurt_ her. When I started hitting her, I couldn't stop. The only reason I ended up confessing her was because Richard pulled me away."

"Kahlan," Cara tried to explain, "that wasn't the magic."

"You mean that that was _me_?" Kahlan didn't want to believe that.

"Not exactly. It was your training but not necessarily the magic." Cara said. "Being trained…being tortured for so long will make anyone harder. Besides, after everything she'd done, no one can blame you for being angry."

"It was more than anger, Cara." Kahlan shook her head. "I felt the same way when I killed Rahl. It was rage."

"Rage isn't a foreign emotion. It can happen to anyone at any time and will most likely happen to _everyone_ eventually." Cara reasoned with her. "Before your training, you would've still felt unbridled anger in the same situation. The only thing that changed was your decision to act on it."

"So I'm, what? Less patient? Less compassionate?"

"I can't answer that for you but I doubt it." Cara shook her head. "You're still Kahlan. You're still the Mother Confessor. Subtractive magic and training affected you differently than someone born without magic. You're the first Confessor to even _begin_ training let alone survive it."

"Like Selene." Kahlan practically whispered. The name caused a flash to pass over Cara's eyes. That demon hadn't been spoken of since the day they'd left the temple. "She was the only Mord'Sith to have such a large amount of dar- I mean, Subtractive magic added to her. It affected her differently than those who came after."

"A fact I am eternally grateful for." Cara mumbled. "Although I would never compare the two of you, I suppose that's correct. Either way, _you_ are in control of your actions and emotions now- not me, not the magic. If you ever feel the rage again, know that it is possible to resist it." Cara took in the brunette's uneasy expression and added, "although a lot of people would've loved to kick Lauren's teeth in before she died."

"Cara." Kahlan admonished with a shake of her head but couldn't resist a slight grin. Her last question suddenly occurred to her. "Is it permanent?"

"You mean will you be seeing ghosts around every corner?" Cara somewhat joked. "You'll see him every once in a while as long as I do." Kahlan nodded once, knowing that if she was prepared, she could handle anything. "As time goes on, the bond will weaken just as its been doing for the past five years. Eventually, it'll dull but it'll never go away completely." Kahlan's mask was unreadable and Cara knew that she should share everything with the Confessor. "But there is something we can do."

"If it involves some sort of dark ritual with candles and sacrificing a goat, count me out." Kahlan joked. Cara grinned slightly.

"Nothing so dramatic." She assured her. "We could destroy the Agiel. It won't eliminate the magic inside of you but it will sever the connection between us."

"Agiels can be destroyed?" Kahlan questioned and Cara nodded. "But it's…it's important to you."

"It's a tool, Kahlan." Cara told her. "Besides, I have two and there are bound to be dozens around here somewhere."

"But those won't hold the same meaning to you." Kahlan glanced at the weapons on Cara's belt, immediately able to identify which one was Cara's and which one was the one she had taken from Triana all those years ago.

"They're just objects." Cara shrugged. Sure, the Confessor was right. The Agiel Cara had used on Kahlan was the same one that had been used on her as a child. It held significant sentimental value to her and couldn't be replaced. However, Cara knew that no object in the world could measure up to the value of her friendship with Kahlan. "The least I can do is free you from a bond you never asked for."

"I-I don't know." Kahlan crossed her arms protectively around herself. "Let me think about it." Cara shrugged as if the decision wouldn't affect her.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter XXXVII**

The two parted ways afterwards, Kahlan in search of her husband in order to update him and Cara, strangely enough, in search of Ben. It didn't take the Mord'Sith long to find the man, the sound of steel against steel ringing throughout the Palace entrance told her exactly where he would be. Stepping foot on the familiar training ground, Cara made out his silhouette amongst several soldiers, all paired up and sparring with one another. Weaving her in between them without barely a glance, Cara planted her feet directly in front of the light-haired man and waited for him to notice her. It didn't take long.

"Mistress Cara," the general said with a smile, "care to join us?"

"I didn't come to humble you and your men, General." Cara shot the one man who dared scoff the deadliest look she could conjure. Needless to say, it was effective. However, while she would never admit it out loud, Cara knew that after years of captivity, these men could probably best her easily. If they couldn't, she'd be concerned for Richard and Kahlan's safety. Despite her feelings of weakness and inadequacy, that wasn't what she wanted to discuss.

"Then what can I do for you?" Ben's question, while flirtatious in nature, was genuine.

"I need to speak to you. Alone." Her gaze left no room for questions and the man immediately sheathed his sword and followed her. Stopping underneath a canopy, away from the burning, summer sun, Cara waited while the general quickly downed two cups of water. He then yanked off the sweat-covered shirt he'd been wearing, splashed some water on his face, and turned his attention to her. Much to her surprise, his physique made it difficult to keep her eyes from wandering- another thing she would never admit out loud.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, concern obvious on his features. Ever since their trip to the cemetery, the two had developed a strange relationship- one where Ben offered her small bits of comfort and Cara told him exactly where he could shove them. Despite her callous nature towards him, Ben knew that Cara was his friend. You don't go through the things they have together without becoming friends. That was why, instead of going to Richard or Lila, Cara chose to come to him.

"No." She admitted, causing him to frown immediately. "I…I saw him." She chose to lead with the most traumatic of the events that had transpired recently. "I saw him and he spoke to me and now Kahlan can see him too and it's all because of me."

"Whoa, Cara. Slow down." Ben took a step forward but didn't reach out to touch her like he wanted to. He knew she was still wary of physical contact. "None of this is your fault. You have to know that. You didn't ask for any of this."

"That doesn't matter." She waved her hand in dismissal. "He called me a monster and, after what I did, I'm finding it hard to disagree."

"What you did?" Ben asked, not knowing. "I don't understand." For some reason, the thought of telling him she had slept with Lila made Cara's stomach flip. She ignored it.

"I hurt Lila." She admitted. Ben's eyes widened. Considering what the brunette had said to her in the courtyard, he immediately assumed the worst. "Not like that."

"I still don't understand, Cara. Is Lila alright?" She found his concern for the woman almost annoying.

"She'll be fine. We just…ran into each other last night and one thing led to another and we slept together." Cara's cheeks turned pink at the words and she wasn't sure whether it was because she was embarrassed about hurting Lila or she simply didn't want to tell Ben.

"Oh." The man finally understood. "Did you make her do anything against her will?"

"No!" Cara's shout drew the attention of the closest pair of sparring partners. When she turned their attention to them, they quickly resumed. "I would never do that."

"Then…she asked you to?" Cara nodded slowly as Ben's frown dissipated. "Then I don't see how you've done anything wrong."

"That's what she said." Cara almost rolled her eyes. Why couldn't anyone see what she saw?

"Far be it from me to tell you what to do…there, but if it's something you don't want to do again, then don't. I take it she knows how uncomfortable it made you?" Cara nodded. "Then if she's a decent person, which I believe she is, she won't ask you to do it again."

"You…make it sound so simple."

"Because it is simple." Ben offered her a thin smile. "Cara, you've been through more than _literally_ anyone alive. No one expects you to wake up the next day and be perfectly fine. You need to heal and whatever that means for you is whatever you need to do…even if that means sleeping with her again." Cara tilted her head in surprise as Ben's voice deepened towards the end.

"I guess." She thought.

"As long as the two of you are on the same page about it and it makes you feel better, it's a start." Ben shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm surprised you feel that way." Cara admitted, the ghost of a grin on her face. "I almost expected some sort of half-baked attempt to change my mind." Her joke caused Ben to break eye contact with her and rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, uh, I just mean that if that's what you want then you should do what, or who, you want, you know?" The redness in his cheeks expanded as Cara frowned.

"You're being strange." Normally, the two would harmlessly flirt with one another and go about their day. It was just who they were. Ben would flirt with a tree if it could respond.

"No, I'm not." Ben insisted. "I mean, you're my friend so I want you to be happy…because you're my friend."

"Yea, you… mentioned that." Cara nodded, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "I'm going to go before you fully transform into a tomato."

"Hey, I'm not- you're just…fine. Bye." He stuttered as Cara slowly turned her back. As she walked away, she replayed the entire conversation in her head, searching for a hint as to what made Ben go from the typical playboy flirt she knew to prepubescent schoolboy. As she distanced herself, she could practically feel his eyes on her back so she turned, watching him fumble in a feeble attempt to hide the fact that he was staring. As she quickened her pace, telling herself she was eager to get out of the hot sun, the blonde couldn't help but wonder why her own cheeks were beginning to flush.

"That is a significantly less amount of wine than last night." Lila couldn't help but comment as Cara dutifully returned from the cellar.

"I recalled someone saying they couldn't remember everything and that will simply not do." The blonde joked, placing the bottles she had swiped on the table and pulling Lila down with her as she sat. The younger woman let out an involuntary squeal as she fell but was immediately steadied by Cara's hands around her. Lila placed her weight comfortably on the Mord'Sith's lap as her legs wrapped almost fully around the chair in an attempt to bring the blonde closer.

"Someone's feeling better." It was almost a question as Cara poured them each a glass. Handing it to the brunette, she nodded.

"I am." She told her. "The first twenty-three years of my life were stolen from me. Then I lost five more in that place. I'm not going to lose any more time being angry." Lila smiled- actually smiled- at the words.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Cara." The Mord'Sith knew the words were genuine. "You deserve a life full of happiness after everything."

"So do you." Cara told her with a raised eyebrow. "You know I lost someone I cared for as well." Lila took a giant gulp of wine before refilling the glass. "It gets better."

"It might." She said skeptically, swinging back another full glass. "But for right now, I just want to make _you_ feel better." Cara was quick to down her own glass before responding.

"Oh?" Her pupils dilated to pins almost immediately, her hands going to Lila's waist and squeezing. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"It's simple really." Lila grinned mischievously, her lips dropping kisses along the blonde's collarbone and neck. "I plan to give you so much pleasure that the past twenty-eight years will be nothing but a blur." Cara growled in response, her hands moving into silky hair and pulling it back. Before Lila could react, Cara pressed her full lips against hers, soaking in the taste of the wine. Standing up, she felt Lila wrap her legs around her waist fully and lock her ankles behind her. Swiping everything but the wine off the table in front of her, Cara gently placed the brunette on it and hovered above her.

"I hope you're not overly fond of this." The blonde's hands moved to Lila's shirt and, before the woman could respond, ripped it straight off her body. Lila let out a gasp as the cold air hit her bare skin but she wasn't cold for long as Cara's body covered hers and her mouth immediately went to work.

"By the Spirits, Cara." Lila cried out as the blonde drew her leg up and placed it firmly in between the woman's thighs. Desperately trying to focus, Lila forced her eyes open and began undoing the laces of Cara's leather in between moans.

"Having some trouble?" Cara whispered in the woman's ear with a grin. Lila writhed beneath her, adept hands setting her skin free inch by inch.

"Help me get this off of you before I cut it off." The brunette all but demanded and Cara couldn't help but chuckle.

"As you wish." Cara rose to her knees and finished removing the leather from her torso. The moment her skin was exposed Lila surprised her by taking a jug of wine, pouring it down the blonde's front, and running her tongue from between her breasts up to her neck. Cara couldn't help the rush of arousal that washed over her as she was drawn back in for a kiss. By the end of the night, the two had made several more trips to the wine cellar with nothing but sheets around them, praying that no guards saw them.

Eyes darting beneath closed lids as she slept, the Mother Confessor felt an familiar and not entirely unpleasant feeling wash over her. Lips parting slightly, she awoke and immediately lowered her hands in search of what she knew to be Richard's head nestled between her thighs. Once her fingers entangled themselves in dark locks, she frowned. It felt dirty, almost greasy, and as Kahlan glanced down at her hands, her arousal immediately turned into concern as a large lump of hair rested in her palm. A smell overwhelmed her senses and she recognized it quickly: death. Pulling away from Richard's touch, Kahlan opened her mouth to speak only to find the words stuck in her throat as she realized what was happening. It wasn't Richard touching her in the middle of the night. In fact, it wasn't really anyone. As Kahlan fought hard to keep the food in her stomach, she watched as Darken Rahl, his face and body decayed and rotten, smiled up at her.

 _"_ _What is it, Mother Confessor?"_ he said. _"Don't like the sight of your handywork?"_ Kahlan's retort died in her throat as she found herself paralyzed. She knew this wasn't real- that he was dead and this was just a result of her connection to Cara- but it didn't matter. Seeing the man of her nightmares literally in bed with her made her want to peel layers and layers of her skin off. She shut her eyes tightly, willing the delusion to vanish and silently begging Cara to stop whatever it was she was doing that provoked this. Upon opening her eyes, however, Kahlan found herself nose to nose with the decomposing face of her worst enemy. His smile was almost black, teeth just as rancid as the rest of him, and Kahlan failed to suppress the scream that woke the entire Palace.


	38. Chapter 38

**So sorry for the delay everyone- been having quite an awful year (or 2). This story is very important to me (as they all are) and I will be finishing it no matter what. As I'm sure you can tell, we are nearing the end so please stick with me. Thanks!**

 **Chapter XXXVIII**

Her embarrassment from the night's fiasco quickly faded into anger. She knew it was misplaced but Kahlan's first stop after getting dressed was the room she knew Cara would be in. She didn't stop to think or even acknowledge the fact that there was no way Cara could've known what had happened. Bypassing a knock completely, the Mother Confessor swung the door open, startling both occupants of the bed who had, surprisingly, been asleep.

"What the-" Lila scurried to cover herself, oblivious to the fact that Kahlan's gaze had yet to even regarded her.

"Can we help you, Mother Confessor?" Cara lowered the Agiel at the sight of the woman. Her voice was low, the annoyance in it obvious but she could tell something serious had happened. Kahlan wasn't exactly the type to barge into people's bedchambers uninvited.

"Out." Kahlan finally glanced at Lila long enough to get the word out. The younger brunette frowned, having never seen such a wild look in the woman's eyes. While the two weren't exactly friends seeing as she had caught on to Ava's affections for the Confessor years ago, Lila knew better than to argue. She squeezed Cara's hand under the covers and hurriedly dressed herself enough to walk outside. When the door shut behind her, Cara half expected her old friend to either yell or throw something at her. The brunette surprised her by doing neither. She simply stood there, breathing heavily and visibly trembling. Wordlessly, Cara rose from the bed, draped herself in a robe, and went to stand directly in front of her. Blue searched green as Kahlan tried to speak. Cara did it for her.

"You saw him." It wasn't a question. Kahlan nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks as her eyes never left her friend's. "I'm sorry." She wanted to say that it wasn't her fault- that there was nothing she could have done to prevent it- but the words simply wouldn't come out. All of the anger and bitterness she had felt on her way to the room simply vanished. Now all she wanted was to be in the presence of someone who understood what she was feeling. That, and to take a bath. Without warning, Kahlan's legs gave out beneath her. Cara was quick to stop her descent, letting the woman fall against her. The moment she felt her forehead rest on Cara's shoulder, the onslaught of tears she had been withholding gave way and she found herself gasping for breath. It was ridiculous- crying on Cara's shoulder after everything the blonde had been through- but she couldn't help it. The others, Richard included, tried to help but they just never understood. Even Ava didn't grasp the terror Kahlan suppressed when it came to Darken Rahl. She hadn't been there when they had discovered she was the last of her kind. She hadn't been there when he annihilated an entire race of creatures. Most importantly, she _had_ been there when Kahlan was repeatedly threatened with rape for over a year. Cara knew. Cara was the only one who could even fathom just how deeply rooted her hatred and fear of this man was. Because of this and more, Cara said nothing. She knew exactly what Kahlan was feeling and adding to the fact that she had killed the man in cold-blood, it was only a matter of time before she snapped. The blonde was surprised it had taken her this long. This was all without taking into account the magic that still connected the two on a much more personal level than simple friendship. As Kahlan's sobs died down, the woman found herself unwilling to move from her friend's arms. She still struggled to accept that Cara was really alive and back for good. The reminder helped calm her racing heart. Only when she felt the clenching and unclenching of Cara's jaw against her cheek did she finally lean back.

"He was in my bed." Kahlan began to explain. Cara's nostrils flared in anger at the words. "But he was…dead. Rotting."

"Even in the Underworld, the son of a bitch can't leave us alone." Cara grumbled, knowing she couldn't exactly blame this on Rahl himself.

"I killed him, Cara." Kahlan said needlessly. "I killed him but I didn't have to. He was defenseless, begging me to-"

"Stop." Cara lifted a hand before Kahlan spiraled. "He had just murdered Ava." The sentence tasted bitter. "You were in the Con Dar and even if you weren't no one blames you for expediting what we all know would've happened anyway."

"You don't know that."

"Kahlan if you hadn't killed him, I _promise_ you, I would have." Her conviction left no room for debate. "Whether you and the others wanted it or not. That man didn't deserve to live past his thirteenth year."

"It doesn't make what I did right." Kahlan shook her head as Cara resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You snapped his neck, yes?" Kahlan nodded. "He spent all of, what, thirty seconds being afraid?" Another nod. "Think of it this way: you saved him from the _months_ , if not years, of torture I would've inflicted on him." Cara tried hard to keep from looking behind Kahlan where a newly materialized Rahl jokingly tsked at her. At least this one had the courtesy to appear without decaying flesh. "So, you've made one, semi-questionable decision in your life. Congratulations. You're no longer the pretentious, straight-laced princess we all made you out to be. Welcome to the dark side." Kahlan couldn't help but let out a laugh, surprised at Cara's successful attempt at humor.

"I can't explain how glad I am that you're back- that you're _you_." Kahlan couldn't help but cup Cara's face in her hands.

"That's all well and good but I draw the line at you pinching my cheeks." The seriousness in Cara's tone was overshadowed by the playfulness in her eyes. Kahlan briefly debated calling the woman's bluff but was interrupted by a whine of 'mommy' coming from the doorway. The two women stood up at the sight of Kahlan's daughter, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she clumsily walked towards them. The Mother Confessor scooped her up at once, letting the four year old's head fall onto her chest.

"Are you hungry, my love?" Little Cara nodded, perking up slightly at the thought of breakfast. "Let's get you some eggs then." As Kahlan took a step towards the door, she felt resistance. Looking down, she saw her daughter's hand holding tightly onto Cara's robe.

"Aunt Cara coming too?" Kahlan could've sworn she saw the blonde's breath hitch at the invitation. It was the first time she hadn't flinched when someone touched her. The blonde's gaze fell, and remained, on the tiny, closed fist on her shoulder.

"Of course, sweetie. Let's wait outside until she gets dressed." Kahlan knew the girl would fall back asleep before they even made it to the kitchens. Cara, ignoring the grin Kahlan shot her, found herself rushing to get dressed like she used to during her first days as a Mord'Sith.

 _"_ _It won't last, you know."_ Cara faltered briefly at the voice before continuing. _"You're not good enough. You think the Confessors love you? They'll cast you aside just like they did before and when they do, you'll-"_

"Go fuck yourself, Rahl." The blonde looked the hallucination dead in the eyes and almost cried herself when it finally began to dissipate. Blinking stray tears away, her eyes darted around the room in search of the figure. Finding none, a smile began to form on her lips. It was finally over. She was free.


End file.
